Dividido
by AkireMG
Summary: Siempre ha sido así. Mientras fue humano, su corazón latió tanto por Edward como por Paul, y ahora, en esta vida donde el corazón se le ha detenido para siempre, su amor por ellos sigue vivo. Es más fuerte, pasional y enardecedor que nunca. Sólo queda darle sentido a la relación que comparten, lo cual no es, no fue y nunca será sencillo. /Summary modificado/.
1. Unión

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Hola a todos!

Antes que nada, quiero avisar que este fanfic está siendo revisado y editado actualmente (16 de febrero de 2016). Nada de la trama cambiará, sólo estoy cambiando errores gramaticales, ortográficos y fallos en el estilo.

Estoy haciendo esto porque pienso retomar el fanfic de nuevo, y no me gusta que esté tan poco pulido porque en verdad lo aprecio bastante. No sé cuánto pueda tardar en editar los 50 capítulos, pero intentaré terminar tan pronto como sea posible.

Y respecto a siguientes capítulos, ya están siendo estructurados, así que tampoco espero tardar mucho en prublicarlos.

Sin más, espero que disfruten :)

* * *

Edward está presente cuando Jacob le pide a Paul que lo bese. Lo oye fuerte y claro, como si Jacob lo hubiese gritado junto a su oído y no a varios metros de distancia. Atrapa algunos de los pensamientos en descontrol de Paul, un tumulto de distintas emocionese intenta infiltrarse en la mente de Jacob por enésima ocasión. No funciona, por supuesto, así que se concentra en Paul, que ahora camina hacia un Jacob tembloroso, pero tan, tan decidido que... Duele. Edward, pese a la nueva carga que siente en el corazón, continúa mirando.

Está lo suficientemente equilibrado como para no ir a detener a Paul cuando éste toma el rostro de Jacob entre sus manos y acerca sus bocas hasta que están tocándose. Sabe que Jacob nunca ha mentido respecto al amor que siente por él, pero también sabe que siempre ha mentido —tanto a Edward como a él mismo— sobre lo que siente por Paul. Lo que hay entre ellos es una conexión más allá del entendimiento de Edward; un lazo que parece forjado desde antes que ambos nacieran, una unión demasiado profunda y especial que él, a pesar del dolor emocional que le causa, no pretenderá destruir nunca.

Espera pacientemente —no con menos pena, sin embargo— a que Paul y Jacob tengan cuanto quieren obtener de ese beso. Paul está divagando mientras aprieta a Jacob contra su cuerpo, tan feliz que le cuesta acordarse lo fácil que sería herirlo con la fuerza que posee; y, aun así, lleno de euforia y otras emociones poderosas, Paul no lo lastima en ningún instante. Jacob responde al beso con unas energías increíbles; una de sus manos está metida entre el corto cabello de Paul, acariciando y despeinándolo, y la otra se mantiene bien agarrada a la espalda de su compañero.

Edward no sabe por qué sigue viéndolos, por qué no se evita el sufrimiento y mira hacia otro lado. No lo sabe, pero presiente que es necesario. Algo en su mente, en volumen muy bajo, difícil de alcanzar a oír, está diciéndole que es prudente asimilarlo. Aunque está apuñalándole el corazón confirmar que Jacob ama a Paul —no piensa si más o menos que a él, ya bastante duro es el golpe por sí solo—, tiene más nítido que nunca lo grande que es su amor por Jacob; lo abrazará tan pronto como Paul se vaya, va a besarle las mejillas y se asegurará de hacerle entender que lo que ha pasado es algo que él acepta.

Finalmente, Paul y Jacob se separan el uno del otro apenas el espacio necesario para respirar sin sofocarse. Paul sonríe a Jacob y el gesto se vuelve recíproco. Antes de transformarse en ese lobo de deslumbrante pelaje blanco, Paul presiona sus labios en la frente de Jacob y le promete que volverá tan pronto como el enfrentamiento con los neófitos concluya. Entonces, en señal de despedida, Jacob acaricia suavemente bajo las puntiagudas orejas de Paul y le pide de nuevo que no se precipite a nada.

Paul se va corriendo y Jacob se permite caer al suelo de rodillas. Envuelve su abdomen con los brazos y se encorva al frente. El suelo se siente inestable y su corazón palpita bruscamente. Toma hondas bocanadas de aire y calma un poco la velocidad de sus latidos, pero eso no corta el flujo continuo de las lágrimas que le nublan la visión.

Edward no esperaba ese llanto o los sollozos ahogados que salen de entre los labios de Jacob. Se aproxima a él y se arrodilla a su lado. Jacob nota su presencia y no se atreve a mirarlo a la cara.

—Lo siento —murmura Jacob, su voz sonando afligida—. Lo siento, Edward… lo siento tanto.

—Está bien —dice Edward. Rodea a Jacob por los hombros y le mesa el cabello—. Lo entiendo.

—¿Entiendes? —pregunta Jacob, apartando el líquido transparente de su cara y alzando el rostro—. ¿Qué, precisamente, entiendes de esto?

Edward seca las lágrimas que Jacob no limpió y le dedica una media sonrisa antes de darle un beso en los labios. Jacob sufre una opresión en el pecho y se niega a corresponder; no tras traicionar su compromiso con Edward, no tras lastimar de este modo a quien no se lo merece en lo absoluto.

—No me rechaces, por favor —pide Edward—. Déjame demostrarte que nada ha cambiado. Sigo amándote. Y lo que entiendo es que tú amas a Paul, Jacob. Lo has querido de este modo siempre, sólo que hasta ahora lo ves.

—Es injusto —dice Jacob—. Para ti y para él, el cómo me siento es injusto.

—No puedes cambiarlo. Tu amor, el que sientes por ambos, no es algo que simplemente puedas eliminar —Edward habla, calmado, y Jacob admira su fortaleza—. Sin importar lo que pase de ahora en adelante, prometo que estaré contigo y te apoyaré.

Jacob atina a abrazarlo firmemente, su mejilla rozando el cuello de Edward. Espera que éste mantenga su promesa cuando llegue el momento de decidir qué hacer. _Sin importar lo que sea_, en verdad quiere que Edward lo apoye, porque cualquier cosa por la que opte, será en pro del bien de Edward y Paul y de nadie más.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Muchas gracias por leer.

Si es que ustedes detectan algún error de cualquier tipo, me sería de gran ayuda que me lo hicieran saber :)

Hasta luego.


	2. Compromiso

**Notas de la autora:**

Como ya se indicó en el primer capítulo, estoy haciendo una revisión y edición de este fanfic.

Gracias por leer :)

* * *

Envuelto en vendas, temblando, a punto de caer inconsciente, Paul mira a Jacob y espera a que se acerque. La única cosa que podría hacerlo sentir mejor es Jacob; si estuviera junto a él, tocándolo, hablándole. Pero Jacob no hace amago de moverse de donde está, en el marco de la puerta, y tampoco habla, sólo le muestra un anillo plateado, discreto y brillante. Paul sabe que lo ha visto antes abrazando el dedo anular de Jacob y también sabe quién lo puso ahí, pero su cabeza divaga mucho y no quiere esforzarse demasiado en cosas que le interesan tan poco como esa joya y la persona que se la dio a Jacob.

—Romperé mi compromiso con Edward —murmura Jacob—. No puedo casarme con él sabiendo que no es la única persona a la que amo.

Por fin, Jacob se aproxima, caminando despacio, y se arrodilla junto a la cama, su mano buscando tomar la de Paul. Paul se siente reconfortado cuando Jacob lo besa en la boca, suave y calmado como Paul no recuerda haberlo visto nunca. Quiere tomar a Jacob entre sus brazos y no soltarlo. Quiere hacer que se quede con él y no vaya de regreso a donde Edward está esperándolo. Desea hacerlo con todo su ser, pero la fiebre lo desorienta y sus sentidos se debilitan.

Sin embargo, aún tiene fuerzas para aclarar algunas de las dudas que surgen por doquier.

—… compromiso —dice Paul—. ¿Ibas a… casarte?

—Edward me lo pidió hace unas semanas y dije que sí —contesta Jacob—. Ahora… ya no pasará. Le diré que no… Romperé el compromiso.

—La transformación… ¿qué-?

—No puedo cambiarlo —ineterrumpe Jacob rápidamente—. Los Vulturi se asegurarán de que el trato se haya cumplido —su voz va bajando de tono conforme prosigue—. Eso es lo que quería decirte más que ninguna otra cosa. Paul, no importa lo que sienta, ni lo que quiera… voy a volverme un vampiro y tú y yo vamos a odiarnos tanto como nos queremos ahora. Me odiarás tanto… —y el sonido se desvanece. Su garganta se siente demasiado apretada.

—No lo haré —murmura Paul, parpadeando repetidas veces—. No puedo odiarte… fui hecho para estar contigo, para amarte… y tú fuiste hecho para mí… —sonríe, encontrándose algo confundido por la forma en la que Jacob está mirándolo. Remueve una mano sobre la manta, el pequeño esfuerzo haciendo mella en el centro de su cuerpo herido, y Jacob se apresura a tomar su mano, captando la intención del movimiento y sin ganas de hacer que Paul sufra todavía más el día de hoy.

—Deja de ser tan testarudo —dice Jacob con una risa ahogada y sin gracia, toda la luz dorada que generalmente lo rodea opacada por un sentimiento que Paul conoce bien—. Sabes que lo que digo es verdad. Vamos a odiarnos. Eres un licántropo, y yo viviré una eternidad como vampiro. Querrás matarme, y no sentiré algo muy diferente por ti.

Paul siente su mente volando, estirando los extremos de su memoria, forzando el principio de su conciencia. Sabe que está por caer rendido, y también sabe que Jacob está ahí porque intenta despedirse. Lo sabe, y duele más que todos esos huesos rotos en su cuerpo. Pero Paul está seguro de que lo que dirá es cierto, y espera que Jacob lo comprenda, ya sea tarde o temprano.

—Eres mi imprima. Puedo sentirlo, y tú lo sientes también… aunque tu corazón deje de latir por el resto de la eternidad, te amaré. Porque eres Jacob, mi Jacob. Tu apariencia cambiará un poco, pero la esencia de tu ser continuará intacta.

—La transformación…—dice Jacob, buscando palabras ante su repentina duda—, moriré durante la transformación. ¿Podría eso cambiar el lazo? ¿Destruirlo?

Pero Paul ya se ha desmayado cuando Jacob termina de formular su pregunta.

Jacob se queda ahí, tumbado a un lado de la cama, durante un rato más. Busca reunir todo el valor y la fortaleza con la que cuenta, guardando la imagen de Paul, inconsciente y todavía lastimado, como una fuente de aliento. Va a terminar con Edward, y ciertamente le asusta hacerlo. No quiere perder lo que tiene con él, pero tampoco quiere condenar aún más su relación con Paul.

La única respuesta a este problema es no estar con ninguno, no favorecer ningún lado de la balanza que hay en su interior. Costará mucho resignarse, pero lo hará por el bien de los tres. Les ahorrará peleas, disgustos y malentendidos… sólo tiene que romper un poco el corazón de los tres. Sólo debe ir a la casa de los Cullen, devolver este anillo a Edward y decirle la verdad, que esa es la mejor solución y todo estará en paz cuando se separen.

Espera que la separación no sea tan dura como lo fue la primera vez.


	3. Lejos

**Notas de la autora:**

Espero lo disfruten :)

* * *

Jacob mira sus zapatos mientras espera a que los Cullen le abran la puerta de su casa. Quizá sea Carlisle quien le atienda, como acostumbra a hacer cuando está en casa, o Alice, quien siempre lo atrapa en el momento menos esperado para hacerle regalos costosos —en su mayoría ropa y accesorios con marcas que alguna vez vio en las revistas de su hermana Rachel— que él, con el tiempo, ha aprendido a aceptar. Pero si bien Alice le ha dado muchos, a utilizado todos almenos una vez. El día de hoy no lleva puesta ninguna de las cosas que Alice le ha dado.

Ni Carlisle ni Alice aparecen en el porche, pero sí Edward, que muestra una expresión relajada y no parece reaccionar ante olor que Jacob sabe que está impregnado en sus ropas. El olor de Paul, quie sufre un dolor indecible en casa de los Clearwater; Jacob se siente enfermo al rememorar su estado, su piel de un color amarillento, enfermizo, cubierto en vendas y sudor.

Edward le sonríe, cálido, y lo aprieta entre sus brazos cuando ya están dentro de la casa. Jacob acepta el beso que Edward quiere darle y espera que su ligera reticencia a sentir esos labios sobre los suyos no sea evidente. El beso acaba, Edward todavía lo tiene metido en un abrazo suave. Jacob piensa en lo difícil que serán las cosas una vez revele la razón de su visita; Edward le dijo que iría más tarde a su casa, pero Jacob no puede esperar hasta el anochecer.

—Pensé que estarías con los Clearwater más tiempo —dice Edward soltándolo para ir a la sala. Jacob contesta ignorando que Edward haya evitado mencionar el nombre de Paul:

—Regresaré después. Necesitaba verte.

—Estaría en tu casa más tarde, Jacob, no tenías que venir hasta aquí.

Jacob toma asiento en el sofá individual —percibe el desconcierto de Edward; ellos siempre ocupan en sillón de dos plazas, juntos— y Edward en el de a un lado, dándole la cara a Jacob. Entonces, con un ambiente algo pesado sobre ellos, Jacob se sorprende de no querer retractarse ahora que las palabras están a punto de salir de su boca. De hecho, su mano pica con la urgencia de sacarse el anillo del dedo. Ninguno de los dos es débil, ninguno se rompe rápido, así que será sincero y directo, actuará de modo que sea menos complicado, de modo que haya menos trabas.

—He decidido qué haré, Edward. No puedo hacer como si lo de ayer hubiera sido sólo algo más entre tú y yo, algo que no afectó nuestra relación. Yo te amo —dice, y los ojos de Edward resplandecen, atentos, astutos— y amo a Paul también.

Edward sabe lo que viene. Podría librarse de oírlo, pero prefiere tener la confirmación dicha por el propio Jacob. Controla sus emociones, las entierra bajo una máscara de calma, y escucha a Jacob, todo lo que quiere decirle, esperando por el momento en que va a ser abandonado por la persona que es simplemente todo su mundo. Suena simple lograrlo, piensa Edward mientras observa Jacob quitándose el anillo que él le dio hace no mucho tiempo.

—No puedo casarme contigo, Edward —es lo que Jacob le dice y, por un instante, cree que bien podrían estarle quitando una parte de su alma inexistente.

El anillo ahora está en la palma de Edward. Tiene que luchar contra el impulso de cerrar su mano en un puño y romperlo; no por rabia o enojo, sino porque duele más que antes, cuando él fue quien terminó su relación. Actualmente Jacob está dejándolo porque alguien más le interesa, porque Paul se ganó su amor y él no puede hacer nada al respecto, sólo permitir que se marche.

—Has decidido estar con él —murmura Edward, el anillo quemando su mano—. No esperaba que esa fuera tu decisión, pero está bien.

Jacob mantiene la boca cerrada, pensando en cómo Edward pudo llegar a una conclusión tan apresurada como esa. Nunca dijo algo acerca de que Paul fuera su elección —nunca siquiera se planteó _elegir _entre él y Edward—, sólo que regresaría a donde los Clearwater después.

—No. No voy a estar con él de ese modo —explica, inclinándose sobre el reposabrazos del sillón para estar un poco más cerca de Edward—. Regresaré para ver cómo se encuentra porque me preocupa su estado, pero para nada más.

—¿Regresaremos a como era antes? ¿Cuando regresamos de Italia y te negaste a verme, o a él? —la voz de Edward es dura, firme, y Jacob se estremece.

—Necesito tu ayuda, Edward. La fecha para la transformación ya fue fijada, y no hay manera de que pueda superar los primeros meses sin ayuda. Sé que Carlisle ha dicho que estará guiándome siempre, pero yo… yo quisiera que tú estuvieras ahí. No tenemos por qué dejar de convivir… podríamos ser como… —Jacob se detiene, tomado desprevenido ante el peso que tendrían sus palabras si se permitiera decirlas.

Pero Edward lo conoce bastante y no necesita leer su mente para descifrar lo que diría a continuación.

—Elegiría morir antes de considerarte mi hermano, Jacob —declara Edward, su voz fría y rígida—. Escogería la tortura más cruel de los Vulturi antes de escucharte llamarme así.

Jacob no lo duda, y teme por lo que Edward es capaz de hacerse a sí mismo.

—No hermanos, podemos ser… amigos. Lo hemos sido, no será diferente de aquel entonces.

—¿Eso es lo que en verdad quieres, Jacob?

No, no lo es. Jacob quiere poder estar con él, quiere besarlo y abrazarlo, quiere regresar a la Isla Esme y hacer el amor como la primera vez, quiere hablarle acerca de lo que siente, de lo que piensa y ser correspondido con lo mismo, quiere tener ese anillo de vuelta en su mano y que Edward tenga uno también. Quiere todo eso con Edward, pero quiere lo mismo con Paul. No es justo, no es agradable, no es amable por parte del destino, pero es así como terminará.

—Sí, eso quiero —responde.

—Muy bien —Edward se levanta del sillón, Jacob no sabe en dónde ha puesto el anillo, y dice—: Alice estará enojada cuando le digamos que la boda se cancela —hay un tipo extraño de sonrisa en los labios de Edward; no es tristeza, no es resignación, pero Jacob se siente aliviado a medias al ver que estarán bien al menos en la medida de lo posible.

—Espero que no haya planeado ya varias cosas —dice Jacob imitando las acciones de Edward.

—No le costará deshacer todo lo que ha hecho ya, pero sí nos tomará un tiempo quitarle el enojo.

—Ayudaré con eso —promete Jacob.

—Lo sé.

Se abrazan antes de que Jacob vuelva a La Push.

Edward permanece en el marco de la entrada, de pie e inerte mientras sus pensamientos se aglomeran al borde de un precipicio sin fin dentro de su cabeza.

Cuando Alice aparece en la mansión, Edward continúa de pie en el porche. Alice, descolocada, entra a la casa. Cuando llega a la sala ve en la mesa de centro el anillo que Jacob debería tener.

Alice comprende la situación y se limita a acompañar en silencio a Edward, que le agradece con un apretón ligero en el hombro.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Capítulo editado el 17 de febrero de 2017.


	4. Conocedora

**Notas de la autora:**

Espero lo disfruten :)

* * *

Bella fue una de las primeras en saber que aceptó casarse con Edward, y también es una de las primeras en enterarse de que la boda se cancela. Jacob lucha contra el impulso de decirle la verdad, de darle los detalles de sus razones, pero no puede decirle más que "ha sido bastante para ellos, no están preparados para el matrimonio". Bella le pregunta qué hará de ahora en adelante, él contesta que sus planes no han cambiado, sólo la naturaleza de su relación con Edward.

—Espera —lo detiene Bella—, ¿seguirán viéndose?

—Sí, estaré viéndolo todavía —responde acomodándose mejor en la cama de Bella—. Estuvimos juntos por más de un año, y antes fuimos amigos… no quiero perderlo, no completamente.

Bella extiende una mano y agarra la de Jacob, apretando el agarre. Jacob ve en los ojos de Bella el cariño con el que sus hermanas lo miran. También, ve el brillo de suspicacia, el murmullo que dice "sé que no quieres hacerlo, pero está bien".

—¿Aún lo quieres? —pregunta Bella, su voz baja y afable.

—Sí —contesta Jacob—. Lo amo, a decir verdad — y su pecho se contrae, la sensación tirando mucho a ser dolorosa—. Pero es más difícil que eso —continúa, pensando en evitar por completo el tema de Paul; el hecho de que es _su imprimación_, algo que Bella nunca comprendería—, y no podemos hacer nada más.

—¿Y él? —Bella suelta un poco el apretón de sus manos—. ¿Qué piensa Edward acerca de eso? ¿Estuvo de acuerdo?

—Lo estuvo —afirma Jacob—. Habíamos tenidos ciertos problemas desde meses atrás, creo que previó lo peor desde el principio —Jacob muerde el interior de su mejilla, el recuerdo de James causándole un miedo irracional—. Ahora sólo… ha pasado lo inevitable.

No está seguro de a qué se refiere con "inevitable". Quizá la cancelación de la boda porque nunca estuvo conforme con los planes de la ceremonia, quizá su rompimiento con Edward debido a todo entre ellos se sintió extraño luego de hacer oficial el compromiso, quizá el aceptar su amor por Paul aunque, tarde o temprano, se repite, tendría que haberlo admitido, o, quizá, la resolución del problema con James, el que los Vulturi se lo hayan llevado; esto es algo que Jacob esperó por más de un año: sentirse en paz porque ya no está siendo acechado por _él_.

—Sólo algo más —dice Bella—: ¿él te ama todavía?

Jacob nota el uso de la palabra "amar", que Bella no utilizó al preguntarle sobre lo que él sentía; de inmediato sabe que hay razones, pero prefiere no conocerlas por el momento. Piensa en Edward, en la manera en la que apoyó su decisión, y el corazón se le encoje. El amor de Edward es tan fuerte, fiel e irrevocable que parece algo irreal. Haga lo que haga, Edward estará ahí, de un modo u otro.

—Sí —dice Jacob, contestándole a Bella, que dejó de respirar por un segundo ante la simple palabra—. Él me ama y yo lo amo pero… no puedo.

Bella ya no entiende el inconveniente. No sabe de Paul, no sabe de vampiros y licántropos, no sabe de lazos más sólidos que la misma vida, no sabe lo que Jacob debe enfrentar, pero él aprecia su preocupación.

—Más adelante —murmura Jacob, pensando en la posibilidad de que la imprimación se rompa cuando muera—… más adelante tal vez podamos estar juntos.

Sosteniendo su mano con más energía, Bella espera a que se recomponga.

Las pocas lágrimas que empañan los ojos de Jacob se evaporan sin manchar sus mejillas.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Capítulo editado el 17 de febrero de 2017.


	5. Perspectivas

**Notas de la autora:**

Espero lo disfruten :)

* * *

Anunciar su rompimiento está siendo un proceso multifacético para Edward y Jacob.

Edward le pidió a Alice que no comentara nada a su familia hasta que él diera la noticia y Jacob, por su lado, confía en que Bella guardará la información para sí misma; muchas veces antes le contó cosas, y ella nunca le dijo nada a nadie, por lo que no le preocupa en lo más mínimo.

Carlisle y Esme apenas hicieron comentario al saberlo. Esme se centró en Jacob, examinó sus ojos, la forma en la que evitaba el contacto directo con Edward, y sonrió con tristeza; no esperó nunca un desenlace parecido tras lo que sucedió en Italia, pero quizá sus expectativas en esa pareja desigual fueron muy altas. Carlisle, por su lado, se mantuvo mirando a Edward, inspeccionando su lenguaje corporal —con el tiempo, y motivado por la confusión que le traía su habilidad, Edward aprendió a no mostrar nada de sí facilmente, así que fue una tarea complicada aprender a leerlo—, la manera en la que sus ojos miraban al frente, a donde él estaba sentado junto a su esposa, y el dejo de melancolía que mostraban. Supo entonces que algo más sucedía, que esta repentina separación fue producto de un problema más grande que simple miedo a la idea de unirse en matrimonio; porque desde el inicio de la conversación ni las palabras de Edward ni las de Jacob le parecieron suficientemente coherentes.

Pero Carlisle no se meterá en ese asunto a menos que sea consultado, y Esme mirará de lejos, alentándolos a la distancia, si se da la necesidad de su ayuda, porque Edward se lo pediría de esa manera y ella, que lo ama tanto, hará lo que esté en sus manos para mejorar las cosas.

Cuando los padres de Edward fueron notificados, Emmett y Rosalie lo supieron en consecuencia. Jacob y Edward no tuvieron que decirles palabra, sólo aceptar la mirada perpleja de Emmett y la risita extraña de Rosalie. Al escucharla, suave pero nítida, Jacob quiso no estar ahí. Ese sonido fue una clara burla, un "lo sabía" en dirección a él.

Nadie de los Cullen, a excepción de Alice y Edward, conocen la verdadera razón; ella observará en silencio, buscará en el futuro incierto de ambos, y no les contará nada a pesar de que el futuro de Jacob desapareció de sus visiones desde hace días y de que el de Edward es nada más que una escena borrosa y entrecortada con muchas palabras que la perturban.

Jacob se los dijo a Rachel y Rebecca por vía telefónica. Ellas preguntaron mucho sobre el asunto y él pasó horas intentando convencerlas de que nada malo había ocurrido, que fueron simples "problemas de pareja". Con algo de desconfianza invadiéndola todavía, Rachel hizo una broma acerca del vestido que nunca podría comprar por culpa suya, de las hermosas zapatillas que no tendrían el placer de pertenecerle y el maquillaje perfecto para la ocasión que iba a ahorrarse. Jacob rio a medias al escucharla, nunca del todo seguro de que los intentos de Rachel fueran a funcionar alguna vez.

Y ahora, con Edward en su casa, sentado a su lado, Jacob no tiene ningunas ganas de reír ni del modo más débil y forzado. Antes acordó con Edward que ambos le dirían a Billy —quien apenas un poco antes aceptó el compromiso— y están esperando su respuesta, que es la que Jacob menos esperó.

—Estaba a punto de preguntarles por qué no me lo habían dicho —su voz, rasposa, neutral, pone nervioso a Jacob—. La manada lo notó —dice lentamente—, el vínculo entre tú y Paul. Uno de sus miembros ha cambiado, es imposible que no se percataran…

—Papá —dice Jacob entredientes—, no quiero saber lo que te dijeron —confiesa cerrando sus manos con fuerza—. La imprimación permite que seamos amigos, que él sea lo que yo necesite, y no lo quiero de otro modo —Billy frunce el ceño, sus ojos oscuros envueltos en un enfado que Jacob no comprende.

—No sabes nada acerca de la imprimación, hijo —dice—. Es verdad, la imprimación permite que compartan una amistad, pero si tu intención es alejarte luego de aclarar los términos de su convivencia, lamento decirte que no es tan sencillo.

—¿A qué se refiere? —pregunta Edward, interfiriendo ante el tono de advertencia con el que Billy habló.

—El vínculo es más de lo que ambos creen. Paul lo sabe —mira a Jacob directamente a los ojos—, pero no quiere causarte más problemas. La imprimación demanda contacto entre los involucrados. Ustedes están unidos desde antes de nacer —el parecido de la frase y sus propios pensamientos hacen que Edward se tense— y es una necesidad que estén juntos. No pueden estar alejados mucho tiempo. Tarde o temprano, deberán volver a verse. Si no, el lobo puede sufrir demasiado por la ausencia de su imprimación.

—¿Qué? —Jacob respira rápido—. ¿Estás diciéndome que por culpa de ese vínculo puedo _lastimarlo_? —la palabra arde en su lengua.

—Estás quitándole una parte de sí mismo, una parte esencial que ha esperado por encontrar —Billy explica—. Daría la vida por ti y sólo espera que permanezcas a su lado. Es un dolor emocional al principio, pero luego evoluciona a uno físico. Es posible que muera.

Jacob pierde su capacidad de hablar. Su cabeza sigue trabajando, pero él no escucha lo que su subconsciente quiere decirle. Sólo oye, fuerte, estruendoso, que el vínculo puede matar a Paul y que, si eso pasa, sería su responsabilidad. Siente que se queda sin aire y sale de la casa a paso veloz. Las voces de Edward y Billy sonando detrás de las paredes son como un murmullo lejano y muy, muy apagado.

—Sin embargo, aunque el lobo es quien lo sufre más, la imprimación lo resiente —Billy expone, su atención fija en Edward—. Es humano —murmura Billy— y no va a resistir el poder del lazo. No hay nadie que pueda reemplazar lo que es Paul para él, Edward. El que rompan el compromiso no significa que los planes de la transformación de Jacob vayan a cambiar, ¿o me equivoco?

—No lo hace —dice en respuesta— y es una decisión que está más allá de mí, usted lo sabe. Aro Vulturi no se molestaría tanto en asegurarse de su transformación si no fuera porque yo y Alice somos parte de los Cullen, y porque Jacob es inmune a las habilidades de sus sirvientes. Es un asunto de intereses, Billy, y Aro ha revelado muy bien los suyos.

—Inmune, ¿a qué te refieres con eso?

—De alguna manera es capaz de evitar que lea sus pensamientos y, a veces, que Jasper sepa lo que siente o Alice lo divise en sus visiones. No sabemos a qué se debe, pero yo y mi padre sospechamos que es por sus raíces, aunque también puede tratarse de una habilidad natural, como la mía.

—¿Uno de esos chupasangres quiere a mi hijo por eso? —inquiere Billy, su rostro endureciéndose.

—Es un caso particular, Aro piensa hacer más fuerte su ejército teniéndolo a él y, si lo logra, a mí y a Alice —Edward dice, dando sus argumentos para que el hombre por fin comprenda que no es un capricho por parte de ninguno—. Si llegan a Jacob siendo todavía un humano, nadie quiere imaginar las pruebas que los Vulturi harían sabiendo de su capacidad. Sin embargo, si llegan a él siendo un vampiro, tendrá la fuerza para defenderse y salir ileso.

—Prometiste que lo protegerías, fuera como fuera —susurra Billy—. Humano o no, tú y tu familia prometieron hacerlo.

—No dejaré de protegerlo —promete Edward—, pero somos muy pocos en comparación al aquelarre de los Vulturi. No podemos evitar que intenten llevárselo, Aro acabaría conmigo y toda mi familia con tal de alcanzarlo a él. Evitar la transformación sería entregarlo vulnerable e indefenso.

—Por eso insisten en que sea dentro de unos pocos meses.

—Así es. Alice ha visto a los Vulturi visitándonos en sus visiones, pero la fecha es lo suficientemente lejana aún. La fecha que hemos puesto es la ideal si no queremos inconvenientes —espera un comentario por parte de Billy, y éste llega tras unos minutos de silencio:

—Los inconvenientes ya están aquí, Edward —dice—. Si Jacob muere, Paul muere, y la manada no tendrá ningún impedimento para cazarlos.

—La muerte de Jacob será un estado pasajero.

—¿Y cuánto, exactamente, dura el proceso?

—Tres días.

Billy se acomoda en su silla. Hay una mueca en sus labios que tiene un tinte lúgubre. Edward escucha sus pensamientos, la voz interna de Billy que grita en su dirección, y una razonable angustia crece dentro de su pecho.

—Cuando Paul ya no tenga nada que lo una a ustedes, Sam no tendrá razones para detener sus planes. Jacob estará muerto y Paul a punto de acompañarle, esa será la excusa perfecta para justificar las acciones de la manada.

El mensaje que Billy quiso transmitirle desde siempre ahora es claro para Edward: en todo ese embrollo, él único intruso es él. Lo que ha complicado las cosas es su existencia.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Capítulo editado el 17 de febrero de 2017.


	6. Intermedio

**Notas de la autora:**

Espero lo disfruten :)

* * *

Jacob ve a Sam a la distancia. Está entre los árboles que rodean la casa de los Clearwater, escondido en las sombras con su pelaje negro ayudando a camuflarlo. Sabe que es un peligro que él esté ahí, vigilando sus movimientos y buscando la razón de su visita, pero no piensa retroceder aunque esos ojos bestiales le miren de un modo francamente aterrador. De cierta manera, Jacob lo entiende. Está preocupado, tanto como él mismo, por el estado de Paul. Antes de entrar a la casa, donde Leah lo recibe, hace un gesto de reconocimiento hacia donde está Sam y dice, en un susurro que el lobo escucha sin dificultad: "no sabes a lo que vine, deja de hacer esto".

Leah lo besa en la mejilla y lo abraza con suavidad, diciéndole lo alegre que está de verlo tras tantos días —Jacob regresó ahí cuando le devolvió el anillo a Edward, pero ya muy tarde, Leah estaba dormida—. Él, sonriendo en automático, pregunta por Paul. Quiere mucho a Leah y sabe que ella necesita que la escuche pero, ahora mismo, una desagradable presión hace que su pecho duela y sólo Paul puede aliviarlo; es una incomodidad extraña, un llamado que suena como el aullido de lobo que alguna vez Paul le dejó escuchar, y la idea de pasar más tiempo sintiéndolo le disgusta sobremanera.

Sin retrasarlo más, Leah, en vez de contestar, permite que pase a la habitación en la que Paul reposa. Jacob camina con lentitud por el pasillo, respirando profundamente a cada paso. Tiempo atrás hubiera tocado la puerta antes de entrar, sin embargo, Paul le repitió tantas veces que no era necesario que ahora abre la puerta sin miramientos. Esperó ver a Paul recostado, quizá dormido, así que le toma por sorpresa encontrarlo de pie, viendo el exterior a través del cristal de la ventana. Todavía tiene las vendas alrededor del torso y los hombros, pero está, justamente, quitándoselas.

—Paul —le dice Jacob—, necesitas tenerlas puestas unos días más.

—No, no las necesito —dice él, desenredando la tela de su cuerpo—. No soy humano, ya casi sané. La venda sólo me estorba.

La presión en el pecho de Jacob duele más, de repente. Entonces, Paul se deshace por completo de la venda y gira para encarar a Jacob. La luz del sol que entra por la ventana hace que el cabello de Paul brille con un tono rojizo y su piel con uno ligeramente dorado.

—Cierra la puerta, Jacob —dice Paul.

Tragando grueso, Jacob obedece empujando la puerta con su espalda. Su mente le repite lo mucho que esta situación se parece a las anteriores, lo _inquieto_ que lo ponen las similitudes. Cuando Edward se fue, cuando estuvo solo y a la deriva, Paul llegó a auxiliarlo, lo sacó de su maltrecho mundo interior y le mostró lo buenas que eran las cosas sin importar quién faltase.

—Me alegra que estés mejor —murmura Jacob, resistiéndose a la penosa necesidad de cruzar la habitación y dejarse envolver por el calor de Paul—. Pensé que tardaría más en recuperarte, pero veo que ser un licántropo tiene grandes ventajas.

—Jacob —dice Paul alejándose de la ventana—, estás matándome —murmura—. Lo que menos deseo es que estés aquí porque te sientes obligado. Dime qué sucede contigo y sabré lo que necesitas de mí. Sea lo que sea.

Jacob odia el significado de la frase. Edward la dijo y aceptó que su relación se terminara sin apenas protestar en contra. Paul también lo aceptará y… No.

—Quiero saber algo —dice Jacob avanzando hasta la cama para sentarse en la orilla; Paul lo acompaña dejando una distancia entre sus cuerpos que se siente demasiado grande para ambos.

—¿Qué quieres saber? —Paul habla en voz muy baja, pero obviamente nerviosa.

—Antes de la imprimación…

—No hubo un antes —dice Paul de inmediato, quitándole a Jacob la oportunidad de completar su pregunta —. Jacob, supe cuánto te quería desde hace mucho... Te amaba aunque pensé que no eras para mí, que mi imprimación era alguien más. Te vi al lado de Edward Cullen, te vi besarlo, te vi decirle que lo amabas, y seguí ahí porque creía que podría tener una oportunidad. La tuve cuando él se fue. Quiero que comprendas algo: actué como actué porque estaba furioso y sabes que en ese estado me cuesta mucho controlarme. Las cosas que te dije antes de que fueras a Italia con Alice, nada de eso es verdad. Lamento tanto aquello-

—Nunca me molestó. No tuve que perdoné nada porque no había algo que perdonar. Lo que dijiste acerca de mí y él, que sólo íbamos a hacer desastres de nosotros mismos, es verdad. Pero, Paul, no sólo existe una verdad. Él y yo pudimos ser autodestructivos, pero supimos cómo ayudarnos el uno al otro.

—Sabías que eso no pasaría conmigo, que…

—… estar a tu lado sería tan sencillo como respirar —murmura Jacob. Decirlo tiene un sabor amargo; el peso de la afirmación le hace daño porque, sí, Paul está en lo correcto.

—Tan sencillo como respirar —repite Paul inclinándose para quedar más cerca de Jacob —. Y ahora que rompiste tu compromiso, podemos…

—No podemos.

La ruda interrupción hace que un silencio denso y asfixiante los rodee.

—Ya no estás con él —dice Paul sonando cansado y ligeramente molesto—, ¿por qué no podemos? ¿Acaso no puedes sentir ese maldito agujero en el pecho? A mí está volviéndome loco.

—Paul… —Jacob siente su cabeza empezar a desordenarse—, te amo. Sabes que te amo. No quiero que pienses lo contrario. Pero lo amo a él también.

—La imprimación…

—No se trata de eso, Paul —continúa Jacob, decidido a exponer su punto, convencido de que ha logrado entender por qué ha pasado esto cuando debería sólo querer a Paul, sólo desearlo a él por sobre todos los demás—. Tú y yo nacimos para estar juntos, nuestras almas fueron moldeadas para pertenecer a la otra y negarlo no me llevaría a nada. Sé que deberíamos ser solamente tú y yo, pero no hay modo de asegurar el destino —agradece que Alice le haya explicado el modo en el que funcionan los acontecimientos probables, los que están o no por suceder y aquellos que nunca pasan de mera posibilidad—. Quizá en otra vida, donde Edward no fuera un vampiro, los planes que había para nosotros serían un hecho. Pero Edward esperó décadas, paseó por todo el mundo, buscó en todos los lugares, hasta regresar a donde estuvo en sus primeros años como vampiro… hasta regresar a donde iba a estar yo, noventa años después. Estoy aquí por ti, pero también por él. Supongo que pretendían que eligiera entre ambos… no lo haré, me rehúso. Yo los necesito a los dos, ustedes me completan. Por eso, si logramos ser amigos, si logro que los dos lados se estabilicen... estará bien.

Jacob permanece en absoluto silencio tras decir aquello. No sabe si Paul comprenderá lo injusto que ha sido el destino con ellos, la cruel posición en la que los puso sin una finalidad razonable que sea fácil de ver.

—No nos has considerado, Jacob —dice Paul—. Hay otras alternativas, ¿no te das cuenta? — el volumen de su voz es bajo, modulado, y tendría que sonar amable, pero no lo hace; su voz expresa una combinación de sentimientos arriesgada, desde el enojo hasta la reticencia, y de ella, a la inseguridad.

—La que propones es una alternativa que no consideraré —responde Jacob deduciendo a lo que se refiere.

—Si él te ama tanto como yo te amo, sólo estás hiriéndonos —Paul cubre una de las manos de Jacob con la suya, acariciando la suave piel de la muñeca son la yema de sus dedos—. Si él te ama tanto como yo te amo, con gusto aceptará.

La presión en su pecho aumenta tanto que Jacob debe cerrar los ojos y obligarse a respirar con tranquilidad. El llamado del lobo es estruendoso dentro de su cabeza. Paul dirige la mano de Jacob hasta recargarla en su pecho, sobre su corazón y dice de nueva cuenta, casi ahogándose:

—Está volviéndome loco. Ese agujero, el jodido vacío, me está acabando.

—¿Qué puedo hacer? —Jacob jadea, nervioso y excitado por la proximidad.

—Olvida por un momento, Jacob. Olvida todo y permite que haga desaparecer el dolor. Te afecta igual que a mí. Déjame ayudarte.

Abrumado por el dolor en el pecho, Jacob asiente, sus ojos fijos en Paul. Cuando éste besa su mejilla y lo aferra entre sus brazos, Jacob siente que la presión se hace menos poderosa, más llevadera, y da un largo suspiro.

Enreda sus brazos en el cuello de Paul y se rinde al tirón del vínculo.

El llamado del lobo se calma.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Capítulo editado el 17 de febrero de 2017.


	7. Sistema

**Notas de la autora:**

Espero lo disfruten :)

* * *

La manada es un conjunto. Cada miembro tiene un lugar específico dentro de ella y, si uno no está bien, el resto tampoco. Que Paul sufriera fracturas en casi todas las costillas, en ambos brazos y las clavículas, durante la pelea contra los neófitos hizo que la manada sufriera, cada uno a su modo.

Sam, como líder, sintió su lazo con Paul temblar, como si estuviera siendo halado con una fuerza inhumana que, conforme los huesos iban rompiéndose, amenazaba con romperlo desde la raíz y llevárselo lejos. Seth y Leah notaron el lazo apretarse dolorosamente alrededor de sus corazones y, sumado al hecho de que fueron criados como los hermanos menores de Paul, temieron lo peor al escuchar cómo las costillas se partían y Paul gritaba. Jared perdió el hilo de realidad cuando Paul fue apresado entre los brazos inclementes del neófito y no pudo evitar gemir en el momento que su agudo oído percibió el tronar de los huesos; logró, incluso, contar el número de rupturas. Quil y Embry, quienes estuvieron del lado de Paul desde el principio a pesar de sus disputas con Sam, se miraron el uno al otro un segundo y, de inmediato, sabiendo que Jasper Cullen estaba encargándose del último neófito, volvieron a su forma humana para auxiliar a su compañero.

Los días posteriores fueron un martirio. Paul estuvo inconsciente durante un día, exhausto luego de que Carlisle necesitara volver a romperle los huesos porque habían comenzado a sanar en posiciones incorrectas, y no pudo salir de casa de los Clearwater durante tres más.

Hoy, el quinto día, Paul está mejor. Sam mantiene a raya a la manada, excepto a Leah, que permanece dentro de su casa y no se ha transformado desde el combate contra los vampiros. Quil y Embry están a unos kilómetros dentro del bosque, ahuyentados de los alrededores de la casa por la presencia de Sam. Jared y Seth, que odian no tener la capacidad de desobedecer a su líder, rondan por la colina más cercana, manteniéndose atentos a un posible llamado de Sam.

Sam mira la vivienda, sus ojos fijos en la entrada, de donde en cualquier momento Paul saldrá. Llegó apenas hace unos minutos y sabe que Jacob está adentro, como el día anterior; puede escuchar su voz y percibir su efluvio. Paul le ha dicho Jacob que le acompañe al claro, donde planean hablar más tranquilamente.

Cuando salen, Paul cambia a su forma de lobo y Jacob espera una distancia prudente. Se acostumbró a la acción tiempo antes, cuando el secreto le fue revelado, y, la verdad, está algo ansioso por tener el suave pelaje blanco entre sus manos. Sin embargo, la repentina tensión en los músculos de Paul hace que Jacob olvide su ansiedad y retenga la respiración.

En un gesto protector, Paul se pone en frente de Jacob, cubriéndolo tan bien como puede. Sam está cerca, lo escucha, puede olerlo, pero no sabe en dónde con exactitud. Es peligroso, piensa, porque Sam odia a Jacob y Sam, desgraciadamente, no sabe controlarse; Emily resultó herida por su culpa, y ella es su imprima, Paul no quiere ver qué tanto puede lastimar a un humano con el que no comparte un lazo emocional tan fuerte.

Paul escucha a la manada dentro de su cabeza. Escucha a Seth despotricando contra Sam y a Jared intentando calmarlo, recordándole cuántas veces más débil es él que Sam y lo que Leah le haría si provoca más peleas internas. Quil y Embry callan sus pensamientos, tan pendientes de lo que pasa entre y Sam y Paul que sus mentes apenas suenan como un murmullo. Y, también, Paul escucha a Sam, muy cerca. Con las pistas de los susurros en su cabeza y el olor característico del Alfa, Paul encuentra a Sam entre los árboles, metido entre ellos.

_¨¿Qué quieres?¨_

La voz mental de Paul casi grita, alzándose sobre las de Jared y Seth. Sam camina hacia él, mirando de reojo a Jacob, que, como siempre, se aventura a observar, saliendo de la zona que Paul considera segura.

_¨Quiero aclararles algo, a ambos.¨_

Sam mueve el hocico a la izquierda, señalando a Jacob sin dejar de ver a Paul.

_¨No hay nada que necesites aclararnos. Sabes que nunca voy a obedecerte en absolutamente nada, Sam. Eres tú quien debe atender mis órdenes. Te cedí el puesto, y puedo quitártelo.¨_

El comentario altera a Sam. Odia que sea cierto. Odia no haber nacido como hijo de los Tyson o los Black, quienes poseen el derecho de reclamar el comando de la manada y recibirlo sin problema alguno. Él, Sam Uley, tiene menos derecho a ser el Alfa que Seth o Leah.

_¨En ese caso, si sigues siendo tan… testarudo, como siempre, quisiera saber lo que sucede.¨_

El hecho de que Jacob haya estado con Edward Cullen, uno de sus enemigos, aún hace que la sangre de Sam hierva de rabia. No entiende por qué lo hizo. No entiende cómo se atrevió a hacerlo. Le enferma.

_¨Lo que pasa es realmente sencillo. Jacob es mi imprima y no encuentro necesario decirlo. Aunque detestes que sea así, él ahora es parte de la manada. Si él no está, todo el jodido sistema se viene abajo.¨_

Sam lo sabe. La manda es un sistema, si uno falla, él resto lo hace. Jacob y Emily, los humanos que pertenecen a ese sistema, son tan importantes como cualquiera de los lobos; Emily y Jacob son parte de Sam y Paul, respectivamente, y, como parte de ellos, son vitales para el grupo. Sam calla todos sus pensamientos despectivos respecto a la relación que Jacob compartió con la sanguijuela Cullen y mira a Paul, centrándose en las similitudes entre ellos. La más notable: ambos encontraron ya a su imprima, y la aman pese a todo.

Pese a todo.

Entonces, Sam entiende por qué a Paul le interesa poco lo que Jacob tuvo con Edward, por qué no le causa enojo, por qué está protegiéndolo.

_¨No lo hará.¨_

Paul comprende y asiente en su dirección.

Mientras se aleja, Sam ve a Paul siendo acariciado por Jacob y el susurro que sale de los labios de éste. ¨No importa, ya me contarás¨, es lo que le dice, sonriendo con suavidad.

Sam espera lo peor de ellos dos, no puede mentir. Sin embargo, tiene la esperanza de que ese ¨peor¨ no se cumpla.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Capítulo editado el 17 de febrero de 2017.


	8. Intruso

**Notas de la autora:**

Espero lo disfruten :)

* * *

No ha dejado de pensar en ello desde que Billy se lo dijo. Es un pensamiento que se repite y se repite dentro de su cabeza, imparable, molesto, pero cierto. Intentar detenerlo sería infructuoso y decepcionante; tanto tiempo controlando qué oír de las mentes ajenas, moderando el ruido de otras personas, y no es capaz de callar su propia mente, sus recuerdos.

La música siempre había ayudado a calmarlo, como un bálsamo o una suave y exquisita pócima. Recuerda a su madre, a Elizabeth Masen, tocar el piano con sus dedos largos y delgados cuando él se asustaba o estaba preocupado. Ella presionaba las teclas con naturalidad, como si sus dedos siempre hubieran hecho eso, y él, viéndola, escuchándola, lograba tranquilizarse. Ese tipo de memorias abundaban —siempre las guardó con aprecio, no se evaporarán nunca— y, a veces, la melancolía lo roza muy de cerca. Esperó que con los años el rostro de Elizabeth se volviera difuso e inexacto, pero todavía recuerda el color de su piel, la forma de su nariz, la redondez de sus mejillas y el color de sus ojos.

Sin embargo, ahora la música no está funcionando en lo absoluto. Todo lo que Edward escucha es _"intruso, intruso, intruso, intruso"_ y no el sonido de las teclas, la melodía que Esme adora y que él no encuentra el modo de tocar correctamente. Se detiene, sus manos bajando la tapa del instrumento sobre las teclas, y espera en silencio, queriendo que la horrible palabra pare de golpear sus sentidos.

Intruso. Él es uno. Él está complicando todo. Él no debería estar ahí, interfiriendo en la vida de Jacob, poniéndose en medio de él y Paul, que han nacido el uno para el otro. Si se fuera de ahí, si dejara a su familia y diera el espacio para que las cosas sean como deben, los problemas quizá se arreglarán. Su presencia no hace más que confundir y re-direccionar la conducta de Jacob. Si lo dejara en paz, si decidiera no ser su _amigo _y acabara con ese enredo…

Oye el ritmo de los pasos de Jacob, el conocido compás con el que camina, acercándose a la habitación. Un poco de su frustración se va; tenerlo cerca, poder sentirlo, es un eficiente calmante. Jacob vacila antes de poner la mano en el picaporte —no tiene nada que hacer ahí dentro, ningún hecho aceptable que excuse su entrada—, pero recuerda la preocupación que Esme tiene por la actitud reciente de Edward, así que gira el picaporte y entra.

Edward está sentado frente al piano y lo mira. Sus ojos son un par de tonos más oscuros que lo usual. Jacob, entonces, deduce que no ha bebido sangre cuando ya debería haberlo hecho. No quiere creer que su descuido es intencional.

—Hace un buen tiempo que no te escucho tocar —murmura Jacob—. La última vez fue antes de ir a la isla —es un tema peligroso de tocar, pero necesita que Edward diga _algo_.

—Sí, lo recuerdo —dice Edward sonando dubitativo y distante—. Me habría gustado tocar estando allá —lo que menos desea es sacar provecho de las circunstancias, piensa, pero en verdad añora la calidez de Jacob, el aroma encantador que desprende su piel—. ¿Por qué no vienes aquí, Jacob? No me molestaría —señala con un ligero ademán el espacio vacío a su lado.

El tono que Edward ocupa —suave, dulce, tan agradable— hace que Jacob se sienta fuera de lugar unos segundos. Esa voz está en sus memorias más íntimas, varias que incluyen la Isla Esme. Aparta sus pensamientos inoportunos y acepta el ofrecimiento de Edward, sentándose junto a él con apenas unos centímetros entre sus cuerpos.

—¿Quisieras volver a escucharme? —hay un matiz misterioso en la pregunta, una petición implícita y dolorosa sobre la que ninguno de los dos dice nada.

—Claro —contesta con una sonrisa—. Toca algo para mí, Edward.

Edward retira la tapa de las teclas y toca un par de acordes al azar antes de decidirse por una melodía. Es especial. La más importante que ha compuesto. Siente a Jacob tensarse al reconocer el inicio de la canción que lleva su nombre. Edward lamenta que esa sea su reacción, pero continúa presionando teclas.

Es más sencillo interpretar esta pieza que otras. Es más sencillo teniendo a Jacob ahí. Las preocupaciones y sus planes de irse desaparecen unos segundos después de la primera parte de la melodía. Edward sabe que esos pensamientos regresarán cuando Jacob se vaya y que posiblemente se tornen más extremos. Quizá acabará ideando maneras de reprimir sus sentimientos con la ayuda de Jasper o, quizá, acabará preguntándole a Alice qué sucedería si optara por ciertos caminos incluso más drásticos.

No obstante, mientras Jacob no se vaya, Edward se olvidará de eso y seguirá tocando.

Lo hará tantas veces como Jacob quiera.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Capítulo editado el 17 de febrero de 2017.


	9. Esmeralda

**Notas de la autora:**

Espero lo disfruten :)

* * *

Edward es tranquilidad y pasión equilibradas. Su personalidad de suave trato hace que sea fácil interactuar con él. Jacob descubrió que Edward escucha con atención cualquier cosa que se le diga, sea una simple palabra o la frase más extensa posible. Él atiende a quien le llama y hace cuanto puede por entender. Lo hace con calma, descubriendo los matices y las capas, desmenuzando los muchos sentidos, obteniendo la mejor respuesta. Es un proceso veloz, de apenas segundos, pero Jacob lo nota.

Hay ocasiones en las que su tranquilidad pierde ante la pasión. Algunos temas y situaciones logran hacer que olvide el equilibrio y se incline por uno de los lados, el más intenso y peligroso. Cuando Jacob besa el cuello Edward, cerca de su oído, y acaricia sus hombros, una fracción de su tranquilidad se evapora en un instante. Las sensaciones que la reemplazan son una mezcla calinosa y reptante que sube por su columna y se instala en su cuello, presionando y quemando esa zona; es su instinto, que le manda beber de Jacob cuanto antes. Tras superar la urgencia de encajar sus colmillos, la necesidad se transforma hasta ser un deseo físico, un hambre carnal que ha satisfecho del modo más delicioso junto a Jacob; el recuerdo es poderoso y nítido, una escena repleta de movimiento y sonidos que le enardecen en demasía.

En la isla, Jacob supo cómo tocarlo para arrastrarlo al límite y, de golpe, regresarlo a la seguridad del control. Fue un paso difícil para Edward iniciar una etapa sexual en su relación con Jacob. Luchó contra el fuerte impulso de morder, de saciar su apetencia básica de sangre, mientras Jacob estaba sobre él, impulsándose por sí solo de arriba hacia abajo; Edward no quería terminar magullando o rasgando la piel de ese hermoso cuerpo por, sencillamente, no conseguir dominar sus tentaciones.

En días posteriores a la primera vez, el sexo fue cada vez menos peligroso para la integridad física de Jacob. Edward logró centrarse en tocar y besar y acariciar a Jacob sin pensar en nada más, perdido en los pliegues de la piel, las formas de los huesos, las curvas que podía agarrar entre sus manos, los colores de la dermis oculta y el sabor de los rincones que se prohibió durante tanto tiempo. Jacob estaba descubriendo un lugar desconocido, aprendiendo qué tipo de cosas le gustaban y cuáles le agradaban a Edward, qué tanto era capaz de soportar éste y cuánto era capaz de soportar él mismo…

La Isla Esme les mostró la comodidad del acto, el placer de hacerlo, la libertad con la cual debían experimentar las cosas que se les antojara probar. La confianza entre ambos alcanzó un punto que no se quebraría nunca. Cualquier cosa puede decirle Edward a Jacob o viceversa y se sentirá correcto y normal. Sobre sus familias, sobre sí mismos, sobre lo que pasaría en el futuro. Ya nada es terreno vedado.

Lo sucedido en la Isla Esme permitió que la ruptura fuera soportable.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Capítulo editado el 17 de febrero de 2017.


	10. Futuro

Alice ve simples probabilidades. Son flashes o escenas enteras, son retazos sin sentido o una composición estructurada. Varían y difieren, pero son inciertos. Lo que ve puede no cumplirse o, si sucede, tener cambios sutiles en comparación a lo que ella vio en un principio. La mayoría de sus visiones, no suceden, y hay muchas cosas que no prevé.

Muchos años atrás vio a Carlisle y Esme separándose, vio a Emmett fijándose demasiado en una persona que no era Rosalie, vio a Edward a un lado de los Vulturi y vio a Jasper regresando con María. Nada de eso tuvo oportunidad de ser, sin embargo.

Por esta razón no comunica los momentos en los que divisa algo. Guarda las imágenes para sí misma y las estudia. Ha aprendido a guardar sus pensamientos de Edward, así que ni siquiera él es capaz de enterarse.

Ha tenido una de esas visiones llenas de color y sonido el día de hoy. Jacob y Edward están en su campo de visión, los oye hablar acerca de algo a los que llaman, simplemente, ¨él¨; Edward lo dice recelo, Alice sabe que algún detalle en el término le desagrada. Jacob intenta convencer a Edward de que ¨él¨ no representa amenaza alguna para ellos, pero su hermano no acepta lo que Jacob dice, lo rechaza. Jacob toma la mano de Edward, la acerca a su pecho, y le pide que comprenda; menciona el nombre de Sara en voz muy baja y Alice no alcanza a oír por qué la implica a ella. Edward suaviza su expresión entonces y parece estar dispuesto a ceder ante la idea de que ¨él¨ no es dañino.

Edward está poniendo sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Jacob y éste en torno a la cintura de su hermano cuando hay un deslumbrante destello blanco que termina la visión; Alice se siente ligeramente desubicada cuando abre los ojos y encuentra a Jasper a unos metros de ella, viéndola intensamente. Alice camina hacia Jasper y le da un beso en la mejilla a su ex marido, que responde sonriendo con disimulo.

\- ¿Qué ha sido esta vez? – inquiere Jasper, conduciéndola por el patio trasero de la mansión Cullen.

\- No tiene que ver contigo, si es lo que temes – responde ella.

\- No quisiera que alguna visión volviera a tener que ver conmigo – acepta Jasper, recordando con amargura lo que sus deseos indebidos desataron en el pasado.

\- Edward y Jacob – Alice informa –. Estaban… discutiendo algo. No sé con exactitud qué, pero quizá sea un problema entre ellos dos.

\- Ha habido muchos problemas entre ellos, Alice. Lo que pase ahora que están separados no sé de qué manera puede afectarlos a los dos.

\- Eso es lo que no comprendo – Alice mira a Jasper a los ojos, dándole a sus palabras una nota de seriedad alta –. Me pareció como si estuvieran juntos nuevamente.

Jasper no parece sorprendido. Puede sentir lo que Edward siente y, aunque Jacob es una persona menos fácil de descifrar, no duda que el humano esté padeciendo un dolor similar.

\- ¿Debo concluir que los problemas no han concluido?

\- Espero que esta visión pase de un modo distinto al que vi.

Alice toma la mano que Jasper extiende hacia ella y la aprieta, agradecida de tenerlo a su lado en momentos en los que no sabe qué hacer, tal como ahora.

Edward la mira con cierta curiosidad cuando regresa a casa y Alice y Jasper continúan juntos, hablando en voz muy baja de temas al azar.


	11. Prado

Es un sitio especial en medio del espeso bosque. Ahí, Edward le dijo, claro y alto, la verdad de su naturaleza y Paul se mostró frente a él metido en su piel de lobezno. Han sucedido cosas importantes en ese pedazo de tierra repleto de pasto y florecillas. Jacob evitó regresar al sitio durante meses cuando Edward se fue y, luego, cuando regresaron de Italia – tan hermosa y atrayente, tan grande e interesante, pero aterradora por tener a los Vulturi en ella –, se negó a siquiera recordar que existía.

Ahora que se ha resignado a no estar con ninguno y busca desesperadamente no recordar lo que hizo tanto con Edward como con Paul, es cuando éste le tiende una pequeña trampa. Salieron de la casa de los Clearwater para ir al prado, tal cual hicieron en días anteriores sin ninguna variante, y Paul le ofreció llevarlo en su lomo, presumiendo de cuán rápido podría transportarlo si se dignara a aceptar la invitación. Jacob se negó, por supuesto, y Paul tuvo que conformarse con una larga caminata a través de los árboles y hierbajos varios.

En el prado, con Paul en su forma de lobo, imponente y encantador, Jacob alcanza a ver la pálida piel de Edward recargado en uno de los gruesos troncos de un árbol anciano. Siente a Paul empujarlo suavemente hacia el frente, directo a donde Edward está. Jacob duda de lo que Paul está dispuesto a hacer por él, de las consecuencias que sufriría el lobo si se atreviera a caminar y encontrarse con el tacto de Edward.

\- Espera – murmura Jacob –. Paul, espera – insiste, agarrando en una de sus manos un mechón del pelaje blanco del lomo de Paul. Se gira para asir entre ambas manos el hocico del lobo –. ¿Qué estás haciendo?... esto, puede matarte – susurra, renuente a la idea de que pueda pasar –. No puedo dejar que te pase nada.

En respuesta, Paul frota su cabeza contra el pecho de Jacob, aceptando las caricias que éste reparte por sus orejas y cuello. En su mente, le pide a Edward que se acerque y le diga a Jacob todo lo que él no puede ahora mismo.

\- Lo que Paul propone no es que estés conmigo – interviene Edward –. No entiendo tampoco los términos de lo que quiere, pero él… desea que tú te sientas bien. Puede sentir tu inconformidad, tu dolor, y no lo soporta.

\- No voy hacerlo – dice Jacob –. Edward, Paul, no voy a hacer eso. Lo siento, pero ustedes no lo merecen.

\- No es cuestión de merecer, Jacob – Edward toma una de sus manos, apartándola del pelaje aterciopelado de Paul –. Si nos das la oportunidad – acomoda sus dedos de modo que encajen con los de Jacob –, nosotros podemos arreglar todo esto. Si no funciona como esperamos, regresaremos a como estamos ahora. Paul es un pedazo de tu alma, y yo de tu corazón. Nos necesitas a ambos, nos quieres a ambos, y eso no está mal.

\- Ustedes son enemigos. Lobo y vampiro, ¿cómo podrían compartir el mismo espacio?

Edward entonces lo abraza por la espalda, sus brazos sobre los hombros de Jacob, y alcanza la coronilla del lobo con el dorso de su mano. Paul no se resiste al toque y Jacob siente cómo el vínculo vibra dentro de sí. Las dos partes más importantes de él se han unido. Es algo breve, pero intenso; la sensación de plenitud – enérgica, estremecedora, un poco ruda – se expande por cada terminación nerviosa en su cuerpo y le deja un sabor dulce, un recuerdo agradable.

\- Por ti, haríamos cosas impensables. Esto no es nada.

Absolutamente nada.


	12. Trabas

Si no recordara tan bien como lo hace, se sentiría decepcionado de la agudeza de su memoria. No obstante, está contento con la capacidad de sus gabinetes mentales, con lo mucho que pueden guardar recuerdos y qué tan detalladamente lo hacen.

Puede recordar cosas que sucedieron hace una década tan fácil como puede decir qué hizo hace tres días. Es capaz de citar cosas que alguien dijo hace semanas o de reproducir a conciencia aquellas otras que alcanza a oír de los noticieros mañaneros. No es algo a lo que preste mucha atención o que le guste del todo, pero a Edward parece interesarle que se acuerde de una frase que se coló en una de sus primeras conversaciones, cuando Edward le dijo a Jacob que el apellido Mases es de su madre, no de su padre, y que es el único que se asegurará de conservar jamás

\- ¿Cómo es que sabes las palabras exactas? – pregunta Edward que, sentado en el marco de la ventana, ve a Jacob leer Cumbres Borrascosas con sus anteojos puestos – los necesita, en verdad lo hace, pero prefiere utilizarlos sólo cuando lee entrada la noche, como ahora mismo –. Jacob demora unos segundos en contestar, distraído en su lectura:

\- Sólo lo hago, Edward – descubre dos páginas más de la trama del libro antes de agregar, sonando atraído por el asunto –: No sabemos con total seguridad por qué puedes escuchar el pensamiento de las personas a tu alrededor, pero lo haces.

\- Los de cualquier persona excepto los tuyos – señala Edward, sonriendo con un dejo de complicidad hacia Jacob.

\- Excepto los míos – repite él, cerrando el libro y girando su silla para estar de frente a Edward –. No me siento muy afortunado por ello. Si pudieras escuchar lo que pienso, sería mucho más fácil que entendieras todo lo que me pasa por la cabeza. Nos habría ahorrado muchas preguntas, ¿no lo crees?

\- Sigue siendo frustrante, pero he de admitir que lo prefiero así – Edward se aleja de la ventana, avanzado a donde Jacob, expectante, espera lo que va a decirle –. No hay riesgo de enterarme de algo que tú no quieres que sepa. Lo que sale de tus labios, me lo dices convencido de querer hacerlo, no porque lo oiga de casualidad y sin consentimiento.

\- Ese es el lado agradable – murmura Jacob –. Sin embargo… me gustaría que pudieras escuchar, por lo menos durante unos minutos.

\- Yo he deseado poder hacerlo durante unos segundos solamente – acepta Edward –. Hay muchas cosas que todavía no comprendo de ti. Tantos detalles y peculiaridades. Esa excelente memoria tuya, por ejemplo. Quisiera ver cómo trabaja tu mente, cómo ordena todos esos pensamientos y se las arregla para guardar lo que ves y oyes.

De un instante a otro, Edward se ha posicionado detrás de Jacob y éste, acostumbrado a actitudes como esa, decide que las manos de Edward en sus hombros, la presión que va subiendo por su cuello y se concentra en su nuca, es algo completamente fuera de la conversación que están teniendo. Esos dedos largos y suaves acarician los costados de su cuello, masajeando y aplicando cierta cantidad de fuerza para que la sensación se extienda hasta sus sienes.

\- Pensar que cuando te conocí esto habría significado un riesgo tan grande – murmura Edward. Jacob percibe el frío aliento rozando su oído y un estremecimiento involuntario hace que sus manos se cierren en puños flojos.

Jacob siente un ligero tirón en su bajo vientre. Se conoce bastante bien como para pensar en decirle a Edward que, si continúa, no dejara que pare, que ese tipo de roces, aunque no deberían, le llevan a un sitio nublado de su mente – pero es tan característico de Edward, sutil y delicado, provocador y discreto, que le desarma en un santiamén –. El sexo, con lo nuevo que es en su vida, con lo mucho que lo ha experimentado con Edward en la Isla Esme, le tiene encantado.

Hace no más de un día regresaron del exótico lugar, y Jacob está deshaciéndose bajo el atento toque de Edward.

\- Y ahora las consecuencias – dice Jacob, forzándose a sonar tranquilo – no son realmente malas.

\- No – apoya Edward –, no lo son.

El beso que sigue es preámbulo dulce y lento que contrasta de la manera más ruda con lo que sucede el resto de la noche. Jacob tiene pequeños flashes de sus recuerdos mientras su cadera se desliza junto a la de Edward y los brazos de éste lo levantan por la cintura. A veces, recordar tan bien es molesto, porque ahora no quiere pensar en nada más – ni en todos aquellos problemas que tiene la manda, ni en los que se avecinan para él y los Cullen –, sólo desea concentrarse en el presente, en besar y tocar a Edward.

Quiere darle todo lo que puede y decirle las cosas que su mente no le deja escuchar.


	13. Injerencia

Es un problema previsible.

Los lobos, seres salvajes, inestables, no esperan tener que ver a su imprima ser besado por alguien que no sea ellos. Su alma gemela, su pareja destinada, su par perfecto, no debería, simplemente, querer ser tocado por alguien más. Sin embargo, en el caso de Paul, su imprima sí quiere eso. Lo desea con todo lo que es. Jacob ama y desea a Edward, cuando se supone que Paul sería el único.

Paul _tendría que_ ser el único para Jacob, como éste lo es para Paul. Si Edward hubiera muerto en 1918, las cosas serían como se supone, con Jacob y Paul juntos, sin nada que interfiriera en su relación, solos el uno para el otro. No con Edward acariciando a Jacob, no con Jacob correspondiendo a las atenciones, no con Paul tratando de refrenar su instinto, pretendiendo no atacar al vampiro.

Pero es un problema previsible, se repite, y Edward está bastante atento a su presencia como para captar sus pensamientos de furia, su oscura y natural apetencia de asesinar a un frío. Edward deja una mano firme en el cuello de Jacob – recordándole a él, a Paul, que está ahí, que es por él, que no quieren herirlo – y le mira directo a los ojos. Hay una nota de advertencia en los orbes caramelo del vampiro, Paul lo nota. Lo nota tan bien como esa mano pálida sobre la piel morena y palpitante de Jacob, esa maldita mano que _no tiene derecho a tocar nada_.

\- Paul – murmura Edward –. Paul – repite, elevando el volumen de su voz –, tranquilízate.

\- Suéltalo – exige en respuesta, sus sentidos concentrados en la posibilidad de lanzarse a apartarlo por su cuenta –. Ahora. Suéltalo.

\- Paul – es Jacob quien le habla ahora y su voz aleja varios de sus pensamientos agresivos –. Paul, está bien. Edward no me lastimará.

\- No se trata de eso – dice Edward –. Sabe que no te lastimaré. No quiere que me acerque a ti, eso es todo.

\- Suéltalo – vuelve a decir Paul –. Sólo… aléjate de él, Edward – se fuerza a pronunciar el nombre, sabiendo que, con el vampiro, el diálogo es la mejor ruta para llegar a un fin.

Edward duda antes de soltar a Jacob y caminar al otro lado de la habitación, sin darle la espalda a Paul un solo segundo. Su integridad apenas le preocupa. Jacob, con sus huesos y piel frágiles, es quien peligra cerca de Paul. Sabe del incidente entre Sam y Emily, que ella estuvo a punto de morir y que él, aún fuera de sus cabales, no pudo templarse lo suficiente como para llamar a una ambulancia – Seth estaba cerca, fuera de la casa, y se encargó de ello, afortunadamente –.

Jacob sabe todo eso también y, pese a que confía completamente en Paul, no puede depositar mucha confianza en el espíritu del lobo que vive dentro de él, el ser instintivo que le manda hacer cosas horribles sin un segundo de vacilación, sin un gramo de piedad; y es horroroso, se dice Jacob, que eso suceda cuando Paul se deja llevar un poco por su naturaleza. No quiere imaginar qué pasaría si Paul utilizara sus habilidades para beneficio propio.

Antes de acercarse a Paul y poner sus brazos alrededor de él, Jacob mira a Edward y le pide, con una mirada culpable, que se vaya. Edward, entonces, desaparece en cuestión de milésimas de segundos y Jacob, intentando hacer a un lado el recuerdo del rostro dolido de Edward, deja que Paul se aferre a él y que, por un rato, crea que son sólo ellos dos.

Jacob, en algún punto perdido entre los besos que Paul le da y la presión placentera que siente extenderse por todo su cuerpo ante la intimidad con su imprima, se olvida de que no son ni serán nunca sólo ellos dos. Lo hace hasta que el sol se oculta y Edward está sentado en el marco de su ventana como todas las noches. Espera durante horas, en silencio, sus piernas cruzadas sobre la cama – que está impregnada del aroma de su piel y la de Paul y que, aunque él no puede en verdad detectarlo, sabe que Edward sí –, y piensa en todas las cosas incorrectas que está haciendo.

Está por amanecer cuando Edward se sienta a su lado, toma sus manos y las besa. Jacob es capaz de dormir un poco sabiendo que Edward está ahí y que Paul, ya tranquilo, está ocupado con la manada.


	14. Ruptura

La imprimación es un fenómeno extraño.

Antes de que Paul se descubriera como un lobo ante él, Jacob no estaba seguro de por qué Quil no se separaba de la pequeña Susan, o por qué Jared salía tanto a Port Ángeles y a veces no volvía en días. Luego, sin embargo, Paul le contó acerca de la imprimación y le puso de ejemplo los casos de Quil y Jared. No puede negar que descubrir que Susan, apenas de cinco años, y Quil, estaban destinados el uno al otro, le sorprendió de la peor manera; ella era tan, tan pequeña, y Quil estaba atravesando sus dieciséis años… al principio, eso era un simple y espantoso error para Jacob, pero su lazo con Paul – que parece forjado desde hace demasiado tiempo atrás, que no se originó de un segundo a otro y, cuando estuvo completamente sólido, les quitó el aire a ambos – hizo que su perspectiva sobre el asunto cambiara radicalmente.

Jacob conoce y entiende la necesidad, el anhelo, que nace de estar imprimado. Lo ha estado por apenas un mes y dos semanas, y los primeros días, aunque extraños, fueron soportables y moderadamente tranquilos. Sin embargo, ahora mismo, la imprimación está matándolo desde adentro.

Un dolor profundo surge desde el fondo de su pecho y se extiende por cada ramificación de nervios posible. El cuerpo le duele en cada rincón, cumbre y planicie. Está costándole respirar, y hace un rato más bien largo se rindió a no ver con nitidez. El dolor físico, para su desdicha, es la parte menos dura porque, lejos de las punzadas y la presión lastimosa, la melancolía y la tristeza son lo que más le pesa, lo que lo está hundiendo poco a poco. Tiene la certeza de que esas sensaciones inhumanas menguarán hasta extinguirse para siempre, pero no es capaz de creer que los sentimientos se esfumarán de un momento a otro. Siente que su alma está muriendo y que sólo quedara su cuerpo y su mente rota cuando la pena concluya.

Y no es culpa de nadie, más que suya.

Paul se ha ido. No sabe a dónde, no sabe exactamente por qué, pero sí sabe que no regresará pronto. Quizá no lo haga nunca. Se ha ido del país, es una posibilidad enorme que del continente, y no hay poder en la Tierra que le obligue a volver. Ni siquiera saber que Jacob muere en vida.

Y, aunque es Paul quien desencadenó el dolor, Jacob es incapaz de verse como merecedor de hacer exigencias. En dondequiera que esté, Jacob respeta el hecho de que decidiera alejarse, acepta que decidiera lastimarlo de ese modo. Aceptaría incluso que lo odiara, pese a que no pasará – o quién sabe, ya no está seguro de nada –.

\- Jacob – escucha el susurro –. Dame algo. ¿Qué debo hacer para que esto se detenga? Permíteme ayudarte, no soporto… no _deseo_ verte así.

En su confusión, Jacob reconoce la voz de Edward y detecta vagamente su dulce aroma. El dolor no desaparece, no se hace menos horrible ni terminará dentro de menos tiempo, pero Jacob se centra en la bella voz de Edward y siente que soportará todo.

\- Se detendrá – susurra –. No necesitas hacer nada, Edward. Se detendrá.

Sucede dos días más tarde. Jacob se va a dormir y, al despertar, sólo queda un cosquilleo molesto en sus extremidades. Como previó, la melancolía y la tristeza permanecen, cernidos sobre él, como una constante ineludible.

Es emocionalmente doloroso.

Y es esa parte la que jamás terminará.


	15. Contradicción

Bien podría estar muerto y no le importaría. En la muerte, hundido en el inframundo hasta no poder más, ¿qué valor tendría cualquier cosa? Es atemorizante, no se miente a sí mismo, pero el miedo no sería tan abrumador como la tristeza, y no duda de su afirmación.

Billy le ha mirado más veces en ese par de días que en el resto de su vida. Es algo deprimente darse cuenta de eso, incluso el dolor y la congoja quedan olvidados un segundo cuando nota la mirada de su padre estudiarle centímetro a centímetro, pero, de nuevo, nada es peor que su mente tambaleante y su alma llena de llagas. Nada se compara a la punzante frialdad que avanza por su cuerpo y, a estas peligrosas alturas, envuelve su corazón; es un sensación mágica – de hecho, es producto de una magia ancestral que no comprende y que, en contra de los profundos deseos que permanecen asentados en su cabeza, quiere ignorar –, casi maravillosa, excepto por la pena que trae consigo.

Inhala una bocanada honda de aire y espera que el débil cosquilleo de satisfacción que esta acción le causa se extienda por un par de segundos. Siempre son milésimas de los mismos, no cree que esté pidiendo demasiado; sin embargo, no es del todo verdad, porque ahora se siente como un ser diminuto y sin relevancia, una luz tintineante y de poca fuerza a la que se le está acabando la vida en medio de la más densa penumbra. Siente, por primera vez, que es tan sencillo de limpiar de la faz de la Tierra como una mota de polvo del suelo.

Entonces, una luz millones de veces más potente y deslumbrante que la suya aparece en escena y le deja pasmado en su sitio. La ha visto tantas, tantas veces, que parece redundante y estúpido asombrarse con su fuerza. No puede apartar la vista de esa luz blanquecina, no quiere que se aleje un solo segundo, y hace lo único que puede hacer: aguardar a ser opacado por ella, contar lentamente el tiempo hasta ser consumido por su brillantez.

No sucede. Jamás sucede. Es agotador no poder alcanzar su idílico sueño de desvanecerse dentro de esa luz inmensa. Es agotador que el tiempo siga transcurriendo cuando él no quiere moverse más, cuando la cruel verdad de que no hay nada más que hacer ha sido revelada, cuando sería perfecto ser destruido por una energía hermosa como esa luz.

La luz tiene un nombre, tiene un rostro, tiene un cuerpo y una voz de terciopelo – terciopelo que imagina de un color carmín apasionado, de una suavidad nunca antes lograda –. La luz es un hombre y dice que quiere ayudarlo. La luz le abraza con una ternura inimaginable y le susurra palabras de miel al oído. La luz nunca desaparece por mucho tiempo, y Jacob muere por ser capaz de decirle lo mucho que ama su compañía, lo mucho que le agradece no relegarlo al abandono. Muere por hablar, pero su garganta se resiste.

La luz es paciente hasta el límite del infinito, es considerada en cada toque, es dedicada en cada muestra de cariño. Jacob no se sorprende de que lo sea, porque la conoce bien. La ha amado durante años, y seguirá haciéndolo por una eternidad y cuánto tiempo haya luego de eso.

El pensamiento agrio llega también. Sucede. Siempre, simplemente, sucede. A la tristeza se le adjunta la culpa, un remordimiento corrosivo e insoportable. Tiene las razones más lógicas para detestarse, cuenta con miles de buenos motivos para rogarle a la luz que pare de abrazarlo y se distancie tanto como pueda. Esa luz, esa magnífica criatura que la posee, no debería tener compasión por su insulsa existencia, no debería tomarse tantas molestias con alguien que no puede retribuirle nada, como él. Como Jacob Black.

Un par más de días pasan y ya no se siente tan perdido en el mundo. Reconoce los rostros y los conecta con sus recuerdos, oye las palabras y las asocia con ciertos significados. Sus capacidades cognitivas se regeneran tras la masacre que tuvo lugar en su interior. Intercambia un par de frases con Billy una mañana, se sirve cereales en un tazón verde y sube de nuevo a su habitación. Baja las escaleras, derrotado, cuando se percata de que olvidó la leche y la cuchara; evita el contacto visual con su padre, evade sus intentos de hacer fluir una conversación con al menos una pizca de sentido, y se escabulle a la planta alta, ahí donde Billy no puede alcanzarlo con sus ojos carbón llenos de pena.

Tarda horas que el tazón verde se vacíe completamente, y no se obliga a servir más porque no podrá acabarlo esta vez. Se refugia en un par de libros viejos, permite que sus tramas – esas que apenas capta al principio – eleven su mente y la hagan volar. Consigue entender cada palabra de las hojas no mucho después de ese tazón verde y siente apetito por uno igual la próxima vez que amanece; no sabe decir en qué día se encuentra, si el último mes en el que recuerda haber estado ya concluyó o si el año se le fue de entre las manos, pero no es demasiado alarmante que no lo recuerde, no en comparación a todas las otras cosas que olvidó.

Cuando entabla una plática de minutos con su padre, éste sonríe. Es un gesto de lo más inusual, una mueca que le pincha el alma a Jacob y que, se promete, intentará motivar con más frecuencia. De cualquier forma, lo más duro ha llegado a su ansiado fin. La crisis que Paul dejó tras su partida no demorará en volverse pasado.

Ojalá sus heridas también pudieran ser omitidas como el pasado.

La luz – no suya, nunca más _suya_ – se materializa a unos metros cuando la iluminación natural que se cuela por la ventana indica que oscurecerá pronto. El terciopelo carmín regresa a su mente y sus manos tiemblan hasta el punto que no puede continuar escribiendo en esa hoja amarilla que tiene en el escritorio – pretendía completar su nombre en tinta azul, pero no lo conseguirá el día de hoy –.

\- Jacob – murmura la voz de la luz –, déjame traerlo a ti.

La referencia a Paul, implícita, cuidadosa, es horrible por más que no haya sido intencional perforar su alma con una estaca de nueva cuenta. Recurre al método de inhalar profundo para desatender la nueva lesión. Se recompone en unos minutos y aclara su garganta con un carraspeo.

\- No lo hagas – pide, su voz rasposa e irreconocible –. Por favor, no lo hagas. Sería más un daño que un bien. Si no quiere verme… si… no quiere verme… – alza una mano para frotarse los ojos, que arden con urgencia y le suplican que llore de una buena vez –… yo no… aguantaría eso… Por favor, no lo hagas.

\- Está matándote.

\- No moriré por esto. Tengo que acostumbrarme a la distancia y será soportable… es… cuestión de tiempo.

\- No lo es, y lo sabes – replica su voz a un volumen mayor –. Está matándote. Te está matando.

\- Yo no moriré – recuerda –. El lazo tiene el poder de causar muerte, pero no la mía.

La luz está cerca de su espalda ahora. Su pecho se contrae.

\- Vete.

Y nunca pensó que ese podría ser su pedido.

\- No me esperes. No gastes tu esplendor en mí. Tu luz… Edward, tu luz no merece un final en vano. Sólo… te lo suplico… ve a buscar a alguien que haga lo que tú haces por mí. No puedo… no quiero condenarte a esto.

Edward no responde. Jacob se encoge en su sitio al sentir unas manos heladas posarse en sus hombros. Se estremece de gusto y la tristeza merma a un punto bajísimo, rozando la extinción. Su corazón palpita y el dolor no tiene cabida.

\- ¿Me amas? – pregunta Edward, sus ojos cerrados, sus labios tocando el cabello de Jacob.

\- … Te amo.

El silencio produce un zumbido en sus tímpanos. Aquellas dos sílabas hacen que el piso debajo de sus pies se estabilice. Es una verdad de tal magnitud lo que pone en balance su percepción distorsionada. No es del todo claro aún, no está convencido de que funcione a largo plazo, pero aferrarse a su realidad con esa declaración le da un empujón fuera de la bruma desconcertante que lo mantuvo cautivo.

\- Y yo te amo a ti. Tanto como no debería tener permitido. Tú eres más que una luz, Jacob, eres mi complicado, centelleante e indescifrable universo. Si atendiera tu petición caería en la inmensa nada, me perdería en el infinito vacío… si concediera tu cruel deseo, la muerte me consumiría.

La única cosa en este mundo sin la que ellos morirían, sería el otro.


	16. Dirección

**Notas de la autora:**

**Ya que en este fanfic (especialmente en esta página) no suelo dejar notas, creo que no esperaban verlas por aquí xD**

**Quiero hacer un pequeño apartado para agradecer a todos los que han dejado un review para mí. No cuento con los nombres de todo, y debo disculparme por mi horrible capacidad de memorizar, pero se los agradezco, a todos y cada uno, incluidos aquellos que no dejan un review pero entran a leer. Gracias.**

**Este capítulo se ubica un par de años atrás respecto a la línea temporal del último.**

* * *

Recuerda a Mike Newton.

Recuerda muy bien sus ojos zafiro, su cabello dorado, su sonrisa con un dejo de condescendencia. Han pasado muchos años, casi diez, pero Mike es una de esas personas que dejan una gran impresión y se quedan dentro de la mente como una sombra distante, mas no confusa o inexacta.

Su padre, Billy Black, alguna vez fue amigo de Thomas Newton; en la época en la que Sara aún vivía y Jacob les acompañaba a donde sea que salieran por el mero placer de estar con sus padres. Un día, Billy y Sara aceptaron la invitación a comer de Margaret, la madre de Mike, y Jacob y éste tuvieron una de sus pocas – no aburridas, sin embargo – reuniones para jugar en el espacioso jardín de la familia Newton; no está seguro, es un recuerdo muy lejano, pero Jacob tiene la sensación de que Mike se cayó una vez mientras corrían y un montoncillo de pasto y ramitas se le atoraron en su melena rubia; por supuesto, Jacob cree que se rio mucho cuando esto ocurrió.

Ahora que está de vuelta en Forks, con dieciséis años cumplidos hace poco y su sistema inmunológico resintiendo el brusco contraste de las temperaturas de Hawái y Washington, Jacob sonríe cuando Mike parece no recordarlo a él y le aborda por los pasillos del instituto vanagloriándose de lo mucho que le ayudarán sus _conocimientos del terreno_ a Jacob.

\- Y no importa de que se trate – dice Mike, entretenido en sus alegres explicaciones –, ya sea asesorías con la tarea o un par de jugarretas con los de quinto y sexto, puedes contar conmigo – con esto último, Mike termina su monólogo y, con total confianza, pasa uno de sus brazos por los hombros de Jacob, palmeándole el hombro como si de los amigos más cercanos se trataran.

\- Bueno – Jacob pretende de no sonreír, pero la bonachona personalidad de Mike le contagia –, gracias. Espero poder yo solo con las tareas, y no creo que quiera hacerles bromas a los de grados superiores, pero sí te agradecería que me dijeras en dónde está el aula 221 – la verdad es que sabe dónde se encuentra el aula, pero quiere aplazar el momento en el que se separarán tanto como le sea posible.

\- ¿Literatura con Gordon? – inquiere Mike, su boca curvándose.

\- Así es.

\- Fantástico – murmura Newton –. Creo que tendremos un par de clases juntos, entonces.

A partir de aquí, Jacob no tiene mucho tiempo para pensar. El nuevo ambiente, los rostros desconocidos y los temas que se perdió las primeras dos semanas de clase – su vuelta a Forks no estuvo planeada hasta una semana antes del inicio del curso; _gracias, papá_ – lo fuerzan a mantenerse tres días enteros haciendo tarea tras tarea; apenas acomoda sus horarios para dormir cuatro horas por día en su afán de no atrasarse más con la entrega de trabajos.

\- Jacob – le habla Mike durante el almuerzo del jueves –, ¿vamos a almorzar con Jessica? Ángela, Eric y Tyler están con ella – su mano vacila antes de tomar un tazón con macarrones y una rebanada de pizza de la barra de la cafetería –. Jessica fue un poco ruda el otro día, entendería si no quieres.

\- No, no – le contradice –. Jessica parece ser así con todos, sería estúpido agarrarle rencor por sus… comentarios.

Una chica tan enérgica como Jessica Stanley no supo callarse sus opiniones acerca de la tribu originaria de la Push cuando Jacob mencionó que ése es el sitio en donde nació. El tono en el que habló distó mucho de ser despectivo, o grosero en su caso, pues hablaba sobre lo que sabía de la tribu con más curiosidad – curiosidad morbosa quizá – que cualquier otra cosa.

Pagan la comida – Jacob no tiene demasiada hambre luego de su desvelo – y se dirigen a la mesa en la que Jessica gesticula emocionadamente y Ángela, acostumbrada y a gusto con la efusividad de su amiga, le escucha.

\- Hey, chicas – saluda Mike, chocando los puños con Eric y Tyler, que corresponden al gesto sin dejar de lado la comida entre sus manos.

\- Hola – Jacob sonríe, porque no sabe qué más hacer, aún incómodo entre ese grupo de amigos que se conocen de años.

Se sienta al lado de Ángela, que le regala una sonrisa dulce – sin poder evitarlo, piensa en lo bonita que esa chica le parece –, y Mike al otro lado de la mesa, de modo que terminan dándose la cara.

\- ¡Jacob! – le llama Jessica –, ayer no puede contarte nada. No sabes mucho de lo que es esta escuela, ¡y necesitas hacerlo! Mira, primero te diré quién es quién…

Jessica le da una extensa – algo tediosa – exposición de los círculos sociales más destacados de la preparatoria. Gira el rostro para recibir el dramático alzamiento de hombros de Mike y su sonrisa resignada. Los ojos de Mike – el color de éstos le gusta, podría atreverse a decir que le encanta – captan su atención, y es durante el encuentro de sus miradas que Jacob siente que lo miran desde la derecha, por sobre el hombro de Mike.

Mira hacia allí y el pecho se le contrae. Sentado en una mesa a muchos metros de distancia, un chico de orbes ambarinos le observa. Dentro de sí, el sentimiento que le revuelve el estómago se divide en emoción – es un subidón de adrenalina, algo que no esperaba para nada – y desconcierto – los ojos de esa persona, lo que está impreso en ellos, enciende señales de alarma, que resuenan por los rincones de su ser más profundo –.

Stanley se percata de que Jacob ya no la oye y voltea sin miramientos, siguiendo el rumbo de los ojos de su nuevo compañero. Una desagradable desazón se extiende por su garganta al reparar en quien le quita la atención de Jacob. Sin embargo, no piensa perder algo que se le antoja primordial.

\- Se llama Edward – recurre a tocar la mano que Jacob tiene sobre la mesa y, cuando es notada de nuevo, la sonrisa triunfante no se resiste a moldear su boca –, Edward Cullen. Su familia es de lo más peculiar.

Luego de un rato, Jessica se distrae con su propia voz, pero Mike se da cuenta de que Jacob mira por sobre su hombro el resto del almuerzo.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

**Quisiera hacerles una pregunta: ¿por qué piensan que este capítulo lleva el nombre de ¨Dirección¨?**

**Me gustaría saber lo que opinan al respecto.**

**Gracias por leer. Prometo dejar más notas en este fanfic.**

**Nos leemos :)**


	17. Trasfondo

**Notas de la autora:**

**Créanme, la historia _merecía_ un capítulo como este.**

* * *

Jacob intenta calmarse respirando profundo varias veces. No puede ocultar su nerviosismo y el ligero miedo que la situación le causa, mucho menos a Edward, que le mira con suavidad y está dispuesto a detenerse si Jacob se lo pide; es casi un acuerdo silencioso el de hacer sólo las cosas con las que ambos están cómodos, y Jacob lo agradece.

Posándose en torno a su cuello, Jacob siente las manos amables de Edward. Gracias al continuo contacto con esa piel menos cálida que la propia, el estremecimiento en respuesta al frío no se extiende a través de sus nervios; Jacob adora las manos de Edward, tan ágiles y talentosas, por lo que la diferencia en temperaturas nunca fue un detalle que en verdad le importara.

Los ojos de Edward son de un color más oscuro del que el mismo considera ideal – el dorado brillante está por perderse dentro de un castaño oscuro, la señal de que necesita beber – y Jacob tiembla ante un recuerdo inoportuno, pero que aún le causa pavor: James; éste ahora está en un sitio en el que no puede alcanzarlo, con sus garras traslúcidas y esos colmillos mortales muy lejos como para herirlo de nueva cuenta.

Y es James – las memorias de Jacob que lo contienen – lo que provoca trabas entre Jacob y Edward actualmente. Jacob siente su rencor y odio hacia James crecer; sin embargo, el miedo natural no se desvanece bajo los otros sentimientos, Jacob le teme como a nadie más.

\- Es innecesario, Jacob – murmura Edward, acariciando el nacimiento de su cabello con las yemas de los dedos –. Podemos esperar otro momento, cuando te sientas por completo convencido.

\- Estoy convencido – replica él, estirándose para besar los labios de Edward unos segundos –. Es _él_, Edward – no se permite pronunciar el nombre, sabe que sería demasiado para los dos –. Quiero que lo hagas, me siento seguro mientras seas tú, pero mi mente se desvía hacia esa persona y no lo soporto.

\- Él te hirió – dice Edward, disgustado por el saber – al hacerlo, comprendo que la experiencia fue traumática. Esperemos un poco más, ¿está bien? Lo que menos deseo es hacer esto desagradable para ti.

\- Estás sediento – Jacob mueve sus manos por la cama y acaba colocándolas en los muslos de Edward. Edward suelta su cuello y, tranquilo, responde:

\- No es un problema. Puedo estar mucho más que esto sin alimentarme.

\- ¿En cuánto tiempo tenemos que regresar a Forks?

\- La fecha que Alice y yo creemos conveniente no es sino hasta dentro de unas semanas. Más de un mes. No hay necesidad de apresurarnos.

\- Siento la necesidad de apresurarme. Dejaré de ser humano, estaré muerto, es como si hubiera un reloj siempre recordándomelo.

\- Date unos días entonces. No habrá gran diferencia si es hoy, mañana o luego de eso. Si me permitirás beber de ti, quiero hacerlo cuando no tengas más dudas. No quiero que lo recuerdes a él mientras estás conmigo.

Jacob comprende el significado que Edward quiso darle a la oración, pero su cerebro maquina un segundo. Es instantáneo, una idea – un deseo agudo – surge dentro de sí.

\- Nunca pienso en nadie más cuando estoy contigo.

Edward comprende y sonríe – el gesto es mesurado, las esquinas de su boca se mueven muy poco de su sitio, e incluso así el cuerpo de Jacob comienza a calentarse –. La seriedad en el ambiente se disipa. Los temores de Jacob vuelan lejos de él, empujados por la fuerza de sus nuevas intenciones; han sido fácilmente desterrados y una ascendente ansia ocupa su lugar.

\- Sobra decir que para mí no hay nadie más si estoy en tu compañía – el estremecimiento que corre por la columna de Jacob es bastante placentero.

Jacob no sabe cómo, no entiende porqué, pero la voz grave de Edward le arrastra a un estado de añoranza increíblemente agobiante. El calor se torna sobrecogedor; una presión agradable en su bajo vientre estimula otras zonas, envolviendo sus sentidos, nublando su razón a todo lo que no sea Edward, a lo que no tenga que ver con ellos dos piel a piel. Jacob reacciona moviendo sus labios cuando Edward le besa y se mueve por la cama – romper el beso no les apetece, por lo que el movimiento es algo tardado –, buscando sentarse en las piernas de Edward y juntar sus cuerpos.

\- Se siente tan bien cuando haces eso – la voz de Edward se reduce a un gruñido; y es excitante para Jacob oírle de ese modo. El agarre firme de los brazos de Edward alrededor de su cintura generan más fricción en donde sus pelvis de encuentran.

\- Esta noche – Jacob habla, su boca besando la quijada de Edward, sus manos desabrochando los botones de la camisa de éste – hazme el amor de la forma quieras, amor.

Las palabras derrumban el equilibrio de Edward. Su tranquilidad se ve sobrepasada por la férrea y calinosa pasión. El lento vaivén de sus caderas arremetiendo contra Jacob adquiere una nota de desacostumbrada fogosidad. Durante la noche tumba a Jacob de espaldas, le hace apoyarse en sus rodillas, lo mantiene recostado sobre su abdomen y se deleita cuando Jacob murmura que puede – que _desea_ – repetirlo.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

**No es demasiado explícito, no es la mejor escena-acercada-al-lemmon que pueden encontrar, pero en verdad tenía ganas de escribir algo así. Quizá en un futuro haga algo más explícito, pero por ahora me basta con esto.**

**Gracias por leer :)**


	18. Juego

Notas de la autora:

Tengo que admitir algo: mi amor por esta pareja es demasiado. Necesito, simplemente, escribir sobre ellos...

* * *

Mientras Edward reacomoda las piezas del ajedrez con sus manos moviéndose parsimoniosamente, Jacob desabrocha los botones de la camisa que lleva puesta y la baja por sus hombros y espalda hasta descubrir su pecho y abdomen; Edward se abstiene de mirar, observando las piezas rojas y blancas con una concentración tal que Jacob comienza a disgustarse. La tela de las mangas se enrosca en sus muñecas, pero no pasa de ahí. Jacob palpa las partes arrugadas de la prenda con los dedos, suavemente, recordando la noche anterior, cuando Edward la estaba usando, y se asegura de que el tablero de ajedrez esté bien ordenado antes de hablar.

\- Edward – espera con paciencia una respuesta, pero no la hay –. Edward – repite –, mírame.

\- Colócate la camisa, Jacob – dice Edward, haciendo el primer movimiento en el tablero con un peón blanco –. Dijiste que deseabas jugar hoy, nada más que eso – la disconformidad en su voz no intimida a Jacob.

\- Hemos estado jugando un largo rato, Edward. Ahora quiero que me mires – alarga un brazo al frente y alcanza una de las manos de Edward, aferrándola –. Tienes que ver esto en algún momento, hazlo ahora.

\- He visto suficiente – murmura Edward, y entrelaza su mano con la de Jacob –. Toda la noche no he dejado de ver eso, el cómo se formaban, cuántos han sido, el tono exacto que tienen… Ya vi suficiente, Jacob. Colócate la camisa, ¿está bien?

\- Si dejas de sentirte miserable por algo tan trivial; sí, me la pondré.

\- Trivial – escupe Edward, el ardiente enojo burbujeando dentro de él –. No es algo trivial que te desmayaras, ni tampoco que mis manos hayan dejado manchas violáceas por toda tu piel. Es horrible, es absolutamente detestable, y no te percatas de ello.

\- Si me desmayé es algo que debiste esperar, que _debimos_ esperar. Perdí sangre, me puse débil, una reacción así no merece que te recrimines a ti mismo. Yo te permití beber, era consciente de que podría traerme consecuencias similares, pero dejé que lo hicieras porque quería que pasara – Jacob se levanta de su asiento, la silla rechina contra el suelo, el sonido es irritante. De pie a un lado de Edward, Jacob termina de quitarse la camisa y la deja sobre la mesa, ocultando el tablero bajo el suave tacto de la tela blanca –. Creo que deberías tenerlo más que entendido, Edward, pero te recordaré que soy humano. Un humano que se rompe, que siente dolor, que no puede evitar su mortalidad, que se daña y se arregla una y otra vez. Cuando desaparezcan, cuando el violáceo se vaya, será como si no hubieran existido para mí.

\- Yo recordaré muy bien. Para siempre.

Jacob exhala y se despeina el cabello. Desde que se conocieron – y más tras el primer encuentro con James – Edward tiene este problema de atribuirse la culpa de todo lo que le sucede a Jacob – aquello que es malo, lo que le trae pena y tristeza –, y éste no lo soporta. Mucha de su felicidad depende de Edward… pero Edward no lo recuerda la mayoría del tiempo; se enfoca en los aspectos difíciles de su relación y esconde las partes buenas bajo una sombra pesada y turbia.

Jacob ya no quiere que esto continúe.

\- Edward, escúchame, y muy atentamente. No te tomes a ti mismo como el causante de mi sufrimiento, no te hagas responsable de todo lo que sucede entre tú y yo. Si estoy aquí, compartiendo el resto de mi vida contigo, no quiero en un futuro acordarme de que te rehusabas a verme, de que no querías siquiera tocarme – se aproxima a Edward, posándose a sus espaldas, y acaricia el cabello cobrizo enredándolo entre los dedos de su mano izquierda a la vez que su derecha se cierne en torno a la firme curva del cuello sin pulso –. Es cierto que me heriste, pero yo te he lastimado también. No puedo causarte un dolor físico, y tampoco rasgarte la piel o hacerte moratones, pero lo que sufriste en Volterra fue por mí. Cuando estuvimos de regreso y me negué a verte, cuando te regresé el anillo, cuando Paul decidió irse… el dolor emocional que sentiste por mí culpa, equivale a ese desmayo y los hematomas.

La tensión en Edward empieza a drenarse con lentitud. Jacob recibe con gusto el agarre en sus muñecas y se deja llevar por el deseo exteriorizado de Edward, que se aprieta dentro de sus brazos y le besa en el mentón, disfrutando del contacto y pretendiendo que no ve las dos incisiones profundas y punzantes que hay en el cuello bronceado de Jacob.

\- No quiero dañarte.

\- Ni yo a ti.

El viento de la costa llega a ellos arrastrando un tenue olor a sal. Edward percibe el aroma del mar, pero se sumerge en el de Jacob, que es como la menta recién cortada y los pinos en invierno. La fuerza del viento hace volar la camisa y varias piezas de ajedrez caen al piso; el tintineo marca la pauta para zanjar el tema por el momento, y Jacob decide que la plática, aunque aún debe tener una conclusión, necesita un tiempo de descanso.

* * *

Notas finales:

Me he dado cuenta de algo: el resto de este fanfic será un infierno. No lo digo por lo que sucederá, sino por todo aquello que quiero escribir y tendrá que ser dividido en pequeños capítulos... esto va para largo, así que me tendrán por aquí un buen tiempo.

Como último, aviso que responderé los reviews sin réplica en capítulos posteriores, justo aquí, en las notas finales.

Gracias por leer, a todos :)


	19. Tribu

Notas de la autora:

Déjenme decir que el infierno que mencioné la última vez empieza aquí. Espero que no sea un infierno para ustedes... si lo es, ¿por qué(;u;)?; si no, ¡fantástico!

* * *

Jacob despierta con lentitud. Está en el sofá del living, la pantalla del televisor permanece negra y Edward le peina el cabello con los dedos. Recuerda estar decidiéndose por una película, _El Hombre de la Máscara de Hierro_, y recostar su cabeza en las piernas de Edward. A partir de ahí, su memoria se corta hasta este momento. Siente su cuerpo extrañamente pesado, como si le rogara más descanso del que ha tenido; y es demasiado, piensa, porque este mismo día durmió más de doce horas seguidas.

\- ¿Quieres almorzar algo? Apenas has comido desde ayer – Edward acaricia el nacimiento de su pelo, el cosquilleo hace a Jacob sonreír.

\- Tengo hambre – admite, aceptando la oferta –. Pero quédate aquí un poco más, estoy muy cómodo – suspira.

\- Estás muy cansado. ¿Te has sentido bien? Puede que hayas cogido algún virus por la comida.

\- La verdad no. Nada de náuseas o síntomas como ese. He estado adolorido, pero no tiene que ver con la comida – añade, malicioso.

\- Eso es completamente mi culpa, sí – Edward ríe –. Míralo así: esta vez la habitación es la que ha pagado.

\- Aún no puedo creer que rompieras el marco de la ventana y el cabezal. ¿Qué te sucedió? Nunca te pusiste así antes, ni siquiera la primera vez.

\- Hiciste que excediera mis límites con los _sonidos_ que hiciste. Me alegra haber tenido esas cosas entre las manos y no a ti.

\- A juzgar por cómo quedó el concreto… – murmura Jacob, dejando a la especulación lo que podría haberle sucedido anoche.

\- No quiero imaginarlo – farfulla Edward –. Duerme más si quieres, iré a prepararte algo a la cocina – Jacob alza su cabeza para que Edward se levante y hala un cojín para volver a acomodarse. Dormir suena perfecto.

\- Si no me das zanahorias como el otro día, lo agradeceré mucho.

\- No zanahorias, de acuerdo, pero sí otras verduras – escucha decir a Edward desde la cocina.

Un manto oscuro cae sobre él y no le da la oportunidad de replicar.

Jacob sueña con Italia. Ve a Aro Vulturi frente a sus ojos, enfundado en su túnica negra. Sus sirvientes vampiros los rodean a ambos, esperando por escuchar una orden que Jacob detesta; ellos se deshacen dentro de su ansioso deseo, Jacob lo hace dentro de un pánico atroz. Llega el momento en el que Aro le abraza, sosteniendo su cabeza hacia atrás, exponiendo la suave piel fácil de romper, y lo muerde. No hay dolor, ninguno, porque Aro bebe calmadamente, deleitándose con cada gota, perdido en el placer mientras a Jacob la vida se le escapa; Aro va a drenar todo lo que en su sistema haya, no permitirá que alguno de los otros vampiros disfrute del elixir.

Jacob despierta, lo hace con rapidez ahora, y Edward no está a su lado. De la cocina se escapa un olor delicioso a carne frita y uno débil, pero apetitoso, a verduras hervidas. Está hambriento, su estómago casi gruñe, protestando por la – no intencionalmente – prolongada abstinencia. Sin preocuparse en encontrar sus sandalias, Jacob visita el baño para echarse agua en la cara y luego, ya espabilado, entra en la cocina.

\- Está servido – anuncia Edward, su voz cantarina.

\- Gracias por eso – Jacob se sienta en una de las sillas y observa el platillo frente a él, que tiene pescado, puré de patatas y guisantes –. Me costó mucho aprender a cocinar, quemé varias cosas en mis primeros intentos, y tú no pareces tener problemas haciéndolo.

\- Me bastó un poco de práctica. No es precisamente complicado.

\- ¡Lo fue para mí! – exclama Jacob, tomando los cubiertos.

\- No deberías lamentarte por ello ahora. Piensa en que en poco tiempo no volverás a necesitar esos conocimientos jamás. Laméntalo entonces.

\- No creo que me acuerde de eso, sabes.

El sonido del timbre interrumpe la plática. Edward es quien atiende el llamado.

\- Diviértete con sus caras cuando entren a la habitación – murmura Jacob, adivinando por el murmullo de las voces que son las personas que arreglarán el desastre de la noche pasada.

Jacob acaba el filete de pescado y la mitad de su porción de puré. Oye a Edward y a las otras personas caminando por la habitación en desastre e intenta imaginarse de qué manera Edward justificará los daños. Sólo puede imaginárselo por el momento, pues la conversación está desarrollándose en portugués, y él apenas capta palabras sueltas que no le dan indicio de nada.

Los guisantes en su plato de repente no se le antojan agradables. Asqueado, aleja el plato y se pone de pie. Sirve agua en un vaso y la toma de un solo trago. Las náuseas no se van; el reflejo de arcada lo estrangula, pero resiste el llamado de su organismo a devolver el estómago. Espera equivocarse, pero quizá sí cogió un virus. No quiere irse de Isla Esme antes de lo previsto por enfermarse. Pero, piensa Jacob, _por supuesto_ debía pasar algo así. Siempre hay inconvenientes.

\- Edward – murmura. Cuenta hasta treinta y Edward aparece por la puerta que conecta la cocina con la sala. Luce deslumbrante con su sonrisa juguetona y el cabello alborotado –. No estoy seguro, pero quizá esté enfermo. La comida me dio náuseas.

\- Me lo temía – masculla Edward, su gesto se opaca, su luz se oculta –. No puede ser algo grave. Yo cociné todo y me aseguré de hacerlo bien. Es posible que tus defensas estén bajas luego de aquello – la palabra ¨aquello¨ no desentona con el resto, como si Edward hubiera asimilado la situación para estas alturas. La palma de Edward toca una de sus mejillas, la piel menos cálida le da a Jacob un respiro del calor encerrado en la cocina –. Tu temperatura es normal, igual que el ritmo del corazón. ¿Tienes dolor? ¿Algo además de las náuseas?

\- No. Sólo es eso.

\- Bien. En un rato te revisaré mejor, espera un poco – Edward le besa en la frente antes de caminar fuera rumbo a la habitación principal, donde terminará de acordar las reparaciones que deben hacerse.

Jacob no aguanta el bochorno de la cocina, es desesperante. Bebe más agua, con un montón de cubos de hielo flotando en ella, y decide darse una ducha. El agua fresca calmará sus nervios; el malestar físico se suma al emocional, su preocupación por un regreso prematuro a Washington.

Sale de la cocina a paso veloz, dándose prisa, pero un ruidoso jadeo frena su caminata.

Una mujer, de piel morena y cabello negro canoso, está mirándolo desde el otro lado de la habitación. Hay una expresión de completo terror en su rostro rugoso y sus manos se aprietan alrededor de una bolsa plástica. Se llama Uiara, es una de las encargadas de la limpieza y Jacob no la conoce en lo absoluto, pero sus rasgos son similares a los de los nativos de La Push; piensa en que quizá pertenece a un grupo étnico parecido, pero de origen en Brasil, y eso le produce una enorme curiosidad.

Uiara deja la bolsa en el suelo y se cubre la boca con la mano. Sus ojos, negros y ensombrecidos, recorren el cuerpo de Jacob, le miran desde la cara a las rodillas, y algo en él la altera aún más. Jacob se inclina al frente cuando Uiara hace amago de querer acercarse, permitiéndole hacerlo – la barrera del idioma les obliga a comunicarse así –, y acepta que ella le toque la cara. Las palmas callosas y cálidas pasan a sus hombros y luego a su pecho, sobre el corazón. Ella cierra los ojos, deja una mano recargada en el pecho de Jacob, la otra la posa sobre el abdomen del mismo, y espera varios segundos. Uiara entonces se sacude pareciendo sorprendida, el terror se solidifica en su gesto, pero no se aparta de Jacob.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

Jacob alza la mirada hacia Edward, que les observa con precaución, su espalda erguida y hombros rectos. Sus ojos, velados por una película color bermellón gracias a la sangre que ha estado bebiendo, se ensanchan un instante antes de que Uiara dice, con voz trémula:

\- _Morte_ – quita sus manos de encima de Jacob y gira hacia Edward –. Morte – repite, dándole a la palabra una nota de lúgubre resignación. Jacob tiembla detrás de ella y espera a que Edward salga de su repentino estupor.

Jacob conoce suficiente el idioma de la mujer para saber lo que está diciendo. No entiende la razón de implicar esa palabra. Cree que tiene que ver con Edward, con que ella sabe lo que él es, pero se llena de dudas al pensar en que Uiara no tocó a Edward, lo tocó a _él_. La muerte de la que habla se relaciona con Jacob, Edward es sólo un espectador.

Uiara se adelanta a donde Edward, recoge por el camino la bolsa plástica, e intercambia varias oraciones con él. Uiara habla con enojo y Jacob deduce que está reprochándole a Edward en ese idioma extraño. Edward entiende, sin embargo, y su voz se ve cubierta por la súplica durante las líneas finales de la conversación. Uiara hace un ademán, señalando a Jacob, y mueve las manos cerca de su propio abdomen mientras pronuncia la oración que finaliza el diálogo. Sale de la casa seguida de los otros tres trabajadores, caminando a toda prisa, necesitada de saberse lejos de esa casa y Edward cierra la puerta tras ellos, sumido en sus pensamientos, cada uno referente a lo que Uiara declaró.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? – pregunta Jacob finalmente.

Edward responde, pero sus ojos no miran a Jacob, se quedan fijos en el suelo que Uiara pisó al marcharse.

\- Me ha dicho… _la muerte crece dentro de él_.

\- ¿Qué? – Jacob respira agitadamente, asustado de Uiara –. La muerte… – resopla, incapaz de decir que _eso_ está dentro de sí.

\- Conoce de los Quileutes, ella supo reconocer tus raíces, y mencionó a los lobos y los fríos, que parecen estar también en las leyendas de su cultura. Sospechó de mí desde que la dejé entrar a la casa y la conduje a la habitación, pero la idea se formó completamente en su cabeza en cuanto te vio. Se horrorizó al percatarse de porqué tú y yo estamos aquí.

\- ¿Pero por qué yo…?

\- No lo sé – responde Edward, adelantándose a la pregunta, cortándola para no tener que oírla –. Necesito revisarte ahora mismo. Uiara estaba advirtiéndome, dijo que aún hay tiempo – su voz se desvanece en las sílabas finales, el desconcertante estupor se evapora de su cuerpo y da lugar al más agudo sentimiento de alarma –. Tengo que hablar con tu padre y con el mío.

\- Edward – Jacob siente que está a la deriva, que Edward consume todo a su alrededor, y es atemorizante –. Dime, palabra a palabra, lo que ella te dijo – aprieta los brazos en su pecho, cobijándose para combatir la angustia que emana de Edward.

\- _¨La fuerza de tus manos caló muy profundo. Has arrebatado de su lecho a un hijo de la luna, le has apartado de su camino, y ese sacrilegio se paga con sangre, la que siempre hurtas. La muerte crece dentro de él, tu poder va a quemar sus entrañas y a desmoronar sus huesos, tu perversidad lo devorará para dar vida a tu semejante. Tuya es la responsabilidad. Tuyo es el castigo. Detén a la criatura para salvarle del infierno, detén al demonio que está fortaleciéndose a su costa¨_ –. El aire se condensa. La asfixia se reinstala en la base de la garganta de Jacob; se sostiene del sillón, Edward lo ayuda a estabilizarse –. Su mente me dijo mucho más, Jacob. Ella sabe de lo que habla, vio esto antes. No quiere que se repita.

Jacob mira hacia abajo, a su abdomen, y esos amplios gabinetes en su cabeza de rehúsan a almacenar una información como esta; no la entienden, es desconocida, no debe existir, la rechazan. La noticia, soltada de improviso, es una caída dolorosa. Jacob se refugia en el pecho de Edward – sólido, verdadero, seguro –, confiando en los brazos que le salvan del total hundimiento.

\- Olvídalo – susurra Edward –. Duerme y olvídalo. Yo me encargaré. Estarás bien.

El sueño atrapa a Jacob con saña. La inconsciencia le arrastra a lo abismal de su mente y, ahí, Sara le acompaña durante largo rato. Jacob es un niño de ocho años entre los brazos delgados de ella; la humanidad, la mortalidad, es clara para Jacob porque la nota en el recuerdo de su madre.

Sara, humana, delicada, se llenó de grietas al embazarse. Su cuerpo, propenso a enfermedades desde que fue dada a luz, resintió la presencia de dos seres dentro de él. Tener a Rebecca y Rachel, gemelas, inseparables, fuertes, la mantuvo en cama durante un trimestre entero de la gestación; suplementos alimenticios, movimiento mínimo, dolores constantes. Sara vivió la experiencia sintiéndose feliz, pero siendo atormentada por el peso de dos vidas alimentándose de ella, viviendo por ella. Tras el nacimiento de Rachel y Rebecca, Sara necesitó una larga recuperación.

Lo más recomendable para ella era no tener más hijos, los médicos aseguraban que, de quedar en cinta nuevamente, su vida pendería de un hilo. Podría ser sobrepasada por la vida floreciendo en su vientre, podría marchitarse por alimentar a una nueva flor. No obstante, Sara no atendió los consejos de los médicos cuando, años más tarde, se enteró de que había otro pateador formándose, cuando se percató de la curva abultada sobresaliendo de entre sus caderas.

Sara jugó con su vida – apostando siempre y sin vacilar al lado bueno, al que le daba pronósticos positivos sobre desarrollo de su embarazo – y ganó una para Jacob sin perder la propia. Sara, su madre, tan frágil, tan herida y agotada, no se retractó de su arriesgada movida en el juego. Ella puso la carta y aguardó con paciencia y esperanza a que su contrincante no tuviera una mejor, a tener la fortaleza y los recursos para lanzar un contraataque efectivo.

Sara eligió tener a Jacob aunque eso significara muerte.

* * *

Notas finales:

Desde que mepecé a escribir sobre la Saga Crepúsculo, he pensado mucho acerca de la familia de Jacob y me he imaginado a Sara Black de una manera muy exacta. Siento incluso que es un personaje mío, aunque no lo es. Espero les haya gustado, a mí en lo personal me gusta todo este asunto.

Gracias por leer :)


	20. Imposibilidades

Notas de la autora:

Simplemente, adoro escribir, escribir cosas como estas. No hay mucho que decir acerca de lo que están por leer, sólo que espero (y siempre esperaré) que les guste.

* * *

El impacto inicial hace que enmudezca por horas.

La señal de alerta que chilla dentro de sus oídos aniquila cualquier mínima apetencia de descanso, ese letargo denso y confortante por el que su cuerpo estuvo rogándole cada segundo de la mañana.

No habla, apenas conserva suficiente conciencia de sí mismo para sentarse adecuadamente en el sofá, pero escucha a Edward hablar por teléfono, arreglando un acuerdo sobre la fecha de sus boletos de regreso a Washington; está tan decidido a que se vayan lo antes posible que incluso sobornaría a los encargados de las aerolíneas para que les concedan lugares en el vuelo que parte al amanecer, en menos de diez horas.

Cuando Jacob despertó, desorientado y escéptico, experimentó un fantasioso instante en el que lo que Uiara dijo, perteneció, junto a la sensación de estar acompañado de su madre, a otro más de sus sueños; siempre extraños, siempre plagados de cosas imposibles, siempre solamente una quimera. La certeza de que no lo había soñado llegó de la mano de Edward, que había empacado las pertenencias de ambos y murmuró con contundencia que solucionaría la situación. Jacob, una fracción de él, pensó que ¨la situación¨, dicho por Edward, sonaba como una gran injuria; otra parte de sí, lo omitió tal cual omitiría el color del cielo – está ahí, es constante, es normal, no hay que cuestionarlo más allá de su existencia –.

Edward puede estar al teléfono en la habitación, a muchos metros de distancia, pero Jacob sabe que sus movimientos, hasta los más suaves roces de su ropa contra otras superficies, serán captadas por sus agudos tímpanos. Estar con él equivale a una nula privacidad; han superado esa barrera ya, pero justo hoy Jacob siente que retrocede, que la red dentro de su mente, entrecruzada a la perfección, se ve perjudicada por nudos; unos flojos, otros muy apretados y algunos más que apenas están torciéndose. Su confusión no es culpa de nadie, sin embargo, sólo de él mismo, que no es apto para digerir tal magnitud de información en tan poco. Necesita tiempo. Tiempo y pruebas; algo real, sólido e inalterable que desafíe las insensatas sospechas que ha gestado. Necesita confirmar o desmentir las declaraciones de Uiara. Necesita caer hacia un lado, ya sea el de lo verosímil o el de lo improbable.

El estrés no contribuye en su intensión de aproximarse a la verdad. Su cuello y espalda están tensos, duros, y la cabeza le duele en la parte frontal. La penosa sensación llega a sus hombros, incluso a su pecho. Va a gritar de desesperación si no escapa de los malestares de su propio cuerpo; son fatigosos, agotadores. Lo único que se le ocurre para relajarse es un baño con agua templada, así que reactiva sus extremidades y se encamina al cuarto de baño. Pasa a un lado del dormitorio, Edward lo nota y un sentimiento de congoja se apodera de su corazón; el silencio hiere, es un arma poderosa, repentina mas no planeada.

En el baño, Jacob abre las llaves del agua. Tendrá que esperar a que la tina se llene, gastar tiempo no es un problema, la voz de Edward traduciendo a Uiara se repite en su cabeza; provoca eco, se extiende por muchos rincones, monopoliza aprovechándose de su incalculable fuerza; hay algo sádico en esto, en recordar las palabras y su orden con exactitud, Jacob maldice en voz baja, odiándose, odiando a Uiara.

_¨… crece dentro de él…¨._

Ahí está la confirmación, de nuevo. Es un peso doloroso sobre su cuerpo. El precio del saber es amedrentador. Jacob rehúye del recuerdo, pero Paul está _ahí_, unido a él, y por primera vez Jacob cree que sus decisiones le llevan por el camino erróneo. Con Paul, convivir sería tan sencillo como respirar; con Edward, es la muerte. Muerte en un sentido crudo, en el literal, algo que se adivina nítido justo ahora y de lo que Jacob anhela, instintivamente, alejarse.

Pero Sara retorna. Su madre le arroja fuera del alcance de las dudas, al sitio en el que la seguridad equivale a recostarse entre los brazos de Edward y dormir abrazado por ellos. Donde la persona que ama nunca lo abandonaría pese a la dificultad de las adversidades. Y éste es el lugar correcto, se dice, es el correcto porque Edward está a su lado y no necesita nada más para saberse en casa, para saberse capaz de superar las adversidades también.

Está asustado, se estremece del miedo, no va a mentir, pero lo soportará. Tan complicado como sea, va afrontarlo y vencerlo.

La tina casi se ha llenado.

Jacob se quita la camiseta y, mientras la deja en un cesto al lado del lavabo, sus ojos se desvían al espejo de cuerpo entero que está en la pared contraria. El ruido del grifo abierto se apaga, su corazón da un enérgico, nervioso, palpitar, y al fin comprende – al fin _acepta_ comprender – el significado de las palabras que Uiara usó. Algo de la carga aplastando su cuerpo se desvanece. Ya tiene su prueba sólida e inalterable, ya ha caído del lado de lo improbable.

En su abdomen, donde Uiara tocó antes, hay una redondez desacorde. Es un detalle pequeño, se ve poniéndose de perfil al espejo, Jacob palpa con cuidado la zona, forzando los alcances de su memoria para extraer un recuerdo de sí mismo, una imagen de su cuerpo que sea previa a la Isla Esme. Logra encontrarla, y la comparación es obvia. Algo – _alguien_, se corrige – crece dentro de él. Lo sabía, pero hasta ahora está asimilándolo. Es rudo, pero no impactante. Se sorprende de nueva cuenta, pero no entra en pánico. El saber es amenazante, sí, pero lo es más que Edward considere a _esto_ – Jacob presiona los dedos en su abdomen, el volumen nuevo se percibe firme, inofensivo – como algo que debe ser erradicado. Jacob teme, teme por dos, y el ¨dos¨ no incluye en él a Edward.

\- Jacob – él salta, tomado desprevenido por el tono en el que Edward se expresa. Las manos en su abdomen le delatan, Edward seguramente detecta el punto en cuestión, el cambio que ha sufrido, con mayor facilidad –. Es más rápido de lo que pensé – está murmurando tan bajo que a Jacob le cuesta oír –. Tenemos que estar en Washington pronto, mientras haya oportunidad de que no te dañe.

Jacob se calma. Ir en contra de Edward con una actitud defensiva no es fructífero. En lugar de oponerse firmemente, trata de marcar un punto medio.

\- No estamos seguros de que sea malo – expone Jacob.

\- Lo es para ti.

\- Si pudieras esperar a saber lo que la tribu tiene que decir a esto podemos decidir qué hacer.

\- Creo que es evidente – dice Edward, reacio a cambiar de idea –. Extraerlo es vital. Conservarlo sería una locura.

\- Es una locura que esté creciendo – replica. El sentimiento de protección para con el pequeño bulto en su cuerpo es asombroso; nace de las profundidades se su ser, falto de vacilaciones, respaldado por la valentía de Sara –. Acércate – pide a Edward, éste atiende su deseo –. Pon tu mano aquí, encima – y guía la palma de Edward a su abdomen, mirándole a los ojos –. Lo sientes, ¿verdad? – Edward asiente, su gesto se suaviza –. No me duele – asegura –, no me está lastimando. Quizá nunca me lastime.

\- Posibilidades – dice Edward, suena disgustado –. Como las visiones de Alice, puede suceder o no. No me obligues a estar de brazos cruzados ante esto. De entre todo, no ante esto.

\- No digo que lo dejemos pasar, sólo que no nos apresuremos. Podríamos equivocarnos.

Edward está convencido de no equivocarse. La mujer que vio en la mente de Uiara, aquella que murió por obra de una criatura como _su igual_, fue consumida lentamente. Murió y antes vivió un infierno. Desnutrida, fracturada, débil. No dejará que Jacob se arriesgue en condiciones tan extremas. No sobreviviría de intentar hacerles frente.

Pero luego están los deseos de Jacob. La criatura está en su cuerpo, crece en él, está en su derecho tomar la decisión final. Edward no puede obligarlo a deshacerse de lo que Uiara describió como un demonio, porque Jacob no lo cree así.

\- Te dije alguna vez que te apoyaría sin importar lo que pase. Cumpliré mi promesa.

Edward envuelve sus brazos en los hombros de Jacob, recarga la frente en su pelo, respira para colmarse del fresco aroma. Siente que se desmorona. Porque no acaba de conceder su autorización a un trato justo, acaba de decirle a Jacob que se realizará lo que sea su voluntad, y Edward conoce de antemano lo que Jacob hará.

\- Sólo, por favor, piensa en mí – Edward estrecha a Jacob con vigor, suplicando por que no se vaya nunca –. Te amo, ¿cómo sobrellevaría que me dejes?

\- No voy a dejarte. Jamás.

Edward quiere creerle. No puede.

\- Cúmplelo. Protégeme de la nada.

_Sálvame del vacío_, piensa, _no permitas que me mate._

* * *

Notas finales:

Cierto. No soy la única que vivirá un infierno. Edward y yo _vamos_ a sufrir un infierno...

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Responderé sus reviews en el siguiente capítulo.

Gracias (de nuevo y de nuevo y de nuevo) :)


	21. Colibrí

Notas de la autora:

No ocuparé espacio aquí arriba con las razones de mi ausencia. Eso será en las notas finales, por ahora, lean ;)

* * *

Puede escucharlo. Lejano, poderoso, veloz. Paul lo oye, se concentra en el zumbido, intenta buscar su origen y descubre que éste está del otro lado de la frontera, en el territorio de los Cullen. Entonces, su idea de llegar al zumbido se desvanece, porque no va a violar el tratado por un simple zumbido que bien podría ser cualquier cosa sin importancia.

Ha regresado a Forks porque Leah y Seth se lo pidieron con demasiada fuerza, gritando desesperadamente a través de la unión mental que la manada comparte. Paul no lo habría hecho de no ser porque mencionaron a Jacob, algo sobre él y el frío con el que está; Paul no soporta su nombre, no quiere decirlo, no lo piensa siquiera. Seth se escuchó preocupado, Leah, desesperada, y, de repente, las voces cesaron en la mente de Paul. Seth y Leah habían sido obligados a salir de fase, cortando la comunicación de tajo.

Ahora, corriendo rumbo a la reserva y quitando del medio el recuerdo del zumbido, Paul piensa solamente en sus hermanos. Necesita saber por qué Sam no les deja en paz. Necesita llegar a liberarlos de aquel Alfa opresor y falso. Aunque su último deseo sea conseguir la comandancia de la manada, lo hará si eso significa que ellos estarán bien.

_¡No! ¡Sam, no! ¡No, no, no!_

El grito parece desgarrar la garganta de Quil. Paul se estremece al oírlo retumbar en su cabeza. Quil vociferó su negativa con bestialidad, gruñendo a un volumen demasiado alto y amenazante. Suena bastante convincente, pero el resto de sus réplicas se apaga poco a poco. Paul ve a Sam plantándose frente a Quil, doblegándolo hasta tenerlo con las orejas gachas y el hocico pegado al suelo.

_¡Es Jacob! No puedes hacerle eso, ¡no puedes!_

_Lo haré. Es un peligro. Es un monstruo. Si dejamos vivir a eso, estaremos traicionando a la tribu._

_Me opongo. No participaré en eso. Está mal, no importa cómo lo veas. ¡Jacob es parte de nosotros, no pienso hacerle daño!_

_¿Por salvarlo a él sacrificarías la seguridad de la manda? No seas egoísta, Leah._

_¡No lo seas tú, Sam! No te ayudaré. Vete al infierno, ¡no te ayudaré!_

_No tienes opción._

_La tengo, ¡por supuesto que la tengo! ¡No voy a ayudarte a matar a Jacob!_

El vínculo de Paul con sus hermanos, enmudece. Los músculos de sus patas se tensan, pero no se detienen. Se tensan para ir más rápido, para alcanzar el cuello de Sam tan pronto como sea posible. La voz de Leah, tan rasposa y colérica, vuelve a gritar en contra del Alfa, reprochándole por su falta de cordura, por su descabellada y absurda idea. Paul siente la ira de Leah colarse por el hilo que los une, infectando su mente, avivando la furia propia.

Necesita serenarse. Sabe que no lo logrará.

_Tenemos que deshacernos del monstruo que lleva dentro. Es un peligro, una amenaza._

_ No sabes si lo es en realidad. No sabemos nada además de que existe._

_Es una obvia conclusión, Seth. Si Jacob tiene a una criatura del frío, también será un frío. Será la misma escoria_

Criatura de un frío, piensa Paul. Jacob con la criatura de un frío. Los sentidos de Paul sufren una extraña especie de trance mientas continua su ardua carrera. Ajeno a la sólida y horrible realidad, se adentra en su mente, buscando con desesperación y angustia la manera en que todas las palabras pueden encajar lógicamente.

Sin embargo, no hay nada. En su cabeza, dentro de sus propias limitaciones, no hay manera de que lo que dijo Sam tenga un sentido aceptable.

En su interior, ardiendo como brasas, una ira nueva empieza a nacer. Es algo aparte de Sam y su estúpida idea de matar a Jacob – ¿en verdad? , se pregunta, ¿en verdad Sam cree que le permitirá cometer un acto tan aberrante, un acto que le significa la más detestable reacción ante un problema como este? –. Esta nueva ira, este sentimiento calinoso y duro que le lastima la garganta, está dirigida a los fríos. A un frío.

_No quieres intentarlo._

Paul percibe la sorpresa de su manada al escucharle interferir en la acalorada disputa.

_Sam Uley, no quieres intentarlo. _

En un extraño ritual que han forjado con los años, Sam ríe para alimentar la inestabilidad del carácter de Paul. Provocándolo. Tratando se segar sus principios. Pretendiendo romper las barreras que se autoimpuso para poder enfrentarlo en su más salvaje versión.

_Pruébame, Paul. No sabes cuánto puedo arriesgar para salvar a mi gente de criaturas como la que Jacob traerá al mundo._

_Él es mi imprimación, Sam. Mátalo y me matarás a mí. El bien de la manada depende de lo que le hagas._

_Uno no vale tanto como la mayoría._

El desconcierto es colectivo. Leah abre los ojos con espanto, incrédula acerca de lo que Sam dice. No está segura de la convicción del Alfa, no está segura de cuánto Paul podría atreverse a ir en contra del lobo al que le ha cedido el puesto, pero sabe que la diferencia de intereses romperá una parte fundamental de la tribu. Lo ve venir. Como aquel romance que mantuvo con Sam, la manada está por partirse en dos.

_Pelearé por él, lo sabes. Te enfrentaré._

_El bien de la manada… depende de lo que hagas. Soy el Alfa. Sin mí, todo se desordena. Sin ti o Jacob, sobreviviremos._

La presión que ejerce su volátil e hirviente temperamento en los límites de su compostura está acabando con Paul. La explosión se aproxima. Si Sam continúa, mandará al demonio el vínculo con sus hermanos y actuará en son de la seguridad de su imprima.

Paul llega a las costas de La Push. Evade cualquier confrontación mental con Sam y, ya sabiendo qué es ese zumbido – teniendo la idea, moldeándola –, pone todo su esfuerzo en sólo escuchar el sonido. Tan veloz, tan enérgico y agradable.

Como el corazón de un colibrí, el zumbido retumba dentro de algo. Su potencia, su alcance, se ve afectado por una barrera que lo encierra o, dado el caso, lo protege. El colibrí, desconocido y extraño, lejano e incierto, hace que el vínculo que tiene con Jacob brille un poco. Se alumbra con una luz nueva y desconcertante. Paul la siente con todo su ser y entonces halla la certeza.

El colibrí vive. El colibrí es parte de Jacob.

* * *

Notas finales:

¿Recuerdan eso de que iba a vivir un infierno? ¿Sí? Bueno, la tesis es mi nuevo infierno.

En la escuela a la que asisto, tenemos una materia llamada metodología en la que, en segundo semestre de preparatoria (bachillerato), debemos hacer una tesis. Y es mi infierno, además del infierno en el que vivo por no poder escribir. Discúlpenme por esto, pero mis exámenes parciales comienzan el lunes 18 y debo estudiar y, además, hacer las tareas diarias.

Aún así, prometo no abandonar esto. Me encanta la historia. Espero que siga gustándoles a pesar de mi horrible retraso.

Gracias por leer ;)

Es posible que mañana en la noche, más o menos por esta misma hora (10:00 p.m zona horaria UTC -06:00, Guadalajara, Ciudad de México, Monterrey) haya un capítulo más, pero no es nada seguro.

Nos leemos. Muchas gracias :)


	22. Bestia

Notas de la autora:

No saben lo jodido que ha estado todo en los últimos meses para mí, pero eso en verdad no importa. lo importante es que traigo capítulos nuevos xD

* * *

Ha regresado.

Del otro lado de la frontera imaginaria que separa a los Cullen de los Quileutes, pasando por la longitud completa del claro y a través de las gruesas paredes de maleza y musgo, la voz de Paul retumba con el poder de mil tambores. Sus rugidos se escuchan como el primer trueno de una tormenta y sus pisadas férreas contra el suelo hacen eco en los árboles; Edward siente la furia crecer en sus venas, la rivalidad quemando en su cabeza, pero se mantiene impasible, callado, mirando por la ventana de la planta superior de su casa y aguardando por el momento en el que esa pelea entre la manada acabe.

Paul no lo pensará dos veces cuando "arregle" el asunto con Sam. Edward percibe la idea formándose en su cabeza: es algo inexacto ahora que está distraído discutiendo con el Alfa, pero estará bien clara después. Paul correrá rumbo a la casa. Va a atravesar la frontera y pasará con habilidad sobre cada roca o tronco. Con su imponente figura asustará a los animales que estén por ahí alimentándose de la hierba del bosque y, de no ser suficiente, sus gruñidos amenazantes los ahuyentarán.

Como una bestia poderosa, con su fuerza magnífica y su temperamento inestable, se abrirá paso hasta el sendero que conduce a la casa y lo recorrerá en segundos. Carlisle y Jasper se darán cuenta primero, su sorpresa alertará a Emmett y a Alice y éstos murmurarán entre ellos para que Esme y Rosalie, alojadas en la cabaña que está a un kilómetro, se enteren. Y así, siendo el único que mantendrá la suficiente calma ante la presencia del lobo, Carlisle se lo dirá a Jacob.

Edward no sabe qué es lo que hará Jacob entonces. No sabe cómo reaccionará. No sabe qué le dirá a Paul. No sabe cómo lo tratará. Edward es ciego y sordo cuando se trata de ellos dos juntos, y todavía no está acostumbrado a ello. Jamás lo estará, pero, a estas inverosímiles alturas, agarrado apenas a una gastada porción de su antigua tranquilidad, Edward está convencido de que puede volverse una bestia aún más poderosa que Paul si éste se atreve a tocar a Jacob, si comete la atrocidad de lastimarlo de nuevo, si se le acerca más de lo que nunca debió.

Si Edward es el intruso, no le importa más. Nada importa cuando Jacob es vulnerable, cuando está en peligro, cuando puede morir justo en frente suyo. El lazo entre Jacob y Paul tampoco importa, no si Paul se deja convencer por Sam al ver lo que _su semejante_ está haciendo con Jacob. Cualquier cosa podría suceder con Paul.

Sin embargo, Edward está dispuesto a actuar igual de impredeciblemente. Con tales nuevos pensamientos, se aleja de la ventana al instante – revisa las voces de la manada un segundo: ellos continúan inmersos en la discusión, tardarán un poco más en dejar a Paul partir – y baja las escaleras. Camina al ritmo en que lo haría un humano. Últimamente, estos pequeños detalles, los que le recuerdan que alguna vez fue humano, le regalan una suave calma de la que disfruta con todo lo que tiene.

La memoria de los más básicos placeres humanos le hace sentir anhelante y frustrado. Estas memorias son la representación exacta de lo que nunca volverá a tener.

Son lo que Jacob puede perder.

\- Edward.

Al oír que lo llaman, que su más amada voz lo llama, se pregunta muchas cosas. Quiere saber por qué Carlisle llegó a su pequeña ciudad de origen justo cuando su madre y su padre enfermaron, quiere saber por qué él también enfermó de aquella mortal gripe, quiere saber cómo es que su madre descubrió la naturaleza de Carlisle y por qué le rogó que lo mantuviera vivo fuera como fuera. Se pregunta qué habría sucedido si se hubiera negado a regresar a Forks cuando Carlisle lo propuso hace cinco años. Se pregunta dónde estaría Jacob de haberse negado a regresar a Forks por mandato de su padre.

Se pregunta qué habría pasado si ambos se hubieran negado a obedecer a sus padres.

Sus respuestas a esas preguntas son meras suposiciones, al fin y al cabo.

\- ¿Si, Jacob? – responde. Se dirige a la sala, donde la voz nace.

\- No lo detengas.

La furia – caliente, dolorosa, imparable…– incrementa dentro de Edward. Jacob, de algún modo, sabe que Paul está cerca, ya corriendo hacia los alrededores de la propiedad Cullen. La manera en la que le pide no detenerlo es francamente desesperante; como si Paul no se hubiera ido durante meses, dejándolo solo e inmerso en un sufrimiento indecible. Edward no pudo hacer nada por Jacob más que esperar a que el largo calvario finalizara, siempre a su lado, acompañándolo día y noche aunque Jacob deseaba que se marchara.

¿Cómo, entonces, Jacob no se rehúsa a verlo? ¿Por qué lo acepta con tanta facilidad? Pero Edward sabe por qué. Desde que el lazo se formó en su gigantesca totalidad, Edward sabe que esta es una verdad absoluta, como una ley constante: Jacob y Paul, cerca o lejos, felices o tristes, en desacuerdo o en paz, se pertenecen. No del modo que Jacob se entregó a Edward y viceversa, sino de uno que Edward no comprende. Esa unión – _maldita, maldita_ –, con todos sus desperfectos e inconvenientes, no puede ser vencida por nada más que la misma muerte.

En otro lugar y tiempo en el que Edward no estuviera tan enamorado, quizá habría intentado matar a Paul. Eliminarlo para tener a Jacob Black por toda la eternidad y sin ninguna oposición. Pero en este universo Edward adora a Jacob con lo que queda de su alma pútrida, lo adora como adoraría al sol o a las estrellas, lo adora como los mortales adoran a sus dioses. Lo adora sabiendo que Jacob nunca podrá adorarlo tanto como al sol, las estrellas o los dioses. Lo adora a pesar de que Jacob ama a Paul…

\- No lo haré – asegura.

Jamás iría en contra de los deseos de Jacob. Los de Paul, sin embargo, le importan un bledo.

\- Sólo retrasaré un poco su llegada…

Con esto, sale de la mansión a una velocidad que Jacob es incapaz de distinguir.

* * *

Notas finales:

No sé si alguien lo recordará, pero dije en el capítulo anterior que la tesina sería mi infierno. Y lo fue. La hice, pero no aprobé :'v

En fin, eso no nos concierne acá. lo que sí interesa es que comente algo acerca de este capítulo, ¿o no?

Primero: adoro a Edward. Mi Edward. Las características que le he dado luego de tanto escribiendo de él. Lo adoro.

Segundo: que adore a Edward no quiere decir que Paul no me agrade. A decir verdad, también me gusta mucho.

Tercero: hablrá más capítulos hoy, amigos :)

Cuarto: no me odien por tardar. Estas cosas pasan.

Gracias por leer :)


	23. Derecho

Notas de la autora:

No saben (tampoco) lo mucho que me gusta escribir de estos dos...

* * *

Edward corta el camino de Paul cuando éste se encuentra a poco más de doscientos metros de la casa. A poco más de doscientos metros de Jacob. Se interpone de un modo brusco, agresivo, que provoca una reacción natural por parte de Paul. Paul le gruñe y se agazapa, le envía todo tipo de pensamientos malintencionados e intenta, corriendo hacia diferentes direcciones, deshacerse de él. Pero Edward es muy rápido y ni siquiera Paul puede igualarlo.

_¡¿Qué demonios quieres, sanguijuela?!_

Como siempre, piensa el vampiro, el temperamento de Paul hace mella en él. Lo descontrola. Le hace estar inquieto, nervioso y desesperado. Lo transforma en una verdadera bestia de cuatro patas… Edward sonríe un poco, agradado con la idea de ser _un poco_ mejor que ese hombre. Él, al menos, no es sacado de sus casillas con tanta facilidad.

\- No deberías estar aquí, chucho – y es intencional, por primera vez, darle ese apelativo –. Has cruzado la frontera. Este es mi territorio.

_Me importa una mierda. Mi imprima está ahí, no voy a dejarlo a tu lado ahora._

La palabra "imprima" alcanza a rozar la única fibra sensible que Edward tiene en todo su ser. Reprime sus instintos violentos y se arma de una de las mejores maneras: con su venenosa e inclemente lengua. Piensa destruir el alma y el corazón de Paul tal como Paul destruyó los de Jacob. Es parte de su venganza.

\- No pareció importarte que fuera tu imprima hace un par de meses – dice, inamovible, devastador –. Él no te importa en verdad. Si acaso lo quisieras como dices hacerlo, jamás te habrías ido. Antes de que lo menciones, Paul: cuando yo me fui, lo hice obligado. Aro Vulturi amenazó con matarlo si no servía a su causa. Me prometió que lo asesinaría frente a mí si acaso me oponía a sus deseos. E incluso así, no lo dejé. Estuve al tanto de James durante esos meses, cazándolo por todo el mundo con un solo propósito: salvar a Jacob.

La mente de Paul ha perdido algo de su habitual velocidad. Se torna lenta y pesada, como si estuviera percatándose de pequeños pero importantes detalles tras mucho esfuerzo.

\- Además – continúa Edward –, como tú lo dirías, me importa una mierda que estén imprimados. No puedo hacer que eso cambie, no puedo hacer que Jacob te odie, pero sí puedo negarme a concederte la más mínima posibilidad de apartarlo de mí.

El espíritu del lobo toma la forma de un tornado. Paul lo siente palpitar a través de sus venas. Está preparándose para un ataque.

\- Aunque sus almas estén unidas y hayan nacido para el otro – escupe Edward –, no permitiré que te lo lleves. Jamás.

_No tienes ningún derecho sobre él, Cullen._

\- Tienes razón, Paul – acepta Edward –. Pero tú tampoco – sonriente, avanza un paso hacia el lobo –. Si es que lo amas, puedo asegurarte que lo que sientes no es nada. En mi existencia, tras tantos años, nunca he amado tanto. Pero ¿sabes?, no se reduce al amor… el amor no es todo. Hay más que cariño en lo que compartimos. Hay más que un maldito lazo.

_No lo entiendes._

\- Sí, no lo entiendo – replica –. No entiendo tu manera de amar. Pareces dominado por un capricho. Te vas y vuelves cuando te apetece. Eres infantil y estúpido en tus decisiones, Paul.

_Estás dejándolo a merced de "tu semejante". Le dejas tenerlo dentro sabiendo que puede morir. Estás equivocado en todo. Eres tú quien quiere retenerlo a su lado. Te interpusiste entre nosotros desde el principio, desde que regresó a Forks. Conocías sus orígenes y seguiste buscándolo. Estaba en contra de los tratados entre mi tribu y tu familia, pero te metiste en su camino sin considerar las consecuencias._

\- Las consideré todas – murmura Edward –, incluido el escenario en el que recibiera la herencia.

_Eso no podías evitarlo._

Entonces, Edward siente que la mente de Paul se serena. Abruptamente, los pensamientos hostiles se han esfumado. No hay nada más que un recuerdo. En su memoria, Paul mira hacia una gran fogata, sus llamas amarillas, naranjas y azules agitándose por el viento, atrayentes y curiosas, pero la atención del hombre está por completo centrada en la voz de Harry Clearwater, que le explica por qué Jacob es como es, por qué nunca será uno de la manada como lo es Seth, Leah, Quil, Jared, Sam o el propio Paul. Es información vital. Edward percibe el momento exacto en el que su ira hacia el lobo se ve sobrepasada por una angustia inconmensurable. Su mente se paraliza, sus pensamientos corren alrededor de los de Paul, examinando, obteniendo y sintetizando todo.

Harry Clearwater guardó con recelo y precaución conocimientos relevantes hasta unos días antes de su muerte. Datos sobre la tribu que ni siquiera Billy Black, descendiente directo de Taka Aki, sabía. Harry depositó todo su saber en Paul, asegurándose así de proteger a los suyos cuando él no estuviera más.

\- ¿Por qué no lo dijiste? – ruge Edward, agazapándose en un movimiento absolutamente instintivo e impulsivo –. ¡Lo has sabido durante casi dos años! ¡Sabías que eso podía suceder y no dijiste nada!

_No sabía que podía cumplirse siendo tú quien… siendo tú quien le acompañara. Es algo sagrado, no creí que una sanguijuela pudiera hacerlo también, mucho menos cuando él es mi imprima. Su cuerpo va a resistirse en algún momento. El ser que está ahí dentro es un demonio y el espíritu va a saberlo, se dará cuenta y se rehusará a mantenerlo consigo._

\- Él lo quiere – dice Edward, enfurecido –. Lo quiere como no tienes ninguna idea. No va a permitir que lo extraigamos y si es su propio organismo el que se resiste, ¿cómo crees que podrá soportarlo? Tal como dices, es un demonio como yo. Es idéntico a mí e intentará llevárselo. Esa criatura también opondrá resistencia a ser desechada.

_Si fuera mío, si tan solo hubieras aceptado que tú y Jacob jamás debieron estar juntos, esto no pasaría. Sería normal. Sería lo correcto, pero te interpusiste hasta llegar a esto._

Edward, entonces, encuentra el punto que debe presionar.

\- Él es el centro de tu mundo, ¿no? Así lo ves. Como tu balance, tu mitad destinada, tu compañero de alma.

_Siempre lo he sabido, no sabes cuánto esperé para que lo descubriera. Estaba seguro de que acabaríamos juntos llegado el momento._

\- Y aun así, sabiéndolo, sintiéndote en su interior, me eligió a mí. Te vuelve loco. No quieres aceptarlo. No quieres admitir que lo has perdido y que es así no sólo por mí, sino por tu voluntad. Lo cediste todo al irte. Aunque no quieras asimilarlo, voy a decírtelo: Jacob Black, tu imprima, el joven al que has visto crecer por diecinueve años, no volverá a quererte como lo hizo una vez.

Carlisle una vez le dijo a Edward que ocupara sus palabras con precaución, que utilizara el corrosivo poder de las letras para obtener beneficios, no para hacerse de enemigos. Edward no ha escuchado el sabio consejo y ahora tendrá que lidiar con un lobo Alfa que cayó fuera de sus límites.

Pero realmente no le importa.

Los dos necesitan liberar el odio que sienten el uno por el otro.

* * *

Notas finales:

La rivalidad, el rencor, el _odio_ entre Paul y Edward es algo de lo que se puede sacar mucho, ¿saben? Es oro en... imaginación.

No tengo mucho que decir.

Gracias por leer :)


	24. Tregua

Notas de la autora:

Necesito implementar a más miembros de los Cullen y los Quileutes. Son todos tan importantes.

* * *

Jasper y Carlisle son quienes ven a Edward llegar.

Ven su camisa desagarrada, su pantalón arañado, su piel manchada de tierra y marcada por colmillos. Luce como el neófito problemático que fue hace cien años y Carlisle siente un ácido disgusto al ver la razón de que su hijo regresara a los hábitos de viejos tiempos.

Andando a una velocidad menos calma, con una apariencia peor que la del vampiro, Paul trota hacia la casa con los grandes ojos ardiéndole. Su pelaje blanco está manchado de lodo, hay hojas secas enredadas en él, y hay sangre en cinco puntos distintos de su anatomía. Para sorpresa de Jasper, Paul no está molesto. Se siente drenado. Como si la pelea que tuvo con Edward – pudieron escucharlos, estaban bastante cerca – hubiera sido suficiente y ahora necesitara un largo descanso.

Jasper sufre un descomunal desconcierto al ver el gesto que Edward le hace a Paul con una de sus manos. Sus dedos se mueven para apuntar la segunda planta de la casa, y la gran cabeza de Paul responde con un asentimiento lento y, siente Jasper, agradecido. La paz repentina entre ambos hombres deja la mente de Carlisle hecha un desastre; primero, por la sangre, segundo, por las marcas de colmillos en los brazos de Edward, y, tercero, por el hecho de que Edward no se interpone en el camino de Paul, que le _permite cruzar_ límites sagrados que en su momento se aseguró de proteger con la vida.

Paul se ha metido a la casa, aún en su forma de lobo, cuando Edward dice a su padre:

\- Ambos lo necesitan – y Carlisle espera por un alzamiento de hombros, pero no sucede. Edward, sucio, perdiendo poco a poco su semblante de absoluta impasibilidad, se acerca a Carlisle –. Además, ahora mismo debemos hablar sobre algunas cosas que Paul me mostró.

\- ¿Sobre la tribu? – inquiere Carlisle, alarmado de que Sam se atreva a alzarse contra ellos en un momento así.

\- Ellos son otro tema – corrige Edward –. El asunto es que ya sé por qué…

Carlisle no necesita que le aclaren nada. El tópico vedado de Edward se descubre a sí mismo con ese silencio.

\- ¿Por qué?

Jasper, curioso, igual de angustiado que Edward – cuyos sentimientos fluyen, se dispersan y magnifican a través del don de Jasper –, oye lo que sale de la boca de su hermano y las piezas de uno de los rompecabezas más complejos que ha visto, se acomodan en su lugar.

\- Jacob recibió la herencia – dijo Edward –, pero el espíritu dentro de él no es el de un lobo.

\- ¿No se trata de uno de ellos?

Carlisle está impacientándose. Ha estado perdiendo su admirable temple desde que Edward y Jacob regresaron de la Isla Esme. Ha estado cada vez más y más preocupado por Jacob. En los últimos días, Carlisle se ha culpado de _no saber_, de no tener los conocimientos para ayudar a sus hijos. Necesita recibir alivio. Un respiro de aire puro entre todo el humo venenoso que lo rodea.

\- Jacob es uno de ellos – Edward detesta mencionar a la manada. Detesta recordar a Sam Uley –. Pero, igual que Leah Clearwater, él porta un espíritu que difiere con lo que es. Leah no puede tener hijos. El lobo que vive dentro de ella se lo impide. En Jacob, la loba que vive dentro de él se lo permite.

* * *

Notas finales:

Ajá.

Ahí tienen, queridos lectores.

Gracias por leer :)


	25. Vacío

Notas de la autora:

Jacob tiene carácter, amigos.

* * *

La primera mirada luego de meses.

Jacob esperó ser capaz de rechazar el deseo de acercarse, que el espacio oscuro dentro de su mente no se iluminaría cuando Paul apareciera, que toda su tristeza – nunca desaparece, nunca se va, queda aplastada por otros sentimientos, pero sigue creciendo debajo – aumentara, pero sucede lo contrario.

Cada partícula de su cuerpo le pide que se acerque, le ruega que se rinda ante la biología y ponga las palmas de sus manos en ese espeso pelaje. En su mente, el oscuro espacio comienza a titilar, a producir su propia luz. Y su tristeza, la totalidad de su dolor escondido, disminuye poco a poco mientras Paul vacila en sus pasos.

El peso que se asienta en el pecho de Jacob está asfixiándolo. El manantial de emociones que intenta desbordarse de su boca le impulsa hacia adelante. Se pone de pie y camina hacia el lobo. Tan espléndido y hermoso. Jacob se siente deslumbrado, se siente febril y anhelante y estúpido. Porque es ridículo que siga amándolo con la intensidad del primer día, con la desesperación del primer beso, con la esperanza de la primera promesa. Sigue amándolo, ¿cómo es posible? ¿Cómo es que ni siquiera puede desear odiarlo?

\- ¿Por qué? – Jacob dice al fin, temblando de miedo y enojo–. ¿Por qué te fuiste? No sabes lo mucho que… sufrí. Fue un infierno. Todo en mí estaba muriendo. Yo quise morir y tú no me diste una explicación. Sentí como si estuvieras jalando del lazo, como si lo forzaras a estirarse más de lo que nunca podrá… y lo dejaste así por meses. Me dejaste hundido… me dejaste peor.

Jacob ve cómo el pelaje de Paul se eriza. La sutil alusión a la época en la que Edward se fue es un paso peligroso. Porque en aquél entonces Paul fue quien le ayudó a aceptar que Edward no estaba, que se había ido y no regresaría. Paul hizo que se levantara. Primero con ayuda, luego por sí solo. Paul fue su soporte y ahora es quien le hizo derrumbarse.

Los papeles se invirtieron. El lobo no lo soporta. Rompió su promesa. Le falló a Jacob.

Cuando Cullen se largó de Forks y logró resanar a Jacob, Paul se dijo que jamás le provocaría un daño similar. Dijo que nunca le provocaría ningún tipo de daño, pero no pudo cumplirlo.

No supo cumplirlo.

\- Paul – murmura Jacob, mucho más tranquilo. Mucho más suavizado –. ¿Estás bien? ¿Has estado bien?

El punto de inflexión llega y Paul siente que las heridas que le dejó Edward Cullen ya no arden. La aceptación de Jacob le devuelve el aliento. Es todo lo que necesita para continuar respirando.

Sus patas hacen ruidos secos cuando camina sobre el piso de madera. Se acerca a Jacob precavidamente. Inspecciona el cuerpo de su imprima y encuentra cambios; unos que no presentan problema, otros que querría tener el poder de revertir. Su cabello ha crecido, el contorno de sus ojos se oscureció, los huesos en sus muñecas y tobillos se notan más, el color de su piel está yéndose – es algo ligero, de no ser un licántropo jamás se habría percatado de ello – y en su abdomen, creciendo entre sus caderas, una curvatura indeseable se desarrolla a cada minuto.

Ahí dentro, protegido por la fuerza de un espíritu superior, la criatura que engendró con Edward Cullen permanece reposando. Dormida, inconsciente, pequeña y, aun así, malvada. Un ser peligroso y lleno de veneno. Un demonio que su propio espíritu le pide que elimine.

Las manos cálidas de Jacob se sumergen entre las hebras de su pelaje y le distraen del llamado de su instinto. Jacob le acaricia el hocico y detrás de las orejas. El roce familiar e íntimo transporta a Paul a un momento mejor. Hace casi un año, cuando Jacob y él se besaron por primera vez. Cuando el cuerpo de Jacob tembló de puro placer bajo la presión del suyo y todo lo que ambos pudieron pensar fue _más_.

Pero la situación en la que se encuentran actualmente hace que Paul desatienda los recuerdos y ponga atención a las pequeñas cosas que le unen a Jacob. Intenta, algo desesperado, un poco inseguro, comunicarse como antaño.

_Estoy bien ahora._

\- Yo también – asiente Jacob –. No vuelvas a hacerlo. No te vayas así. Creo que acabamos de comprobar lo mucho que nos afecta estar separados.

_¿Es así con él? ¿Te sientes así cuando él se aleja?_

\- Sí, así me siento. Sabes lo que pasa con nosotros cada vez que nos distanciamos. Causamos problemas.

_Lo sé de primera mano. Ustedes no se detienen hasta volver a estar juntos. Supongo que será de ese modo siempre. Aunque yo esté, no estás bien sin él. No lo comprendo._

\- Lo amo.

_Y me amas a mí. _

Jacob cierra los ojos un momento. Se odia cuando debe responder a eso. Odia que Edward le escuche a kilómetros de distancia, que sepa detectar el aumento en su ritmo cardiaco, la alteración de su respiración… Odia que Edward sufra cuando le contesta a Paul.

\- Y te amo a ti.

_Dejarías de amarme si con eso lo hicieras feliz. Completamente feliz. Te sacrificarías por él. Tan solo piénsalo: morirás por él._

\- Basta.

_Es verdad, mi amor. Si ese… ser no existiera, le ofrecerías tu cuello. Te mordería. Te volvería uno de ellos._

\- Eso estuvo decidido desde hace tiempo. Es la condición de los Vulturi

_Los Vulturi sirvieron para una única cosa: darle la excusa a Edward._

\- No es ninguna excusa.

_Lo es. ¡Lo es, Jacob! Es su excusa, y la tuya también. Crees que sobrevivirás a ese maldito bicho, piensas que la ponzoña de ese imbécil te salvará de cualquier riesgo, ¡pero es posible que falle!_

Jacob lo vio venir. El arranque de furia. La inestabilidad que caracteriza a este lobo Alfa se alza entre la predecesora calma. En un ritual que ya conoce de sobra, Jacob da cinco pasos hacia atrás, creando un espacio que le dé más oportunidad de salir ileso de un ataque.

Emily le pidió que fuera cuidadoso con Paul, con el alma del lobo que a veces lo domina, y Jacob la escucha.

\- Si es de lo que quieres convencerme, no lo lograrás. Edward te lo pidió, ¿no? Luego de que pelearan, te pidió que persuadieras.

_Si lo que quieres es un hijo…_

\- ¿Qué? – replica Jacob, interrumpiéndolo con brusquedad –. Si es lo que quiero, ¿tú me darás uno? Es eso, ¿verdad? Piensas que me convencerás prometiéndome "otro". Crees que así estaré contento, que él es un objeto que puedes compensar con uno distinto.

Paul no dice nada. Ni una contradicción. Ni un argumento en su defensa.

Jacob se enfurece.

\- Maldita sea, lo crees. ¡En verdad lo crees! Paul, estás hablando de un asesinato. ¿Cómo es que quieres, simplemente, arrojarlo a un lado?

_Es de esa sanguijuela. Es mi deber eliminarlo._

\- ¡No es suyo nada más! – Jacob grita. Grita con la potencia máxima de sus pulmones, con la más grave desesperación y furia que ha padecido jamás –. ¡Es mío y de él! ¡Es parte de mí, Paul!

Paul detecta el aroma de dos sanguijuelas filtrándose por su nariz. Rosalie y Alice. Ellas se acercan. Rosalie avanza rápido y se pone entre Paul y Jacob, bloqueando al lobo, supervisándolo. Alice está del lado de Jacob, tomándolo de los hombros. Ellos dos, Jacob y Alice, piensa Paul, son tan parecidos ahora. Tan pequeños y menudos. Tan frágiles en apariencia. Tan _engañosos_.

\- Lárgate, chucho – dice Rosalie, lanzando dagas con sus orbes dorados, preparada y dispuesta a atacar si Paul pone una sola pata fuera del sitio que ella ha delimitado.

_Jódete, rubia._

El gruñido que Paul emite hace que los sentidos de Rosalie se agudicen.

\- No te hará caso – dice Jacob –. Rose, no lo ataques. Edward ya lo lastimó hace un rato… y supongo que él también lastimó a Edward.

\- Lo hizo – farfulla Rosalie –. ¿Lo ves? – se dirige a Paul –. Sólo tengo más y más razones para sacarte de aquí, ninguna para dejar que te quedes.

_No me iré, Jacob. Necesito saber lo que pasará contigo._

\- Tampoco quiero que te quedes – declara Jacob, mirando seriamente a Paul –. No te quiero aquí cuando todo lo que piensas está en contra de lo que creo. Tus heridas ya han sanado – mira por un segundo hacia las motas carmesí que tiñen el pelaje de Paul – y no dejarán ninguna marca, pero Edward tendrá varias.

_No vas a decirme que él te preocupa más que…_

\- Me preocupa, Paul. Lo lastimas. No haces más que lastimarlo y él a ti. Es mejor que te vayas.

_No vas a echarme. Vienes conmigo._

\- No lo haré – Jacob se deshace del agarre de Alice y avanza hasta quedar unos centímetros por delante de Rosalie –. Tú no puedes obligarme a nada. Eres mi imprima, pero no mi Alfa. No sigo las órdenes de nadie, lo sabes.

_¿Ocuparás eso? ¿Que eres un Black?_

\- No si te vas ya. No son un lobo, pero tengo más derecho que tú y que Sam a comandar la manada – Jacob sabe que todo lo que está diciendo tendrá repercusiones negativas en Sam, pero el calor que nace desde el núcleo de su enojo le impide considerar las consecuencias –. Esta es una orden: vete.

Paul no debería estar sorprendido por sentir que su instinto le pide agacharse. Es una sensación leve, un llamado en volumen bajo y un tanto distorsionado, pero existe. En lo profundo de su mente, la autoridad de Jacob le empuja a obedecer.

Vacila un minuto y sus patas le conducen a la salida en menos.

_Sanguijuela, cuídalo._

\- ¿Por qué se lo pides? – inquiere Jacob, alcanzando a oír gracias al lazo –. Sabes que estaré bien aquí, ¿por qué sigues pidiéndoselo?

_Nadie será tan apto como yo para cuidarte. Ni siquiera él._

Paul se va, corriendo y esquivando los anchos troncos de abetos y pinos. Oye en la lejanía cómo el zumbido ensordecedor del colibrí – prefirió ignorarlo estando con Jacob, prefirió pensar que eran sólo imaginaciones suyas – se calma con cada metro que él se aleja.

Jacob cree tener todo bajo control, pero Paul presiente que las cosas se desmoronarán tarde o temprano.

_Si quieres proteger a tu colibrí_, Paul decide que esta una buena forma de llamarle a "eso", _necesitas tener a Sam bajo tu dominio. Necesitas poder cambiar en un lobo. Pero no me escucharás en lo absoluto, ¿verdad?_

* * *

Notas finales:

Los que están del lado de Edward ahora mismo deben estar pensando: sí, ahí tienes, Paul.

Gracias por leer :)


	26. Catalizador

Notas de la autora:

Este es un punto bastante importante para quien lo capte. Atentos ;)

* * *

Paul vigila a los Cullen durante los días siguientes. Hay tensión, culpabilidad, rabia y preocupación rodeando a esos vampiros. Rodeando a Paul también.

La salud de Jacob está siendo afectada por el colibrí. Es lento, difícil, pero Jacob está resistiéndolo. Carlisle le hace tomar vitaminas y hierro para que sus defensas no se vean menguadas por lo que el _feto_ le quita – Paul gruñe ante la mención de éste apelativo; para él, y para Jacob, quien le escucha todo el tiempo a través del vínculo, ese pequeño ser es su colibrí –. En general, Jacob está siendo bien cuidado. Ellos lo protegen de cualquier cosa pero Paul nunca está tranquilo. Salvaguardar la seguridad y el bienestar de Jacob es su deber, es su más importante tarea, y no siente que la esté cumpliendo. Primero que nada, está dejándolo estar rodeado de todas esas sanguijuelas el día entero…

_Paul… tienen un nombre. Cada uno de ellos lo tiene, aunque no lo creas. Eres tan irrespetuoso._

Paul bufa. Le encanta la voz de Jacob resonando dentro de su cabeza, pero no todas las cosas que dice le agradan.

_La rubia me dice "chucho, "pulgoso", "perro mojado" y un montón de cosas más, ¿por qué yo soy el único irrespetuoso aquí?_

Jacob ríe bajito, divertido. Paul se siente reconfortado entonces.

_A ti puedo tratar de educarte, a ella, no._

_¿Educarme? No soy un perro. Además, tengo veintitrés años, yo soy el que debería educarte, ¿sabes?_

_No haces un buen trabajo. ¿Recuerdas todos los reportes que tuve por escapar de la escuela el año pasado? _

_Es culpa tuya. Eres fácil de convencer. Muy persuasible._

Jacob no responde inmediatamente. Paul lo oye conversar con Alice, ella le dice que es hora de que coma, Jacob le pide un par de minuto más. Alice lo urge a que se apresure y lo deja solo en la sala de nuevo.

_Tienes buenas niñeras al parecer._

_ Oh, cállate._

_ Como tú mandes._

Sólo para molestar, Paul no responde las muchas réplicas de Jacob. Éste, rendido a la testarudez de Paul, hace caso a Alice y va a la cocina. Come el estofado de Esme con las acostumbradas náuseas, pero se las arregla para ingerir las porciones enteras. Agradece a Esme por la comida y decide darse un baño antes de que el sol se oculte y la temperatura descienda.

Sube las escaleras hacia la habitación de Edward, quien salió de caza junto a Jasper y Emmett, y saca su ropa y su bata del armario. Deja las prendas en la cama y entra al cuarto de baño.

_No sabes lo extraño que es esto… ver mi abdomen así no deja de ser sorprendente._

Paul trata de imaginarlo. Tiene un par de referencias para hacerse una idea, pero el pensamiento es tan chocante para él como para Jacob.

_¿Lo es?_

_No sabes cuánto. Esto es asombroso. Que mi cuerpo pueda contener dentro de sí a esta… criatura…_

_¿Puedes sentirlo? ¿Se mueve?_

_Aún no. No sé qué tan perturbador será cuando lo haga._

_Quizá sea doloroso. Si es como Edward… su fuerza podría hacerte daño._

_Lo sé. Sólo espero que no me pateé. _

_Espero lo mismo, Jake._

Las orejas de Paul tiemblan al detectar crujidos. Vienen del este, se acercan a una velocidad altísima. Son tres ritmos distintos. Emmett, Jasper y Edward.

_Tu sanguijuela llegó._

_ ¿Acaso no puedes decir su nombre más de una vez por mes?_

_ Uh… no._

Jacob solamente suspira y se mete en la tina. Mientras, fuera de la casa, Edward se detiene en la puerta, dejando pasar a sus hermanos, y gira para mirar a Paul. Cruza los brazos sobre su pecho y se queda quieto ahí, sin hacer nada, sin meterse en la mente de Paul intensionalmente.

_¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste a Leah, Paul?_

Paul está a punto de contestar cuando nota la expresión de desconcierto en el rostro de Edward. Luce estupefacto.

_Algo le sucede a tu sanguijuela, Jacob._

_ ¿Qué?_

\- Lo escucho – susurra Edward. Paul lo observa –. Lo que te dice, puedo escucharlo.

* * *

Notas finales:

Sep. Edward es súperpoderoso.

Gracias por leer :)


	27. Mente

Notas de la autora:

Mi corazón débil se emociona con este capítulo.

* * *

En dos semanas más, Jacob empeora.

Esas patadas que esperó no sentir aparecen a los treinta días, cuando su colibrí, según las observaciones de Carlisle, tiene el tamaño de un feto de cinco o seis meses. Los golpes comienzan muy suaves, apenas los nota, pero evolucionan cada día que pasa. Se vuelven más duros y frecuentes. Duelen cada vez más y Jacob sólo ruega por que no sea demasiado para él.

Normalmente, es durante la noche que el dolor le hace aferrarse a las sábanas. Cada calambre expandiéndose dentro de sí pone sus extremidades trémulas y rígidas. Aprieta los dientes, entierra la cara en la almohada. Hace todo para no quejarse en voz alta.

\- Si te duele no debes ocultármelo – escucha Jacob. Abre los ojos y observa a Edward caminar por la habitación con lentitud –. Si te está lastimando, no me lo ocultes.

Jacob respira profundo. Sus dedos se aprietan alrededor de la sábana una vez más antes de que pueda contestar sin que su voz se quiebre.

\- Lo hace – declara –. Me lastima. Pero Edward, no… no lo culpes, ¿de acuerdo?

\- ¿Por qué no debería? Si sigue así te destrozará desde adentro – Edward da un par de pasos más y se sienta en el borde de la cama. Posa la palma de su mano sobre el dorso de la de Jacob y continúa hablando para sí mismo –. Lo hará. Carlisle y yo estamos seguros de eso, así que ¿por qué no debería culparlo? No obstante, si lo culpo a _él_, debería también culparme a mí. Es por mí que existe al fin y al cabo.

\- No es culpa de nadie – replica Jacob –. Ni tú ni yo sabíamos que era posible. ¿Cómo podríamos imaginar esto?

\- Nosotros no lo sabíamos, pero Paul sí. No entiendo por qué no nos lo advirtió.

\- Tampoco yo, Edward. No quiero seguir recordando el día en el que regresó porque tú… Edward, ¿por qué le pediste que me hiciera esa… propuesta?

\- Ya sabes por qué, vida mía. No hay necesidad de más explicaciones de las que tienes ahora.

Jacob gira su mano para entrelazar sus dedos con los de Edward, acariciando los pliegues de la fría y tersa piel con el interés del desconocimiento. Con los dedos de su otra mano, recorre los relieves que hay en los antebrazos de Edward. Puede imaginar la manera en la que los colmillos de Paul se clavaron en esa piel de alabastro al hacer las marcas. Jacob entrecierra los ojos, disgustado, con un sabor amargo en su boca. Paul fue una verdadera bestia. La cantidad de mordidas en Edward supera la que Jacob esperó encontrarse.

\- ¿Duelen ahora? – pregunta Jacob en murmullos, rodeando el camino de cicatrices con su dedo pulgar.

\- Para nada. Son un recordatorio solamente.

\- Él no tiene estos recordatorios.

\- Soy capaz de dárselos una vez más. Aunque se desvanezcan así de rápido.

\- No puedo evitarlo, ¿verdad?

\- No. Es algo que estará pasando.

Y Jacob está seguro de ello. Sucederá con regularidad.

Suspira.

\- Ojalá no sea muy pronto. No quiero verte con más cicatrices – repasa la cicatriz más profunda, que está cerca de la muñeca, y luego dice, sonriente –: Quédate en la habitación conmigo, Edward.

\- Ha habido mucho dentro de mi cabeza desde que regresamos de la isla… – Edward pausa unos segundos mientras rememora los buenos tiempos en el exótico lugar; la paz, la felicidad, sin peligros ni muerte asechándolos desde la oscuridad amenazante de los rincones –. Parte de mí estaba evitando cosas como esa, Jacob. Tenerte cerca nunca antes me pareció tan difícil. Eres más frágil ahora.

\- Salí ileso de situaciones más arriesgadas – defiende Jacob –. Sólo quiero que estés aquí, a mi lado.

Jacob sabe la gravedad de lo que está proponiendo, pero extraña a Edward. Desde que regresaron de la Isla Esme, Edward ha puesto una irritante barrera entre ambos. Los besos son escasos. El contacto es mínimo. No le gusta la manera en la que Edward lo trata. Tan impersonal a veces. Tan distante en otras.

\- Ven conmigo – pide de nuevo, extendiendo su mano hasta tocar la quijada de Edward con su palma abierta.

Jacob no lo siente moverse. En un instante, ya no tiene el cuerpo de Edward bajo sus manos, sino recostado junto a él. Edward, apoyado sobre su costado izquierdo, lo mira a los ojos, concentrado en algo que Jacob no puede ver.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo más podrás soportarlo? – inquiere Edward, susurrante.

\- Hasta el final – resuelve Jacob –. Voy a lograrlo.

\- Hay cosas que ni siquiera la ponzoña logra.

\- No moriré, Edward. Ustedes lo consiguieron, yo también lo haré.

Ninguno habla durante un rato.

Jacob está desesperado por encontrar una manera de explicarle a Edward lo mucho que está enamorado de su colibrí, de este ser que no es nada más que un inocente al que se le adjudican serios crímenes. Porque él – Jacob no lo entiende, pero siempre ha sido un "él" en su cabeza, desde el segundo en el que comprendió que existía – no es un bicho malvado como lo cree Paul, o un demonio asesino como lo cree Edward.

Es un bebé. Su bebé.

Nadie está feliz con su desición _suicida_. Carlisle prevé lo peor por el deterioro de su salud. Alice lo ve cada vez más borroso e inexacto en sus visiones. No hay más que pronósticos desalentadores y alternativas que Jacob desecha sin, por lo menos, considerarlas.

\- Tú crees que será como los niños inmortales de hace siglos – dice Jacob –. Pero no fue creado de la misma manera. Los niños que tanto temen ustedes fueron convertidos a una edad muy joven, pero este niño no será así.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? No tiene lógica.

\- Lo sé. No es un monstruo.

Edward no quiere alargar más la plática. El tema lo saca de control. Está molesto con el mundo entero y lo está aún más consigo mismo. Jasper odia tener que mantenerlo a raya todo el día, así que le ahorrará la cansada molestia a su hermano. Le ahorrará el innecesario mal humor a Jacob.

Esta noche Edward es dulce con Jacob. Lo acaricia con la dulzura de los primeros encuentros íntimos de hace casi tres años. Repasa su morena, pálida piel con el dorso de su mano, redescubre las planicies y las colinas de su cuerpo y acepta con entusiasmo el toque de Jacob, que es suave como una pluma, ligero como el viento.

Edward duda cuando su mano se desliza por las costillas de Jacob y siente el bulto que sobresale de su abdomen. Una vez puso su mano sobre esa porción de carne emergente, pero no lo ha hecho desde que incrementó su tamaño. Es atemorizante la idea de tocarlo y comprobar por él mismo que la criatura se mueve y patea y daña a la única persona que lo ama verdaderamente.

\- Pon tu mano encima – incita Jacob –. Está moviéndose.

Medio segundo de consideración. Entonces, Edward coloca su mano sobre el bulto, presionando apenas bastante como para que Jacob lo perciba con claridad. La criatura no sólo se mueve un poco, sino que parece estar estirando sus cortos miembros dentro de Jacob. Lo hace con una fuerza mínima. Edward lo nota en su palma como el golpecito desganado de un niño humano.

\- Es muy grande – señala Edward. Se da cuenta que nunca antes habían hablado de "su semejante" con tanta soltura y normalidad.

\- Sí. Creo que está dormido ya. Dejó de patear hace un buen rato y… oh – exclama sorprendido. Lanza una mirada curiosa a su estómago y se limita a declarar–: No había hecho… eso.

\- ¿Qué hace?

A modo de respuesta, Jacob dirige a Edward para que toque la parte inferior de su hinchado vientre, cerca de su ombligo. Edward aguarda, intrigado, y se pregunta si lo que sea que esté haciendo es algo malo. Malo para el debilitado organismo de Jacob. En medio de sus cuestiones no pronunciadas, la nueva presión le distrae. Edward puede percibir las puntas de unos dedos diminutos que se aplastan contra la piel de Jacob.

\- Es su mano – dice Edward.

\- Es como… si buscara tocarte. Parece que se despertó.

El ceño de Edward se frunce. La manita que se empuja contra la suya es insistente, decidida, y la criatura no para de moverse hasta que Edward recarga ambas manos. Jacob siente a su colibrí agitándose con emoción, como si estuviera extasiado con la presencia de Edward.

\- Te busca – Jacob luce asombrado.

Edward no tiene qué decir a eso.

* * *

Notas finales:

Ese colibrí ya está ganándose mi corazón ponzoñoso. ¿Ustedes qué creen: es un niño o una niña?

Gracias por leer :)


	28. Vida

Notas de la autora:

Sangre. Ugh.

* * *

Esme llora sin derramar lágrimas. Se destruye a sí misma ocultándose bajo un manto negro e impenetrable, una tela fúnebre sacada del abrigo de la parca. Esme llora sin derramar lágrimas porque la muerte las seca antes de que caigan por sus duras mejillas y se resbalen por su suave piel hasta precipitarse al suelo.

Esme llora porque ve en Jacob la más férrea decisión, la voluntad más inamovible, y eso está conduciéndole a través de un sendero marchito que se une directamente a la lápida con su nombre. Es horrible. Es devastador. La muerte de otro de sus hijos podría hacer que Esme caiga en su propio sendero marchito, tan demolida por el dolor y la pérdida que el despeñadero que casi ultimó su vida mortal podría ser un golpe piadoso.

Ensimismada en sus reflexiones, Esme trabaja en modo automático. Lava las verduras, limpia la carne, elige los ingredientes. Pica zanahorias, brócoli y calabazas. Corta la carne en delgadas tiras. Cocina las verduras al vapor. Asa la carne, la condimenta, la pone al fuego hasta el punto perfecto. Sirve todo en un plato redondo y plano. Lo acomoda de forma que la presentación aliente a probarlo, a degustarlo hasta la absoluta saciedad.

Deja el plato en la encimera de la cocina y coloca una silla frente al mismo. Sonríe un poco al ver su trabajo terminado y luego camina en dirección a la sala. Se detiene en el umbral del pasillo que conecta las dos habitaciones y mira a donde Jacob y Alice, sentados en el mismo sofá, conversan en voz baja y sonríen con ánimo. Esme siente el peso de su corazón aliviarse un poco al todavía percibir la vitalidad en Jacob, sus ganas de vivir con ellos por largo tiempo. Su amor por esta familia y por lo que crece en su vientre; Esme trata de no sentir recelo por esta criatura, pero las dos costillas que rompió con sus patadas el día de ayer son un incentivo en contra.

Antes de ser notada por Jacob, Esme le hace un gesto a Alice, avisándole que la comida del humano está lista. Alice asiente a su madre y ésta se va por el pasillo que utilizó para llegar. Alice escucha sus pasos salir de la casa y adentrarse en el bosque. Va de caza.

\- ¿Has pensado en un nombre? – pregunta Alice. Sus manos delgadas y gentiles acarician el vientre de Jacob con gran cuidado y cariño. Sentir los movimientos constantes del pequeño tranquiliza su mente atormentada.

\- No todavía – Jacob dice –. A nadie le parecería apropiado, ¿o me equivoco? Sus pronósticos apuntan a lo peor.

\- No los míos. Yo no pienso que vaya a ser como esos terribles niños inmortales. No puedo verlo en el futuro, el de ninguno de nosotros. Es posible que sea más humano de lo que Carlisle y Edward creen.

\- Es posible que Edward esté reconsiderando su opinión. Ha estado menos esquivo a tratar el tema desde hace unos días.

\- Me alegra mucho – Alice toma la mano de Jacob por la muñeca en señal de apoyo. Jacob le sonríe. Alice tiene una idea repentina y la sonrisa que aparece en sus finos labios es del todo pícara –. Incluso podría estar proponiendo nombres. ¡Imagínalo! Nació hace más de un siglo, podría pensar en nombres interesantes.

Jacob ríe. Espera que Edward no diga algo como "Franklin" u alguno parecido.

\- Anthony sería un buen nombre – menciona Jacob.

\- ¿Y si es una ella en lugar de un él? ¡Hay posibilidades de que tu instinto se equivoque!

\- Siempre me gustó el nombre de mi madre: Sara. Ella estaba fascinada con las culturas mesoamericanas y hubo un nombre que ella repetía mucho: Zyanya. Significa "eterna" en náhuatl, la lengua de algunas de esas culturas. Mi madre decía que de haber tenido otra hija, ese habría sido su nombre. Creo… puede ser una opción. Ambos nombres.

Jacob no suele hablar de Sara con alguien además de Edward. El saber pone alegre a Alice.

\- Seguro que a Edward le gustan también. Son preciosos.

La respingada nariz de Alice se arruga al detectar un aroma nauseabundo en el aire. Paul está cerca. Regresó de su reunión con los Clearwater y los Uley. Alice agradece que Carlisle haya sacado a Edward de Washington por algunas horas.

\- Paul, ¿verdad? – Jacob sonríe con disculpa a Alice. Entiende que el aroma no es el predilecto para un sentido del olfato sobre desarrollado como el de ella.

\- Sí. El día de hoy en verdad huele como un perro mojado y lleno de lodo.

_Ja. Ella no huele a rosas, precisamente._

\- Paul – reprende Jacob en voz alta.

_¿Qué? Ese duende en verdad no se ha bañado en décadas._

\- Te llamó "duende" – delata Jacob –. Puedes decirle "chucho" a cambio.

_Traidor._

\- Tengo modales – Alice se levanta y decide traer la comida de Jacob en lugar de hacerlo levantarse –. Es casi mi huésped. No voy a insultarlo. Ya te traigo tu comida, dulzura.

Alice regresa con el plato en un pestañeo de ojos. Jacob le da las gracias, pone el plato en la mesa de centro y comienza a tomar bocados con su cubierto.

_Revisa que no tenga veneno. Seguro le cayó algo de su ponzoña._

\- Ella no lo preparó. Fue Esme.

\- No insultes la comida de mi madre – amenaza Alice en tono de broma. Ella coloca su pequeño cuerpo en el sofá individual y mira por la pared de cristal. La vista le permite encontrar a Paul entre los árboles. Le sonríe. Paul sacude el hocico.

_Da lo mismo. Ponzoña es ponzoña._

\- Basta con eso. Quiero comer en paz.

_¿Por qué no hablas conmigo por el lazo?_

\- Me apetece usar la boca el día de hoy. Cosas humanas.

_¿Qué no yo soy humano?_

\- No en este instante.

\- Rosalie estará de vuelta pronto. Llegará por donde tú estás, Paul.

_La rubia no me haría un solo rasguño._

\- No estés tan seguro – Jacob mastica las verduras lentamente, asimilando el sabor y pretendiendo que no le da asco. Traga de una vez y pica otra porción –. Ella es muy fuerte.

_No tanto como yo._

\- Presumido.

_No hay que quitarle el mérito a algo que es verdad._

\- ¿Por qué no vienes acá, Paul? – Alice señala la habitación en la que están haciendo un círculo con la mano –. Ya rompiste el tratado de cualquier forma. Creo que somos bastante tolerantes para permitirte entrar a la casa.

_Mucha peste para un solo lobo._

\- El olor – comunica Jacob.

\- Pero no será peor estando dentro. Estás volviéndote inmune luego de tres semanas aquí.

_Es preferible que mantengamos las distancias. La sanguijuela de Jacob y yo, quiero decir._

\- Parece que está más cómodo si Edward y él no tienen mucho contacto.

\- Pero Edward no está aquí – pica Alice –. Apuesto que quieres estar aquí con Jacob, ¿no es cierto?

_Empieza a agradarme._

\- Chucho interesado – masculla Jacob –. Odias todo y a todos hasta que te dan algo que quieres.

_Tú comprendes._

\- Pero… – Jacob continua, dejando los cubiertos a un lado – Alice tiene razón. Él no está. ¿Por qué no vienes? Hace tiempo no te veo en tu forma humana.

_¿Me extrañas así?_

_Siempre._

El lazo es útil en ocasiones como esta, cuando necesitan la privacidad.

_Iré. Sólo necesito ropa._

\- No va a agradarle a Rosalie pero… Alice, ¿puedes prestarle algo de la ropa de Emmett? Accedió a entrar.

\- Claro – Alice salta de su lugar y sale disparada a la segunda planta. Jacob vuelve a verla fuera de la casa mientras deja la ropa sobre un arbusto y baila de regreso adentro.

\- Van a quedarte grandes – murmura Jacob.

\- ¡No mucho! – grita Paul desde afuera.

Oír su voz es un momentáneo shock para Jacob, quien está acostumbrado a sólo tenerla dentro de la cabeza. Incluso las proyecciones de la voz de Paul en su mente son algo distintas a la voz real.

\- Vamos, entra ya. Muerdo, pero prometo no hacerlo contigo – dice Alice de vuelta en el sofá.

\- No me gustaría hacerlo contigo, duendecillo.

Jacob ríe a carcajada limpia. Alice frunce sus facciones de porcelana y marfil un segundo. Después, ríe un poco junto a Jacob.

Jacob había estado olvidándose de Paul. Su forma totalmente humana, la que no se ve ni un poco dominada por el mandato de un espíritu de lobo. Paul es gracioso y bromea con los suyos a cada rato. Jacob pasó tardes enteras riéndose a su lado cuando reparaban las motos; el flash de su recuerdo calienta el pecho de Jacob, su corazón, y le dice que ése hombre, antes de su imprima, fue su amigo. Su mejor amigo. Jacob pide que puedan seguir siéndolo a pesar de lo que en verdad los une.

Paul se adentra en la casa con la desconfianza que cualquier lobo tendría. Repasa la estructura de la edificación. Examina los altos techos, las puertas anchas, las paredes que se reemplazaron con vidrieras. La alfombra se siente mullida aunque lleva puestos los zapatos deportivos que Alice le dio. Es la primera vez que ve el interior con sus ojos humanos. Los cuadros en las paredes y los jarrones decorativos son más artísticos de lo que le habría gustado. Paul se preocupa más por la practicidad que por el arte y la estética.

\- Siéntate – ofrece Jacob –. El olor debe estar matándote, pero no vas a pasártela de pie. Revuélcate un poco en el olor vampírico.

\- Sam va a hacer un drama cuando perciba el aroma, pero que le den al idiota.

Se sienta a un lado de Jacob y le sonríe.

\- La rubia querrá matarme.

\- O Edward – interviene Alice –. Edward quizá esté furioso, pero no tiene por qué.

\- Si, bueno… tiene por qué – difiere Paul –. La paliza que nos dimos el otro día no basta.

\- ¿Insistirán en pelearse?

\- Viene en nuestros genes – Paul se alza de hombros –. Esa comida debe saber espantoso por las muecas que haces – opina observando a Jacob.

\- No es eso. Es deliciosa… supongo. Comer me causa náuseas todo el tiempo.

Alice aguarda a que la visión que tuvo hace un par de días se haga realidad. Paul está en su forma humana con la ropa de Emmett. Jacob come las verduras y la carne. Faltan Carlisle y Edward entrando por la puerta principal.

\- Si el colibrí ese es como tu sanguijuela, no creo que le agrade mucho que comas esto.

La ternura que irradia la expresión de Jacob por la mención del apodo es un sedante de rápido efecto para Paul. El resto de su desconfianza se diluye dentro de la ilusión de un sol asomándose entre las montañas.

Pasan cinco minutos más en los que Paul y Jacob establecen una constante de comentarios y risillas acerca del resto de los Cullen. Paul le dice "oso con rabia" a Emmett y "rubia constipada" a Rosalie. Como su contacto con Jasper se reduce a las clases de combate que tuvieron antes de la llegada de los neófitos, Paul considera prudente esperar para darle un apodo.

\- Lo que en verdad pasa es que le tienes respeto. Es un maestro en tácticas de lucha y tú lo sabes.

\- Sí. Claro – es la sarcástica respuesta de Paul

Carlisle y Edward irrumpen por la puerta al mismo tiempo que Alice dice, contenta de que su premonición haya acertado:

\- ¿A qué te referías con lo del colibrí?

Paul intercambia una fugaz mirada con Edward. Jacob capta el asentimiento entre ambos. Su tregua sigue vigente.

\- Digo, si es un vampiro, o lo es en parte, lo que quiere es sangre.

Un segundo de apreciativo silencio.

\- Carlisle – murmura Edward.

\- Estoy en eso.

Edward se sitúa a un lado de Jacob y le besa la frente.

\- ¿Te molesta el vendaje? – requiere saber.

\- No, está bien.

\- Tuviste una gran idea – acepta Edward hablando hacia Paul.

\- ¿Idea?

\- Sí. Hemos tratado de nutrir a Jacob con todas esas vitaminas durante el último mes, pero el feto absorbe todo para él. No deja nada con lo que Jacob pueda recuperar energías, sus huesos se debilitan y pierde peso porque la criatura quiere alimentarse. Sin embargo, no necesita ese tipo de alimento, quiere…

\- … sangre – completa Jacob –. Si le damos lo que quiere…

\- … podrás recuperarte un poco. Saldrás del estado de riesgo.

\- Debo tomar sangre – Jacob se estremece ante la perspectiva. La espesa sangre con sabor a metal y sal llenándole la garganta. El estómago... Despeja las náuseas y se centra en el aspecto alentador: es bueno para su bebé y para él. Si es así, lo hará. En definitiva.

Carlisle aparece por el pasillo con un vaso blanco en manos.

El olor que desprende el recipiente eriza la piel de Paul.

\- Wow – exclama Paul –. Espera, no piensas hacerlo realmente, ¿verdad? Fue algo que dije completamente al azar. No iba enserio.

\- Pero fue brillante. Ahora, si esto te incomoda, es mejor que salgas – Carlisle se acerca a Jacob. El aroma está tornándose una auténtica tortura para Paul.

\- Voy a vomitar.

\- No eres tú quien va a tomarla – Jacob recibe entre sus manos el vaso que Carlisle le tiende. Siente a Paul levantándose tan rápido que le desconcierta.

\- Esto es demasiado – Paul está gruñendo por lo bajo, sus brazos se aprietan alrededor de su torso.

Edward quiere ordenarle que cierre la boca. Es un simple experimento. Puede no funcionar como lo esperan.

Jacob inhala cerca de la orilla del vaso. La reacción de ello es sorprendente. En lugar de marearse con las náuseas cotidianas, el efluvio de la sangre hace que su apetito se abra y sus entrañas se remuevan. El colibrí sabe lo que es, y lo desea.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Edward pregunta.

\- Tócalo – dice Jacob.

De inmediato, Edward transporta sus manos del brazo del sofá al vientre de Jacob. La criatura se desempereza de su anterior sueño con un ansia sin precedentes.

\- Bébelo.

Jacob da un sorbo tentativo. Retiene el líquido en su boca unos segundos. El sabor es más bueno que el de cualquier comida que Esme haya preparado para él; en circunstancias normales no sería de este modo, pero ahora mismo es un mangar precioso en el paladar de Jacob. Continúa bebiendo tras tragar el primer sorbo. Paul lo mira incrédulo, ligeramente asqueado por el gusto con el que ingiere esa cosa.

\- Sabe bien.

Edward ríe y se atreve a interrumpir el _almuerzo_ presionando un beso en los labios de Jacob, que le regalan, además del placer de tocarlos, unas cuantas gotas de sangre. Ni por asomo tan exquisita como la de Jacob, pero buena, tal como éste cree.

\- Mejorarás – Edward habla con el alivio más puro empapando el tono de su voz.

Para Edward, el día de hoy ha resultado ser un buen día… exceptuando el asqueroso olor a perro mojado y lleno de lodo.

* * *

Notas finales:

Me gusta este capítulo, pero el siguiente es mi favorito por mucho.

Gracias por leer :)


	29. Básico

Notas de la autora:

No sé. Sólo lean. Espero les guste tanto como a mí.

* * *

Se ha vuelto una costumbre que Paul ronde por la casa. En su forma humana dentro de ésta y en su forma de lobo mientras anda en los alrededores. Él y Edward no son amigos, pero trabajan en una relación basada en su tregua. Gran parte del tiempo no hay inconvenientes, sin embargo, esas peleas ocasionales, verbales o físicas, son primordiales para ambos. Como si necesitaran estar en conflicto para soportarse el uno al otro, lo cual, a ojos de Jacob, es bastante confuso.

Edward continúa investigando en las leyendas de su raza, buscando algún relato que le permita comprender lo que crece dentro de Jacob. La mayoría de lo que encuentra son antiguos pasajes en los que se relatan matanzas a manos de esos hermosos, dulces, destructores niños inmortales. Carlisle haya más de lo mismo en los archivos de los Vulturi, quienes accedieron a que se llevara consigo la información cuando dejó de ser parte de ellos.

\- Odio que la casa apeste tanto – Rosalie se queja. Hace eso mucho. Tanto, que Jacob se siente cansado de escucharla.

\- Estoy en las mismas, pero no podemos hacer mucho – Paul, como siempre, aviva la llama de ferviente repudio entre ellos; Paul y Rosalie son dos polos iguales, se repelen, se evitan. No se tocan jamás.

\- Rosalie huele a lavanda para mí – Jacob dice – y Paul huele como un día lluvioso.

\- Sí, bueno, para _ti_. Ese es el problema. A parte de ti, nadie disfruta de un rico aromatizante de ambiente.

\- Puedo colgarte uno al cuello, chucho – se burla Rosalie –. Nos harías un favor a todos.

\- Mejor te rocío de insecticida. Es mil veces mejor que tu peste.

\- Oh, vamos. Parecen críos.

\- Tú eres el crío aquí, Jacob.

\- No lo parece.

El entretenido diálogo se extiende varios minutos. De algún modo, pasan de hablar de aromatizantes de ambiente y mata insectos a tópicos como quién es el más fuerte, el más rápido o el mejor en combate cuerpo a cuerpo; quien es Jasper, por supuesto, pero Rosalie y Paul dan argumentos para postular como los más habilidosos en el arte de la guerra. Emmett apoya a su esposa con puntos que están fuera del combate cuerpo a cuerpo al que se refieren, pero eso hace reír a Paul, Jacob y Alice, quien se unió a la conversación luego de la mención del insecticida.

\- Deberían mantener eso guardado en la alcoba, chicos – Esme reprende, más contagiada del entusiasmo colectivo que molesta por las insinuaciones.

Jasper entra a la casa con un gesto de curiosidad en su rostro. Examina las emociones que fluyen de su familia y del perro y cae en cuenta de lo calmados que están los ánimos. Es una grata sorpresa. Y es gracias al perro. De no ser por él, Jacob habría enfermado más y más y se habría consumido ante las exigencias del feto.

Tras un rato, Esme se pierde de vista para Jacob y Jasper regresa por donde vino; no lo necesitan ahora, la situación se mantiene controlada, asombrosamente. Alice y Rosalie platican de una pieza de joyería que, según sus palabras, es tan costosa como un total desperdicio. Pocas cosas las cautivan con ese excelente y refinado gusto que poseen.

\- ¿Sabes de lo que hablan? – dice Paul con fastidio, rodando los ojos por el interés del duendecillo y la rubia en la línea de ropa de no-sé-quién.

\- En lo absoluto – niega Jacob.

\- También estoy perdido en eso – admite Emmett –. Yo sólo me pongo la ropa que Rosalie me da – se alza de hombros –. Nunca cuestiono su estilo… o sus razones.

\- Entonces ¿ellas eligen la ropa de todos ustedes?

\- Sí – asiente Emmett –. Jacob cayó en la trampa hace unos meses, cuando fue de viaje a la Isla Esme con Edward. Dejó que Alice hiciera las maletas y ella reemplazo su guardarropa entero. Aterrador, ¿no?

\- Un poco… hombre, ni siquiera necesitan tanta ropa. No es como si en verdad pudieran dejarla sucia.

\- Se rompe a veces, Paul.

Jacob descubre la tensión en la voz de Edward, su preocupación. Estuvo leyendo más de esas historias. Muerde el interior de su mejilla y considera las consecuencias de preguntar acerca de los escritos con los que se topó. Edward toma asiento a su lado y pasa uno de sus brazos sobre sus hombros, juntándolos en un abrazo flojo.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarte? – Jacob recarga su peso en Edward y habla en voz baja.

\- Estoy bien. Es lo mismo… las leyendas.

\- No pienses en eso – solicita tranquilamente.

\- No lo prometo, pero intentaré – así zanjan el asunto. Lo acuerdan mutuamente y sin palabras. Edward vira el rostro al frente –. Por lo que oí, Esme volvió a pedirte que no nos contaras de tu vida sexual, Emmett.

\- Deberían estar acostumbrados. Nos han oído.

\- Sácame de la pluralización – Paul pide.

\- Y a mí – secunda Jacob –. No tengo el fino oído de ustedes, estoy a salvo.

Paul y Edward congenian estupendamente cuando Emmett los acompaña y aporta risas y creatividad en las bromas. Jacob los escucha sin mediar palabra. Va quedándose dormido conforme los vampiros y el lobo terminan de deshacerse de la renuencia y la precaución.

Está a poco de caer en un profundo sueño.

\- ¿Qué has dicho?

Es Edward quien habla. Jacob no oye las réplicas de Emmett o las de Paul.

\- Amor, ¿has dicho algo?

\- ¿Qué?... No – abre los ojos y se endereza –. ¿Me oíste decir algo?

Edward pasa de estar sentado a hincarse en el suelo. Su cabeza está a la altura del estómago de Jacob.

\- Di más. Cualquier cosa.

\- ¿Cómo qué? No te entiendo.

Los ojos color topacio de Edward se ensanchan de admiración. Contempla el vientre redondeado de Jacob, sus manos suben con vida propia y lo ausculta.

\- Edward, no actúes como un loco – Emmett yace en la misma posición que adoptó al inicio del encuentro con el lobo. Teme algo malo, pero no se mueve de su lugar –. Dinos qué pasa o tendré que golpearte para que salgas de ese raro estado catatónico, si acaso puedes estar en uno.

\- Le gustan las voces – el quedo murmullo sale de los labios de Edward con vacilación, como si le asustara el solo razonar lo que dice.

\- ¿Le gustan? ¿A qui…? Oh, maldita sea – Paul no cabe en su propia estupefacción porque, _¿cómo carajo eso tiene sentido?_

\- ¡Lo escuchas! – Jacob jadea.

\- Son pensamientos discontinuos, hay un montón de palabras sueltas y… – concentrado, capta más venir de esa mente en desarrollo. Frágil como el pétalo de una flor, veloz como los aleteos de un joven colibrí, competente como la más vasta experiencia.

\- ¿Qué oyes? ¿Hay algo mal? ¿Qué sucede? – Jacob apresura sus conclusiones, se angustia.

A la criatura no le agrada cuando suena de ese modo. Le disgusta encontrar la nota de infelicidad en el tono de Jacob.

_Triste. Jacob es importante. Risas, está bien. No gritar. Estirándome. Lo siento. Lo siento._

\- No pares de hablar. Tranquilízate. No le gusta escucharte alterado.

_Él. Edward es frío. Sus manos. Es grande, muy grande. Lo está buscando. Está lejos, ¿por qué está lejos?_

\- Lo siento, cariño. Lo siento – Jacob coloca sus brazos alrededor de su vientre, lo acuna y susurra a media voz –. Estoy bien. No te preocupes, estoy muy bien.

_Bien. Risas, está bien. Está aquí. Estoy aquí. Estamos bien. _

\- Explícate, Edward – Paul, callado, pasmado, no había interferido. Es un golpe imprevisto y duro como acero, cuesta recibirlo –. ¿Cómo es que está _pensando_?

\- Se desarrolla a una velocidad alucinante. Ha crecido en unas semanas lo que un feto humano crecería en seis o siete meses. Esperar algo similar de su mente es una conclusión lógica.

\- ¿Así como así?

\- Así como así.

\- Maldita locura.

_Chucho. Él ruge tanto. Caliente, demasiado. Es gigante._

\- Sabe quiénes somos. Nuestros nombres. Reconoce y asocia las voces a los nombres. Posiblemente estuvo a la escucha y apenas adquiere el sentido de lo que pasa fuera de donde se encuentra. Él… te quiere, Jacob. Lamenta que te duela cuando se mueve, no cuenta con mucho espacio.

\- También te quiero. No sabes cuánto, mi pequeño. No te culpes por hacer que duela, sé que no es tu propósito. Sanaré. Estaré bien cuando estés conmigo. Siempre estaré bien. Falta poco. Resiste un poco más.

_¿Bien? Edward. Edward. ¿Bien?_

\- Sí, está bien – sonríe –. Ha mejorado en los últimos días. Él es fuerte. Jacob es muy fuerte.

_Sí. Sí. Es cálido. Es suave. Jacob._

Edward dedica las horas siguientes a oírlo. Aprecia su voz, le dice a Jacob todo lo que el bebé trata de expresar con sus oraciones rotas, lo que lucha por transmitir en esos roces a través de la capa de piel que lo aleja del mundo exterior. Y oyéndolo es como Edward acepta que Jacob ha tenido la razón todo el tiempo, que no es el demonio sediento que los Vulturi prohibieron crear siglos en el pasado.

Oyéndolo es como Edward aprende a comprenderlo. A amarlo.

* * *

Notas finales:

¿Se dieron cuenta de por qué es mi favorito? Quizá también sea el favorito de alguno de ustedes.

Gracias por leer :)


	30. Versus

Notas de la autora:

Besaría a Leah si ella no fuera tan ruda.

* * *

Sam y Paul discuten con frecuencia y ferocidad.

Sam es el que provoca, quien se acerca a Paul y amenaza con herir lo que éste más quiere, y Paul, de tan frágil calma, de tan peligroso temperamento, resuelve que lo único que puede hacer para detener a Sam es dañarlo. Dañarlo tanto como Sam proclama querer dañar a Jacob y al colibrí. Y lo hace. Apenas Sam termina de decir todas aquellas cosas que planea hacer, Paul salta sobre él y lo golpea contra el suelo, lo muerde, lo araña. Recibe un contraataque igual de salvaje y doloroso, pero la ira y la adrenalina son más poderosos que cualquier nimio pensamiento de detenerse.

Luego de las peleas, que Paul gana siempre, asegurando así un día más de seguridad para Jacob, hay un momento en el que toda la energía de Paul se escapa de su cuerpo. Luchar contra Sam, un Alfa en posesión de comando completo, es algo más difícil con lo que lidiar de lo que imaginó. El poder de Sam sobre Leah y Seth es mucho más definitivo que el poder que tiene sobre Paul. Sin embargo, dado que Paul no se ha revelado ante Sam – no piensa hacerlo, no quiere el comando, no quiere ser un lobo solitario, no quiere tener que estar lejos de sus hermanos, lejos de la posibilidad de protegerlos de Sam –, la influencia de su órdenes cala un hoyo en la mente de Paul. Su voz, su autoridad, le dicen a Paul que debe apoyarlo sin condiciones, que, pese a todo, él es sólo un subordinado y que _debe obedecer_.

_No lo escuches. Tú puedes resistirte a esto con mucha más facilidad que nosotros. No lo escuches, Paul. No lo escuches._

La voz de Leah es un arroyo de frustración y súplica. En los últimos días ella ha estado tensa, preocupada, y Paul encuentra una similitud altísima entre su ánimo y el ánimo que rodea a los Cullen. La angustia que Leah siente por Jacob conmueve a Paul y es por esto que se asegura de darle tanta información como pueda.

_Yo estoy bien. Deja de surtir efecto cuando Sam se aleja._

_ ¿Cómo van las cosas allá con los fríos? ¿Qué ha sucedido con Jacob? ¿Está bien?_

Paul rasguña la tierra con las garras de sus patas delanteras. Destruye la hierba incipiente del terreno en el que está patrullando – Sam es estúpido, tan, tan estúpido, que rompería el tratado con tal de llegar a Jacob; Paul quiere estar seguro de no encontrar el rastro de su aroma en los alrededores de la propiedad Cullen – y bufa con fastidio. Leah lo oye y algo en este gesto hecho a la ligera le dice que las cosas mejoraron.

_Él está bien. Ha estado bebiendo sangre, ¿puedes creerlo?_

_ ¿Sangre? ¿Por qué bebe… eso?_

_La criatura que tiene dentro lo necesita. Según la sanguijuela, eso hará que Jacob esté menos débil._

_¿No le crees?_

_Le creo. Es que no me agrada verlo beber esa cosa._

_A mí tampoco me gustaría._

Paul siente a Leah "desconectándose". Ha salido de fase. Paul puede deducir que es por culpa de Sam una salida tan apresurada. Paul y Leah, por sobre todo, no quieren que Sam intercepte las conversaciones que tiene por la conexión individual.

Entre menos sepa Sam acerca de Jacob y los Cullen, menos razones tendrá para cometer una estupidez.

No obstante, Paul está preparado para cualquier estupidez que ese hombre pueda hacer.

* * *

Notas finales:

Amigos míos, la hecatombe (sólo exagero, sólo exagero) está por desatarse. Falta poco para que esta historia tome un rumbo completamente diferente.

Gracias por leer :)


	31. Línea

Notas de la autora:

Y he aquí uno de los personajes que necesita más protagonismo.

* * *

Billy Black aprendió a aceptar que su hijo estuviera al lado de un ser tan odiado por su tribu como lo es Edward Cullen. Desde el principio, cuando notó los indicios del tipo de relación que había entre ellos, Billy se preparó para encarar al hombre que pretendía alejar a su hijo de los suyos; _el vampiro que rompería tantas leyes para estar con su hijo_.

Durante los primeros meses no hubo inconvenientes demasiado graves. Que Jacob saliera con Edward los fines de semana, y algunas veces en días escolares, no era algo que no hubiera estado esperado. Le dio el permiso de salir mientras estuvieran en contacto por medio de llamadas o mensajes; porque no iba a dejar a Jacob sin supervisión estando dentro del territorio enemigo, cerca, tan cerca y unido a los que _deberían_ ser sus enemigos, pero que no lo fueron nunca.

Cuando ocurrió el accidente entre aquel otro vampiro llamado James y los Cullen, Billy se encargó de hacer que Jacob se distanciara un poco de Edward. Comprendió que los Cullen no eran una amenaza para Jacob, sino una protección; una protección magnífica que, irónicamente, hacía más grande el peligro. Junto a los Cullen, Jacob, tarde o temprano, iba a encontrarse con más y más vampiros, con más nómadas desquiciados, con más fríos a los que su sangre les atraería.

Así que Billy habló con Edward por primera vez, seriamente, y le marcó pequeñas pautas acerca de lo que sucedería cuando su hijo estuviera recuperado. Fueron reglas justas: 1) no más días enteros en su lado del territorio y 2) no más viajes largos fuera de Washington. El vampiro estuvo de acuerdo con las nuevas reglas. Billy se siente culpable de lo que pensó entonces, estando frente a él, sabiendo a la perfección que Edward podía escucharlo; Billy pensó que todo ese cariño, ese aprecio, que Edward tenía por Jacob no era más que una excusa para conseguir sangre.

Billy pensó que Edward era un gran, gran mentiroso, y sus ideas despectivas sobre ese frío tomaron una forma más sólida y palpable cuando éste se fue. Él recuerda a Jacob diciéndole que Edward, simplemente, se había ido. Que lo había dejado. Recuerda también la reptante furia de la que fue víctima cuando Jacob agregó que no le habían dado ninguna razón aparte de: _es necesario_. Pero Billy no sólo recuerda eso, sino muchas cosas más que prefiere no tener en su mente, porque son algo que le retuerce el corazón, que parte su alma.

En aquella época, Jacob cambió su comportamiento un poco. Dejó las prácticas de voleibol con Mike Newton y redescubrió su viejo gusto por el dibujo y la pintura. Empezó a hacer bocetos a carboncillo de muchas personas y pintó las lúgubres playas de La Push con óleos y acuarelas. Hizo diseños para esculturas tridimensionales, creó mosaicos en colores fríos y cálidos, trató de mejorar su técnica de puntillismo y dedicó tardes enteras de su vida a los colores, los pinceles, los óleos, los acrílicos, los pasteles y a aquel increíble cuaderno de bocetos a carboncillo.

El primer mes fue el trago más duro. Jacob en verdad había amado a Edward, su partida dolió bastante. Billy se alegró mucho cuando escuchó su risa más sincera luego de esas semanas, y se preguntó qué o quién la había provocado. Entonces, Billy encontró al pequeño Seth y a la bonita Leah acompañando a Jacob en los alrededores de la casa. Billy los saludó, ellos regresaron el amable gesto, y Jacob le informó que pasaría unas cuantas horas en casa de los Clearwater. Jacob sonreía, tenía los ojos brillantes y llevaba el cuaderno de bocetos bajo el brazo. Billy asintió, dejándolo ir.

Semanas después, con los ánimos usuales de regreso en su hijo, Billy se atrevió a mirar dentro del cuaderno de bocetos mientras Jacob regresaba de casa de Ángela Weber. Miró los primeros dibujos con apreciación, con ternura, y comprobó lo que ya sabía: Jacob heredó el talento de su madre. Algo en sus dibujos, en su estilo peculiar, le daba encanto a las obras aunque estuvieran en blanco y negro. Billy ojeó el cuaderno poco a poco. Apreció con orgullo la precisión de los rostros, la calidad de los retratos, y se sintió algo avergonzado al encontrar uno suyo. Luego de encontrarse con sí mismo en el papel, vinieron las caras de Mike, Tyler, Jessica y Ángela. Hubo un par de hojas llenas de líneas suaves, las que parecían ser proyectos sin terminar, y luego Billy, para su disgusto, halló el ceniciento rostro de Rosalie Cullen. Su singular belleza fue plasmada adecuadamente y Billy se sorprendió de la claridad con la que Jacob la recordaba.

Luego de Rosalie, estaba Alice, sonriente, despampanante con sus labios finos y sus pómulos altos. Billy pasó las tres siguientes hojas sin darles importancia por ser dibujos del entorno. Él se concentró en los retratos, en encontrar a más de los Cullen ahí. Vio a Carlisle y a Emmett primero, juntos en una misma hoja. La esposa de Carlisle, Esme, apareció en tres dibujos con ella como protagonista. Jasper fue dibujado dos veces y Edward tuvo el resto del cuaderno dedicado solamente a él. De las cincuenta hojas del cuaderno, veinte tenían a Edward Cullen dibujado. Cada dibujo con el hombre en distintas posiciones, haciendo distintos gestos.

Billy nunca le dijo a Jacob que fisgoneó entre sus cosas.

Ahora, a más de un año de aquél descubrimiento, Billy siente la necesidad de volver a ver los dibujos. Su hijo está muriendo, y no hay manera de que Billy pueda ayudarlo.

Edward y su familia regresaron y, con esto, muchas cosas cambiaron. Tan veloz y drásticamente que Billy siente confusión al desentrañar el desarrollo de los sucesos dentro de su cabeza. Su hijo casi fue asesinado en Italia, Paul imprimó en Jacob y, luego de este punto, las cosas están muy enredadas para Billy. No sabe cómo Jacob pasó de estar sano y fuerte a verse casi como un muerto andante. No sabe cómo ese viaje a la Isla Esme puedo provocar tanto daño.

Billy tiene un único deseo, una sola ambición, y es que Jacob viva.

Billy desea que Jacob viva para llenar un millón más de esos cuadernos.

* * *

Notas finales:

Ustedes no saben lo doloroso que será escribir lo que sigue de la historia. Pero bueno... por cierto, ¡ya son 31 capítulos (o 30, no estoy segura)! Eso es genial :)

Gracias por leer :)


	32. Él

Notas de la autora:

Porque esto tenía que pasar, y ustedes lo saben...

* * *

Edward disfruta sintiendo el ligero peso de Jacob sobre su torso. El aroma que llena el aire, esa combinación fantástica, casi irreal, de menta y pinos, lo hunde dentro de una ilusión idílica; un escenario por el que ruega, pero no puede tener, donde Jacob nunca estuvo en peligro, donde jamás fue amenazado por la criatura que, ahora mismo, duerme en su interior. Esa indefensa criatura que no hace más que sentirse feliz cuando escucha hablar a Jacob, que se disculpa con desesperación cuando su fuerza supera la resistencia del cuerpo de su gestante… Edward cierra los ojos y cuenta pacientemente los latidos del corazón de Jacob y, al mismo tiempo, los del bebé, cuyo corazón, para sorpresa de todos, _late _desde la tercera semana; Edward recuerda a Paul diciéndole a Jacob, con una sonrisa cómplice: _por supuesto que lo hace, es como un colibrí_.

Mientras el zumbido de uno de esos corazones atrapa sus sentidos, Edward se deja a sí mismo sentir miedo. El más profundo, tosco e inclemente miedo. Teme perder a Jacob, es su más grande preocupación, y tiene la constante idea de que Jacob no lo logrará. En el último segundo, piensa, cuando su bebé esté fuera y a salvo, Jacob podría no sobrevivir a la anestesia, podría estar más débil, tanto como para no recuperarse y renacer con ayuda de la ponzoña.

\- Edward – le hablan –, no te atormentes, mi vida – Jacob busca su mano y le acaricia los dedos tiernamente.

\- Lo intento, pero me es imposible – Edward responde al gesto poniendo su mano libre en el cabello de Jacob –. Tantas cosas pueden salir mal.

\- Eres demasiado pesimista para tu bien, Edward.

\- No es pesimismo, es simple objetividad.

\- Concéntrate en los buenos pronósticos como hago yo. De haberlos escuchado a ti y Carlisle, habría dejado que extrajeran a nuestro hijo cuando regresamos de la isla y… ni siquiera quiero pensar en cómo me habría sentido, la simple idea es insoportable.

\- Fuiste tan terco – Edward evoca la memoria de su expresión colérica, su pose protectora para con el bulto en su estómago, y se siente orgulloso de la convicción inamovible que Jacob mostró aquella vez.

\- No actuaría de otra manera si intentan dañar lo que quiero.

Cuando Edward estuvo a punto de ser asesinado por los Vulturi a causa de su irresponsabilidad al dejar que un humano supiera de su naturaleza, Jacob estaba ahí, a unos cuantos metros, y era sostenido por uno de los guardias de Aro. Al darse cuenta de las intenciones de aquellos vampiros, Jacob saltó en su defensa argumentando su origen Quileute, diciendo que él supo que Edward era un vampiro gracias a las leyendas de su tribu, cosa que no fue mentira del todo. Aro giró para ver a Jacob, ese humano con el aroma más atractivo que había encontrado en las últimas décadas, y observó con curiosidad y diversión el estado fúrico en el que estaba inmerso.

Edward le gruñó a Aro cuando éste pensó, tocando la mano de Jacob, cuán poderoso podría ser el muchacho siendo uno de los suyos, perteneciendo a su guardia.

\- Eso te mete en muchos problemas – Edward señala.

\- Desde siempre – Jacob le resta importancia –. Uno de los primeros recuerdos que tengo es de un niño queriendo quitarme un muñeco de felpa que mi madre cosió para mí, él quería romperlo – Jacob ríe –. Por defender el muñeco, golpeé al otro niño y me reportaron por mal comportamiento. Creo que tenía seis o siete años.

\- Eras el chico problema.

\- Seguí siéndolo en… – Jacob pausa.

Hay un tema del que ellos no hablan, y es la época en la que Edward se fue. Lo hicieron una vez, y fue demasiado para ambos. El recuerdo de estar lejos del otro aún les provoca ansiedad, pero, Jacob piensa, si algo en verdad sale mal, necesita decirle todo a Edward y que Edward le diga todo a él.

\- ¿Cuánto has leído en la mente de Paul de cuando no estabas? – pregunta Jacob, empezando despacio.

Edward demora más de lo usual en responder.

\- Poco. No quería invadir eso en su mente.

\- ¿Quieres saber qué sucedió?

\- Si quieres decírmelo, te escucharé.

\- No estás respondiéndome.

Edward exhala lentamente.

\- Quiero saber – se sincera.

Jacob se impulsa hacia arriba teniendo mucho cuidado con sus costillas rotas y besa a Edward en la quijada.

\- Te contaré.

Así, Jacob comienza a hablar.

Decir la historia completa le toma a Jacob más de dos horas.

* * *

Notas finales:

Yo nunca creí que esta historia pudiera llegar a más de 20 capítulos, pero ya son 32 y para dentro de un rato serán 34 o más. No saben lo bien que me siento al tener una historia con tantos capítulos, es como una marca personal rota :)

Ahora bien, tengo algo que proponerles, a todos ustedes. Ya que no saben el sexo del bebé aún (y no se los diré, será una pequeña sorpresa...), quisiera que propusieran nombres, cuantos quieran, los que quieran, mientras a ustedes les gusten. Pediré por favor que den nombres para ambos sexos. Yo también daré un par y quizá haya una votación para elegir dos, los que serían las opciones finales. ¡En verdad espero que den un par de nombres! ¡Estaré esperando!

Gracias por leer :)


	33. Isabella

Notas de la autora:

Bella me cae muy bien en éste universo. Sólo me cae bien en los universos alternos... xD

* * *

Bella y Jacob han estado en contacto por medio de correos electrónicos y mensajes de texto desde que ella se fue a Florida para vivir con su madre. Ha sido una época ajetreada para Bella con el ingreso a la universidad, pero ya que se ha instalado y acostumbrado al nuevo ambiente, puede respirar con tranquilidad y tomarse su tiempo para llamar a Jacob.

Bella marca a su número y espera mientras el aparato repica del otro lado. Cuando atienden la llamada, Bella no sabe qué decir al escuchar la voz de Edward, tan única y singular que confundirla sería imposible.

\- _¿Diga?_

\- Eh… hola, Edward. Yo… ¿puedo hablar con Jacob?

Hay algo de jaleo en la línea. Bella espera, respira profundo y pide que su amigo esté disponible. Alcanza a escuchar a la que, presume, podría ser Alice, y piensa que hablar con ella sería más reconfortante que con Edward, con quien jamás tuvo una buena relación.

\- _Isabella _– ella rueda los ojos al oír su nombre entero, pero evita el usual "Bella, sólo Bella" –_, él no puede atenderte ahora mismo._

\- ¿No está ahí? – frunce el ceño. ¿Cómo es que el celular de Jacob está, pero él no?

\- _Está aquí, pero no conmigo. Carlisle está atendiéndolo._

Carlisle. Bella siente su pecho contraerse. Si Carlisle lo está tratando, entonces Jacob…

\- ¿Está bien? – pregunta, su voz alzándose.

\- _No tienes de qué preocuparte._

\- Edward, mira, sé que no te agrado, y tú tampoco a mí, pero necesito que me digas qué es lo que le pasa.

Bella se estremece al escuchar a Edward apretar el teléfono con su mano, pero se mantiene firme.

\- Dime qué le sucede.

El hombre suspira y ella sabe que ha ganado.

\- _Salimos de viaje a Brasil hace unas semanas. Él enfermó allá. No estamos seguros de lo que es, pero esperamos encontrar el modo de tratarlo._

\- ¿No están seguros? Debe haber algún diagnóstico – insiste Bella, ansiosa por escuchar algo que le asegure que Jacob estará bien.

\- _Lo hay, pero esta enfermedad no es común._

\- ¿Medicamentos? ¿Algún tipo de tratamiento?

Edward se queda callado.

\- _No. No existe algo así._

\- Entonces… ¿qué…?... Edward, ¿qué pasará entonces? Si no hay nada, ¿cómo mejorará?

\- _No lo sé. Estamos buscando una manera de ayudar, como te he dicho. Hacemos todo lo que está en nuestras manos._

\- No lo dudo – acepta Bella –. ¿Tienen algún plan ahora mismo?

\- _Sí. Estamos pensando en ir a Europa a buscar más, cualquier cosa que nos acerque a una cura. Ahí es donde se han presentado más casos, existe más información que en América._

\- ¿Llevarán a Jacob con ustedes?

\- _No lo dejaría solo aquí._

\- Agradecería mucho que me avisaran si deciden viajar. Llamaré a Jacob después, gracias por decirme de esto. Adiós, Edward.

Antes de colgar la llamada, Bella oye, fuerte y claro, la petición Edward le hace.

\- _Él está estable, pero no es seguro que permanezca así durante mucho tiempo. Estoy seguro de que tienen muchas cosas que decirse. Si pudieras llamarle tan pronto como puedas, te lo agradecería, Isabella._

Bella cuelga la llamada sin dar una respuesta, pero el resto del día se le va de las manos imaginando un destino en el que el temor de Edward se cumpla.

Ella imagina un futuro en el que Jacob no esté, y sus mejillas se empapan de lágrimas hasta que es la hora de dormir.

* * *

Notas finales:

Sigue en pie lo de los nombres. En verdad me gustaría que la palabra de ustedes tenga participación el los detalles de esta historia ;)

Gracias por leer :)


	34. Paul

Notas de la autora:

Quisiera hacer más sobre este grupo, pero las circunstancias de la historia no me lo permiten :(

* * *

_Monstruoso_, piensa Leah. Ella rasguña las hierbas, la tierra y la roca que siente bajo sus patas mientras intenta buscar un modo, una estrategia o un plan que funcione en una situación como esta.

_Es horrible_, gruñe Seth. A un lado de Leah, Seth aplasta las orejas contra su cráneo, estremeciéndose cada vez que escucha uno de los aullidos que emiten Sam y Paul.

_Hay que detenerlo_, Quil apoya los pensamientos aleatorios de Leah, donde ve el deseo que ella tiene de saltar sobre sus hermanos para separarlos.

_Esto es demasiado para todos_, Jared aporta en voz baja, apenas queriendo observar el pie de la colina en la que están parados. Abajo, golpeándose contra el suelo, dándose fuertes mordidas, Paul y Sam están hundidos en la más pura rabia, asfixiándose el uno al otro dentro de esa maldita rivalidad que han hecho crecer con los años

_Actuemos rápido, se matarán,_ Embry murmura, sus músculos tensos y preparados para frenar a esos dos lobos que perdieron la capacidad de razonar hace un largo rato.

_No podemos contra Sam, _señala Brady, encogiéndose contra Collin, asustado de que, siendo los más jóvenes, los menos experimentados, Sam se deshaga de ellos con un par de gruñidos.

_Él es nuestro Alfa, no Paul_, Collin se recarga en Brady aceptando los sentimientos de apoyo que éste le da. Brady comprende su miedo. Nadie más que Brady.

Lo único que Leah siente a través del vínculo con Brady y Collin es miedo, un terror básico a ser atacados o, peor aún, exiliados por el Alfa. Sin embargo, ella no le teme. Hace mucho aprendió a canalizar su miedo y convertirlo en valentía. Además, piensa con sombrío humor, Sam ya le ha quitado mucho, es momento de retribuir el daño.

Así, a sabiendas de que será secundada por cuatro lobos más, Leah corre colina abajo, directo a Sam, e interviene en la pelea mordiendo y arañando a su Alfa, intentando darles tiempo a Quil y Jared para que detengan a Paul y lo mantengan a varios metros de su odiado contrincante.

_¡Detente ya, Sam! ¡No puedes ganarle!_

_Puedo, maldita sea, ¡puedo ganarle a ese imbécil!_, Sam no quita su mirada de Paul, que huele a sanguijuela, desobedece sus órdenes y pone el beneficio propio antes del bien común. Paul, que jamás quiso comandar y ahora le amenaza con desafiar su liderazgo y hacerse el Alfa de la manada. Sam no permitirá que esto último suceda mientras esté vivo

_¡¿Tengo que matarte, entonces?! _Paul vocifera, agitándose violentamente entre los cuerpos de Quil y Embry. _¡Voy a matarte si continúas diciendo que acabarás con Jacob! ¡Lo haré con mucho gusto!_

_¡Obedéceme! _Sam grita y su voz hace eco en las mentes de todos, incluyendo a Brady y Collin, que miran con indecisión desde la cima de la colina. _Está gestando a un demonio, ¡debes destruirlo! El consejo no confía en los Cullen y tú los estás protegiendo._

_No los protejo a ellos, sino a Jacob, y lo sabes bien. Así como tú mueres por la felicidad de Emily, así como tú vives para cuidarla, yo estoy en este mundo para asegurarme de que Jacob esté bien. Si tú me dices que lo matarás por el bien de la tribu, estoy dispuesto a ser un lobo solitario e ir en tu contra._

_Estás loco, ¡tan loco! Si ese bebé fuera tuyo no habría ningún problema, pero es de Edward, ¡de un frío! ¡¿Cómo puedes soportarlo?! ¡¿Cómo es que no mataste a ese vampiro apenas supiste que el engendro es suyo?!_

_No comprendes,_ Paul resopla_, no comprendes nada. Su estuvieras en mi posición…_

_¡Yo ya habría matado al maldito!, _Sam está fuera de sus cabales por completo.

_Tú no amas a Emily, entonces._

Este serio comentario consigue callar todos los gruñidos, los gritos y las acusaciones. Paul está siendo franco, y cada lobo presente puede sentirlo en sus propios tejidos, como si saliera de sus corazones. Un silencio denso los cubre, y Paul es quien se alza sobre la mudez de los demás.

_Debí haberlo previsto_, dice Paul, empujando a Quil y Embry para que lo dejen libre. _Tú y yo no podemos estar en la misma manada, no mientras seas el Alfa. Es demasiada la competitividad entre ambos, así que no me dejas más alternativa que irme._

_Paul…_, Leah gime, _no, no, no. No nos dejes así, por favor._

_Lo siento_, Paul suena igual de afligido pero, ¿qué más le queda? Él no tiene nada que hacer en esa manda. Su mundo entero está del otro lado de la frontera. _Sam…_

_Si lo haces, iremos tras él._

Paul no escucha.

_... tú, como miembro de la familia Uley, no tienes ningún poder sobre mí. Te concedí el lugar de Alfa ante la ausencia de un miembro de la familia Black, y ahora me desligo de ti y de aquellos que te sigan. Un Tyson jamás se inclinará ante un Uley, así como un Black jamás se inclinará ante un Tyson._

Paul siente el golpe de siete lazos siendo bloqueados. Ya no escucha a Leah y a Seth pedirle que se retracte, ya no escucha a Embry y a Jared diciéndole lo drástico que es su movimiento, ya no escucha a Collin y a Brady temiendo por él y por Sam.

Ya no escucha a Sam…

Se asusta un instante. ¿Y si ya no puede hablar con Jacob por medio del lazo por culpa de los otros, que punzan y arden y se resisten a ser olvidados?

_Jacob._

Silencio.

_Jacob._

No, no, no. Por favor.

_Jacob._

_¿Estás bien? ¿Paul?_

El aludido suspira. Se toma un segundo. Adivina que Sam está estupefacto ante lo que acaba de hacer, pero no le importa. Sólo los otros lazos duelen, porque su manada está a completa merced de ese hombre ahora… echa a correr de regreso al territorio de los Cullen. Los gimoteos de Seth y de Leah son lo único que le cuesta ignorar.

_¿Paul?, _Jacob insiste.

_Estoy bien._

_¿En dónde estás?_

_La Push, pero ya voy para allá, _Paul apresura el paso y da todo de sí para llegar lo más rápido posible. _Edward, sé que me escuchas,_ lo dice de mala gana, fastidiado con el hecho de que no puede compartir eso a solas con Jacob,_, y tengo malas noticias. Sam quiere atacar._

_¿Qué?_

_Los he dejado, Jacob. Ya no pertenezco a ese lugar._

_¿Qué estás diciendo? Paul, naciste ahí, yo nací ahí._

_Bueno… ya sabes, nunca fuimos muy apreciados por los viejos, en especial yo. Estaba esperando que esto sucediera._

Y es verdad.

Desde que el consejo estuvo al tanto del contacto entre Jacob y los Cullen – _desde que no sufrió la transformación estando con ellos _–, Jacob fue despreciado por los ancianos. Y Paul, que se reveló ante sus leyes y reglas desde temprana edad, estuvo a punto de ser exiliado de la tribu en varias ocasiones; cuando sus padres murieron, Paul perdió la protección del apellido Tyson y estuvo bajo el cuidado de los Clearwater.

_Nunca nos quisieron, _Jacob murmura, su garganta apretándose.

_No, pero nosotros tampoco los quisimos a ellos._

Es un amargo consuelo, pero funciona bien para los dos.

* * *

Notas finales:

¿Alguien además de mí adora a Leah y a Seth? Espero que sí.

En fin, sólo quería avisar que el siguiente capítulo estará ambientado un par de meses antes de que Edward se fuera de Forks. Ya saben, todo ese embrollo con los Vulturi que hubo en Luna Nueva.

Gracias por leer :)


	35. Instante

Notas de la autora:

Esto es tan dulce...

* * *

A Bella le encanta tomar fotos.

Es su pasatiempo favorito mientras no deba fotografiarse a sí misma; e incluso entonces hay algo de diversión, porque cuando toma una foto de ella está al lado de sus amigos, lo que reduce sus complejos frente al lente de la cámara.

El día de hoy, en su cumpleaños número dieciocho, su padre le ha regalado una cámara digital, presente que podría ser igualado sólo con el álbum de fotos que René y Phil le enviaron desde Florida; el cuaderno tiene como decoración de portada las postales de todos los lugares a los que su madre y padrastro han ido en el último año y medio, cada una ordenada para formar un collage, y Bella se siente afortunada de tener una madre tan detallista.

Así, armada con la cámara y su mochila, sale de su casa para ir al instituto. Toma una foto de su viejo monovolumen, ese cacharro infernal que tanto la ha ayudado a transportarse y que no cambiaría por ningún otro, y también retrata la casa de Charlie; tomará una foto de su padre en la tarde, cuando éste regrese del trabajo.

Su camino a la escuela es igual que todos los días: tranquilo y lento; no le gusta conducir a más velocidad de la necesaria, prefiere tener paciencia que sufrir un penoso accidente por culpa de una estúpida irresponsabilidad. Durante el trayecto escucha la radio local esperando que la predicción del clima le diga que habrá un poco de sol, pero Forks no es así de amable con ella y la predicción dice que habrá una tormenta bien entrada la noche. Bella frunce sus labios, pero no se desanima y cambia de estación a una de música.

El problema con la estación musical es que se la pasan poniendo al aire canciones que Bella no conoce pero que el resto del mundo parece saber de memoria. En su biblioteca personal no se encuentra ninguno de "los hits del mes" o "los más oídos de la semana", sino canciones que a nadie más parece apreciar.

Cuando va entrando al estacionamiento del instituto, apaga la radio a la mitad de otra de esas canciones virales y busca con la mirada un espacio vacío entre los otros automóviles. Encuentra un lugar en la segunda fila más cercana a la entrada de la escuela y se apresura a ir allí antes de que alguien más le gane el puesto.

Tras estacionar el auto y asegurarse de que no olvida nada en la cabina de la camioneta, Bella baja de su adorada carcacha, se cuelga la mochila al hombro y empieza su camino a la primera clase, que empezará en menos de diez minutos. Se detiene a medio camino, todavía a un lado de la primera fila del estacionamiento, y busca en los bolsillos de su pantalón el dinero que Charlie le dejó a un lado de la cámara como regalo extra. Debería tenerlo, estaba segura de haberlo metido en alguna bolsa de su ropa…

En medio de sus maniobras de búsqueda, oye el suave ronroneo de un auto que cualquiera de sus compañeros de escuela podría identificar.

El Volvo plateado de Edward Cullen.

Edward es el deseo prohibido de Jessica, la competencia de Mike, el modelo a seguir de Erik, el sueño húmedo de todas las porristas, y muchas cosas más de las que Bella ya está cansada… excepto por una. Una que causó revuelo al ser descubierta, que esas porristas odiaron con toda su frívola alma, que dejó helado a Mike Newton y colérica a Jessica Stanley.

Edward Cullen es, encima del fruto más codiciado por las chicas, el novio de Jacob Black.

Bella recuerda con ridícula precisión el día en que Jacob aceptó que estaba saliendo con Edward. Recuerda _todo_ de ese día: la ropa de Jacob, el color del lápiz labial de Ángela, el gesto incrédulo de Tyler, los labios apretados de Mike, la palidez de Jessica… en fin, todo.

\- Espera, espera – dijo Erik ese día, fresco como una jodida lechuga mientras ellos, restando a Jacob, comían moscas por tener la boca abierta –. ¿Desde cuándo están saliendo? Los hemos visto bastante juntos, pero apenas ayer acabamos la temporada de exámenes, ¿cómo se las arreglaron para coquetearse el uno al otro? ¿Acaso son superhéroes o algo sí?

\- Quizá él lo sea – dijo Jacob con unas risita extraña –. Pero no es tan complicado. ¿Recuerdan el día que los acompañé a Port Ángeles para que rentaran sus trajes para el baile? – pregunto mientras intercambiaba miradas entre Mike y Erik.

Los aludidos asintieron en silencio, esperando por una explicación que fuera magnífica, porque no aceptarían nada más.

\- Bueno, cuando ustedes tomaron el taxi me encontré con él y…

\- ¿Así de fácil? – interrumpió Mike –. ¿Te encontraste con él y de repente se enamoraron?

\- Vamos, Mike, deja de ser un idiota y cierra el pico – reprendió Tyler, atento al relato de Jacob. Mike, molesto con su amigo, eligió callarse a crear una discusión.

\- Gracias, Tyler. Les decía, me encontré con él y con Alice, que había ido a recoger un par de vestidos y otras cosas. Ellos fueron muy amables y me ofrecieron llevarme a casa cuando vieron que no llevaba el auto. Pero entonces, Alice preguntó si ya había comido algo (les había contado que estuve con ustedes desde que acabaron las clases) y dijo que podíamos ir a un restaurante que estaba cerca. Alice se excusó con que debía llevarle esos vestidos y todas las otras cosas a su madre y a su hermana y se fue primero. Cené sólo con Edward y… bueno, hablamos mucho esa noche. Me llevó a casa y al día siguiente, en biología, continuamos hablando. No quiero hacerles esto muy largo, chicos, sólo diré que… las cosas se dieron y este es el resultado: estamos saliendo.

\- Sí, sí, bonita historia – Erik hizo un movimiento con su mano, haciendo como si esa no fuera la cuestión principal –. Pero no me has contestado: ¿desde cuándo están saliendo, concretamente?

\- Hace semana y media. Y, bueno… ya hay rumores por todos lados.

\- No es rumor esta vez – Jessica dijo –. Es verdad. Están juntos, ¿sabes lo patas arriba que va a poner a la escuela esta noticia?

\- No creo que debería – Jacob se alzó de hombros –. Y tampoco creo que _noticia_ sea un término adecuado…

\- ¡Lo es! ¡Todos se volverán locos! – y una de las primeras en perder la cabeza, al parecer, era Stanley –. No sabes a cuántas personas a atontado Edward Cullen y ahora que tiene una pareja, ¡habrá tanto de lo que hablar!

Luego de eso, Jessica se puso toda histérica diciendo que ella tenía la "primicia" y, al día siguiente, la escuela entera, incluidos los profesores, sabían que Edward y Jacob estaban juntos.

Jacob no le dirigió la palabra a Jessica en días. Edward ni siquiera miró a la chica por semanas.

Bella encuentra los billetes que había estado buscando en la bolsa trasera de su pantalón.

Por el rabillo del ojo, ve a Edward bajar del Volvo y cerrar la puerta del mismo. Bella, por alguna razón que no alcanza a entender, se queda ahí, aparentando que aún busca el dinero, y mira discretamente a Edward. Él observa la entrada de la escuela, sus ojos inexpresivos, su pose relajada, su expresión tan seca e impasible como la que Jessica recuerda cuando fue, no sin amabilidad, rechazada.

Entonces, a Bella se le ocurre sacar su cámara y tomar una foto de Edward. No le hace daño a nadie, se dice, y no es como si quisiera algo con él, es solamente alguien más que, aunque no es cercano a ella, es importante para Jacob, y eso es suficiente para que Bella quiera guardar un recuerdo suyo.

Lejos como está, no se preocupa de ser descubierta. Enciende el aparato y pide que Edward se quede quieto unos segundos más. La cámara tarda en encender más de lo que le hubiera gustado. Cuando empieza a enfocar a Edward, éste camina unos pasos al frente y su expresión de absoluta calma, de dura frialdad, se deshace.

Bella queda estupefacta una fracción de segundo.

El rostro de Edward se ilumina. Sus ojos ámbar, hermosos de por sí, brillan con un sentimiento profundo y poderoso. Este destello especial, que nació en menos de lo que toma parpadear, parece sacado de una fantasía. Es como si el mundo de Edward hubiera cambiado de repente y este cambio fuera el más bello de todos. Esa aura distante y apreciativa que lo rodea se ve reemplazada por una de total alegría; Bella se sorprende, porque Edward apenas sonríe y luce como si fuera el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

Antes de que la oportunidad escape, Bella toma la foto.

No está segura, pero cree que Edward frunció el ceño por un instante luego de que presionara el botón de la cámara. Seguro son ideas suyas, o eso es lo que espera, porque si acaso Edward se percató de ella y de la cámara…

Le cuesta un momento notar a la persona que se acerca a Edward, la persona por la que se vio tan feliz e increíblemente agradecido.

Bella tiene el instinto de esconderse detrás de la camioneta que tiene a un lado cuando Jacob llega a donde Edward está esperándolo y le da un beso directo en los labios. Edward lo abraza y lo levanta del suelo con tanta facilidad que Bella apostaría su recién adquirida cámara a que Jacob no pesa más que una pluma.

Edward dice un par de cosas en el oído de Jacob y Jacob, resplandeciendo con luz propia junto a Edward, se ríe por lo bajo. Tienen una corta conversación y caminan hacia su salón de clases cuando la alarma suena.

Bella se queda en medio del estacionamiento y revisa la galería de su cámara.

La foto que tomó de Edward se siente como algo verdaderamente importante, casi demasiado como para que ella la tenga.

Semanas después, Bella está comenzando a poner fotografías en el álbum que recibió en su cumpleaños. Entre el montón de fotos que tiene extendidas sobre su cama, la de Edward le llama con singular fuerza, así que ella la toma y la observa por un par de minutos.

Bella acaba poniendo la foto de Edward en la página del álbum que dedicó a Jacob.

Finalmente, con los rostros de Edward y Jacob juntos en un mismo lugar, Bella siente que ha empezado su álbum de la forma correcta.

* * *

Notas finales:

No sé. Estos dos me ponen a suspirar. Su relación me encanta :)

Ya han propuesto nombres, por cierto. Fabixchan, gracias por tu review y por dejarme esos nombres. Juro que jamás los había escuchado. Muchas gracias.

Tengo un par de avisos que darles, mis amigos, y unos no les gustarán mucho y van a querer darme con un palo :(

Número uno: este es el último capítulo que subiré en un par de semanas. Quise dejarles esta bonita escena como la última antes de ausentarme otra vez. Ahora no van a ser dos meses, como lo fue hace un tiempo, sino que serán sólo dos o dos semanas y media. Me dieron oportunidad de volver a presentar mi tesis, y tengo que hacerle muchas, muchas correcciones, por lo que mi tiempo se irá en ello durante este tiempo. Espero comprendan. Esto es muy importante para mí y no quiero desperdiciar esta oportunidad.

Número dos: ¿alguno de ustedes recuerda mi adaptación de Crepúsculo, esa que borré cuando tuve una crisis el año pasado? Pues si la recuerdan y les gusta, quiero darles una buena noticia: estoy pensando en resubirla. Encontré el archivo entre mis cosas olvidadas, y sentí mucha nostalgia al ponerme a leerlo. Si a ustedes les parece una buena idea y quieren que esa sea mi disculpa por borrar la historia antes, yo estoy muy dispuesta a dedicarle tiempo para editar y corregir cosas. Tomará su tiempo, pero como está finalizada, es siemple revisión. Espero que la idea les agrade :)

Número tres: dado que contaré con algo de tiempo libre luego de corregir mi tesis, me tomaré todo el tiempo del mundo para dedicarles unas palabras a todos quienes me han dejado un review a lo largo de estos meses. Es un placer para mí responder sus amables comentarios y, ya que en esta página no acostumbro a hacerlo, lo haré de ahora en adelante. Tendrán que esperar el tiempo que ya mencioné, pero tendrán su agradecimiento, cada uno.

Esos fueron mis avisos. Aunque estaré ausente un tiempo, espero que puedan decirme lo que piensa acerca del aviso número dos y que me propongan más nombres para preparar esa votación que cada vez estoy más convencida de querer hacer. Por favor, créanme cuando digo que regresaré con la continuación de esta historia cuando acabe la tesis, porque yo en verdad le tengo cariño a este fanfic.

Muchas gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leer hasta aquí, en verdad gracias.

Sin más que decir, me despido por ahora.

Nos leemos luego :)


	36. Colapso: primera parte

Notas de la autora:

Sí, queridos míos, Hades ha permitido que salga del inframundo para actualizar.

* * *

El ambiente está demasiado relajado como para ser algo bueno.

Paul siente el mal augurio en sus huesos, como si el presentimiento de un desastre lo afectara desde el centro de su ser en busca de que haga algo, sea lo que esto sea, para prevenir el desastre. Pero Paul no encuentra nada fuera de lo común en su patrullaje de los alrededores del territorio de los Cullen, no detecta el rastro de Sam u otro de sus hermanos, no hay nada que le indique que haya un peligro potencial cerca.

Cuando decide regresar a donde los Cullen, la vocecilla que le susurra: _algo va mal, algo va mal, algo va mal_, no deja de insistir. Como mera precaución, revisa el perímetro una vez más y trata de convencerse de que la situación está controlada. No funciona, y el pensamiento lo persigue aún al regresar a su forma humana. Se pone la ropa que Alice le deja cada mañana sobre los arbustos y, acomodándose las prendas, se dirige a la entrada de la casa. Su mente todavía divaga mientras saluda a Carlisle con un asentimiento y a Emmett con una fuerte – _bastante fuerte_ – palmada en la espalda que el vampiro apenas alcanza a sentir.

En la sala, donde Jacob y Alice suelen estar, se percata de la presencia de Edward y de Jasper. Ellos dos, mirando hacia afuera, hablan sobre el movimiento ofensivo que la manada podría intentar en días posteriores y trazan, cuidadosamente, un plan de contrataque; sin embargo, Edward considera la posibilidad de hacer entrar en razón a Sam antes recurrir a métodos violentos…

Paul resopla. Edward le dedica una rápida mirada y murmura: "Tú no puedes razonar con él porque sus temperamentos son exactamente iguales. Nosotros podemos intentarlo si Jasper interviene". Paul, disgustado con ese "son exactamente iguales", rueda los ojos y se va por el pasillo hacia la cocina. Escucha las voces de Jacob, Alice y Rosalie venir de ahí.

A medio camino, Rosalie dice:

\- No sé si quieras entrar ahora, chucho. Jacob está bebiendo sangre.

\- Me he acostumbrado ya, rubia – replica él.

Y si bien no es verdad que se ha acostumbrado a ver a Jacob beber esa cosa, se traga sus arcadas y avanza hasta el mostrado de la cocina, que es el lugar donde Jacob tiene su plato de la cena ya vacío y el vaso de corcho blanco todavía con algo de la espesa sustancia dentro.

\- ¿Tienes hambre? – pregunta Jacob.

\- Un poco. ¿Qué tal tú? ¿Ya casi acabas con los osos de la región?

\- Todavía no. Emmett me los gana – Jacob se alza de hombros con un gesto serio en la cara. Luego, suavemente, sonríe por la pequeña broma.

\- Qué bien. Me alegro de que cuides la fauna. No como el resto en esta casa.

\- Puedes irte cuando quieras, perro. Nadie te pide que quedes – el tono de Rosalie deja ver que lo dice en serio, pero que está rendida a no ser escuchada.

\- No me apetece. Si pongo un pie en La Push, todos se me echan encima.

\- Un escarmiento no viene mal de vez en cuando, ¿no crees, Jacob? – Rosalie permite que Jacob sea el de la última palabra sabiendo que su criterio será lo más neutral y sincero que pueda.

\- De vez en cuando está bien – apoya el chico –, pero no creo que alguien pueda educar a éste de aquí – señala con la mano a Paul, quien sonríe de lado, divertido con el escenario en el que Rosalie los puso –. Lo he intentado y los "escarmientos" no funcionan en lo absoluto.

\- Entonces será con mano dura. De algún modo debe aprender, y si tiene que ser a patadas, así será– se burla Rosalie.

\- No te lo recomiendo – Paul frunce los labios –. Soy un perro y muerdo mucho.

Alice distrae a Rosalie con lo que recibe desde la sala. Paul oye más y más tácticas venir de la boca de Jasper y, algo alterado por el presentimiento que ha tenido el día entero, se desatiende de las voces y continúa una plática con Jacob.

\- Por cierto – Jacob dice en medio de la conversación –, lo olvide hace un rato, pero Esme te hizo unos emparedados. Están en el horno. Dijo que te preparó eso porque no estaba segura de que aceptaras algo más.

\- Me basta con eso – Paul le quita importancia –. Es lo que he comido una buena parte de mi vida y mira lo bueno que estoy – guiña un ojo a su imprima y éste ríe.

En la sala, hablando con Jasper, Carlisle, Alice y Emmett a la vez, Edward está al pendiente de Paul y Jacob, quienes ríen y hablan y parecen los mejores amigos. Edward está bien con eso. Que Jacob ría, que permanezca contento y calmado, es una prioridad.

\- Será difícil si caen sobre nosotros cuando Jacob necesite cuidados médicos. Yo tendría que quedarme a su lado para tratarlo – Carlisle dice, su voz llegando desde la segunda planta hasta lo agudos tímpanos de sus hijos.

\- Y alguno de nosotros tendrá que protegerte si acaso ellos consiguen entrar – Rosalie es razonable y señala la posibilidad.

\- No lo harán – Jasper suena firme, convencido, y Edward pone una mano en el hombro de su hermano, agradeciendo que esté dispuesto a llevar la batalla hasta las últimas consecuencias de ser necesario.

\- Además – continúa Rosalie con su fría lógica –, si Jacob sobrevive, estará indefenso durante tres días enteros.

Surge un silencio contemplativo entre todos. Aquel "si Jacob sobrevive" les ha hecho ver con más claridad que nunca el hecho de que Jacob puede morir incluso antes de que ese ataque por parte de los Quileute se dé. De ser el caso…

\- Tendremos que mantener la guardia en alto – Edward pronuncia – hasta que el periodo de vulnerabilidad pase. Entonces los superaremos en número y Sam se percatará de que su idea no tiene futuro.

\- No le des tanto crédito al idiota – Paul se une a la plática de improviso, su voz gruesa y grave desentonando con las del resto, que son suaves y moduladas –. Él no sabe cuándo parar, sólo cómo seguir. Dará batalla para llegar a Jacob… pero yo me encargaré de él, eso ténganlo seguro.

\- ¿Qué hay de tus hermanos, Paul? – Carlisle cuestiona –. ¿Son verdaderamente incapaces de desobedecer una orden suya?

\- Sí – Paul suelta el aire de sus pulmones. Él puede lastimar a Sam, pero no a los otros. Son su familia, creció a su lado –. Es el Alfa. Su palabra es ley. No importa si no se está de acuerdo con su criterio, su autoridad dentro de la manda te obliga a obedecer, no puedes resistirte a su mandato.

\- Tú puedes – observa Jasper.

\- Es por nuestra línea familiar – explica –. Su bisabuelo y el mío eran los subordinados del Alfa de su manada, el bisabuelo de Jacob.

\- Ephraim Black – añade Carlisle.

\- Exacto. Yo no nací para obedecer a un Uley, por eso no puede tenerme bajo control.

\- ¿Por qué le concediste el cargo?

\- No quería el puesto. Yo fui el primero el sufrir el cambio, luego fue él y más tarde fue Jared. No pensé que la manada fuera a crecer tanto. Ustedes no estaban, no había una razón para que otros tuvieran que atravesar la transformación.

Los Cullen tratan de hacer caso omiso a la culpa que se les atribuye, pero la acusación de Paul hace eco en la cabeza de cada uno. El implícito "los causantes no son nadie más que ustedes" pesa de distinto modo para cada miembro de la familia, pero más para Carlisle y Edward, quienes fueron los motores del primer enfrentamiento contra los Quileute – hace años, en la época de los bisabuelos de Paul y Jacob – y, también, los responsables de la firma del tratado y la creación de la frontera.

_Tal parece que no podemos detenernos, hijo_, piensa Carlisle con un dejo de culpa; aciaga, tomentosa culpa. _Hicimos enfadar a su líder en el pasado, y lo hemos hecho otra vez._

Edward cruza los brazos a la altura de sus costillas y no aporta nada más que un par de observaciones para la planeación de la defensa.

Más tarde, mientras Carlisle repasa los elementos médicos que tienen en una habitación de la segunda planta y Edward se tranquiliza al ver todo listo para la intervención, Paul conversa en voz baja con Jacob, ambos sentados en el mismo sofá.

\- ¿Entonces será dentro de cuatro días? – Paul cuestiona, su voz emergiendo con ciertas dificultades desde su garganta hasta sus labios.

\- Carlisle cree que entonces será seguro para ambos. Si el crecimiento es constante hasta ese día, no habrá ninguna complicación.

\- ¿Qué sucedería de no ser constante?

Jacob baja la mirada, sus manos acarician inconscientemente los costados de su vientre, y exhala con lentitud. Esa posibilidad es aterradora.

\- Podría… podría haber muy poco espacio para él dentro de mí. El peso de su cuerpo me rompería algo, y sería peor que con las costillas. Mi columna es la que más peligra. Es por eso que no camino tanto como antes, se ha vuelto demasiado arriesgado.

La duda y el miedo de Paul se hacen evidentes en su rostro.

\- Pero estaré bien. Viviré.

Paul no contesta, no especula. Su respiración y las palpitaciones de su corazón se ralentizan.

En toda su vida, jamás pensó que uno de sus más profundos deseos sería que Jacob se convirtiera en un frío.

No obstante, si es la única manera de que sobreviva, Paul estará rogando por que suceda.

* * *

Notas finales:

Ajá. Dos semanas. No tengo excusa, sólo la escuela, y eso no es una excusa.

Espero que no estén molestos por la larga ausencia, pero he estado de arriba a abajo con el inicio del semestre y no debo sacar malas notas en este periodo.

Prometo contestar sus reviews en cuando me haga el espacio de tiempo necesario, pero por ahora es imposible.

No me odien, yo los amo.

AkireMG lo siente, y no es broma.

Espero que sigan dándome oportunidad y lean los dos capítulos más que voy a subir,


	37. Colapso: segunda parte

Notas de la autora:

Dejaré algo importante en las notas finales ;)

* * *

Seth y Leah se rebelaron contra Sam. Fue difícil y naturalmente doloroso, pero ninguno iba a soportar que ese hombre los obligara a atentar en contra de la vida de Jacob. Lo quieren demasiado como para permanecer de brazos cruzados ante las estrategias de Sam y su obsesiva meta de _acabar con el monstruo_. Así que, siendo los únicos dispuestos a separarse de la manada y abandonar la reserva en busca de Paul, se esforzaron por ignorar las órdenes de su Alfa – órdenes que taladraron dentro de sus mentes y exigieron ser obedecidas, pero que no lo serán más – y salieron de fase. Luego de eso, fue sencillo desatenderse de la furia de Sam y correr fuera de La Push.

No están seguros de que Paul los quiera a su lado – después de todo, se fue sin tomarlos en cuenta – pero intentarán ser útiles y ayudar a Jacob y a esa criatura no nata que desconocen y esperan no tener que liquidar; porque todavía es su deber salvaguardar el bienestar de su tribu y de los humanos que viven en los alrededores, y si ese ser amenaza la seguridad, no tendrán más remedio que hacerlo desaparecer.

Están en el punto exacto donde la frontera tiene una brecha sin jurisdicción cuando encuentra a Paul, quien luce como si patrullara y tensa su peludo cuerpo cuando los nota.

\- Tranquilo, compañero – dice Seth –. No estamos aquí por parte de Sam… en realidad, nos separamos de él hace unas horas.

\- Vinimos porque queremos ayudar. A ti y a Jacob.

Paul los mira atentamente, sabiendo que son sinceros, pero no abandona su forma de lobo, prevenido ante a cualquier ventaja que Sam pudiera tomar si él se encontrara distraído.

\- No sabemos si todavía puede escucharnos – continúa Leah –, pero creemos que no. Nuestra salida fue menos rápida que la tuya. Nos costó mucho resistirnos. Para estar seguros, queremos estar más lejos de él que esto.

Paul rasga la tierra con una de sus patas traseras. Lo medita un momento, pero sabe que necesita más que eso. Los Cullen han sido tolerantes con él, pero no sabe si lo serán con sus hermanos también.

_Jacob, tendrás que persuadir a tu sanguijuela._

_¿Por qué? ¿Acabaste con los ciervos?_

_No me gustan los ciervos, pero ese no es el punto. Leah y Seth están aquí, y quieren atravesar los límites. Persuádelo._

_Carlisle es el que te aceptó aquí_, señala Jacob_, a él debería persuadir._

_Pues hazlo. Quieren contribuir a nuestra causa. Los tengo vigilados por si acaso Sam está planeando algo que le haga salir beneficiado, pero ellos dejaron la manada por su propia voluntad. Los conoces, se opusieron desde el principio._

_Se los agradezco. Edward ya se lo está diciendo a Carlisle._

_Es tan entrometido… ¿Qué no se da cuenta de su falta de modales? No debería ir por ahí oyendo sin permiso._

Toma unos minutos que Carlisle ofrezca una resolución, pero cuando lo hace, Seth y Leah están seguros de que algo bueno saldrá de esto. Con ellos unidos a Paul, Sam pierde posibilidades de alcanzar a Jacob. Contando a los Cullen, superan en número a la manda.

Tras cinco kilómetros de bosque, los hermanos Clearwater deciden que es un buen lugar para transformarse y comprobar que Sam no puede detectarlos. Los dos suspiran al percatarse de que no escuchan a ninguno de los miembros de la manada.

_Somos los indeseados ahora_, bufa Paul. _Pero son unos idiotas por abandonar a la manda, y Jacob está de acuerdo conmigo._

_¿En verdad lo está?_, cuestiona Leah. _Yo creo que lo inventas. Jacob nos adora._

_Eso no quita el hecho de que es peligroso para ustedes, y que Jacob no desea verlos lastimados si Sam ataca._

_Atacará_, Seth murmura_, ha estado pensando en el momento adecuado de hacerlo, y parece que lo hará en un par de días. Piensa que la criatura matará a Jacob para entonces y que él podrá venir a deshacerse de ella cuando empiece a generar un caos._

_La "criatura", como le dices, no matará a Jacob. No quise compartir mucho de esto con Leah cuando estábamos en la manada de Sam, pero el bebé no es maligno. Razona, siente y se intenta comunicar con el exterior. Edward lo ha escuchado desde hace una semana, y todo indica que es un bebé más humano de lo que esperábamos. Su corazón late incluso._

_Entonces… ¿no representa ningún peligro?_, Seth duda, confundido con lo que sea que signifique "… lo ha estado escuchando desde hace una semana…".

_El doctor cree que podría haber heredado cualidades tanto de Edward como de Jacob, pero no sabe de qué manera. Los latidos de su corazón lo desconciertan porque, en teoría, no debería latir. Sin embargo, dado que Jacob es humano y sus genes tuvieron que ver en su formación y que logra pensar tranquilamente sobre casi todo, Carlisle está seguro de que no será un demonio chupasangre como el que Sam está esperando._

_¿Es posible que Jacob le haya transmitido el poder de cambiar en un lobo, como nosotros?_

_No lo sé_, acepta Paul. _Los tres sabemos que ese bebé debería ser mío, no de un vampiro, pero no quiero pensar más en eso. Ahora mismo sólo quiero que nazca y que Jacob pueda ser convertido exitosamente._

_¿Eso sigue en pie?_, cuestiona Leah.

_Sí. Lo ha resistido de maravilla, pero sigue siendo muy débil para recuperarse luego de que el bebé nazca. Es humano._

_No completamente_, Leah apunta._ No recibió la herencia de la misma forma que nosotros, pero es un Quileute. No es tan fuerte como un lobo, pero tampoco tan débil como un humano. ¿Lo han considerado? Quizá su cuerpo ha resistido todo este tiempo gracias a eso. Una persona sin sus genes podría haber muerto antes de que la criatura creciera tanto._

_Las teorías abundan_, y Paul está cansado de ellas._ Mientras sobreviva, no importa saber por qué exactamente sucedió todo._

_Él…_, Seth vacila_, digo… entiendo todo esto de la magia de nuestro pueblo, pero no ha dejado de sorprenderme que Jake pueda… tener hijos._

_Estaba en el plan_, dice Paul sin pensarlo mucho. _Una de las razones de la imprimación es la mantención de la especie, la supervivencia. Imprimé en Jacob, por lo que debería haber un factor que permitiera una "buena camada". Es muy… degradante, si se piensa objetivamente, pero no lo podemos cambiar._

_Como en la época de Taka Aki_, menciona Leah, recordando las historias de la tribu que pasaron por los oídos de su abuela a los de su madre y, finalmente, a los suyos, _las mujeres difícilmente heredaban la habilidad de cambiar, y por eso eran utilizadas como simples incubadoras. Ahora cambió, porque soy la décima mujer en mi familia que recibe la herencia, y si Seth tiene una hija, ella podría cambiar también. El caso de Jacob es más singular… según papá, sucedió dos veces en cinco generaciones. Jacob es apenas el tercero._

_Y sucedió en familias diferentes… por lo que no hay indicio de los porqués_, Paul murmulla sin ganas, un poco cansado de buscarle una "razón sólida y aceptable" a todo lo que sucede. Empieza a pensar que las cosas sólo suceden, y que no hay nada más detrás de eso. El cansancio pesa sobre él. Está agotándose. O, al menos, está emocionalmente acabado. Un poco más con cada día que pasa.

Llegan a donde los Cullen más tarde. Paul habla con Edward y Carlisle. Tarda un rato, pero los dos vampiros aceptan que Seth y Leah entren a la casa. Carlisle confía en ellos luego de la pelea con los neófitos. Edward respeta a Leah, a su carácter y su fuerza, y aprecia bastante a Seth. Los entrenamientos previos a la lucha los ayudaron a conocerse y ahora Seth está tan cómodo entre ellos como lo haría de estar al lado de su manada.

No es suficiente decir que Leah estuvo impresionada al ver a Jacob. Fue algo más fuerte y difícil de entender. Jasper la miró con curiosidad cuando entró por el pasillo hacia la sala, donde Jacob hacia un último intento por comer un poco sin querer devolver el estómago. Ella se movió cuidadosamente, con los hombros rectos y los ojos entrecerrados. Su cuerpo delgado, su cintura angosta y el cabello corto creaban un magnífico balance en ella. Jasper la vio en todo momento y se movió hacia un lugar menos revelador cuando Leah se sentó frente a Jacob y lo tomó de las manos. Jasper sintió su dolor, su preocupación y la palpitante lucha entre el deber y el querer que estaba desatándose dentro de ella. La sintió vacilar un largo rato, hasta que Jacob terminó de hablarle de ese pequeño _colibrí_ y ella no pudo hacer más que sonreír y aceptar que ese chico no se rendiría hasta que su hijo estuviera en el mundo, con ellos de un modo más tangible.

Jasper continuó viéndola, a sus ojos, su boca, su piel, sus gestos. Continuó apreciando sus emociones, su versatilidad e intensidad. Continuó viéndola insistentemente, dedicadamente, y no paró hasta que ella volvió el rostro para mirarlo con su entrecejo fruncido y los labios abiertos. Él no hizo ningún cambio en su cara, sin el más nimio indicio de darse por aludido, y salió de la sala prestando poca atención a la molestia que ella mandaba en su dirección.

Ella, _Leah Clearwater_, que tanto lo repudiaba.

_De acuerdo_, pensó Jasper_, el sentimiento será mutuo, entonces._

* * *

Notas finales:

Hace tiempo dije que el nombre del bebé lo dejaría a voto popular (¡democracia!) y así será. La encuesta está lista y este es el link (recuerden quitar los paréntesis): (https:)/(es.)surveymonkey(.com)/r/9SHGY7V

Hay algo de información sobre la encuesta ahí mismo.

Sólo falta subir un capítulo el día de hoy.

Gracias por leer.


	38. Colapso: tercera parte

Notas de la autora:

Dejaré la misma cosa importante del capítulo anterior en las notas finales ;)

* * *

Paul es dulce el día de hoy. No se transforma, no sale de la casa de los Cullen y no se aleja demasiado de Jacob. No se permite a sí mismo perder más de su imprima de lo que ya ha perdido, ya no. Si se descuidara un poco, tan sólo un segundo, todo aquello que Jacob siente por él se iría directo al infierno… con ellos las cosas son inciertas.

O así es como Paul lo ve.

La verdad es que Jacob no puede dejar de amarlo y nunca podrá. Esta magia que fluye entre ellos estará presente por una eternidad —_y todo lo que haya luego de eso_—, es algo que no está dentro del control de ninguno y que los condena del modo más poético y trágico. Era su destino estar juntos, pero las cosas cambian. Siempre lo hacen. El tiempo es cruel y Paul no es capaz de sentir rencor contra Edward por mucho que se empeñe en ello. Lo odia, lo detesta, lo aborrece, y lo hace porque está en su naturaleza, impreso a fuerza en sus genes, pero no puede guardarle rencor por "arrebatarle" a Jacob porque no hay sentido en hacerlo. Por más que luche y se resista, por más que quiera cambiar el presente y ponerse en el lugar del vampiro, es Jacob y él mismo quienes no van a permitirlo.

Jacob es su mundo. No hay por qué negarlo. Lo ama, lo adora con cada fibra de su despreciable ser, con cada minúscula parte de su alma manchada… y Jacob jamás corresponderá de la misma manera. El amor que Jacob siente hacia él es más suave, más tranquilo y cariñoso. Más idílico que pasional. Más puro que ambicioso. El amor que Jacob siente por él es todo lo contrario a lo que Paul siente por Jacob.

Duele. Duele como nada podría, como nada podrá o como nada pudo.

Paul ama con una fuerza irrefrenable y desastrosa, con la desconsideración del amante apresurado y ansioso. Es fuego. Fuego en su punto más peligroso. La piel de Paul quema y marca, deja cicatrices y las abandona para que el tiempo las cure. En su ímpetu, Paul es rudo, bestial y poderoso. Es áspero. Es animal.

El amor de Paul es el tipo de amor para el que Jacob está hecho. El amor de Paul es el tipo de amor que se parece al amor de Edward. No obstante, mientras Paul es fuego tempestuoso y demoledor, Edward es hielo imponente y preciso. Edward es menos desorden y caos, menos rudeza y bestialidad. Edward es poderoso, pero callado, discreto, calculador. Paul se descontrola, se pierde, y no sabe cómo regresar. Edward es capaz de controlarse, pero cuando no lo hace es tan devastador como Paul.

Ellos dos son fuerzas iguales que van en sentidos opuestos. Uno va a la derecha, el otro a la izquierda. Uno se dirige al norte, el otro al sur.

Son fuerzas que no deben juntarse, pero que lo han hecho. Fuerzas sin escala de medición que podrían acabarse la una a la otra, pero que nunca podrían dejar a una viva. Con ellos, se reduce a todo o nada. A soportar el constante empuje contrario o a consumirse dentro de su propia energía.

Son fuego y hielo. Norte y sur. Derecha e izquierda. Blanco y negro.

Son, irónicamente, parte de un todo que puede distanciarse, pero no separarse.

La tercera fuerza, la fuerza que regula el choque entre el fuego y el hielo y que puede combatir a ambos, es Jacob.

Ellos tres son la unidad completa.

Ellos tres no pueden estar juntos, pero tampoco separados.

* * *

Notas finales:

La encuesta para elegir el nombre del bebé de Edward y Jacob está lista y este es el link (recuerden quitar los paréntesis): (https:)/(es.)surveymonkey(.com)/r/9SHGY7V

Hay algo de información sobre la encuesta ahí mismo.

Es el último capítulo de hoy.

Gracias por leer.


	39. Morte

**Notas de la autora:**

Y estoy de nuevo aquí.

No tengo excusas por el retraso.

Espero de todo corazón que sigan apoyando y siguiendo esta historia.

* * *

Temer a la muerte es algo tan natural, tan comprensible, que admitirlo es tan magnífico como vencerlo. El temor es bueno, te hace reaccionar, te obliga a ponerte a salvo sin que siquiera te des cuenta; alejarse del fuego, rehuir de las bestias, evitar los venenos, todo aquello que se hace inconscientemente pero que es primordial en el comportamiento humano.

Sin embargo, a veces las personas se acercan al peligro en lugar de alejarse de él. Lo tientan, lo anhelan, y se sumergen en un ambiente lleno de cosas dañinas y horribles. Jacob lo hizo desde muy joven. Él siempre estuvo asustado de muchas cosas, pero también siempre se aseguró de combatirlas. Fue valiente incluso antes de saber lo que la palabra significaba.

De pequeño se acarreó muchos problemas, dolores y castigos por su aventurada personalidad. De mayor, la historia se repite.

Supo desde el inicio, desde que vio esos llamativos, preciosos ojos dorados, que Edward era alguien a quien debía tratar con cuidado o, mejor, no tratar en lo absoluto. De alguna manera, la magia de su linaje vibró dentro de sí y le dejó ver que ese hombre no era el que todos creían; deslumbrantemente bello al igual que su familia, pero incluso más –_mucho más _ – que eso. Jacob apreció su apariencia, pero no permitió ser cegado por ella.

La sangre se lo dijo, le dijo que acercarse a Edward no era conveniente, pero la curiosidad y la innegable atracción que sentía hacia él lo animaron a buscar debajo de la fachada hasta que el mismo Edward le ayudó a quitarla; Jacob recuerda el primer acercamiento íntimo, la sensación de estar siendo tocado por las manos y los labios de Edward, el miedo a lo salvaje, la incertidumbre de saberse ignorante ante lo que implicaba estar al lado del vampiro. En aquel entonces, Jacob estuvo asustado de la naturaleza de Edward y del deseo –bruto, ardiente, casi penoso y alarmante– que podía distinguir en medio de su agitación

Cuando Edward se fue, Jacob atravesó una cantidad abrumadora de etapas. Cambió demasiado, pero eso no fue para mal. El cambio fue radical y desconcertante, pero no perjudicial –no lo suficiente para temerle–. No tener a Edward a su lado dio lugar a que conociera más, a que se descubriera a sí mismo en estados que nunca antes experimentó.

No tener a Edward significó tener a Paul y Jacob es incapaz de pensar en su vida sin él. Es algo básico, fundamental, el que Paul esté. Que simplemente _esté_. Ya que lo tiene y que su espíritu permanece tranquilo, Jacob consigue algo de paz. Esto no quiere decir que en el pasado no le temió, porque hubo un momento en el tiempo durante el cual estuvo asustado del animal en el que Paul se transforma; y eso… _eso_ es cuento para otro día, cuando su mente no esté tan concentrada en sobrevivir como lo está ahora.

Hace no más de media hora, mientras dormía y soñaba con un futuro que le encantaría vivir, su pequeño, inocente colibrí terminó por hacer lo que Carlisle previó. Estando preparado para salir al mundo, para nacer, su bebé no pudo detener sus movimientos y rompió a Jacob desde adentro.

Jacob no pudo gritar. El dolor lo despertó, pero lo pasmó en su sitio. Fue tan grande y devastador que no hubo lamento que pudiera expresarlo. La única reacción de su cuerpo fue salir del sueño y quedarse inmóvil.

Su familia escuchó el hueso romperse –Jacob no sabe cuál fue o qué tan grave resultó la fractura, pero es lo menos importante– y demoraron unos segundos en ir en su auxilio. Carlisle y Edward fueron los dos rostros que Jacob vio primero. Luego observó a Paul y la manera en la que éste le devolvía la mirada.

_No te vayas. Por favor._

Una demanda sincera y descarnada. Repleta de una triste desesperación que le recordó a Jacob que tenía que superar esto. Por su hijo. Por los Cullen. Por su padre y sus hermanas. Por Edward. Por Paul. Tenía por quienes luchar y recordarlo le sirvió para centrar su mente en algo fuera del dolor y el miedo.

\- Estarás bien

_Tienes que estarlo._

\- Será pronto. La anestesia hará efecto y Carlisle y yo nos encargaremos de todo.

_Sólo resiste un poco más._

\- Ya no te preocupes acerca de nada.

_Estaré aquí._

Las voces de Edward y Paul fueron sus luceros en la oscuridad, las que lo guiaron a la consciencia. Abrió los ojos y la luz de un foco sobre su cabeza lo deslumbró. Vio el empañado plástico de una mascarilla puesta encima de su boca y nariz y sintió, débilmente, el toque de sus dos amores. El aliento ardiente de Paul en su hombro y el frío roce de los dedos de Edward en un costado de su cara.

Quiso llorar.

Deseó tener la fuerza para aferrarse a ellos dos y no soltarlos. Deseó poder mover los labios para decirles que los amaba a ambos sin condiciones o límites. Dentro de su sopor, Jacob descubrió algo que estuvo buscando por muchos meses, la conclusión que Edward y Paul le pidieron en el pasado: los amaba a los dos, ¿pero a quién amaba más? Y la respuesta fue la misma que obtuvo antes durante sus noches y días de reflexión: _no lo sé_. Porque no puede medir su amor y nunca podrá hacerlo. Es imposible. No se trata de a quién más o a quién menos. El amor no es tan sencillo como una competencia y tampoco tan vano como la adquisición de _puntos_. No es algo que se determine observando cualidades o calificando logros.

Ama a la criatura que está matándolo, y eso sería un sinsentido si esa criatura no se tratara de su hijo.

Amar es complicado, pero más complicado es tener la fortaleza para seguir amando a pesar de las adversidades.

_Estaré bien._

¿Cómo podría no estar bien cuando Paul y Edward están ahí, acompañándolo en un momento como este? Aunque su supervivencia no esté asegurada, sabe que estará bien.

Todo lo que debe hacer es apoyarse en sus dos grandes pilares, tranquilizarse y combatir contra el abismo que ha querido absorberlo desde hace tanto.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

¿Saben? Este capítulo tiene plasmado un poco de la situación que estoy viviendo actualmente. Las cosas en mi vida no han estado "bien" y, sin darme cuenta, he proyectado un poco de mí en Jacob.

Gracias por leer. Gracias a todos.

De nuevo les dejo aquí el link para votar por el nombre del bebé (todo lo que deben hacer es quitar los paréntesis, como ya saben):

https(:/)(/)(es.)surveymonkey(.com)/r/9SHGY7V


	40. Querer

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola a todos.

Sí, sí... todo se pone en orden. De cierta manera.

Espero lo disfruten.

* * *

Es un zumbido parecido al del colibrí. Se escucha dentro de sus oídos, naciendo en el centro de sus tímpanos, y se propaga de su cabeza a sus pies. Es como un adormecimiento indoloro, casi piadoso, que lo aleja de la realidad. No es como estar perdido, sino como estar desorientado. Es extraño. No duele. No arde.

Paul no sabe si la falta de dolor es mejor o peor que la presencia de éste. No sabe si el dolor podría hacerlo sentir vivo. Está seguro de no querer este adormecimiento indoloro, porque le impide reaccionar, lo mantiene quieto, como si sus músculos y su piel hubiesen sido transformados en roca. Dura, fría, insensible roca.

_Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob._

Paul parpadea. Ha estado oyendo ese nombre una y otra vez desde que el colibrí emitió un lastimero lloriqueo. Porque ese colibrí – el ser sobre el cual no sabe cómo sentirse ahora mismo – ha nacido ya. Lo vio en brazos de Edward en algún momento. Edward sonreía. Paul no entiende por qué sonreía, pero no le importa.

\- ¡Por Dios, hagan algo! – alguien chilla. El sonido de esa voz, voz femenina, es el reflejo de una desesperación insoportable.

Paul levanta la vista – ha estado mirando el suelo, ¿por qué miraba el suelo? – y ve a Leah con lágrimas en los ojos. Ella está cargando algo envuelto en una manta blanca y manchada de carmesí. Edward, de pie frente a ella, tiene en su rostro una expresión con la que Paul es incapaz de identificarse. Edward está luchando contra un dolor profundo y los amargos ataques de la culpa, del resentimiento más brutal: el que tiene contra sí mismo.

Sacude un poco la cabeza. Sabe que está viendo la realidad en un modo que no debería. Las cosas pasan lento. Transcurren de manera que no lo abrumen. A Paul le molesta, pero no puede combatir la confusión.

Mueve el rostro hacia la derecha y encuentra a Carlisle. Carlisle es un estado en el que nunca antes lo había visto. Su cabello está ligeramente desacomodado, las mangas de su camisa están enrolladas hasta sus codos, sus manos están repletas de sangre. Carlisle no para de moverse. Revisa el monitor que tiene a un lado mientras no para de suturar hemorragias que parecen imposibles de remediar.

\- Llévatelo de aquí, Leah. Y cuídalo, por favor – dice Edward.

Leah duda. Mira hacia donde está Carlisle y se decide por salir de la habitación agarrando muy bien al bulto que tiene entre brazos. Paul oye el zumbido del colibrí alejarse con ella.

\- Edward – dice Carlisle, alterado –, hazlo ya.

Sin responder, Edward pasa a un lado de Paul y se inclina sobre la camilla. Paul traga duro al dar un paso hacia el frente y ver a la persona que está ahí.

Jacob. Su Jacob. Sin pulso.

La visión de él estando ahí, laxo y poniéndose frío, crea grietas en el adormecimiento. El dolor comienza a meterse entre ellas, clavándose en tanto como puede, dañando a Paul desde puntos vitales que no pueden ser protegidos.

Partes de sí que Jacob protegía del dolor.

Pero Jacob ya no está. El lazo que los une – _que los unía_ – punza terriblemente. Punza y sangra como el cuerpo de Jacob.

Edward toma la muñeca de Jacob y muerde. Sus colmillos traspasan la piel, la hieren, y Paul está por lanzarse sobre él para detenerlo cuando Seth y Jasper lo toman de los brazos y lo halan hacia atrás. Jasper poner una de sus manos sobre la frente de Paul y cierra los ojos. Concentra todo su poder en Paul hasta dejarlo sin fuerza. Seth carga con el peso de su hermano y empieza su recorrido hacia la salida.

El don de Jasper no es tan poderoso como para dejar inconsciente a un lobo. No a un lobo Alfa. Paul hace esfuerzos inútiles por quitarse las manos de Seth encima y por apartar por completo a Jasper – no por su olor, que es lo menos importante ahora, sino porque está interponiéndose entre él y Edward, ese maldito… –.

\- Iba a matarte – dice Paul en dirección a Edward, quien no ha separado su ponzoñosa boca de la delicada piel que Paul tanto ha atesorado –. Mi plan si él moría por tu culpa, era matarte. Pero no lo haré – Seth dice algo como "cálmate, está bien", pero Paul lo ignora porque nada está bien –. Mereces vivir con esto. Mereces pasar una eternidad sabiendo que mataste lo que más has amado.

Y así, con eso dicho, deja que Seth lo arrastre fuera del lugar. Ya regresará después, cuando Carlisle y Edward no estén dentro y pueda despedirse tranquilamente de Jacob.

Despedirse es lo único que puede hacer ahora… pero eso no es verdad.

Está el otro responsable. El colibrí. Ese ser que es el igual de Edward. Igual de venenoso y dañino; tanto, que mató a Jacob poco a poco mientras crecía a su costa. El demonio que Sam le dijo que sería.

Seth es fuerte. Lo baja por las escaleras y lo deja caer sobre un sofá. Paul está mareado y mira con reproche a Jasper, quien no muestra ningún tipo de expresión en su rostro de mármol. Insensible como la roca. Como el cuerpo y el alma de Paul hace unos minutos.

Entonces, nota a Leah fuera de la casa, arrullando al bulto de carne y lloriqueos que es el colibrí. Paul mira hacia ellos dos un largo rato. Leah todavía tiene rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas morenas, pero ya no está llorando. Hay un sentimiento distinto a la tristeza o la preocupación en sus ojos cuando ve al colibrí. Hay felicidad.

Paul aún no lo entiende.

Más tarde, apenas unos minutos, Rosalie es quien cuida al colibrí.

Jasper, Seth y Leah se van para reemplazar a Emmett, Alice y Esme, quienes han estado durante las últimas dos horas cuidando la frontera de cualquier miembro de la manada. Paul se queda solo en la planta inferior de la casa. Oye a Rosalie murmurar apelativos cariñosos al colibrí. Carlisle y Edward continúan arriba, junto a Jacob, y Paul quiere sacarlos de ahí con el método que sea necesario.

Pero no sube para hacerlo. No lo hace porque ve su oportunidad. Sabe que Edward no tiene cabeza para prestarle atención, no ahora. Carlisle es más de lo mismo. Están concentrados en Jacob. Rosalie está concentrada en el colibrí...

¿Quién podría detener su avance ahora que quiere acabar con esto?

Se pone de pie. Camina por los pasillos con conocimiento – ha estado ahí, _viviendo ahí_, es obvio que sabe ubicarse dentro – y se detiene en el umbral de una puerta abierta. Se asoma al interior sabiendo lo que verá. Rosalie todavía le habla con dulzura al bebé, pero el pequeño no para de lloriquear. No ha dejado de hacerlo desde que lo alejaron de Jacob.

Entra a la habitación. Sus pisadas son cuidadosas, lentas. Rose le da la espalda, sentada en un sofá individual, y sostiene al colibrí frente a ella.

\- Sabes que no te dejaré hacerle daño – dice Rosalie sin mirarlo, sintiendo su aroma y su presencia como Paul previó que lo haría. Como mera medida de seguridad, Rosalie recarga al bebé contra su pecho, poniendo el cuerpecito bajo su segura cercanía –. Él no tiene la culpa de nada. Es mi sobrino y apenas es un recién nacido.

\- Jacob está muerto – el colibrí se retuerce y bufa cuando escucha el nombre de su padre.

\- Jacob lo amaba. Decidió arriesgar su vida para que él viniera al mundo. Era una posibilidad que no sobreviviera, y es lo que sucedió. Al igual que yo, sabes lo que Jacob habría hecho por su hijo. ¿Crees que te perdonaría si lo lastimaras?

Paul permanece en silencio.

\- Este bebé es lo único que te queda de Jacob – continúa Rosalie –. Es hijo de Edward, pero eso no quita que también lo sea de Jacob. Es más humano y más parecido a él de lo que esperábamos.

Rosalie se levanta de su asiento y gira para darle la cara. Paul se siente descolocado con la leve sonrisa que la mujer le muestra. Ella separa al bebé de sí. El pobre continúa quejándose.

\- Mira sus ojos – pide Rosalie.

Paul elige mirar los ojos del colibrí en lugar de los de ella y es en este instante, cuando halla los ojos cafés de Jacob en ese diminuto rostro, que la desdicha por la reciente pérdida lo alcanza. El dolor y la amargura se mezclan, se hacen homogéneos, y Paul llora porque no hay nada más que exprese correctamente su sentir.

Los ojos lacrimosos del colibrí se abren con apreciación, brillan de curiosidad y angustia, cuando Paul lo toma en brazos y lo presiona contra sí. Siente los hipidos del pequeño contra los propios, pecho a pecho, y cierra los ojos. Rosalie es amable – por primera y quizá última vez – y lo deja a solas con el niño.

El corazón del colibrí bombea tan rápido como siempre y su piel es casi tan cálida como la de un humano. Su piel es suave y está sonrosada en las mejillas y hombros. La manta ensangrentada fue cambiada por otra de color amarillo, limpia, libre del olor a muerte.

\- Tranquilo – le dice Paul –. Jacob está bien ahora – el bebé solloza y agita sus manos cerca del cuello de Paul, rozando con las tibias puntas de sus dedos lo que debe parecerle una temperatura muy elevada –. Él te amaba, siempre te lo dijo a ti y a nosotros. Ahora que te encuentras a salvo, él podrá descansar. Nunca me pidió nada, pero estaré ahí para protegerte. Siempre podrás contar conmigo.

Lejos – pero tan cerca, riesgosamente cerca –, del otro lado de la frontera custodiada por Seth, Leah y Jasper, Sam ruge y aúlla. Le habla a Paul, directa y únicamente a él con aquel irritante tono altivo y confiado.

La manada va a atacar.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Oh, Dios. No sé. Esto me pareció bastante triste, pero no lo suficiente. Siento que falta algo, pero ya me daré cuenta después.

Gracias a todos por leer. Se los agradezco como no tienen idea.

Hay un pequeño aviso respecto al nombre del bebé (que es, por supuesto, un niño). Dada la poca respuesta en la encuesta online que creé, el nombre será elegido a mi criterio. Me encantaría que hubiesen respondido más personas (sólo hubo tres que lo hicieron), pero ya que no sucedió, no puedo tomar eso como un voto "unánime" de parte de ustedes. Es lamentable.

Sin más que decir, me despido por ahora.

Gracias por leer.


	41. Pleurer

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola a todos. Muchas gracias por venir a leer hasta este capítulo (que son un montón).

Gracias a quienes han leido desde el principio y que siguen esperando actualizaciones. Gracias de todo corazón. Abrazaría a todos y cada uno si pudiera.

Los retrazos y plazos sin actualizar son pan de cada día en mi vida desordenada. Disculpen que tarde tanto, pero no puedo hacer nada mejor que esto.

Sin embargo, dejo mi corazón cada vez que escribo. Me esfuerzo por lograr algo que hasta a mí me provoque algún sentimiento (incluso he llorado al escribir ciertas cosas de este fanfic que todavía no han sido publicadas o que se eliminaron en los procesos de edición).

De nuevo, muchísimas gracias por seguir este fanfic. Espero que estén conmigo hasta el final.

Que lo disfruten (y si no lo hacen, ¡tienen derecho a que les parezca horrible!).

* * *

Han pasado treinta y un minutos desde que el corazón de Jacob se detuvo y Edward no se ha movido de su lado a pesar de eso.

Hay algo denso dentro de sí que le impide siquiera pensar con claridad.

Sus dedos no dejan de tocar la herida que sus colmillos hicieron en la muñeca de Jacob y sus ojos se niegan a apartarse del profundo negro de sus preciosos cabellos. El rostro consumido del antes vital y fuerte humano es ahora el representante de los alcances de la maldad de Edward, de su egoísta naturaleza e ilógica conducta.

Si él se hubiera alejado cuando debió, Jacob estaría vivo. Quizá en otro lugar y con otra persona – como Paul, incluso Mike o algún desconocido –, pero bien, a salvo, lejos de la muerte que sigue a Edward a todas partes.

Y Edward estaría lejos de Washington también, concentrándose en otras cosas para obligar a su mente y a sus instintos a olvidarse de la existencia de su _Cantante_; él sería el único sufriendo, pero eso no importaría mientras el corazón de Jacob siguiese latiendo y sus ojos, brillando como el sol.

\- Perdóname – dice. Su voz es opacada por las sensaciones que se arremolinan en su garganta, como el cantar de un pájaro en medio de una tormenta, y le cuesta tanto apartar sus dedos de la fría piel de su amado que siente cómo empieza a derrumbarse.

Se cae tan rápido como la Torre de Babel, con la misma confusión y miedo de la incomprensión y una unión rota.

Camina un paso hacia atrás y observa lo que ha hecho. Mira la belleza que ha matado con su amor; es tóxico y mortal, lo cual es desalmado porque no podría ser más devoto de aquel que yace en esa horrenda camilla.

Si pudiera hacer algo para traerlo de vuelta, lo haría. Pero no puede, así que debe encargarse de enmendar los daños tanto como le sea posible. Nada reemplazará lo que ha perdido y que extrañará por la eternidad que lo espera, sin embargo, hacer su carga tenuemente llevadera es lo mejor que obtendrá.

\- Perdóname – repite.

No sabe si tiene derecho a pedir perdón, no sabe si se le permite rogar por un poco de piedad, y tampoco sabe si alguna vez disfrutará de la paz y la felicidad que se concentra en su pasado. Y piensa, hundido, a punto de rendirse, que el pasado es su sitio más hermoso, su paz y felicidad momentáneas.

Escucha el palpitar veloz del corazón de su hijo en la planta de abajo. Sus lloriqueos y gemidos de queja abren una grieta en su pecho; sus pensamientos angustiosos y desesperados abren otra en su cabeza. El niño se siente abrumado por la falta de sus padres, a quienes no ha visto más de unos segundos durante su corta vida en el mundo exterior. El toque de Rosalie es amable y cuidadoso, pero no lo tranquilizan.

_Papá_ es la palabra que predomina en su tren de pensamientos.

El reflejo paternal que lo incita a ir al encuentro con su bebé es poderoso. Su cuerpo se mueve con indecisión hacia la puerta. El pequeño quiere verlo, quiere ser reconfortado por la persona que se siente igual de sola y triste que él.

El diálogo entre Rosalie y Paul es inesperado, casi imposible de imaginar sin que primero suceda. Edward encuentra la situación entre ellos irónica.

La sorpresa de Edward no es grande cuando Paul toma en bazos a su hijo y el pobre niño por fin se topa con alguien que le dice lo que necesita escuchar; Rosalie fue ruda al decir _Jacob está muerto_ con la misma voz con la que lo arrulló entre sus brazos. Paul le da la seguridad y el apoyo para que el bebé comience a llorar y a hipar más fuerte que antes. El cuerpo fornido de Paul lo cubre por completo y la criatura se deshace en llanto en medio del calor que desprende el Quileute.

Es entonces cuando Sam aúlla y expone sus planes.

Edward se acerca a la camilla y pone un beso suave en la frente de Jacob. Cierra los ojos intentando ignorar el aroma a sangre que oculta una sublime fragancia a menta y pinos.

Sale del cuarto y baja las escaleras con prisa. Debe actuar rápido ante el peligro que se aproxima a través del bosque. Sigue el picante aroma de Paul y se encuentra con él en la misma habitación en la que Rosalie lo enfrentó.

El bebé todavía llora y Paul lo tiene aferrado contra su pecho.

Un momento de tensión detiene a Edward a un par de metros de distancia. Las últimas palabras que se dijeron no son las ideales para que se comuniquen cordialmente. Pareciera que Paul no tiene intención de soltar al niño, pero lo que pasa por su mente esclarece las dudas de Edward y le da la confianza para reducir el espacio que los separa sin temer por su hijo.

El niño detecta a Edward y se remueve para alcanzarlo. Sus manitas se cierran y abren en su deseo por agarrar a su padre. Paul ofrece el pequeño a Edward con una ligera aura de incomodidad y cautela. Edward sostiene al niño y lo descansa contra su pecho.

El bebé aprieta la ropa de Edward con sus manos. Su cuerpecito tiembla y sus mejillas se empapan de lágrimas. Los ojos cafés del niño son del tono exacto de los de Jacob; Edward podría llorar junto a su hijo a causa del detalle si no fuera porque su organismo no se lo admite.

\- Está muy agitado – comenta Paul, aclarándose la garganta.

\- Estará mejor cuando todo esto pase – Edward pasa por alto los ojos irritados de Paul y llama a su familia para que se desplieguen del modo que lo acordaron.

Los pensamientos de Jasper, Seth y Leah llegan a Edward para informarle que los lobos están por cruzar la frontera. Carlisle, Alice y Esme corren para ayudarlos y Rosalie y Emmett se quedan con Edward y Paul para proteger al recién nacido.

Emmett se cruza de brazos y agudiza su privilegiado oído para diferenciar de las pisadas de su familia de las de los lobos de Sam; son muy lejanas, pero aún audibles. Su atención se desvía un momento a Edward y al bebé que éste tiene en brazos; el niño respira profundamente y salta de vez en cuando por los hipidos posteriores al llanto.

\- A todo esto – dice Emmett; el pequeño lo observa al escucharlo hablar y Emmett le sonríe a son de hacerlo sentir agradable –, ¿cuál será su nombre? No he escuchado ninguna opción inclusive antes de su nacimiento.

Edward no para de atender los pensamientos que fluyen entre los árboles, o las constantes de la maravilla que sostiene con sus brazos, al responderle a su hermano.

\- Se llama Lowell – alza a su hijo para mirarlo a la cara y le acaricia una sonrosada y húmeda mejilla con el dedo pulgar –. Lowell Elián.

Rosalie decide no echar alcohol en las heridas de nadie – incluidas las suyas – y se calla los apellidos de su sobrino. Edward los oye de su mente, pero no es tan doloroso como si los hubiera pronunciado.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Eso es todo por ahora.

Tengo un examen importante en un par de días, pero eso no impedirá que acualice una o dos veces más en lo que queda de esta semana y la siguiente.

No hay mucho de mi parte que decir además de que me encantaría que dejaran mensajes dándome su opinión o explicándome sus sentir respecto a este capítulo. Sería un gran placer para mí saber lo que ustedes sienten al leer lo que escribo.

Muchas gracias (una y otra vez).

Hasta luego :)


	42. Cristal

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola a todos. He actualizado más rápido de lo que creí y eso me alegra.

No tengo mucho que decir para darles la bienvenida al nuevo capítulo, pero sí que agradezco los reviews que recibí y que los contestaré cuando el tiempo me lo permita.

* * *

Sam se convierte en un animal, en una bestia casi tan fuerte como Paul, cuando ve la guardia que los Cullen han preparado para él y sus hermanos.

Ver a Leah y a Seth del lado de los fríos, gruñéndoles y preparados para detenerlos por medio de la fuerza, es el último incentivo que Sam necesita para que su convicción se fortalezca.

Sam no duda al arremeter contra Seth, arrastrándolo contra el suelo a sabiendas de que el lobo más joven no sabe tanto de combate cuerpo a cuerpo como él. Seth es más instintivo que calculador, y lucha contra Sam con toda la energía de su ser. Sam lo hiere, pero a Seth no le importa; _debe _proteger este lado de la frontera, debe cuidar del bienestar de Lowell, porque ese niño es ahora parte de su manada, porque ha sido acogido por Paul del mismo modo que cualquier padre acogería a un niño de su propia carne y sangre.

Alice aprovecha los momentos en los que Sam es golpeado por Seth para cerciorarse de que las heridas del lobo no son graves. Se alía a Seth y, juntos, bloquean el paso de Sam.

A Leah le duele ver a Collin y Brady en estas circunstancias. Ellos son aún muy jóvenes y pelean por algo en lo que no creen, obligados por alguien a quien su terquedad le ha nublado todas las opciones. Pero Leah presiente la caída de Sam cuando éste escapa del agarre de Seth y logra adelantarse a Alice a pesar de los reflejos alucinantes de la vampiresa. Presiente su caída por conocer el lugar al que se dirige y la persona contra la que dice querer enfrentarse.

Sam no podrá nunca ganar si Paul es su oponente, pero Uley es demasiado obstinado y está tan enfurecido que no utiliza la razón.

Seth corre detrás Sam, enfebrecido por la intensidad de su pelea. Alice los sigue de cerca. Jasper decide quedarse al lado de la loba y de sus padres para detener el paso de los cinco lobos restantes. Jasper se compadece de los más pequeños y permite que Leah, habilidosa y rápida como siempre, se encargue de ellos; la mujer no los lastima, lo que enciende en Jasper una tipo de comprensión que con pocos ha compartido. Se percata de que Leah es una empata natural, que ella siente dolor al tener que combatir a quienes a cuidado como hermanos.

Jasper se sorprende cuando ve a Embry echarse para atrás, buscando una salida que es incapaz de vislumbrar aunque la tiene tan cerca. Jasper lo examina y encuentra su reticencia ante todo esto. Él no desea dañar a nadie, ni siquiera a los que su tribu considera los seres más despreciables de la tierra. Embry está tenso, instintivamente preparado para un ataque, pero se resiste a su propia naturaleza.

\- Tienes que calmarte – le dice Jasper –. Intenta hacer lo que Paul, Seth y Leah. Desobedece las órdenes de Sam. Sabes bien que no las aceptas.

Embry gimotea y gruñe, lo que es un sonido tan extraño y conmovedor que Jasper abandona su posición defensiva. El lobo no quiere hacerle ningún mal. Siendo recíproco y justo, Jasper tampoco muestra signos de querer lastimarlo. La alarma y la angustia de Embry se aplacan un poco al verse fuera de peligro.

\- Inténtalo, Embry – dice Jasper.

Previendo que el joven no se mostrará más relajado si lo tiene cerca, Jasper se aleja y busca a sus padres para ayudarlos a controlar a Jared y a Quil. Espera que Embry consiga liberarse de Sam; al menos, ser independiente del Alfa, poder rehusarse a la represora obediencia.

Quil y Jared son más difíciles. Luego escuchar a Sam hablar injurias y mentiras acerca de lo que nadie, ni los Cullen, sabían qué era, los ha convencido de la peligrosidad de Lowell.

El que Jacob haya muerto es lo que activó la ira en Quil y Jared. Sintieron su muerte, pudieron _olerla_ en el pelaje de Leah y Seth, en la mirada triste de los Cullen, en las _manos _de Carlisle. El hombre pudo haberse lavado, pero un olor así de peculiar difícilmente se iría con agua y jabón.

Sam respira rápidamente mientras es perseguido por Seth. En algún momento de su carrera, vio a la sanguijuela Cullen tomar ventaja y apresurarse para llegar a la mansión antes que ellos dos. Sam quiso arrancarle la maldita garganta.

Edward escucha a Alice cuando ella está a menos de tres kilómetro de distancia. Más que escucharla a ella, escucha a su mente. Alice siempre adopta una actitud tranquila cuando de compartir sus visiones se trata, pero esta vez es distinto, y Edward lo sabe al instante. Su última visión parece ser bastante reciente, la tuvo no más de unos minutos antes de que Sam se escapara de ella y de Seth, y su urgencia por comunicarla es entendible.

\- Tenemos que llevar a Lowell dentro. Lo más lejos que se pueda de Sam – dice Rosalie a Edward. Hace un ademán de querer tomar al niño entre sus brazos, pero Edward no se lo concede.

\- Es necesario que esté aquí.

\- ¿Necesario?

\- Alice vio algo. Si está en lo correcto, Sam no podrá herirlo – se adelanta unos pasos para detenerse a un lado de Paul, quien inspecciona los límites de los árboles, los susurros del viento y las vibraciones de la tierra. Cambió en lobo desde hace un largo rato, sus orejas se crispan y sus patas se aplastan tan fuertemente contra la tierra que deja sus huellas impresas en ella.

_¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué es lo que Alice vio?_, pregunta Paul. Su hocico se mueve hacia la mano que el bebé extiende en su dirección, queriendo tocarlo, mirándolo como si pudiera reconocerlo a pesar de no estar en su forma humana. Podría reconocerlo, piensa Paul, su cabeza inclinándose con docilidad. El toque de Lowell es tan suave como el de Jacob y le recuerda a la primera vez que éste acarició su pelaje, sus dedos moviéndose a través de las hebras blancas con algo de incertidumbre pero también con una creciente seguridad.

El silencio de Edward le muestra a Paul que la visión de Alice no es la solución que el hombre quisiera haber descubierto. Lowell ha dejado de temblar hace varios minutos, pero sus mejillas rojas delatan que estuvo llorando. Paul quisiera poder aliviar la pesadumbre que mancha los ojos del niño, pero por ahora está incapacitado para ello.

\- Ambos lo estamos – murmura Edward. Paul no sabe cómo tomarse el sentimiento de comprensión que comparte con Edward –. Pero encontraremos cómo ayudarle.

_Dime qué es lo que Alice vio_, exige. No necesita hundirse en su desdicha ahora que Sam está cerca. Agradece el entendimiento, pero lo prefiere en un momento en el que pueda aceptarlo.

\- En su visión, Seth está frente a Lowell, mirándolo, y Sam retrocede al darse cuenta de lo que sucede.

_¿Seth…? Por favor, tiene que ser una broma. _

\- Es posible que lo sea. Alice sólo ve posibilidades, las cosas pueden darse de otra manera. Pero la visión ha sido repentina y es de un futuro cercano, así que lo más probable es que se cumpla – Edward acomoda a Lowell en sus brazos. El niño se muestra inconforme de que su mano haya sido apartada del pelaje de Paul, pero se entretiene con la muñequera de Edward. El escudo de los Cullen está grabado en la placa de platino y Lowell se interesa en el objeto.

_Funcionará diferente ahora que Seth es un lobo. Sam y yo vimos a nuestros imprimados por primera vez cuando aún éramos humanos. El lazo tardó años en estar completo._

\- ¿Cómo estuviste seguro de que era él? – pregunta Edward.

La mención de Jacob les duele a los dos. Lowell percibe el cambio en el ambiente, pero al no oír el nombre de su padre, se evita el llanto y la punzada de dolor.

_Me cuesta explicarlo. Él y yo éramos niños entonces. Él no tenía ni un año de haber nacido y yo estaba por cumplir cinco. Lo vi cuando su madre lo cargaba en brazos y sus ojos me intrigaron desde el principio. Algo en él me llamó y yo me acerqué a Sara para poder estar cerca. No lo llamé amor hasta muchos años después; me di enterado poco a poco de la magnitud de mis sentimientos. Nunca antes me sentí atraído por alguien de ese modo. Mi fascinación por él fue aumentando con el tiempo. Empecé a ir a la casa de los Black con la excusa de jugar un rato con Rachel y Rebecca, que eran casi de mi edad, pero mi interés principal era poder cuidarlo e interactuar con él aunque él todavía no comprendiera lo que le decía. Me sentí ligado a él, comprometido con él, y me hice su amigo. Traté de ser la mejor versión de mí para cuando me necesitara. Todo lo que hice, lo hice pensando en su felicidad. Por eso no interferí cuando me enteré de tu relación con él. Él lucía contento teniéndote a su lado, y a mí me bastó nuestra amistad._

\- La cosas entre él y tú cambiaron cuando me fui. ¿Viste tu oportunidad en mi ausencia?

El ácido que Edward y Paul sienten recorrer sus entrañas es lo que les da la valentía para hablar abiertamente de aquella época. El agrio dolor y la condensada amargura, las recientes y sangrantes heridas, son un distractor efectivo; si no estuvieran sufriendo, recordarían los celos, aquellos que ya no tienen sentido. La rivalidad y el odio que se tienen son superados por la pena en común.

_No sé por qué lo piensas así. ¿No acabo de decírtelo? Hice todo pensando en él. Cuando lo dejaste él me necesitó a su lado, y yo estuve ahí. Y yo lo amaba tanto… no quise tomar provecho de su dolor, sólo me permití ser consciente de mi infelicidad y de lo mucho que yo lo necesitaba a él. Mi anhelo de estar a su lado creció cuando recibí la herencia. Hubo problemas con mi transformación. No soy alguien con demasiada paciencia, mi temperamento empeoró con el despertar del lobo. Entonces mis instintos y mis deseos se intensificaron. Me atreví a besarlo y tocarlo cuando el lobo me lo pidió claramente, cuando no me pude resistir a todo lo que había tenido dentro de mí durante años. Él me aceptó. Nunca forcé nada entre nosotros. Se dio naturalmente. Pero, como puedes ver, ya no me importa si pude haber sido yo quien lo acompañara de la forma que tú lo hiciste. Ahora sólo quiero proteger a quien él nos dejó. Mis padres murieron, Lowell, Seth y Leah son todo lo que tengo._

Edward sujeta a su hijo con firmeza.

La desdicha de Paul le duele.

La llegada de Alice corta la conversación en el instante adecuado.

Alice corre hacia Edward y pide a Lowell. Edward, ya que lo ha tenido cerca, no se siente bien pensando en soltarlo. Pero debe hacerlo. Alice debe tenerlo si quieren salvarlo de las fauces feroces de Sam. La amenaza ha disminuido, pero Sam es un Alfa y está tomando este enfrentamiento con seriedad. Sus métodos burlaron a Alice y su fuerza derrotó a Seth.

Acaba poniendo a Lowell en brazos de Alice. El niño se alarma un segundo por el cambio. Los ojos amables de Alice, su sonrisa conciliadora y la tierna caricia en su nariz calman las precauciones de Lowell; los ojos de ella son del mismo color que los de su padre y de Rosalie, pero el tono no es igual. El bebé sonríe cuando Alice le da un pequeño beso en la frente.

Rosalie y Paul se colocan al frente de Edward y Emmett, mientras ellos dos cubren a Alice y a Lowell.

Oyen a Seth gruñir y a Sam bufando por el esfuerzo que ha hecho. La mente de Seth es un desorden mientras se sumerge en el éxtasis de la lucha, en la adrenalina y el placer que le causa perseguir a Sam; jamás le tuvo completo agrado, jamás quiso estar bajo su tutela al convertirse en lobo, jamás eligió tenerlo como Alfa. Seth ha guardado resentimiento en su contra por meses. Edward indaga en sus pensamientos inconexos y confusos y encuentra algo similar a lo que Paul le contó: Seth hace esto, pelear contra Sam, tanto por sí mismo como por ellos y su manada. Seth, inconscientemente – o quizá no tanto –, cuida del nuevo miembro de lo que considera su familia.

Las pisadas de Sam son ruidosas y sólidas.

Sam está tan exaltado que el miedo a ser vencido no tiene lugar alguno en sus cavilaciones. Cuando atraviesa la última pared de helechos y árboles que lo separan de la mansión, su primera reacción es ir contra Rosalie. Seth arriba un par de segundos después e imita la ruta de Sam. La velocidad a la que corre hace que no pueda detenerse e impacte de lleno con Sam. Rosalie se ve envuelta en la colisión y rueda por el suelo junto a los dos lobos.

Rosalie sostiene a Sam del cuello y lo mantiene en el suelo mientras Seth ayuda a inmovilizarlo. Sam utiliza su peso para lastimar uno de los brazos de Rosalie y zafarse del constrictor abrazo. Emmett corre hacia su esposa para quitarla del medio y poner sus propios brazos en el cuello de Sam. Seth chilla y se distancia cuando los colmillos de Sam perforan una de sus patas – Paul escucha un conocido y despreciado crujido cuando la mandíbula de Sam se cierra en torno a la pata de Seth – y las garras del mismo le abren tres cortes en un costado.

Edward salta sobre Sam para tomar su hocico e impedir que sus enormes incisivos se encajen en el rostro de su hermano. Seth cojea hacia atrás y gimotea por el ardor que siente en las costillas.

_¡¿Y por qué demonios no vienes tú a pelear conmigo, Paul?!_ grita Sam, colérico.

_Protejo a Lowell. Esme y Carlisle resultaron heridos y Jared viene hacia acá. Estando solo, Jasper solamente puede detener a Quil._

_Eso no me interesa. Tu deberías ser mi oponente, no las sanguijuelas. _Sam se retuerce dentro de los brazos de Emmett y trata de alcanzar las manos de Edward con su mandíbula. La resistencia de los dos vampiros es suficiente para controlado.

Paul auxilia a Seth y lo apoya contra sí para que no caiga al suelo. Por lo que puede ver, sumando al dolor que se proyecta en su enlace mental con Seth, Sam le rompió o astilló un hueso. Paul conoce el dolor y lo ayuda a sostenerse sin recargar mucho peso en la pata herida. Echa un vistazo hacia Rosalie para comprobar la seriedad de su herida. Ella se sujeta el brazo lastimado con una mueca de dolor y un par de dorados ojos asesinos dirigidos a Sam; puede verla atacando de nuevo cuando se recupere, sus colmillos venenosos incrustándose, sino en el cuello, en algún punto sensible de la anatomía de Sam.

Paul siente la aguda mirada de Edward sobre su lomo y conduce a Seth cerca del porche de la mansión. Alice está ahí, cargando a Lowell y cubriéndolo tanto como puede con su esbelta figura. Alice y Edward cruzan miradas y se ofrecen coraje el uno al otro.

Lo que harán será la solución, pero también el inicio de otro problema.

Paul conduce a Seth lentamente, casi teniendo todo el peso de su hermano sobre sí. Admira la fortaleza de Seth por mantenerse en fase cuando sus heridas son profundas. Lo recuesta en el piso de tierra, asegurándose de que la pata lastimada no sufra ninguna presión.

Mientras Seth se acomoda, mueve su cabeza en todas direcciones, buscando más amenazas sin atender. Las pisadas de Jared son audibles, pero Seth confía en Paul para dominar a su otro hermano.

En su búsqueda ansiosa por movimiento en los alrededores, Seth recae en Alice y la criatura envuelta en amarillo que ella carga. No puede verle el rostro por la manta, pero Seth detecta un aroma a frutos rojos desprenderse del pequeño. Entonces, por un sutil cambio en la posición en la que Alice tiene al bebé, Seth tiene en su rango de visión el redondo, diminuto rostro de Lowell.

La realidad de Seth se detiene y el ardor y el dolor en su cuerpo se calma. En los gestos del niño, en los rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas, en el palpitar zumbante de ese corazón y en la congoja disimulada de sus dos luceros castaños, Seth descubre un tesoro. El bebé está nervioso por las acciones de quienes lo rodean y Seth siente en su alma el deseo de darle consuelo. Necesita que el pequeño – _Lowell_, le recuerda su ralentizado cerebro – esté libre de las preocupaciones que lo aquejan ahora.

Edward y Paul observan a Seth siendo atrapado – sin objeción, sin resistencia, con la complacencia del afecto desinteresado y puro – por un antiguo encanto tan hermoso como catastrófico; mortal, si la experiencia de Paul se tomara como ejemplo. Hay alivio en sus conciencias, pero también una semilla de intranquilidad en sus corazones.

Le energía de Sam es sacada de su cuerpo con un respiro. Su meta se ve truncada por la mirada que Seth le da a la criatura por la que Jacob está muerto. Él sabe lo que esos ojos anhelantes significan, él conoce la brillante sensación que domina la mente cuando se cae a los pies de la encantadora expresión de alguien. Emily es toda su vida, podría morir por ella, y llegará el momento en el que Seth estará dispuesto a lo mismo por el bebé del que no ha apartado la vista.

Jared arriba justo cuando Paul se recupera de la impresión que le provoca oír lo que Seth razona acerca de su sentir. La introspección en la que se sumerge es una muestra inequívoca de la madurez del chico. Seth no es tan joven como él lo era cuando encontró a quien le daba más sentido a su vida, quien le daba una razón más por la cual vivir.

Seth Clearwater afrontará las cosas mejor de lo que Sam o Paul lo hicieron. Más cuando tiene de quienes valerse.

_Detente ahí, Jared_, ordena Sam cuando el lobo se agazapa teniendo como blanco a Alice. _Suéltenme._

Edward puede entenderlo, pero su fe en ese hombre no roza el mínimo.

_¿Qué es lo que harás ahora?_, cuestiona Paul_, no estamos dispuestos a dejarte ir sin hacer un trato contigo y tu manada. Quizá no te has tomado el tiempo para ver lo que te rodea, pero mira a Lowell y dime cuán peligroso parece ser. Dime a quién intenta atacar. Dime que es un demonio chupasangre sin control sobre sí mismo._

Sam toma aire y se calla toda réplica. Se conoce y sabe que si dijera algo sin pensarlo primero, sólo avivaría la llama. En vez de hablar por sus impulsos, estira cuanto puede su cuello para observar a Lowell. Su apariencia tierna e infantil es fiel a la actitud curiosa que muestra ante lo nuevo; ahora que no se oyen gruñidos ni hay una pelea entre vampiros y lobos que lo altere, el niño tiene entre una de sus manos el medallón del collar de Alice y produce quedos sonidos de emoción por la textura que acaricia con la piel de su palma. Sus ojos no son del color rojo carmesí de los neófitos, sino del vivo marrón de su padre humano.

Sam lo contempla y todo lo que sus ojos notan es un bebé. Pequeño, indefenso, _frágil_ bebé.

_Cuando crezca…_, dice Sam,…_ puede volverse un depredador. Será un peligro potencial en el futuro. _

_Será educado con los ideales de los Cullen y los míos. No será un asesino inescrupuloso como Laurent o un sádico cazador como James, tenlo por seguro._

Edward quita sus manos del hocico de Sam y le indica a Emmett que deshaga la prisión de sus brazos corpulentos. Le dan espacio al lobo para que se levante y sacuda la tierra que se le adhirió al pelaje. Edward toma la palabra y se dirige a Sam en el mismo tono de voz que su padre empleó durante las negociaciones con Ephraim Black.

\- No va a beber sangre humana, Sam. Como te lo dijo Paul, mi familia y yo le mostraremos lo que consideramos mejor. No cruzará la frontera ni interactuará con otros lobos además de Paul, Seth y Leah si es lo que deseas, pero a cambio de eso pedimos que le concedas el beneficio de la duda. Ninguno de nosotros conoce su verdadera naturaleza puesto que es un híbrido entre humano y vampiro. Su nivel de raciocinio está a la par de un niño humano de un par de meses de edad y Jasper ha sentido su alta capacidad de empatía para con los otros desde antes de su nacimiento.

_¿Podrán controlarlo? Los neófitos eran volubles e impredecibles durante los primeros años de vida, ustedes mismo lo dijeron._

\- Él no es un neófito. Nunca fue mordido para ser lo que es. Su carácter está bajo control.

Carlisle y Esme aparecen por el lado contrario que Sam y Jared utilizaron para llegar. Tienen las ropas rasgadas y un par de arañazos curados en las manos y, en el caso de Carlisle, cerca del cuello. Esme no tarda en reunirse con Alice para conocer a Lowell como no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo antes del ataque. Carlisle se une a Edward para defender a su nieto.

_¿Por qué permitieron que fuera gestado si podía ser como yo creí que sería?_ Sam siente inconformidad y una tenue irritación por el recuerdo de Paul rebelándose y abandonando la manada.

\- Pregunta por qué permitimos su gestación – informa Edward. Carlisle advierte la nota débil en la voz de Edward y resuelve ser él quien dé la respuesta.

\- Jacob no quiso que interviniéramos su estado de gravidez. Él nunca consideró deshacerse de su hijo pese a las consecuencias que eso le traería a su cuerpo. Como médico, le sugerí que detuviera el proceso, pero no tomó en cuenta mi alternativa. Él nos dijo desde el inicio que estaba convencido de que Lowell no sería como los niños inmortales de siglos atrás, y estaba en lo correcto.

_Sabían que podía matarlo, ¿por qué-?_

\- Respetamos su decisión – interrumpe Edward, no queriendo escuchar la repetición de los miedos que tuvo y se volvieron realidad –. No podíamos obligarlo a nada. Ideamos planes nutricionales para compensar las pérdidas y atendimos sus molestias y lesiones. Vivió para ver a Lowell una vez, y la felicidad y satisfacción que me mostró entonces son lo último que compartimos. Así que, Sam, incluso si no estás contento por el hecho de que mi hijo esté aquí, yo no voy a dejar que me lo quites.

La pena de Edward se traduce en ira, pero su voz se mantiene modulada y cordial. Está negociando, no cediéndolo todo. La única persona ante la que se rindió nunca, es Jacob. Él no está, pero Edward luchará por conservar la vida de Lowell. Su hijo es la razón por la que Jacob murió sintiéndose dichoso; asimismo, es el motivo por el cual Edward quiere vivir esa eternidad que tanto lo aterraba hace apenas unas horas atrás, cuando la vida de Jacob desaparecía parsimoniosamente de su cálido ser.

_Nos retiraremos_, dice Sam,_ pero los tendremos bajo vigilancia. Mientras su existencia no represente un peligro real para mi tribu o los habitantes de Forks, nosotros no tendremos que darle caza. El que sea el compañero de alma de Seth sólo marca la pauta para dudar de mis juicios anteriores, no para eliminarlos._

\- Acepta irse sin herir a Lowell, pero avisa que estará supervisándolo. A él y a nosotros.

_Especialmente a ti, Edward Cullen. Has infringido varias de nuestras leyes y violado el tratado de la frontera antes. Hablaremos de tus infracciones al pacto con mis antepasados después. _Sam retrocede y llamada a Jared para que lo siga de regreso a la reserva. Las siluetas oscuras de ambos lobos se pierden en la negrura y el espesor del bosque.

Edward suspira con cansancio y acepta el abrazo que Carlisle le ofrece. La risilla de Lowell mitiga el poder de sus emociones lóbregas. La afligida alegría de Esme, la amorosa madre que tanto ha penado por sus hijos, es un fragante bálsamo para su esposo; habiendo sido una pareja durante tanto, Carlisle siente el dolor de Esme como el más brutal de los castigos.

Rosalie recupera la movilidad de su brazo herido en menos de dos horas. Carlisle la examina luego de atender a Seth, quien es un bastardo con suerte por tener un hueso que comenzó a sanar en la postura correcta; Paul padeció un infierno cuando la neófita de James le trituró las costillas y los brazos.

Las heridas en los costados de Seth sanan y la cicatriz desaparece. Leah agradece a los Cullen por haber cuidado de su hermano cuando ella estuvo lejos de él y lo que obtiene a cambio es una sonrisa de Alice, un asentimiento de Jasper, una palmada de Emmett y un abrazo rápido de Esme.

Paul inspecciona a Seth cuando el chico le pregunta a Esme si puede cargar a Lowell. El bebé, estando rodeado de su gran familia, ignora a ratos el espacio vacío que siente en su pecho; todos a quienes ve son una fuente de luz y calor a la que él se acopla perfectamente.

Aun sabiendo que su hijo está conociendo lo que es ser parte de algo irremplazable como la familia, Edward no puede ignorar el espacio vacío que está a su lado en el sofá de dos plazas, el fresco aroma que le hace falta al aire o el lacerante latir del corazón que creía muerto desde hace un siglo.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

¿Saben? Cuando escribí un par de partes de este capítulo fue la primera vez que sentí un nudo apretado en la garganta.

Espero que les haya gustado y también espero sus comentarios al respecto. Háganme saber cómo les hace sentir la situación que se vive en el fanfic, porque eso es más importante para mí que cualquier otra cosa. Lograr causarles una emoción a ustedes es lo que más busco escribiendo.

Gracias, muchísimas gracias a todos por leer.

Hasta luego :)


	43. Métamorphose

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola a todos. Vengo con una actualización rápida nuevamente. No sé por qué voy a esta velocidad, pero espero que continúe.

Gracias a todos por presionar el título de mi fanfic de entre todos los que hay. Sus lecturas me alegran.

* * *

La muerte trae consigo un sueño; una ilusión, algo tan bello y deslumbrante que Jacob sabe con una sola mirada que _no es real_. Pero el que no sea real, no significa que lo entristezca. Al contrario, ver lo que ve le hace sentir afortunado; extraña y retorcidamente afortunado, porque este sueño es su compensación por una muerte prematura.

El claro es el escenario de su ilusión. El lugar está siendo iluminado por la luz de un sol radiante, caluroso e inaudito; Forks nunca fue bendecido con un cielo tan despejado y azul durante todos los años que Jacob vivió ahí, y el que ahora lo sea es la manifestación vibrante de los deseos que Jacob aceptó como imposibles días antes de morir. El césped es de un color verde profundo, luce saludable y armoniza con los colores pastel de las flores silvestres que crecen junto a él, mezcladas con él.

Cuando Jacob abre los ojos a su sueño, está de pie junto a los árboles que delimitan el área del claro. Le cuesta unos segundos asimilar que está ahí luego de tanto tiempo, pero luego sonríe suavemente y se dispone a disfrutar del pequeño paraíso que tiene delante. Camina con calma a través del pasto, y trata de no destruir ninguna flor a su paso; le impresiona que la altura de las flores alcance unos centímetros más arriba de su rodilla y que el césped le roce las pantorrillas. Corre una brisa relajante y fresca que obra amablemente contra su piel descubierta.

Encuentra un sitio para sentarse en medio del claro. Abraza sus piernas con los brazos, pegándolas a su pecho, y pone el mentón en el espacio que se forma entre sus rodillas. Se toma un minuto para examinar sus piernas y brazos desnudos; para observarse tanto como puede, desde el pecho hasta la punta de los pies. Encontrarse con el cuerpo que tenía antes de gestar a su hijo es impresionante. En los dos meses que su cuerpo sufrió la falta de nutrientes y vitaminas, su piel se hizo pálida y sus huesos se notaron por debajo de ella; el aspecto enfermizo que adquirió con el pasar de las semanas le hizo odiar mirarse en un espejo.

La falta de un abdomen redondo e hinchado lo inquieta. Debajo de su estómago plano y sin marcas, solía estar su colibrí; la repentina desazón por no tener a su hijo con él, _o cerca de él_, le comprime el pecho. Su corazón duele y la garganta le arde. La soledad es más dolorosa que la sensación de ser partido desde el interior, pero eso ya lo sabía.

Cuando Paul se fue – _cuando Edward se fue_ –, descubrió que el dolor emocional es superior al físico. No hay escape ni antídoto o tratamiento que lo cure; él es afortunado por haber tenido a Edward y a Paul como un par de luceros dentro de la más amenazante y gélida oscuridad.

Se pregunta qué es lo que sucederá en su familia ahora que él no podrá estar con ellos. Teme por lo que Sam podría hacer tomando su muerte como excusa, pero confía en que Carlisle, Edward, Paul, Alice, Leah… confía en que todos hallarán la manera de mantenerse a salvo de la manada de Sam; más que eso, tiene esperanza en Sam, porque bien sabe que el hombre sólo actúa según lo que cree bueno para los suyos – Jacob formó parte de su manada, pero cuando Paul se desligó de ella, el ala protectora de Sam los abandonó por completo –.

Sus pensamientos lo conducen hacia otros recuerdos. Uno de los últimos recuerdos de su vida es sentir a Paul y a Edward junto a él, reconfortándolo y diciendo que las cosas estarían bien, que sólo necesitaba esperar el efecto de la anestesia para que Carlisle pudiera llevar a cabo la intervención.

Al final, las cosas salieron bien. Relativamente. Su hijo nació y lloró con energía, igual que cualquier otro bebé; como un humano, para tranquilidad de todos. Sus ojos no eran el calco de los de James o de los Vulturi, sino de los propios. Jacob no tuvo la fuerza para tomarlo entre sus brazos, pero Edward lo sostuvo para él; la dulce sonrisa que Edward le mostró en ese momento es una que no vio en él antes, y Jacob agradece que la vida no se le fue de las manos antes de tener la oportunidad de apreciarla.

Sin darse cuenta, un delgado riachuelo de agua salada nace de sus ojos y corre por sus mejillas. No sabe por qué llora exactamente. Siente felicidad, siente dolor, siente melancolía y siente tantas otras cosas que su llanto parece no tener un solo origen. Llora por lo que ha perdido y por lo que ganó para sus seres amados. Llora porque su padre podría no soportar otra pérdida, mucho menos de su hijo menor, quien tendría que ser el que lo enterrase algún día. Llora porque no pudo ver a Rebecca o a Rachel otra vez. Llora porque su voz lo abandonó en las últimas, penosas horas, y no fue capaz de decirle a Edward, a Paul y a su colibrí cuánto los ama.

Llora por Esme y por el sufrimiento que ella tendrá que atravesar a causa de su muerte; llora por sus sonrisas y abrazos, por sus gestos cariñosos y demostraciones conmovedoras de afecto. Llora por Carlisle y por cuán difícil le será sacar a Esme a la superficie, porque él pena tomando la mano de su esposa con la ternura que lo caracteriza, afirmándola a su lado para que no se pierda en sí misma.

Llora por Seth y Leah, por obligarlos a estar de luto por segunda vez en un periodo tan corto de tiempo; llora porque sabe que Seth es apasionado y visceral con sus emociones, porque puede imaginarlo dejando flores en su tumba con la misma expresión derrotada que se adueñó de su rostro el día del funeral de su padre; llora porque Leah es fuerte y frágil al mismo tiempo y porque ella tiende a encerrarse cuando necesita libertad y a mantenerse callada cuando lo que necesita es gritar hasta quedarse sin aire.

Llora por Alice y por darle un motivo más para cortar las rosas y los crisantemos de su jardín; es duro pensar en ese rostro delicado opacándose por la sombra de la mortalidad ajena. Llora por Jasper y porque Jasper ama a Alice y no soporta sentirla afligida; llora porque desearía que ellos pudieran darse otra oportunidad, porque Jasper necesita y desea ser amado por la mujer de su vida.

Llora por Emmett y sus sonrisas bobaliconas y su salvaje personalidad; porque Emmett tiene un corazón de oro puro y se esforzará por mantener una fachada de fortaleza para que su esposa pueda sostenerse de él. Llora por Rosalie y por su arrogancia, su vanidad y su mala costumbre de creerse el centro del universo; va a extrañar su cara de ángel, sus bromas y la actitud que siempre le mostró a él, porque esa misma actitud es la que lo animó a descubrir el pasado de la mujer, a comprenderla y aceptar que ella fue lastimada y que tiene razones para ser reservada con personas que no sean sus padres, sus hermanos o su esposo.

Llora porque le ha hecho a Edward algo atroz. Le prometió que no lo dejaría y ahora no puede regresar a su lado. Él, su Edward, tan precioso, tan amado, es una pieza de cristal y hierro; se rompe, pero no se derrumba; es delicado y precisa de un tipo de cuidados que van más allá de lo físico. Edward estuvo solo durante décadas, esperando sin saber qué era lo que esperaba – o siquiera saber que esperaba –, y nunca hizo nada para ganarse el desamparo al que Jacob lo acaba de condenar. Edward es sensible, apasionado; su amor no es perecedero, no reconoce límites; Jacob lo adora, admira su entrega, y quiere creer que su amor es – _fue_ – lo que Edward merece – _merecía_ –.

Llora por Paul porque, de todos, es uno de los que más le preocupa; es temerario, bravo, irracional, peligroso – en especial para sí mismo – cuando su naturaleza ruda lo somete a las órdenes fieras de su espíritu de lobo… ¿estará bien, _en la medida de lo posible_? Si su lazo es como lo que Billy le explicó, Paul morirá tarde o temprano para irse con él, para acompañarlo a donde sea que Jacob vaya a ser enviado. La idea de Paul abandonando el mundo mortal en ese tipo de circunstancia – o en cualquier otra – asusta a Jacob; es un terror arraigado en los núcleos de su persona, como el pensamiento fugaz y aleatorio que se reprodujo sin cesar dentro de su cabeza al estar cerca del pasillo que lo llevó a donde está ahora. La muerte de Paul – por culpa suya, porque no poseyó lo adecuado para retener los soplos vagos de su vida – es un escenario que le da la seguridad de que moriría de mil maneras con tal de no presenciarlo; con tal de que _nunca_ suceda.

En medio de sus sollozos estrangulados, Jacob siente las pisadas consistentes de alguien a sus espaldas. La presencia se le hace conocida; la palabra "conocida" es el adjetivo más cercano que le puede otorgar al sonido rítmico de las pisadas. Por mero instinto, y algo de conocimiento adquirido, sabe que no es una persona.

Se quita las lágrimas del rostro con el dorso de su mano izquierda. Aguarda por más ruido, pero no hay nada. Aquello que está detrás de él, es silencioso y discreto; Jacob sabe que lo escuchó porque el ente desconocido quería que lo escuchará, por nada más. La sensación de reconocimiento que embelesa sus sentidos mueve sus extremidades automáticamente. En un rápido girar, se pone de frente a su visitante y la forma de éste lo cautiva.

Es un lobo de pelaje rojizo, majestuoso, radiante; los mechones de su pelambrera relucen como lenguas de fuego bajo la luz del sol y se baten con la candencia del viento, atractivas como el misterioso encanto del clima otoñal, como el extraño placer que se haya en la tempestuosa conducta de los océanos.

Jacob siente a ese lobo como si fuera un individuo cercano; una entidad con la que ha coexistido y que por fin, después de tanto, se revela. Su lioso pensar se desenmaraña con la misma velocidad que el lobo usa para acercársele.

Ese lobo – _loba, en realidad _– es él. Es su espíritu tomando la forma que le corresponde y que no pudo adoptar mientras Jacob vivía. La valiosa herencia que Taka Aki se aseguró de contagiar a sus descendientes y que por azar, no funcionó en Jacob como funcionó en sus hermanos; en vez de darle la capacidad de transformarse para cuidar de la tribu, esa loba decidió – o tal vez ni siquiera ella pudo elegir – amoldarse a Jacob y dotarlo del don que le fue arrebatado egoístamente a Leah. La misión de Jacob – de su espíritu asignado – era proveer a la tribu de niños que fueran aptos para sufrir el cambio. La línea familiar de Jacob en unión con la línea familiar de Paul – los Alfa por excelencia y los segundos al mando – habrían resultado en una rica mezcla de poder: una criatura perfecta para comandar a la manada cuando el momento llegara.

Un hijo de Paul y Jacob era, seguramente, la ambición más grande de los ancianos de la tribu. Por eso habían odiado tanto a Jacob por estar junto a Edward. Por eso se enfurecieron con Paul porque él eligió no obedecerlos. El desprecio de los rangos más altos hacia ellos dos adquiere sentido para Jacob ahora.

La loba respira con languidez mientras su cabeza se frota contra el pecho de Jacob. Al poner sus manos sobre el suave pelaje, Jacob se siente energizado y débil por igual. La angustia de ella es su angustia; la siente avanzar debajo de su piel, por entre sus venas, huesos, ligamentos y tendones, acumulándose en cada rincón al que puede meterse hasta que Jacob no respira correctamente. Son partes de un todo que difícilmente podría ser separado, y aunque eso no significan que sean idénticos, sí quiere decir que se comprenden el uno al otro. Ambos padecen la falta de su hijo – _de su cachorro _–.

La diferencia más importante entre el espíritu lobezno y la esencia humana, es que no están de acuerdo respecto a cómo aman y a quienes aman.

Jacob, la parte de sí que es puramente humana y mortal, ama con desesperación a tres personas: a su hijo, a Edward y a Paul. Fuera del turbio, complejo tema de la imprimación, Jacob ama con sinceridad a Paul; lo quiso desde antes de saber que eran almas gemelas, antes de que el vínculo se formara y los uniera por el resto de sus vidas. Y las deidades divinas saben que su amor por Edward es tan inmenso como el que la loba le jura al espíritu de Paul, su amado lobo que parece haber sido coloreado con el mismo blanco de las alas de los ángeles.

No es fácil ponerlo en palabras. Ser dos y uno solo parece ser una definición con fallas en la lógica, pero no lo es. Pese a los detalles que los diferencian, crear una línea divisoria entre ambos es imposible. La humanidad de Jacob tiene su fin en el punto donde la divinidad de la loba comienza.

\- Lamento que debas partir junto a mí – murmura Jacob.

Ella se arrima tanto como su estructura voluminosa e imponente le permite mantener a Jacob abrazado a su ancho cuello. Jacob recuesta su cabeza entre las orejas de la loba, sosteniéndola para sobrellevar las aflicciones de uno y de ambos. El consuelo circula desde los dos lados porque, bueno, _al final son solamente uno, pero dos también_.

Ellos son forzados a soltarse cuando el sol se oculta y el viento incrementa drásticamente la velocidad de su carrera. El verde pasto se opaca hasta ser de un amarillo similar al de la naturaleza muerta. Las flores no se marchitan, pero sus colores se vuelven oscuros y sombríos. El cielo celeste se harta de nubes grisáceas. El cálido ambiente se distorsiona y termina siendo un frío manto alrededor de sus cuerpos; Jacob lo sufre, ella lo soporta.

No sienten miedo – _nadie dijo que morir sería fácil _– pero sí un mal augurio.

Cuando Jacob da un paso hacia el frente, los tallos de unas flores se enredan en su pierna. Las inofensivas plantas se desfiguran y vuelven a moldearse en una rama ancha con espinas bañadas en veneno. El dolor – la quemazón – de ser atravesado por esas púas contaminadas es un preámbulo veraz de lo que espantoso que será el resto; porque _esto_ va a tardar en acabar. La llegada súbita del dolor le cierra la garganta y todo el sonido que produce es un gemido, y después, una secuencia de pesados jadeos.

Las ramas no se extienden al resto de su cuerpo, pero Jacob siente que las espinas son tan largas que alcanzan sus órganos y los perforan, que son tan duras que le parten los huesos y le destrozan la carne, y que son tan ácidas que comienzan a quemarlo desde el interior.

Las sensaciones que están recorriéndolo son similares a las que sintió cuando James le inyectó su ponzoña directamente en la yugular; fue un milagro que Carlisle y Edward hayan podido extraer la ponzoña, Jacob estuvo muy cerca de ser convertido en aquel entonces.

La loba gruñe trotando alrededor de Jacob, quien no se mueve de su lugar por temor a enterrarse más profundo las espinas. Pero no importa lo mucho que intente frenar el avance del veneno, éste se camufla con la sangre de sus venas y entra en los recodos minúsculos de su ser.

Su consciencia se diluye poco a poco mientras la loba araña las raíces de las ramas en un apreciado intento por liberarlo.

El tormento toca una de sus crestas más altas y desgarradoras cuando la ponzoña se acumula en su corazón y lo hace latir ferozmente, bombeando la sangre infectada hacia sus órganos y de regreso.

Para cuando la loba arranca las dañinas ramas del suelo y las desenredas de la pierna de Jacob, es demasiado tarde para extraer la ponzoña, incluso aunque pudiera hacerlo por sí mismo. El veneno ha causado daños irreversibles. Por un instante – fugaz, lúcido –, Jacob razona que el dolor es consecuencia del último esfuerzo de Edward por _regresarlo_ a la vida.

La consciencia de Jacob se desdibuja. El césped marchito que lo separa de la tierra árida es un confort mísero – pero magnifico – para su piel. La loba se echa a su lado, envolviéndolo con el afectivo tacto de su pelaje y acariciando su pierna herida con la extensión entera de su cola.

Por cómo se siente, Jacob podría estar quemándose hasta la extinción. La cruel tortura lo supera – igual a como lo superó la fuerza innata de su colibrí – y lo único que le queda es subyugarse a la misericordiosa inconsciencia.

Cierra los ojos y se zambulle en las tinieblas.

Él lo piensa así, pero existe la posibilidad de que nunca haya salido de ellas.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Estoy especialmente satisfecha con este capítulo; incluso si algunos piensan que es basura (y tienen todo el derecho a opinar de esa manera), yo me siento bien con lo que acabo de crear.

Gracias a todos por leer y comentar. Se los agradezco de corazón.

Hasta luego :)


	44. Núcleo

**Notas de la autora:**

Oh, queridos míos, he regresado.

No diré (escribiré) nada más que una cosa: _necesitábamos esto_.

Ustedes y yo necesitábamos algo como esto luego de tanto drama.

Este capítulo se ambienta en el primer viaje de Edward y Jacob a la Isla Esme, luego de Italia y los Vulturis y antes de la pelea con los neófitos de James (por lo que, obviamente, también está antes de la imprimación de Paul en Jacob).

Que lo disfruten. No me detesten por tardar. Yo los amo por esperarme.

* * *

Han pasado más de dos años y Edward todavía no encuentra la manera de ignorar – o al menos soportar sin alterarse más de lo que nunca debería – una emoción tan recia y descarnada como el deseo.

Para él, siendo la criatura que es, las emociones y sensaciones son considerablemente más intensas que para un humano. Ha aprendido a emplear el autocontrol, pero hay ocasiones en las que se encuentra a punto de perderlo por completo.

El aroma de la sangre de Jacob fue, y sigue siendo de vez en cuando, su tentación más grande. La fragancia se sintió como un sublime elixir al alcanzar su nariz por primera vez. Su boca se llenó de ponzoña de tan solo imaginarse el gusto magnífico del líquido carmín; Edward pudo hacerse una idea bastante cercana del sabor exacto con apenas la mísera migaja que era _aquel aroma_ – recuerda su exaltación, urgencia y la casi indomable y angustiante sed eterna masificando su ya de por sí enorme tamaño justo en la base de su garganta, acto reflejo de su organismo para instigarlo a beber y colmarse de la ambrosía bendita de su Cantante –.

Ahora que el aroma de Jacob no lo tiene embrujado como en un inicio, Edward descubre en su totalidad otra de sus hambres, su anhelo antes contenido y recién liberado. Descubre – sin querer decir que no lo haya notado desde antes, sino que a estas alturas es que se permite disfrutarlo – la atracción erótica del cuerpo de Jacob. En la composición magnífica de su figura hay tantos detalles y peculiaridades que Edward se pierde al intentar numerarlas

Estando tan cerca de su seductora tentación – _con sólo estirar una mano podría hacer tanto…_ – Edward se siente incitado y famélico. El tipo de apetito que está quemándolo por dentro es similar al que tiene por la sangre, pero no idéntico. Cuando su sed parece estar a muy poco de controlarlo, Edward encuentra dentro de sí a la criatura egoísta y violenta a la que no le preocupa nada más que su propia satisfacción, la que toma a manos llenas y no retribuye ni una pizca. Sin embargo, el apetito que lo embriaga al apreciar el cuerpo de Jacob viene de la mano con la intención de brindarle a su amado tanto regocijo como las limitaciones de ambos les concedan recibir.

Explicar sus deseos es más sencillo que saciarlos. Esto podría llevar a que sus acciones desembocaran en consecuencias graves. Edward sabe que estar envuelto en el frenesí de un hambre como la que padece, siendo alentado por la perversidad innata de la lujuria, le haría enfocarse en absorber los sabores, aromas y texturas del cuerpo precioso de Jacob, y no sería capaz de detenerse si acaso el asunto se descontrolara justo frente a sus ojos. La fuerza y resistencia de un cuerpo humano – maravillosas construcciones de la naturaleza, derrochadoras de humedad, fuentes de calor latiente y aromático – no es la suficiente para soportar la fuerza de un vampiro. Bajo las manos de Edward, la piel de Jacob es delgada y sus huesos, frágiles. No es complicado herirlo. James lo sabía, lo tomó como ventaja y lo usó a todo su favor.

Edward comprende que arriesgarse por simple falta de control es inaceptable, pero aún desea darse una oportunidad para demostrar que su naturaleza no tiene lo necesario para perderlo dentro de ella mientras Jacob esté a su lado. Ofrecer una prueba de que es mejor de lo que fue en sus primeros años es lo que necesita darle a Jacob; y si se oye como una justificación que lo conduzca hacia el Edén – tal vez lo sea –, no importa.

Edward parpadea repetidas veces para alejar su mente de tales pensamientos. Parpadea y desvía la mirada hacia el exterior, ligeramente perturbado por la visión que Jacob le ofrece ahora mismo que está durmiendo. Es de noche, están en la Isla Esme y el cálido clima del lugar es el adecuado para que Jacob decidiera cubrirse con nada más que su ropa interior y una sábana fina. Dentro de poco amanecerá y Edward ansía la llegada del momento. Estar a solas con Jacob – sin sus padres o hermanos escuchando sin querer – le resulta una idea arriesgada ya que la reconsidera.

La respiración acompasada de Jacob, el palpitar de su corazón, el burbujeo del agua en la playa y el choque de las olas, son algunos de los pocos sonidos audibles en kilómetros a la redonda. Es sumamente fácil desatenderse de los ruidos del ambiente, pero no de los que revelan la humanidad de Jacob. Ese corazón humano, la música hechizante que emite, es un llamado poderoso hoy más que nunca antes. Edward es atraído hacia la melodía con sencillez humillante. Ser atrapado en un santiamén por la silueta que se adivina a través de la sabana delata el poder que Jacob tiene sobre su mente y cuerpo. Y por lo mismo, es absurdo imponerse nuevos límites.

El ritmo cardiaco y la velocidad de la respiración se alteran. Jacob está despertando. Cuando se incorpora sobre sus codos, la sábana resbala por su espalda y Edward mira la piel expuesta que se ilumina por la luz de la luna. Jacob se peina el cabello hacia atrás, apartándolo de su cara, soba su nuca y mueve el cuello lentamente, quizá adolorido por dormir en una posición incorrecta.

\- Buenos días, Edward – murmura con voz somnolienta y grave. Sus ojos no se posan en Edward, no requiere de una verificación visual para saberlo ahí, muy cerca de él.

\- Todavía falta para que se haga de día – contesta Edward. Quisiera apartar la mirada, pero la forma en la que la sábana cubre la desnudez casi total de Jacob es extrañamente cautivadora. Detecta un encanto confuso en que se esté escondiendo y mostrando a la vez; da lo justo de conocimiento y misterio para ser afrodisiaca y evitar la creación de una imagen obscena.

\- Un "buenos días, Jacob" habría sido perfecto, cariño – bromea –. ¿Qué hora es?

\- Las cinco con tres – su voz no es la habitual. Jacob lo nota.

\- ¿Ha sucedido algo?

_¿Algo? Oh, mi amor, si tú supieras todo lo que me has hecho. "Algo" es vago e inexacto._

Edward suele tomar el camino fácil y mentir. Prefiere luchar por sí mismo, sorteando forzar medidas precautorias en la actitud de Jacob hacia él. Porque si bien es cierto que el contacto siempre ha sido peligroso en potencia, también es cierto que la falta de ese contacto desaparece el balance interior de Edward. _Necesita_ saberse unido a Jacob. Aprendió a ignorar su necesidad cuando estuvieron separados, pero ahora que están juntos ésta creció y se extendió alrededor de todo su ser, asfixiando e hiriendo, apretando dolorosamente su control y dándole fuerza a las cascadas del deseo, transformando su lento flujo en una trapa de rápidos.

\- Nada grave – dice –. Creo estar abrumado con la nueva situación. Nunca habíamos estado solos tanto tiempo.

Jacob lo mira a los ojos. Edward lee confusión en la expresión de Jacob. Una confusión expectante, agitada y sugerente. ¿Jacob está invitándolo? ¿Está dándole respuesta a su pregunta no pronunciada? ¿A ese _"Te amo, déjame mostrártelo de esta manera, por favor" _que quema su boca? Edward sabe que su juicio no es de fiar ahora que está siendo vencido por la seducción no intencional en los ademanes de Jacob. Debería retirarse al bosque a enfriar su cabeza para tener poder sobre sus impulsos.

Debería hacerlo.

No quiere hacerlo.

\- Ya sabemos que estar separados no nos hace bien – murmura Jacob –. Estar aquí es lo mejor que podríamos hacer por nosotros mismos. Nos ayuda.

Es verdad. Edward se siente mejor teniendo bajo control lo que sucede. La seguridad emocional que significa Jacob para él lo sume en paz. Su mente necesita la cálida presencia de Jacob. Es tranquilizadora y agradable. La inclinación dominante de su personalidad – nacida a raíz del hallazgo de su Cantante – se ve saciada con el conocimiento de que Jacob está con él. No solo o con alguien más. Sólo con él. Por eso al conocer a su amado, Edward odió que Alice le sugiriera irse lejos; lo más lejos que pudiera, lejos para no lastimar, lejos para que Jacob continuara con su vida librada de percances desafortunados.

Edward se mueve por la cama hasta que su pecho roza el hombro de Jacob, quien no pronuncia palabra alguna, esperando por lo siguiente que hará. Edward coloca su brazo derecho en los omoplatos de Jacob y arrastrando la palma de su mano a lo ancho de los mismos. La reacción en Jacob es inmediata. Su cuerpo se estremece y sus brazos tiemblan. El control que tiene sobre sí mismo no es nada en comparación al de Edward. Está dentro de sus tendencias el aceptar los acercamientos físicos de Edward. Los desea. Los quiere desesperadamente.

\- Me ayuda pensar que estás a kilómetros de distancia del territorio que James ronda – Edward se inclina y presiona sus labios en la clavícula de Jacob, quien se sacude bajo su boca –. Pero yo soy lo mismo que él. ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro estando conmigo?

\- No eres como él – Jacob trata de no moverse mucho, impresionado por la soltura de Edward, por su repentina muestra de… _¿de qué? _Lo que hace, el cómo se comporta, traspasa cada límite que Edward se autoimpuso –. Son de la misma especie, pero no eres como él. Tú no lastimarías a alguien por el placer de verlo sufrir. No digas que eres lo mismo que él.

\- Sabes lo que he hecho, Jacob. Sabes que he matado inocentes tal como él lo hace – Edward desliza sus labios desde la clavícula hasta la base del cuello. El enérgico retumbar de su pulso revuelve las entrañas de Edward. Quiere beber. Quiere morder. Quiere degustar la sangre cuyo aroma ha estado torturándolo más de lo que jamás se creyó capaz de resistir.

\- Eras un neófito y no lo has repetido. Jamás quisiste infundirles terror. Jamás quisiste que te temieran. No gozaste al ver lo que habías hecho. Te arrepentiste. No puedes cambiar el pasado, pero el arrepentimiento es lo que te separa de James. Él no lo siente. Nunca.

La mano de Edward alcanza el borde de la sábana que cubre a Jacob. Sus dedos se deslizan bajo la tela. La intrusión es suave y tentativa. En un lapsus de claridad mental, Edward cae en cuenta de a lo que está dando lugar y sopesa la opción de ir a la costa. Ir a cualquier lugar en el que el aire no esté impregnado de la fragancia mentolada de Jacob.

Hace retroceder su mano fuera del calor intenso encerrado entre la piel de Jacob y la sábana y la ropa interior. Está convenciéndose de huir cuando Jacob habla otra vez.

\- Quiero esto tanto como tú. Ten confianza en nosotros. No permitiré que te sientas sin control. Voy a darte todo lo que necesites.

Es una promesa y Jacob la cumple.

El placer es crudo para Edward. Jacob se convierte en un hombre envalentonado y cautivador estando con él – _sobre él _–. Edward no previó que su necesidad de dominio se viera alimentada por el sometimiento. Deliciosa, paralizante y extraordinaria es la candencia con la que Jacob se desenvuelve. Besando puntos que liberan su libido, acariciando partes que lo engrandecen y lamiendo de la forma correcta para vaciarlo. Toma de Edward aquello que no tenía idea que existía. Si es que Edward lo sostuvo con demasiada fuerza, Jacob no se encargó de avisarle. Para nada, sólo sigue con esos suspiros, con esos gemidos, con esos escalofríos y sacudidas. Es tan bueno. Tan precioso. Presiona a Edward, lo empuja al límite, y lo devuelve a la salvedad divina del control con su voz, diciendo entre jadeos "mírame, mírame" a la vez que Edward gruñe "lo hago, no dejo de hacerlo" y se agobia por utilizar una expresión errónea; porque no _mira_ a Jacob, él lo contempla y se abandona al fervor que le ocasiona su belleza lasciva – colmada de feromonas, revestida de goce, empapada con fluidos propios y ajenos–.

Pisar la cúspide los aplasta a los dos.

El esfuerzo de Jacob – aceptándolo en su interior cálido y húmedo, constrictor desde principio hasta lo más alto –, lo agota. Edward lo siente en la constancia y fuerza de su contoneo enloquecedor, que disminuye y se suaviza lentamente, preparándose para la liberación en el momento preciso que Edward quiere intensificarlo. Los muslos de Jacob están tensos y resbaladizos cuando coloca sus manos en ellos y los impulsa hacia abajo. El quejido agudo de Jacob es suficiente para motivarlo. Embiste contra Jacob, golpeándolo con brío pero sin rudeza. Siente la nube calurosa de su orgasmo formarse en su vientre, revotando y agrandándose. Jacob está tan cerca como él.

Jacob solloza siendo derrotado por el vigor de las sensaciones. Sus manos se cierran estrechamente en los hombros de Edward, desesperadas por conseguir sostén. La rendición se extiende por su cuerpo, tirándolo directo a una culminación conmovedora. Sus piernas y brazos tambalean, sus caderas se acalambran y el tirante empuje en su espalda desaparece. Edward lo sujeta con ambos brazos, acostándolo en su pecho e inhalando la espesa fragancia que brota de su piel.

El éxtasis lo doblega gracias a los espasmos y contracciones involuntarias de los pliegues centrales de Jacob, quien vibra al recibir la descarga de Edward.

Jacob no se mueve de su sitio, recostado encima de Edward, y se relaja cuando éste los cubre con la sábana blanca. El palpitar de su corazón se calma con las caricias ligeras de Edward; en su espalda, en sus hombros, en su cuello… atenciones apacibles y dulces, un contraste radical en comparación a las actividades anteriores.

\- Ya amaneció – comenta Jacob señalando flojamente hacia la ventana. Enrosca los brazos en el cuello de Edward, moviéndose hacia arriba para besarlo en los labios y acomodarle el cabello.

\- Buenos días, Jacob – dice Edward con una sonrisa. Jacob ríe y lo besa de nuevo.

\- Ya estabas tardando. No sé cómo me tomaría que dejaras tus modales de caballero.

\- Acabo de faltar a algunas de mis enseñanzas del siglo pasado – desliza su boca por la mejilla de Jacob hasta rozarle el oído –. El sexo fuera del matrimonio era considerado uno de los más grandes insultos, sino que el más reprochado y castigado.

\- Gracias al cielo que nací en 1990… como hombre.

\- Gracias por eso. Ser el punto de mira de Billy Black por estar con su hijo menor ya es bastante malo, no sé si aún estuviera vivo de tratarse de una hija.

Su conversación se alarga más de media hora, saltando aleatoriamente entre diversos temas.

No tienen prisa ni nada de qué preocuparse, así que atrasan su salida de la cama hasta que la sed y el hambre se hacen manifiestas en Jacob.

Bañarse juntos casi les hace olvidar el desayuno. Edward no quiere a Jacob muriendo de hambre… ningún tipo de hambre.

No olvidan el desayuno, pero sí lo postergan.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Ah... eso me gustó. Díganme lo que opinan al respecto, lectores.

Gracias por leer y por las más de dos mil lecturas y cincuenta y tres comentarios. Muchas, muchas gracias.

Nos leemos luego


	45. Bicolor

**Notas de la autora:**

Oh, sí.

Aquí de nuevo.

No importa cuánto me tarde, siempre estaré de vuelta para ustedes porque me encanta escribir esto y me encanta compartirlo con ustedes.

Gracias por seguir escribiendo, nunca voy a cansarme de agradecérselos.

Sin más, aquí el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

Carlisle hace llegar la noticia a Billy. Se lo dice con voz taciturna y culpable, sintiéndose indigno de la confianza que el hombre puso en él para cuidar de su joven hijo. Carlisle no tiene el descaro de disculparse – ¿qué tipo de mísera disculpa podría haberle dado? ¿Con qué agallas hubiera dicho que _lo sentía_? –. Se limita a decir lo que debe y nada más.

Lowell pasa de los brazos de Seth a los de Paul, y de éstos, a los de su padre, quien apenas se atreve a perderlo de vista unos segundos. La desesperada necesidad de tocar a su hijo se torna más sofocante con cada minuto que pasa. Seth comprende la ansiedad de Edward y se hace a un lado, sonriéndole como despedida al niño antes de ir afuera para acompañar a Leah. Su hermana se deja abrazar por él, demasiado agotada por el intenso ajetreo de las últimas horas.

Paul, dentro de la casa, con su espalda recostada en uno de los ventanales, echa la cabeza hacia atrás y cierra los ojos. Cruza los brazos sobre su pecho y se resiste del mejor modo que puede a la urgencia que siente por dejarse caer y empezar a desmoronarse. Intenta hacer del palpitar del corazón de Lowell su fuente de vida, su aire y su suelo. La ausencia de Jacob dentro de su mente, al otro lado del puente invisible que los unía, es abrumadora. El espíritu del lobo que vive en su interior gimotea y chilla por su compañero, tan devastado y triste como el mismo Paul; el hecho de que su pesar es compartido sólo empeora el panorama.

* * *

Edward le habló una vez acerca del suplicio que se atraviesa durante la transformación.

El fuego, el dolor insoportable, el querer desaparecer antes de seguir siendo consumido por ese infierno. Jacob lo escuchó atentamente a sabiendas de que una vez estaría dentro del mismo infierno, y dejó una de sus manos sobre el rostro de Edward, acariciándolo con suavidad y queriendo hacerle olvidar aquello; la idea de Edward estando bajo un tormento de las proporciones que oía, lo alteraba de un modo angustiante. Luego de Italia, el miedo a perderlo se volvió recurrente. La experiencia le mostró cuán difícil era ver a Edward herido, amenazado de muerte por algunos de los más fuertes vampiros en la faz de la Tierra.

Nunca supo cómo lidiar con el dolor consustancial de no tener a Edward a su lado. Fue una batalla dura el hacer caso omiso de su partida incluso con Paul manteniéndose firme y cálido para él; siempre que lo necesitaba, fuera para lo más simple como para una larga, larga plática acerca de todo y de nada, Paul estuvo para él.

Jacob compara el dolor al que está siendo sometido con el dolor que Edward le describió y se encuentra con que el suyo es menos horrible. Quema como debe hacerlo, pero al mismo tiempo el tibio toque de _ella_ calma las heridas y comienza a sanarlas de manera veloz y eficaz. Ella, la loba, ha estado con él desde el principio, y continuará ahí para siempre. No se ha dejado vencer por el veneno que corre a través de no sólo las venas, sino de cada tejido y hueso de Jacob.

En medio de la confusa y penosa experiencia de sentirse diseccionado y compuesto, Jacob se pregunta cuáles serán las repercusiones negativas de la mixtura que se está preparando dentro de él. Se pregunta qué tan desastrosa será la combinación de lobo y vampiro con la que su cuerpo humano está siendo transformado. Su hijo es vampiro y humano, un punto medio entre Edward y él mismo que no pudo resultar más perfecta. Él, por otro lado, es una criatura en el punto medio de dos especies contrapuestas durante siglos. Hechas para destruirse la una a la otra, sin piedad, sin vacilación.

Pero eso no es cierto.

No del todo.

Hay una innegable repulsión entre ambas especies, pero nunca hubo peleas entre la tribu de La Push y los Cullen sin razones válidas. El tratado – algo impredecible tratándose de los fríos y los lobos – fue respetado en la mayoría de las ocasiones. Todas las infracciones de los últimos cuatro años son en parte responsabilidad de Jacob, no exclusivamente de Edward y su familia, además…

El fuego se revoluciona y detiene cualquier pensamiento coherente que Jacob es capaz de formar. Las llamas se ensañan en contra de sus extremidades primero y contra su corazón después. Crecen en tamaño y temperatura con un afán idéntico al que la loba tiene por no dejarse ganar; si el veneno está decidido a romper y rehacer, ella hará lo mismo. El fuego corre profundo, cruel, y atraviesa cada una de las células que forman los músculos y huesos de los brazos y piernas de Jacob. Se extiende por el citoplasma y los orgánulos, por las paredes de proteínas y lípidos, hasta dar con la base de todo, con la parte más importante de todo ser viviente: el ADN. Lo reduce a cenizas y luego se encarga de darle un nuevo orden. Una organización perfecta que el espíritu de la loba ayuda a crear desde cero.

Jacob cree tener la fuerza para gritar y suplicar en cuanto el veneno se concentra en su pecho y retuerce su pobre, débil corazón hasta tenerlo hecho una ruina inmóvil de sangre y tejidos. Y a partir de ese caos sin forma, las dos fuerzas que están reconstruyéndolo hacen nacer algo nuevo y maravilloso dentro del cual se mezclan y acaban siendo una sola fuerza titánica. Una fuerza capaz de regresarlo del limbo de las almas extraviadas.

En una carrerilla apresurada, más rápida que la del corazón de colibrí de su hijo, el corazón de Jacob vuelve a latir.

* * *

Alice suele tener visiones sobre sucesos importantes relacionados con su familia y consigo misma.

Vio a Jasper llegar a ella – a los dos queriéndose como lo hacen, con altas y bajas, con separaciones, malentendidos y rencores; un amor que Alice supo desde el inicio sería su más grande prueba –. Se vio a ella y a Jasper conociendo a Carlisle, uniéndose a él. Vio cómo sería su separación definitiva de Jasper, y también vio lo que le daría el universo después de él.

Todavía no llega el momento en que Jasper le dirá adiós para siempre, pero no tarda en suceder. Unos cuantos años más y ellos habrán acabado. Después vendrán otras alegrías y ambos van a encontrar sus caminos. Jasper cambiará para mejor, se hará un hombre más fuerte, más decidido, y Alice está bien con ello aunque la mejoría cueste su separación. Se aman, pero ese amor es sólo una etapa, un reto que superarán juntos y celebrarán separados.

El destino de Edward ha estado desenfocado y oscuro desde la madrugada de ese día. Cuando cree que está a punto de ver algo relevante, la imagen se corta y se difumina. A veces se torna blanca y a veces no logra ver nada más que negro. Alice vuelve a intentarlo otra vez, ahora concentrándose en Lowell, y sucede lo mismo. No hay nada concreto. O simplemente no hay nada. Hay un par de escenas inexactas de Seth, un par más de Leah y unas pocas de Paul, pero lucen extrañas e inestables, tal cual se verían de ser simples "quizá".

Lo contrario sucede con Carlisle, Esme, Emmett y Rosalie, a quienes ve nítidos como gotas de agua pura. Todavía juntos, lo cual es una gran noticia, pero sin ningún rastro de Edward o Lowell en sus futuros. Es preocupante. El futuro de Edward nunca fue claro – hubo cambios dramáticos y llegadas inesperadas; una vida muy desordenada como para seguirle el rastro siempre – pero el que sea ilegible en su totalidad no es algo común.

Alice trata de evadir el turbio camino de sus pensamientos tomando en brazos a Lowell por segunda vez. El niño, despierto y alerta tras unas horas de sueño profundo, le sonríe y se acomoda dentro de la sólida cuna de sus brazos. Juguetea con el dije de su collar, examinándolo a más detalle, y lo suelta cuando ya no lo considera novedoso. Alice lo pasea por los alrededores de la casa. Le muestra flores y hierbas, lo hace tocar los troncos de los árboles y las hojas secas que cayeron de ellos. Alice lo introduce en la apreciación de su entorno. La hermosura de la naturaleza enciende la curiosidad de Lowell y la llamarada de tristeza que lo azota cuando recuerda a Jacob se hace llevadera mientras Alice le dice el nombre de cada flor y hierba y él las aprende nada más escuchándolas una vez. Alice lo lleva al jardín trasero, a su plantación de rosas, y Lowell mira apreciativamente las flores, mirándolas con extrañeza y asombro luego de que Alice las señalara y dijera: "son rosas blancas, y a un lado están las rojas".

_Rosas blancas. Rosas blancas._

Su mano se desliza por el brazo de Alice, hacia arriba, y se sujeta del hueso de su clavícula. Recuerda la voz de su padre Edward diciendo que las rosas blancas eran las favoritas de Jacob. Fue algo que escuchó hace muchos días, antes de darle una cara a todas las voces que oyó mientras era gestado. Lowell lo recuerda a la perfección y siente que debe comunicárselo a alguien. Si nadie se entera, no se sabrá lo mucho que él recuerda a Jacob. Lo mucho que lo quiere.

Lowell estira su bracito hasta que la palma de su mano toca la mejilla de Alice.

Alice jadea con sorpresa cuando una imagen es proyectada a su mente. Es algo muy fuerte, muy vívido; tanto, que parece estar contemplándolo por medio de sus propios ojos. En la imagen, Alice mira un espacio lleno de sangre y piel al rojo vivo. Fuera de él, como si estuviera dentro de algo o bajo el agua, el murmullo de unas voces la mantiene atenta, absorbiendo el tono y la modulación, apreciando los sonidos a los que ya está acostumbrada.

La voz de Edward y Jacob.

Entonces, Alice comprende. No es una visión como lo creyó al principio, sino uno de los recuerdos de su sobrino.

La imagen desaparece cuando Lowell aparta su mano.

\- Edward… – susurra Alice.

\- Lo escuché – responde Edward.

Rápidamente, saltando desde el segundo piso de la casa para llegar a ellos, Edward va al encuentro de Lowell. No lo carga, pero sí le toma la mano – pequeña, suave, su piel es tan resistente y pálida como la propia, pero sus temperaturas contrastan –.

\- Hace lo apuesto a lo que tú haces – dice Alice –. Tú oyes y ves los pensamientos del resto. Él deja ver y oír los suyos.

\- Su mente es muy receptiva. Es fácil de leer.

\- No como la de Jacob – comenta Alice –. Carlisle tendrá mucho que especular al respecto.

Edward sonríe a su hijo y deja que éste le quite la muñequera con el escudo Cullen. Lowell la rompe al usar demasiada fuerza – el acero del escudo queda abollado bajo la presión inocente de sus dedos diminutos y el cuero se parte por la mitad gracias a sus punzantes uñas – y Alice se ríe al presenciar el comportamiento autoritario que Edward usa para reprender las acciones de Lowell.

\- Lowell, es necesario que seas cuidadoso con las cosas que te rodean. Son frágiles, puedes herirlas muy fácilmente.

\- ¡Vamos, Edward! Es sólo un bebé. Ya aprenderá a medir su fuerza.

\- Es mejor que comience a aprenderlo.

Desde una de las habitaciones de la casa, el sonido estruendoso de un corazón palpitante gira sus cabezas a un ritmo idéntico. Es un galope desenfrenado. Opaca las constantes de Lowell, Paul, Leah y Seth y las reduce a un eco de fondo; un acompañamiento que armoniza y hace relucir al nuevo imparable golpeteo.

\- No puede ser – exclama Alice –. Su corazón está cambiando a una velocidad asombrosa. Mucho más alta que la de un neófito…normal. ¿Cómo es eso posible?

\- No lo sé, Alice – las palabras de Edward chocan la una contra la otra, ralentizadas y ligeramente agudas –. Necesito que mantengas al niño seguro. Su aroma es muy similar al de un humano. Llévalo con Rosalie y dile que mantenga a Emmett cerca. Te necesito conmigo. Vuelve de inmediato.

\- ¡Edward! – Paul lo llama desde el porche, sus ojos desorbitados, su mente liada –. No sé qué mierda sucede, así que date prisa y ven aquí, carajo.

Paul ordena a Leah que vaya con Alice y proteja a Lowell. Seth, conmocionado, no necesitó la orden. Apenas supo que ese era el corazón de Jacob, salió de la casa y siguió a Alice de cerca, cuidándole la espalda. La premisa de un neófito descontrolado le erizó los vellos del cuerpo entero. Su instinto protector se activó prontamente, dirigido a cuidar del bebé.

Carlisle sube a la planta en la que el cuerpo de Jacob descansa. Sus ojos repasan la figura inmóvil y demacrada del chico – que está recobrándose; su piel recupera un color más natural, se deshace de la película mortal de su yo humano – y se detienen en su pecho, de donde viene aquel palpitar excitado. Late a un compás que no escuchó nunca antes con ninguno de sus hijos. Es algo sin precedentes.

Edward y Paul entran a la habitación con Carlisle unos segundos más tarde.

\- Vivirá, ¿no es cierto? – el apremio es evidente en Paul. El shock inicial no se compara con el alivio que está inundando su alma.

\- Sí, lo hará. El cambio está siendo atípico, pero los signos están ahí.

\- ¿Está diciendo que su transformación no encaja con lo normal? ¿Qué es lo extraño?

\- Primero que nada, el que su corazón reaccione luego de horas es raro. Y la velocidad a la que está transformándose es alucinante. Puedes comenzar a ver los cambios en su piel, fíjate atentamente. Sus heridas están cicatrizando.

\- Puede ser debido a su linaje – dice Edward –. Él siempre ha presentado este tipo de peculiaridades. Cuando bebí de él, se recuperó más rápido de lo que lo habría hecho un humano. Resistió el crecimiento de Lowell con menos daños de los que esperamos. Nunca fue humano, no por completo. Tal como Leah te lo dijo, Paul.

A Paul le tiemblan las manos y sus pies tambalean sobre el piso de manera. Está nervioso y todo en sí lo delata con rapidez...

Sonríe.

_Sí._

Ése es Jacob.

Nada lo vencería de una manera tan sencilla.

Ni siquiera la misma muerte.

* * *

El fuego sigue cubriéndolo, dominándolo, y Jacob cree que no luce mejor que un montón de huesos negruzcos y humeantes. Su ansiedad por deshacerse del dolor no es tan grande para rogar la muerte, pero sí lo es para suplicar que acabe de una vez por todas. Le agradece al espíritu de la loba por contribuir a devolverlo a la vida, pero quiere gritare que se detenga; ¿no es suficiente? ¿No ya desgarraron cada una de sus células con veneno, colmillos y garras? ¿Acaso son tan crueles para querer amarrarlo a la tortura durante más tiempo?

En medio de sus silenciosos ruegos, una voz familiar, extrañamente alta, se oye desde un punto cercano a su cuerpo inerte.

\- De verdad va a estar bien.

La voz le pertenece a Paul. Ronca y grave, un arrullo cautivador.

Una mano cálida aprieta la de Jacob. Su toque es suave, casi desganado, y la temperatura de esa piel es refrescante. Los sentidos de Jacob luchan por concentrarse en su nueva fuente de consuelo – una apenas eficaz, pero maravillosa –, lo hacen desesperadamente, y otra voz interrumpe sus pensamientos acelerados.

\- Lo estará.

Es Edward, quien habla en sus acostumbrados murmullos. Silencioso y discreto. Todo lo contrario a Paul y su personalidad escandalosa.

El ritmo de las constantes de Paul le da a Jacob algo con lo que ignorar su propio corazón revolucionado. Cuenta los latidos, uno a uno, y descubre que eso le hace posible omitir las llamaradas titánicas de fuego que se enredan dentro de su pecho.

\- ¿Puedes darme una aproximación de cuánto falta? Estoy muriendo aquí, ¿sabes? – Paul gruñe.

Un resoplido cantarín lo alcanza desde su izquierda. Jacob identifica de inmediato a su autora.

\- ¿Quieres dejar de ser tan impaciente? Me pones de los nervios de vez en cuando – Alice bromea, más o menos, y Paul la urge de nuevo –. Ya. Déjame intentarlo.

De nuevo hay silencio. El corazón acelerado de Paul es algo de lo mucho que escucha. Jacob no se siente asombrado al darse cuenta de todas las cosas que puede oír. Sobre su cabeza, a menos de dos metros, el foco emite un rumor sordo, el titileo de los paquetes de fotones siendo transportados de un punto a otro. La ropa de Paul cruje con cada uno de sus movimientos involuntarios; la de Alice y Edward también, pero con menos frecuencia. El río Calawah corre bruscamente dos kilómetros al norte de la casa. Hay una ventisca suave afuera, y choca arrítmicamente contra los cristales de las ventanas.

Lo oye todo.

\- No lo sé – suspira Alice –. No logro fijarlo. Su futuro se me escapa cada vez que quiero atraparlo. Me pasa algo similar que con ustedes los lobos. No me cuesta ver el futuro de los humanos porque fui una, y tampoco de los vampiros porque son lo que soy, pero los de ustedes y de híbridos como Lowell me es casi imposible verlos.

¿Lowell?

Por unos segundos, Jacob no siente el fuego. Su corazón late y no se debe a la ponzoña. La exaltación que lo invade al oír ese nombre es más apabullante que el calvario salido del infierno.

¿Edward nombró a su pequeño hijo así? ¿Exactamente como él quiso llamarlo?

\- Paul – continúa Alice –, es peligroso que estés aquí. Tanto para ti como para Jacob y nosotros.

\- No lo atacaría.

\- Sé que no lo harías – dice Edward –, pero aquí el problema no es tu autocontrol, sino el de él. Despertará y no va a dudar en saltarte al cuello. Un vampiro recién nacido es incapaz de pensar en los lazos que lo unen a otros en sus primeros meses. Son instintivos, casi incontenibles.

\- ¿Será así con todos? – cuestiona Paul.

\- Es lo más probable – acepta Edward. Jacob lo siente acercándose. La mano de Edward se posa sobre su frente –. Pero él siempre nos sorprende, ¿no es así?

\- Así es – murmura Alice –. A todos nosotros. Pero… Paul, por favor, aléjate. No queremos agitarlo.

\- No.

\- Sabes que es lo mejor.

¿Lo mejor?, piensa Jacob. No. Lo mejor es tenerlo ahí, cerca, calmando el fuego en su mano, ayudándole a contar el tiempo con las constantes de su corazón…

_No te vayas._

Jacob no espera poder ser escuchado por Paul. No sabe de qué modo se ha visto afectado su lazo, pero sí que no está en óptimas condiciones para que se comuniquen sin palabras, sólo a través de sus mentes. No quiere perder su unión con Paul. _Por favor, no._

\- Voy a estar abajo – Paul suelta su mano y sus pisadas toscas resuenan en la madera –. Si él quiere verme, vendré sin que ustedes me detengan, ¿está bien?

\- Está bien.

Edward contesta a Paul con amabilidad rayana en cortesía. El aire se remueve cuando Paul cierra la puerta y Alice ocupa su lugar sosteniendo la mano de Jacob.

\- Va a ser un hombre bellísimo – Alice acomoda las mangas de la camisa de Jacob, alisándolas con tres de sus dedos delicados. Edward no da una réplica instantánea al comentario de su hermana. Sus dedos se mueven de la frente a los párpados cerrados de Jacob y se desplazan por sus mejillas hasta sus labios.

La piel de Jacob es tersa y firme. La sensación de ella bajo las yemas de sus dígitos es una experiencia chocante. En el pasado, Edward tuvo que contener su fuerza. Siempre pendiente de hacer la menor cantidad de daño posible – ¿cuántos hematomas y rasgaduras le causó a esa piel tierna? ¿Cuántas veces necesitó doblegarse a sí mismo para no herir a Jacob mientras hacían el amor? Si se lo propusiera, podría rememorarlas y contarlas –, de manejarse serena y dócilmente.

\- Siempre lo ha sido – murmura –. Ahora sólo dejará de ser frágil.

\- Sabes a lo que me refiero – ríe Alice –, pero tienes razón. Su rostro siempre tuvo cierto atractivo, y sus rasgos se han acentuado a la madurez con los años. Nunca creí que alcanzaría los veinte siendo humano.

\- Casi veinte. Su cumpleaños no es hasta dentro de un mes.

\- Tecnicidades – farfulla Alice –. ¿No se la pasaban hablando de eso al conocerse?

\- ¿Nuestras edades? Sí. Hablamos mucho de eso luego que le dijera cuándo nací y qué edad tenía cuando Carlisle me convirtió.

\- Tenías diecinueve y un par de meses en aquel entonces. Diez meses, si queremos ser exactos. Oh… Casi a la misma edad. No se verán tan desiguales ahora. ¿Recuerdas a Jessica Stanley quejándose de que él era tu novio?

Alice y Edward conversan de la época escolar un rato. Jacob no lo encuentra interesante, y sólo atiende sus voces vagamente. Disfruta del contacto frío de las manos de ambos y se relaja sabiendo que falta poco para que el fuego se extinga – Carlisle lo dijo en un murmullo minutos antes, cuando el palpitar de su corazón adquirió una velocidad prácticamente frenética –.

Más tarde, el fuego se apaga en las puntas de los dedos de sus manos, y paulatinamente el frescor avanza por sus brazos hasta la altura de sus hombros. Sus piernas se liberan de las llamaradas inmediatamente después. Su cabeza, una de las partes de su cuerpo más doloridas aparte de su pecho, se desliga del bochorno y punza con la reminiscencia del dolor pasado.

Las llamas infernales menguan y se transforman en simple calor concentrado en el área del corazón y sus inmediaciones. El aire vuelve a sufrir una vibración cuando Alice sale y baja por las escaleras, yendo a frenar el camino que Paul se había creado hacia el segundo piso.

Jacob está expectante oyendo el pausado ritmo de su corazón. Edward no se mueve, no respira, y aguarda el instante en que el proceso finalice.

Uno.

Dos.

Tres.

Cuatro.

Cinco.

Seis.

Siete latidos.

Y se detiene.

Su corazón _muere_ y Jacob abre los ojos.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Sí. Aquí empieza todo de nuevo.

Vienen problemas. Muchos. Quizá más de los que ustedes pueden imaginarse. Nuestros tres personajes principales (y el pequeño Lowell) no van a tenerla tan fácil como algunos de ustedes quisieran.

Gracias por seguir leyendo. Gracias por sus comentarios. Gracias por todo.

Nos leemos.


	46. Instintos: primera parte

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Estoy de vuelta! ¡Con tres capítulos, señores!

_Dios, _me merezco un maldito aplauso... ja.

Pues bien, de regreso luego de muchos días. No me odien, yo los amo. Loa amo tanto que les traje tres capítulos en un día.

Dado que no tengo mucho que decir respecto a esto, no dejaré notas iniciales en los siguientes dos capítulos. De todas maneras, quiero que sepan que aprecio las lecturas y reviews, como ya se lo he dicho tantas veces.

A leer.

* * *

La luz blanca que viene del interior de la bombilla en el techo no lo deslumbra como hizo antes. Es de la misma intensidad y tamaño, pero los ojos de Jacob no son tan débiles para verse limitados por el destello de una _simple_ luz blanca.

En lugar de quedar cegado por ella, Jacob se sumerge en la maravilla que es admirarla; el cristal del foco parte la luz en los siete colores del arcoíris y los reflecta hacia el exterior, donde incluso puede diferenciar tonalidades y combinaciones de las cuales no conoce el nombre. Está siendo absorbido por la curiosidad del desconocimiento con tanta fuerza que hasta los diminutos y delgados rayones en la superficie del bombillo le parecen singulares.

Detrás de la luz, unos centímetros más arriba, las grietas en la pintura del techo esconden motas de polvo e hilillos extraños que se asemejan mucho a los de las redes creadas por las arañas. El recuerdo de dichos arácnidos mueve las cuencas de sus ojos a los esquinas del techo, donde la placa de concreto se une a otras y éstas se extienden hacia abajo para formar las paredes. La madera de uno de los libreros, con todas sus hendiduras, relieves desiguales y astillas sobresalientes, empuja su repentina e irracional búsqueda por arañas hacia un espacio de su mente que gestiona pensamientos en un segundo plano; lo que su vista periférica recoge del entorno va hacia ese lugar también, quedando registrado y almacenado como detalles no menos que fantásticos.

Los dedos de sus manos reaccionan ante su deseo por tocar las hojas de los libros – ¿son tan ásperas al tacto como lucen? – y se doblan en puños. Tiene la sensación de que sus manos no podrían tocar esos libros sin romperlos; el concreto, la madera, el cristal, el polvo… todo es hermoso, pero delicado. Una combinación que, de algún modo, le llena la cabeza de viejos recuerdos. Recuerdos humanos, obstruidos por el velo de las desventajas mortales; como una vista de poca resolución, por ejemplo.

Justo cuando cierra sus manos en puños, se da cuenta del roce de la ropa contra su piel. La tela se estira para adecuarse a los contornos de sus músculos contraídos y Jacob percibe cada punto de costura en sus muñecas y hombros; su piel, extrañamente sensible, acepta las sensaciones y las memoriza.

Su cabeza está lidiando magníficamente con la inspección de las cosas, mirándolas una a una en un tiempo que apenas se acerca a los dos segundos a partir de que abrió los ojos, y en la misma cantidad de tiempo, sus oídos captan el traqueteo de dos pares de pies moviéndose en el piso de abajo, el choque de las ramas de un árbol cercano contra la pared trasera de la casa, el susurro encantador de los árboles siendo acariciados por el viento, el golpeteo rítmico de un corazón nervioso y la respiración descoordinada de cuatro individuos. Individuos que están cerca de él.

Un cálido apretón en su mano izquierda desvía su mente de la belleza de las formas y los sonidos, y la encamina hacia un cúmulo de actitudes y emociones poco complejas. En el fondo, como espirales de razonamientos secundarios, sigue trabajando en recopilar las gamas de colores y la frecuencia de los sonidos, pero su instinto reacciona y los supera en importancia.

Jacob salta fuera de la camilla de operaciones y se coloca cerca de la pared, con la espalda encorvada en posición de ataque y un siseo amenazador fluyendo por su garganta y a través de sus dientes. La parte salvaje de sí lo urge a probar los aromas del aire mientras da un rápido vistazo a la toda la habitación. A la mitad del examen, una voz particular alcanza sus oídos y aromas familiares entran en su nariz junto al picante tufo de varios productos químicos.

\- ¿Jacob? Está bien. Soy yo. No hay ningún peligro aquí, cariño.

El rostro preocupado de Edward apaga los impulsos hostiles que lo habían dominado. Su instinto de supervivencia se ve superado por el confort del reconocimiento, que es instantáneo, pero se engrandece conforme recuerdos llegan a su mente, veloces y certeros. Sus memorias están desgastadas en las esquinas y bordes, oscurecidas por la cortina fastidiosa de las limitaciones humanas. No obstante, lo que Jacob logra rescatar de ellas enciende el núcleo de su persona.

En un instante, el conjunto de emociones y sensaciones que plagan sus recuerdos lo cubre de pies a cabeza. Es intenso. Hace que se estremezca mientras Edward sigue mirándolo con duda y angustia en sus ojos dorados – hay otros colores en sus irises además del oro: ámbar, amarillo selectivo, ocre, siena… –, aguardando en silencio, inmóvil en su sitio. Jacob nota que ha dejado de respirar y lo pasa por alto. Algo tan insignificante como eso, detalle que expresa sólo cautela, no merece que su atención se aparte de los contornos, colores y sombras de Edward.

Las hebras finas de su cabello, color marrón claro para sus ojos humanos, emiten un espectro de luz rojizo oscuro. Y no son marrones, sino rubio doradas con destellos cobrizos saltando aquí y allá. Tales colores crean una disparidad simpática con el tono hueso de su piel y las suaves sombras lila que manchan sus párpados y el contorno inferior de sus ojos. Sus labios, delgados y con apariencia de estar hechos de terciopelo o raso, de un color ligeramente más oscuro que el de sus párpados, muestran una abertura mínima entre ellos por donde Jacob alcanza a ver su dentadura, y particularmente, la punta de sus colmillos; no son más largos o puntiagudos que los de un humano, pero sí mucho más duros y lo suficientemente filosos para atravesar la piel de otro de su especie; la especie de ambos a partir de hoy.

La ropa interrumpe el camino de sus ojos, lo cual es engorroso para sus exaltados sentidos y la calidez hormigueante en la base de su estómago. Sobre aromas varios, algunos débiles y otros desagradables, hay una dulzura deleitable flotando en el aire, envolviéndose alrededor de Jacob desde su fuente, que es Edward. Ahora que todo es fulgurante y cristalino a su alrededor, Jacob encuentra su fragancia sumamente atractiva.

_Oh._

Pensar y actuar sucede en el mismo segundo, no existe tiempo que los separe. Jacob está queriendo acercarse y tocar – más que tocar, adueñarse de todo lo que pueda – cuando sus manos están a cada lado del rostro de Edward y su respiración roza el pecho de éste. La expresión en las facciones ajenas cambia a desconcierto e incredulidad. Jacob desliza las yemas de sus dedos pulgares por los pómulos firmes de Edward y presiona el resto de sus dedos detrás de sus orejas. Ensimismado en apreciar a Edward – como si antes hubiese estado ciego a su verdadera belleza, y está seguro de que es así –, Jacob se permite ser espontáneo, casi impulsivo, y envuelve sus brazos alrededor del otro con notable fuerza. Pone su mejilla sobre el pecho de Edward y entrecierra los ojos, relajado por la familiaridad y confianza que vibra entre ellos.

El anhelo que crece dentro de sí se ve alimentado por la cercanía, y el que Edward ponga sus propios brazos alrededor de los hombros de Jacob, abrazándolo como antaño, es un estímulo electrizante; sumado al penetrante dulzor que exhala el cuerpo entero de Edward, lo sumerge en un estado de agitación poco inocente. El deseo viene con un sentimiento de posesión agudo. Jacob levanta su rostro y afloja mínimamente el agarre de sus brazos, estira el cuello hasta poner sus labios en la quijada de Edward, quien responde al gesto y se inclina contra los labios de Jacob. El contacto es grandioso, tierno y cargado de tranquilidad – lo cual difiere por completo de las emociones impetuosas que se esconden debajo de él –, y Jacob es presa de sus apetitos cuando coloca una mano en la nuca de Edward y lo jala hacia abajo para que sus bocas se toquen.

La forma en la que se besan es novedosa. Edward es libre de ser entusiasta y poner toda su fuerza en la provocadora caricia; no hay huesos y piel frágiles por los que deba tener cuidado, sino un cuerpo tan resistente como el suyo, e incluso un tanto más fuerte. Enviciado por la invulnerabilidad de Jacob, Edward se permite abandonar su preciado control por primera vez en años. En medio de la revolucionaria y extática experiencia, el sutil crujido de alguien acercándose rompe el ensimismamiento de Jacob. El siseo que sale de sus labios es el fin del beso y la advertencia del _intruso_, quien quiera que éste sea. Suelta a Edward y se gira para encarar al individuo. No adopta la posición ofensiva o una actitud violenta, sin embargo, Edward se apresura a rodearle la cintura y pegarlo a su cuerpo queriendo evitar uno de los arranques agresivos típicos de los neófitos.

De la misma manera que la preocupación de Edward le devolvió la razón, lo hace el semblante sereno de Carlisle. Jacob corta el siseo en un santiamén y se avergüenza de su comportamiento frente a ese hombre, quien es ecuánime y porta una máscara de imperturbable calma en todo momento.

Carlisle, tras un segundo de contemplación, sonríe a Jacob. Su perfecto dominio reluce con especial energía – al igual que su perfecto rostro, con esas curvas suaves y ángulos apuestos – y la resolución con la cual da cinco pasos en su dirección hace que Jacob se pregunte cómo logra mantener sus emociones en orden. Es envidiable.

\- Lamento la interrupción – dice Carlisle –, pero me he encaprichado con saber las razones de un proceso de transformación tan inusual. Dime Jacob, ¿cómo te sientes?

\- ¿Inusual? – pregunta Jacob. Escuchar su voz es, por lo menos, impactante. Siente que han pasado décadas desde la última vez que dijo algo, y los cambios en su timbre intensifican el sentimiento de extrañeza. Los brazos de Edward se aprietan en torno a su cintura y su respiración roza el cabello de Jacob. La seguridad de saberse con él es lo que necesita para superar la leve conmoción.

\- Hubo ciertas particularidades mientras esperábamos a que despertadas. Particularidades bastante sorprendentes – explica Carlisle –. Tu corazón no reaccionó a la ponzoña sino hasta unas horas después, lo que nos dio tiempo para pensar que no funcionaría. Pero lo hizo. Tu corazón comenzó a latir, y palpitaba a una velocidad extrañamente rápida.

\- Estuvimos teorizando al respecto, y es posible que se deba a tus raíces. Nunca antes había sucedido algo como lo que nos pasó a nosotros. Las relaciones entre los de la especie de tu tribu y mi especie no es algo de lo que haya escuchado. Ni siquiera Carlisle, que ha vivido tanto, vio antes algo parecido. Del modo que la imprimación de Paul en ti permitió que concibieras a Lowell, tu sangre Quileute pudo haber interferido en el cambio, aunque no sabemos con exactitud el cómo lo afectó – Edward habla junto a su oído, desarrollando algunas ideas de su padre mientras expone las suyas.

Paul.

Su pecho se remueve con una fuerza conocida. Jacob no necesita razonar que aquella incómoda presión en su pecho es el rugido del espíritu lobuno; _mi espíritu_, piensa concienzudamente, alegre de que esa porción de su persona no se haya perdido con la muerte y el renacer. Incluso cabe la posibilidad de que su lazo con Paul esté intacto, lo que es mucho más que una buena noticia.

\- No hay nada como tú en el mundo, Jacob, tampoco como nuestro hijo.

_Nuestro hijo._

Oír a Edward referirse a su bebé como suyo es algo nuevo también. Hace que la existencia de Lowell se sienta un poco más real de lo que fue mientras lo tenía dentro de sí, creciendo en semanas lo que un humano habría crecido en meses. Jacob sufrió durante esas semanas tanto física como emocionalmente. El mero hecho de que hubiera una vida dentro de su cuerpo lo llenaba de incertidumbre – jamás se imaginó con hijos, mucho menos uno que naciera de él –, y ya que no contó con el tiempo para que su cabeza lo asimilara en toda su ancha expresión, Jacob se siente nervioso por el momento en el que lo verá. Sus memorias humanas se cuartean y diluyen cuando trata de extraer una imagen nítida de la clara de su hijo…

\- ¿En dónde está Lowell? ¿Y Paul? – toma las manos de Edward, que habían permanecido agarradas a sus costados, y las suelta de su cuerpo –. ¿En dónde están?

Carlisle comparte una mirada fugaz con Edward, unos cuantos pensamientos junto a esa mirada reflexiva, y le dice a Jacob siendo cuidadoso:

\- Es peligroso que te acerques a ellos por ahora, Jacob. El corazón de Lowell late, y su aroma es más cercano al de un humano que al de un vampiro. Y Paul… es mejor que aguardes a reencontrarte con él. ¿No puedes olerlo en el aire?

De repente, Jacob recuerda una de las razones principales del disgusto entre lobos y vampiros: el hedor. Según las palabras de Rosalie, como un perro sucio y mojado, a veces como si estuviera embadurnado en lodo. Él mismo lo había pensado como uno de los factores que imposibilitaría la supervivencia de su unión con Paul antes de la locura originada en la Isla Esme, cuando su más grande pesadumbre era la transformación que Aro Vulturi había impuesto como precio de permitirles a él, Edward y Alice salir de Italia con vida. El día que Paul salió herido y él fue a acompañarlo, lo hablaron un poco; entonces, Paul cayó inconsciente y sus conversaciones posteriores no incluyeron el tema.

Jacob se concentra en los aromas que lo rodean ahora. La dulzura de Edward predomina, pero hay otros debajo de ésta, parcialmente escondidos. Carlisle huele como hierbas recién cortadas, tinta, papel, manta y desinfectante; su olor natural, muy cercano al nerolí, es apenas distinguible. Puede detectar madera, tierra, cuero, lejía, alcohol y antisépticos. La lejía es exageradamente asquerosa; su nariz se frunce un momento. Y lo más débil que logra oler es almizcle, bergamota, jazmines y frutos rojos.

Nada de perro mojado.

\- ¿Utilizaron lejía? Es horrible – opina con una sonrisa pequeña –. Escucho respiraciones abajo, y una fuera de la casa. Un corazón… es él, ¿no es cierto?

\- ¿No te resulta desagradable? – cuestiona Edward –. Para nosotros su olor es bastante obvio.

\- Sólo me molesta la lejía – se alza de hombros –. Déjenme verlo. Quiero verlo.

\- Tenías que decir justo esas palabras – murmura Edward con oscura diversión.

Jacob oye unos pasos apresurados por las escaleras. El retumbar del corazón se hace más claro, más fuerte, y una de las respiraciones se hace inconstante y apresurada. Paul atraviesa el pasillo en un tiempo record y se detiene en el marco de la puerta. La bergamota llega a las fosas nasales de Jacob con la brisa que levanta Paul en su veloz carrera. Es un aroma fresco, tan agradable como el efluvio dulce de Edward… y como con Edward, los recuerdos se disparan dentro de su cabeza. Desde la lejana infancia hasta la ajetreada adolescencia. Su historia con Paul es más antigua que la que tiene con Edward. Más larga y más candorosa; no menos apasionada, sin embargo.

\- ¿Puedes sentirlo? – le pregunta Paul, su boca torcida en una sonrisa. Levanta una mano y señala su cabeza –. Aquí. El lazo. Siéntelo.

Hesita. Lo considera y luego se dispone a buscarlo. No sabe bien qué es lo que busca y tampoco si logrará sentirlo como Paul parece hacerlo, pero medita y aguarda. Carlisle y Edward, silenciosos, los miran.

Demora un rato. Finalmente, Jacob _lo encuentra_. No es una unión tangible. No es algo que pueda tocar o ver – si su grado de concentración fuera el adecuado, y las distracciones mínimas, tal vez…– pero sí sentir.

\- No vas decirme que no lo sientes.

\- Vamos – dice Jacob –, claro que no lo siento.

La ceja de Paul se alza en son de ironía. Rueda los ojos y vuelve a sonreír. La costumbre de bromear el uno con el otro se reinstaura. Dejan de lado todo lo sentido durante los últimos dos días y medio – por poco tres –, más interesados en disfrutar que en lamentarse.

\- Creí que Rosalie era lo peor que había olido, pero veo que me he equivocado – Paul se pone los dedos en la nariz y hace una mueca fingida de asco –. ¿Y si hacemos un experimento y te rocío de insecticida? Rosalie no quiso prestarse en nombre de mi salud. Tenme un poquito más de consideración.

\- Edward – murmura Jacob, guiñándole un ojo con complicidad –, ¿lo sostienes y yo le pongo aromatizantes de ambiente? – la risa de Edward completa el cuadro.

Jacob suspira con satisfacción y se regodea en su alegría.

_Así_ es como debe ser.

Paul camina dentro de la habitación y extiende sus brazos. Jacob da un paso antes de que Edward lo detenga.

\- Sólo una recomendación – le dice –. No lo aprietes demasiado. Eres más fuerte que cualquiera de nosotros ahora.

\- ¿Te lastimé hace un rato? – hay cierta emoción al final de la pregunta, y un retintín mesurado.

\- Un poco – acepta Edward –. Tienes suerte de que sea tan resistente, pero él no lo es, así que ve con cuidado – Jacob asiente y se aproxima a Paul. El olor a bergamota es delicioso y el compás de su corazón, una excitada melodía.

\- No le hagas caso – murmura Paul –. Ya sabes, me curo rápido.

\- Eso no quiere decir que lastimarte no importe – dice Jacob incómodamente. La pelea con los neófitos en la que Paul salió herido es uno de sus recuerdos más amargos.

\- Ya – Paul le resta importancia –. Ven aquí de una vez – haciendo uso de sus habilidades, se adelanta y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de Jacob.

Carlisle ve a Jasper a través de la ventana, sentado en la rama gruesa de un abeto anciano. Su hijo muestra la imperturbabilidad acostumbrada, pero sus ojos brillan con escepticismo y maravilla. Vuelve el rostro al frente, donde esos dos se abrazan, y luego observa de soslayo a Edward. La mirada de éste se asemeja a la de Jasper. Él mismo, con mucha seguridad, está deslumbrado y su rostro lo descubre.

\- Estoy fascinado – confiesa Carlisle cuando el abrazo de Paul y Jacob termina; hubo tanto dentro de aquel abrazo que Carlisle no sintió pero Jasper sí… –. Tu control es más grande de que esperábamos. Aunque, bueno, luego de tanto no debería sorprenderme.

\- ¿Es algo malo que me comporte así?

\- En lo absoluto. Es, más bien, admirable. Jasper está preguntándose cómo lo haces – dice Edward señalando con la cabeza al exterior. Jacob sigue el movimiento y encuentra a Jasper sentado en el árbol.

\- Nunca había visto a un neófito que frenara sus emociones de ese modo. Detuviste tu actitud defensiva al ver a Edward, lo mismo con Carlisle, e incluso te avergonzaste. Además, estás alegre de ver a un lobo. _Alegre_ – Jasper pronuncia la palabra como si se tratara de un disparate.

Las cicatrices de guerra de Jasper saltan a la vista. Son el punto focal de cualquier vampiro que se le acerque, como una bandera blanca con la palabra "peligro" en letras rojas y enormes. Jacob se siente perturbado por las profundas marcas en su rostro – hay dos sobre la ceja izquierda que hacen de su gesto impávido una pintura de intimidación –, los cortes en su cuello y las rasgaduras cicatrizadas en las palmas de sus manos. Jasper le sonríe cáusticamente y baja del árbol dejándose caer. Su aterrizaje sobre la tierra es insonoro, y como buen soldado se mueve con sigilo. En un segundo está de pie en el balcón del segundo piso, a unos metros de distancia de Jacob, quien frunce su ceño y procura sacudirse la sensación de amenaza.

\- Jasper – advierte Edward, sus dientes apretados –. No lo tientes.

\- Sólo tengo un par de preguntas – se excusa –. ¿Cómo te las apañas para ignorar la sed?

Hasta que Jasper lo menciona, había sido fácil prescindir del ardor en la base de su garganta. Su mente, con tanto espacio dentro de ella, lo estuvo gestionando como una acción secundaria; igual que la respiración y el pestañeo cuando aún era humano. Pero ahora que su mente se ha enfocado en esa parte, es un tanto complicado no ponerse una mano en el cuello y apretar. Un intento infructífero de sofocar el ardor.

\- Ya veo… lo lamento – Jasper sonríe con genuina disculpa y da un paso hacia atrás. Jacob deduce que está sintiendo la sed con la misma intensidad que él. Se aproxima a Paul y aspira para llenarse los pulmones de su aroma a bergamota. No hace desaparecer la sed, pero sí le trae de vuelta al control.

\- Está bien – murmura Jacob –. Sabía que iba a ser así.

La expresión de Jasper se descompone en total confusión.

\- No tengo idea. Puede ser momentáneo – Edward responde a una pregunta no dicha.

\- ¿Qué? – interfiere Paul –. ¿Están esperando que se vuelva un demonio incontrolable como los neófitos a los que nos enfrentamos? ¿Acaso no ven lo bien que está haciéndolo? – se cruza de brazos –. Vale, es raro, pero mucho mejor a cualquier otra cosa.

\- Estaremos más tranquilos cuando haya cazado – habla Carlisle –. Vayan de una vez.

\- ¡Pero Carlisle! – exclama Alice. Jacob la encuentra en el balcón, sentada en los barrotes del barandal junto a Jasper –. Dijeron que podría hacerlo – su pícara expresión no le suena bien a Jacob.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacerme ahora? – pregunta Jacob en parte divertido y en parte meditabundo.

\- Nada grave, Jake – promete –. No me mires así, Edward, no es como si de verdad detestaras la idea – andando al ritmo grácil y suave que siempre usa, Alice camina hasta Jacob, le da un beso en la mejilla y lo agarra de los hombros, dirigiéndolo hacia el piso inferior –. Ya sabes cómo es Edward – se queja – un cascarrabias aguafiestas.

\- A veces le das razones para ser así.

\- Y a veces ustedes me las dan a mí. Todos los dolores de cabeza que he tenido últimamente son culpa de ustedes. Sé un buen hermano y dale a tu hermana un tris de felicidad.

\- Eres inoportuna, duendecillo – rezonga Paul.

\- No la harás entrar en razón – Edward declara, sus hombros alzándole con resignación y sus ojos, pendientes de Alice y Jacob, luciendo risueños.

Carlisle y Jasper se quedan arriba y sonríen con ternura por el renovado humor de Alice. Les complace que el ambiente tenso, cargado de rabia y preocupación, acabara con el despertar de Jacob. Jasper le transmite a Carlisle las emociones de Alice. Su padre, simplemente, murmura que Esme estará contenta y sigue el camino de Alice por mera prevención.

En el primer piso, Alice coloca a Jacob en medio de la sala pidiéndole que cierre los ojos dos segundos. Jacob accede y espera que los dos segundos transcurran. Oye el zarandeo de algún objeto pesado contra el piso de madera y la voz de Alice le pide que abra los ojos.

Delante de él, el espejo de cuerpo completo de Rosalie le enseña su reflejo.

Uno de los primeros detalles que llaman su atención es la ausencia de un vientre abultado. No existe más, es un recuerdo tan borroso como sus ojos cafés. El carmín de sus pupilas lo aterra – son idénticos a los de James; chispeantes, inhumanos – y el color de su piel lo ofusca. Conserva el brillo tostado, pero en un tono mucho más bajo. Compara su tono con el de la piel de Paul y la diferencia es notoria. Algo en el cambio no termina de agradarle, pero se guarda toda opinión y reanuda el análisis de la persona en el espejo; no le parece apropiado pensar en esa imagen como él, pues aunque sus rasgos distintivos y la forma natural de su cuerpo perduran, las disimilitudes lo inquietan.

Edward suelta una risita y Paul resopla. Alice acompaña a su hermano mientras Carlisle se desatiende del intercambio entre los otros tres. Jacob suspira en silencio. No quiere pensar más en los cambios que ha sufrido su apariencia. Opta por fijarse en la ropa que lleva puesta, la cual fue escogida por Alice sin ninguna duda. Una camisa formal color lavanda, pantalones negros de gabardina, cinturón de cuero y mocasines oscuros… ¿no pudieron ser unos simples vaqueros, alguna de sus camisetas y sus viejas zapatillas?

\- Ni se te ocurra quejarte – avisa Alice –. Te ves muy bien así.

Paul chasquea la lengua, sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho nuevamente, y rueda los ojos. Alice le palmea el hombro y alza su nariz con propiedad. Edward no hace caso a los gestos de ellos dos. En su lugar, se adelanta y posiciona a un lado del espejo, dándole la cara a Jacob.

\- ¿Muy mal? – susurra Jacob –. ¿Decepcionado?

\- Bastante – dice Edward, su sonrisa alzándose con travesura –. Creí que podría leer tu mente ahora que se parece más a la mía, pero no escucho nada proviniendo de ti.

\- Ya habíamos acordado que hay algo mal conmigo, especialmente en mi cabeza – se burla.

\- No hay nada mal contigo, y nunca estuve de acuerdo con eso – Edward hace una mueca en oposición –. Eres exquisito. Sublime. Todo en ti lo es.

\- No hay otras palabras que puedan usarse para describirte acertadamente. Incluso con esos ojos diabólicos que te cargas, te ves fantástico – aporta Paul, su semblante y tono más relajados que los de Edward.

\- Respecto a eso: ¿cuánto tiempo tardarán mis ojos en cambiar?

\- Algunos meses – responde Carlisle –. Ya tienes lo que querías, hija. Chicos, por favor, vayan de caza. Me ponen nervioso, y a Jasper también.

Edward sale por la puerta principal y le hace una invitación sutil a Jacob para que lo siga. Antes de movilizarse, Jacob le pide a Paul que se quede en la casa. Éste, sin rechistar, adopta una actitud condescendiente y alega que no ha superado su repulsión ante verlo beber sangre; mordaz, comenta: "bon appétit" y arruga la nariz queriendo expresar su disgusto. Jacob acompaña a Edward después de una corta risa, ruidillo que suena más a nervios que gusto.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

¿Y bien? ¿Me merezco la muerte? ¿No? Qué bien.

Eso es todo por este capítulo. Los otros dos estarán publicados en unos minutos.

Nos leemos después.


	47. Instintos: segunda parte

**Notas de la autora:**

Nada que aclarar. Ya saben ;)

* * *

Cazar es algo instintivo.

Rápido, feroz y – extrañamente – insatisfactorio; calma el ardor provocado por la sed, pero le deja con el justo amargo de un deseo más fuerte, más complicado y profundo. Los animales vegetarianos son menos apetecibles que los carnívoros, pero Jacob se conforma con los venados. Es una vivencia llena de sensaciones tanto positivas como negativas. En el fondo de sí, un extraño gruñido demuestra su inconformidad respecto a la matanza – _a la sangre_ –. Sin embargo, en un volumen igual de alto, hay un susurro cautivador de dicha y consentimiento.

Es confuso.

Edward permanece en la periferia, apreciativo y concentrado, verificando que la zona está libre de humanos. Para su placer, no detecta la voz mental de ninguno. Ningún excursionista, escalador, cazador o simple aventurero. Si acaso hubiese habido alguno… Edward se pregunta qué tan resistente sería el control de Jacob en una situación así; ha demostrado ser un fuerte poderoso, pero sus límites no han sido completamente descubiertos.

La prueba de fuego será Lowell.

El rostro de su pequeño se vuelve una memoria más difusa con cada minuto que pasa en la mente de Jacob. El estado en el que se encontraba al verlo no fue el ideal para detenerse a apreciarlo con verdadera atención. Estaba adormecido y débil, apenas con la consciencia suficiente para comprender el desarrollo final de las cosas… una llamarada de miedo vuelve cenizas su confusión producto de la caza. Quiere ver a su hijo lo más pronto posible, antes de que su recuerdo se evapore y sienta que aquel bebé no es más que un extraño.

Edward, además de monitorear el perímetro, se da la oportunidad de observar a Jacob en su faceta más salvaje. Ver fuerza y vitalidad en ese cuerpo es una de sus alegrías más grandes; y más que un deseo, uno de sus propósitos y prioridades es mantenerlo así para siempre. No soportaría una segunda pérdida. No cuando sabe lo brutal que es el dolor de la ausencia. El recuerdo del dolor es todavía muy fresco y su memoria inmortal, muy precisa. Si lo piensa un segundo puede recrearlo.

Luego de drenar las venas de un último venado, Jacob recobra el completo sentido de sí. La sed se convierte en una molestia fácilmente omisible. Con la mente despejada – la mayor parte de ella –, es capaz de mirar a Edward y sentir de nuevo aquel ardiente anhelo. Un hormigueo sobre su piel. Una presión en la base de su estómago… el sentimiento al que se había acostumbrado en su vida humana es muy distinto, se siente diminuto en comparación a lo que es ahora, y Jacob duda que alguna vez cambie. Muy poco cambiará desde este momento.

Pero están los asuntos que lo inquietan más.

\- No me has contado mucho sobre Lowell – dice. Nota la mirada abstraída de Edward, su momentáneo desconcierto, y la felicidad en sus ojos.

\- Ya te lo dije, pero no hay nada como él en el mundo – el tipo de fervor que Edward usa al hablar del niño sorprende y entusiasma a Jacob. El amor es claro, casi obvio, en su expresión y postura –. Pensar que estuve en contra de su gestación me hace sentir ruin.

\- Eso ya no importa – murmura. Se adelanta y toma la mano de Edward, sonriéndole –. Desde que pudiste escucharlo cambiaste todas tus ideas referentes a él. Comenzaste a quererlo tanto como yo lo hago, y eso es lo importante – Edward acepta con gusto el beso que Jacob le ofrece. Es una caricia mucho menos ansiosa que la última; lo hacen lento ahora, tierno y suave –. ¿Se parece a ti?

\- Tiene algo de los dos – Edward sonríe –. Heredó el color de tus ojos, lo que significó mucho para mí y para Paul.

Jacob tiene dudas sobre lo que sucedió durante sus días metido en el infierno.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasó con Sam? ¿Saben que yo fui convertido? ¿Le dijeron algo a Billy? ¿A mis hermanas?

\- Sam y su manada atacaron poco después de que Lowell naciera. Salimos de ese problema gracias a Seth, Leah y Paul. Sam vio a Lowell, y aceptó darle el beneficio de la duda. No nos dejarán en paz con tanta facilidad, pero tenemos asegurado que no atacará sin que se le den las razones adecuadas.

\- ¿Razones adecuadas? No sé qué es lo que "adecuado" significa para él, nunca lo he sabido – Edward calma el enojo de Jacob distrayéndolo con un beso. Se detrae él mismo en el camino –. Pero… ¿cómo hicieron que los escuchara? Pocas cosas habrían detenido al Alfa en un escenario así.

\- Preferiría contarte eso más tarde, cuando estemos en casa. Hay cosas que no me toca explicar a mí, ¿está bien? – Jacob lo considera cerca de un minuto. Asiente y Edward lo agradece –. Mantuvimos la mentira con tus hermanas, la misma que le dimos a Isabella en su momento, y tu padre estuvo siendo informado por Carlisle y por mí. Las asperezas entre Paul y Sam no han sido limadas y Sam está reacio a permitirles la entrada a la reserva a él y a Seth o Leah. Billy quiere venir, pero Sam y Carlisle prefieren que no lo haga. Correría peligro y no queremos darle a Sam más disgustos de los que tenido últimamente.

\- Tengo que llamarle a Billy. No lo he visto en mucho tiempo y no sé cuán preocupado esté. Además… no sé cómo reaccionaría si me ve. Nunca estuvo de acuerdo con la condición que Aro nos dio en Italia y ahora… ¿cómo voy a pararme frente a él luciendo así?

\- Estoy seguro de que estará feliz de que vivas, sin importar las medidas hayan sido tomadas para salvarte. Incluso Paul está complacido.

\- No entiendo por qué está tan calmado, y tampoco por qué ustedes dos se tratan con tanta amabilidad – Edward le da una mirada llena de confusos sentimientos.

\- El dolor cambia a la gente, Jacob – dice Edward, sus hombros hundiéndose un poco –. Creímos que te habíamos perdido. Eso fue suficiente para hacernos ver todo desde una perspectiva distinta.

Jacob se pregunta qué tanto cambiará la relación de los tres ahora. Siempre ha sido complicado. Incluso antes de que se diera la imprimación, mantener a Paul y a Edward en su vida, al mismo tiempo y en el mismo lugar, nunca sonó como algo posible. Había demasiados celos y una rivalidad patente. Y ahora, las cosas parecen haber cambiado. La única pregunta es: ¿qué tanto?

\- Te amo – murmura Jacob. Pone los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Edward y lo mira a los ojos –. No sabes cuánto te amo.

\- Tanto como lo amas a él, supongo – dice Edward. No habla con resignación o amargura, sino con una nota brillante de felicidad –. Créeme cuando te digo que él y yo nos entendemos más ahora. No fue fácil para ninguno, menos en las condiciones en las que se dio nuestro mutuo entendimiento, y no significa que somos los mejores amigos. Nos tomará más que unos pocos días aceptarnos el uno al otro, pero estaremos bien.

\- ¿Aceptarse el uno al otro?

\- Ninguno quiere alejarse de ti. Él se quedó allá porque es razonable, pero estoy seguro de que va a seguirte las próximas veces. Y en donde tú estés estaré yo, así que inevitablemente tendremos que respirar el mismo aire.

\- Todavía es abrumador – confiesa Jacob –. Ha sido casi demasiado para un solo día. Verlos a los dos fue un poco… extraño. Jasper fue amable diciendo que sólo me _alegraba_ de verlo.

\- Sí, me di cuenta – Edward le sonríe. Jacob quiere besarlo. Quiere _más _que besarlo…

\- Todavía te quiero – susurra –. No puedo ponerlo en palabras, pero lo que sentí al verte de nuevo por poco me supera. Ha sido mucho tiempo desde que hicimos el amor por última vez, y yo pienso en ello a cada rato – reflexiona un momento sobre lo que va a decir. Por más que sea _ligeramente_ inadecuado, necesita que Edward lo sepa –. Y cuando vi a Paul sentí lo mismo.

\- Nos quieres a los dos – Edward pone un beso en su frente –. A él ya dejó de importarle que nosotros hayamos llevado nuestra relación al plano sexual. De hecho, me tiene impresionado.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No ha pensado en todo el día que bien podría aprovecharse de su lazo contigo para, bueno-

\- No lo digas – corta Jacob –. Tengo suficiente con lo que _yo_ pienso.

\- Imagínate tener los pensamientos de todos en la cabeza, cariño – se mofa Edward.

Jacob bufa y mete en la conversación a Lowell. Entre más rápido se alejen de los terrenos peligrosos que tienen que ver con ellos dos y Paul juntos, más rápido Jacob podrá dejarlo pasar.

Aunque, por supuesto, _dejarlo pasar_ es una estrategia con fecha de caducidad cercana.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

¡Déjenme sus opiniones!

Nos leemos después.


	48. Instintos: tercera parte

**Notas de la autora:**

Nada que aclarar. Ya saben ;)

* * *

Edward detiene el andar de Jacob antes de que éste entre en la casa. Lo toma de la mano y hace que se concentre en lo que va a decirle. Sabe lo fácil que es distraerse para los suyos – hay tanto que ver, sentir, oír y oler que poco o nada es más importante que disfrutar del entorno –, más aquellos que han estado despiertos por poco tiempo.

\- Puedo escucharlo – dice Jacob con una mueca de disgusto, tratando de zafarse de su agarre para entrar y ver a Lowell –. Está ahí dentro y quiero verlo. Suéltame.

Su cambio de humor repentino reduce las posibilidades de que Edward lo deje libre, pero Jacob es terco y no se rinde hasta que Edward lo besa y susurra junto a su oído que nadie va a impedir que vea a Lowell, sólo tiene que esperar un poco más.

\- ¿Por qué tengo que esperar? – masculla –. ¿Y por qué eres un jugador tan sucio que recurres a _ese_ método para persuadirme?

\- Hay dos personas más que quieren verte antes de que conozcas a nuestro hijo – explica Edward con sinceridad –. Y no fue un juego sucio, sólo ocupé las herramientas que tengo a mi alcance – sonríe.

Jacob rueda los ojos y aparta a Edward en un solo movimiento. Considera sus opciones y decide que es mejor aprender a guardar la calma por sí mismo. El corazón de su pequeño colibrí es tan dulce y tan apresurado que Jacob tiene problemas para permanecer de pie en su sitio, lejos de él. Mira hacia la casa con la esperanza de alcanzar a ver un poco de ese rostro que está tan borroso en sus recuerdos, pero solamente divisa la espalda de Emmett y el cabello de Jasper. De repente, está ansioso y preocupado. ¿Él en verdad está bien? ¿Cómo estuvo sintiéndose respecto a que uno de sus padres _murió_ justo el día de su nacimiento? ¿Puede el niño recordar a Jacob con…?

Un aroma a lluvia, tierra mojada y frutos rojos entra en su nariz. Voltea la cabeza, olvidándose por completo de su preocupación para concentrarse en las dos personas que caminan hacia él. Vacilantes y nerviosas. Corazones acelerados y pieles calientes.

Apetecible.

Cierra las manos en puños y retrocede en búsqueda del aroma dulce de Edward. Es tranquilizador tenerlo cerca. Su compañero responde al llamado de auxilio poniéndole una mano firme en la espalda.

Seth tiene las manos juntas al frente y camina con lentitud. Su mirada es profunda, examinante; Jacob nota algo distinto en la brillantez de su hermano, un destello que no estaba ahí la última vez que lo vio. Seth sonríe luego de unos segundos, pero no relaja su postura. A su lado, Edward se adelanta un paso y asiente en dirección a Seth. Jacob deduce que el chico le hizo una pregunta mentalmente.

Leah luce bellísima. Su piel oscura se ve saludable. Sus ojos pardos, casi negros, están repletos de sorpresa y duda; Jacob está por tranquilizarla cuando vuelve a respirar y el aroma a humedad, tierra y frutos le cierra la garganta con un ardor despreciable. Leah sonríe con sorna al percatarse de su incomodidad y dice, voz rasposa y mirada confiada:

\- Creo que habrá sólo un problema, Jake. No somos tu almuerzo – cruza los brazos sobre el pecho. Sus ojos se suavizan y humedecen –. Estoy muy feliz de que estés bien. El doctor nos dijo que habría algo diferente en ti respecto a los otros vampiros, pero no esperaba que fuera una diferencia tan buena. No hueles como ellos.

\- No creí que fueras a verte tan… como tú – dice Seth –. Digo, no completamente, pero casi no me doy cuenta de que eres uno de ellos. Los ojos y todo eso te delatan… y tu corazón no late… bueno, me entiendes, ¿no?

\- Por supuesto – ríe Jacob de buena gana –. Y no tienes que preocuparte, Leah, lo tengo bajo control… creo.

\- Está haciéndolo de maravilla – dice Edward –. Ustedes mismos pueden darse cuenta de la diferencia entre Jacob y los neófitos de James. Como Carlisle ya les habrá dicho, no tenemos una idea clara de por qué está teniendo un dominio sobre sí mismo como este. Entre más tiempo pasa, más me convenzo de que es permanente, así que no hay de qué estar angustiados.

Seth se remueve en su sitio, dudándolo. Leah le da un codazo en las costillas.

\- ¿Ya puedo entrar? – cuestiona Jacob –. Los quiero, muchachos, y lo saben. Sólo… necesito ver a mi hijo. Estaré contento de hablar con ustedes después de estar con él. Estoy un tanto alterado por no tenerlo conmigo.

\- Entiendo, entiendo – Leah se encoge de hombros y deja libre el camino hacia la puerta principal. Seth, por otro lado, le da una mirada dubitativa a Edward y Jacob antes de echar a correr hacia el interior.

Edward promete en voz baja que más tarde la actitud de Seth tendrá sentido. Jacob tiene un par de ideas al respecto, pero sus especulaciones pueden esperar. Siendo suave y cuidadoso, Edward lo hace entrar en la casa. Emmett y Jasper cubren la entrada a la sala de estar. Sus miradas astutas y precavidas motivan a Jacob a permanecer controlado; ellos esperan que los ataque, esperan un arrebato de instinto y salvajismo. Jacob no se los va a dar. Con una sonrisa socarrona, Emmett aparta su cuerpo fornido de la entrada. Jasper se desliza hacia atrás, colocándose del otro lado de la habitación; el corazón acelerado de Lowell debe estar torturándolo. Jacob ubica a Paul también en la pared contraria; no necesita decirle en voz alta que mantenga un ojo sobre Jasper.

\- Oh, tranquilo, bebé – murmura Rosalie con tono acaramelado. Jacob oye un lloriqueo junto a la voz de ella. Su muerto corazón se dobla sobre sí mismo. ¿Está el niño pidiendo por él?

Rosalie está recargada en el espaldar de un sofá. Carlisle, Esme, Alice y Emmett están a su lado, protegiéndola en caso de que el control de Jacob se vaya a la basura. Seth está detrás de Rosalie, atento a todos. Sin embargo, el ardor en la garganta de éste, y todos sus instintos violentos, no son nada comparado a la sorpresa de ver a su bebé en brazos de Rosalie.

Sus turbias memorias no le hacen justicia a la belleza del recién nacido. Con su redonda carita limpia de sangre, el tierno puchero en sus labios – luce como si fuera a romper a llorar en cualquier momento – y sus ojos lacrimosos, consigue hacer que la mente de Jacob acepte la realidad. Los apasionados sentimientos en su interior se condensan en el fondo de su garganta. Siente la asfixia característica del llanto reprimido y todo lo que puede hacer para aliviarlo es suspirar. Jasper da un paso hacia el frente, previniendo al resto del derroche emocional por el que Jacob está pasando. Rosalie empuja al bebé contra su pecho, escondiéndolo entre sus brazos. El niño, frustrado y lloroso, se queja y remueve dentro del abrazo protector de ella.

Los ojos cafés de Lowell – grandes y expresivos en su inconformidad – buscan los de Jacob. Sus brazos regordetes se estiran hacia él pidiéndole, casi rogándole, que lo cargue. Con las emociones a flor de piel, y sus impulsos paternales motivándolo apremiantemente, Jacob reduce el espacio entre los dos. Emmett adopta una pose defensiva en el mismo instante que sus pies se mueven. Jacob detiene un gruñido a medio camino entre sus cuerdas vocales y sus labios – una parte instintiva se sí le dice: ¿cómo Emmett se atreve a _prohibirle_ el paso? ¿Con qué maldito derecho evita que se reúna con _su_ hijo? – a sabiendas de que su familia está dispuesta a luchar contra él con tal de proteger a Lowell.

El bebé lloriquea.

\- Estoy bien – dice Jacob. Rosalie no le cree, su rostro entero pintando con reticencia y mesura –. Estoy bien – repite, ahora más alto y directo hacia Rosalie –. Déjame sostenerlo – avanza unos centímetros más, sus manos alzándose para recibir al pequeño.

Rosalie vacila.

\- Rosalie – murmura Edward –. Dáselo.

Comprendiendo a medias lo que pasa a su alrededor, Lowell emite otro quejido y pone una de sus manos en la mejilla de Rosalie. Jacob no comprende por qué la expresión de la mujer cambia con tal gesto, pero lo que sea está bien para él cuando Rosalie da un último paso en su dirección y le tiende a Lowell no sin lucir resentida. Jacob no quiere acabar con la ilusión de Rosalie, en verdad que no, y espera que ella entienda.

Cargar a Lowell se siente natural. Lo acomoda entre sus brazos sin problema alguno mientras el bebé sonríe y cierra sus manos con emoción, haciendo uno que otro sonido que no se oye a queja, sino a inocente alborozo. Está lleno de energía. Su corazón se acelera y acompasa irregularmente. Jacob nota una par de dientes diminutos emergiendo de sus encías. Comienza a observarlo más de cerca, y se percata de que su aspecto no concuerda con un bebé de unos cuantos días de vida…

Lowell, agarrándose precariamente de la ropa de Jacob, se impulsa lo suficiente para poner una de sus manos en la mejilla de éste. Su piel es cálida. El correr de la sangre por sus venas se escucha fuerte y claro. Jacob contiene la respiración, y entonces, escucha unos murmullos familiares. No suenan como si _realmente_ lo escuchara, al menos no _él_. No le cuesta unir los cables. Lowell está mostrándole sus propios recuerdos, que son nítidos y están llenos de sonidos. Reconoce su voz de cuando le hablaba a su vientre, sus apelativos cariñosos para con la criatura que ahora tiene contra su pecho. Tiembla cuando Lowell le enseña el recuerdo de su rostro demacrado, aquel que portaba la única vez que se habían visto hasta ahora. Edward aparece con una sonrisa, y poco después, viéndose como si estuviera sufriendo un ataque de pánico. Leah tiene lágrimas en sus mejillas. Rosalie se presenta sin ápice alguno de pena, sus labios curvados con adoración y calma. Y hay mucho más. Muchas de las cosas que se perdió estando inconsciente.

\- ¿Cómo hizo eso? – pregunta cuando los flashes dejan de surgir frente a sus ojos. Lowell ríe, saboreando cómo es estar con Jacob luego de no verlo por días.

\- De la misma manera que yo leo mentes, Alice ve el futuro o Jasper siente las emociones de otros – dice Edward. Pone una de sus manos entre las de Lowell, quien se distrae jugueteando con los dedos de su padre –. Tiene un don.

\- Uno muy interesante – agrega Carlisle –. Hace lo contrario a Edward.

\- Y escucho lo que piensa fácilmente, algo que no puedo hacer contigo. Estábamos preguntándonos a qué se debe, y Carlisle tiene varias teorías.

\- Sí, bueno…

Jacob no presta mucha atención a lo que dicen. Los conoce, y seguro esas teorías se convertirán más tarde en una lluvia de ideas. Carlisle y Edward son muy parecidos en ese aspecto. La vena científica.

\- ¿Sigue creciendo tan rápido como antes? – pregunta Jacob. Edward y Carlisle detienen su plática. Sus miradas serias y contenidas no auguran un bien en lo absoluto.

\- Según mis mediciones, ahora tiene el peso y estatura de un niño de entre dos y tres semanas de nacido – informa Carlisle –. No he podido comprobarlo, pero al parecer la rapidez va disminuyendo con el tiempo. Estableceré un promedio cuando haya cumplido una semana.

Dos semanas y media en dos días y medio.

El temor regresa.

¿Su hijo crecerá y envejecerá en unos cuantos años?

Después de tanto… ¿es así como terminará?

No. ¡No!. _¡No!_

No puede perderlo tan rápido. Simplemente no puede.

Jasper está inquieto. Seth, quien hasta ahora se había mantenido al margen, se pone delante de Rosalie nada más nota los indicios de intranquilidad en Jasper. Invade el espacio de Jacob. Extiende sus brazos en un gesto claro de querer tomar al bebé. El olor de la sangre de Seth no lo altera – continúa sin respirar –; el hecho de que quiera quitarle a Lowell sí lo hace. Mucho. Sostiene a Lowell más cerca de sí y camina hacia atrás, alejándose del joven.

\- Seth, apártate – ordena Edward.

\- Yo sólo…

\- Lo sé – responde Edward, su voz neutral –. Dale espacio. No empeores las cosas – Seth no retrocede, pero tampoco hace amago de aproximarse. Edward voltea para mirarlo –. Jacob, tranquilízate.

\- Estoy bien – medio gruñe en respuesta. Quiere suspirar. No hay aire en sus pulmones que le permita hacerlo –. No vuelvas a hacer eso, Seth. ¿Qué te sucede? Puede lastimarte, o a Lowell.

\- No, Seth – advierte Edward –. Va muy bien… espera un poco más.

Jacob siente a Paul dirigiéndose hacia él. No se arriesga a aspirar una bocanada de su olor a bergamota teniendo a Lowell en brazos. Paul pone una mano en su hombro. Es cálida y grande; el contacto funciona como un sedativo. Jacob se arrima unos pasos hacia Paul. Asustado de lo que es capaz de hacer, y más cuando Seth _no se aparta_, deja al bebé en brazos de su lobo, quien lo acoge con sencillez y sin mostrarse descontento.

La expresión severa que Paul le dedica a Seth es suficiente para esclarecer el mundo de Jacob.

\- Imprimaste – jadea.

La diferencia de edades es más grande que con Susan y Quil.

\- Yo… no fue intencional. Ya sabes… ya sabes cómo funciona, Jake. No puedo hacer nada en contra. No estés enojado conmigo, por favor – Seth está nervioso. Más de lo que Jacob nunca lo había visto –. Me preocupa su seguridad. ¡Discúlpame! No quería molestarte, yo…

La imprimación no es un fenómeno extraño para él. A su lado se encuentra la persona con la que su destino lo ligó; el latir de ese corazón, la calidez de esa mano… Jacob _sabe_ lo que se siente estar lejos de tu imprimado. Es un dolor muy grave. Físico, emocional y mental. Su relación con Paul es distinta a la que Seth tiene con Lowell – _dios_, el pensamiento lo incomoda –. Los sentimientos de Seth deben parecerse más a los de Quil por Susan. El ferviente deseo por verlo feliz, la candidez intrínseca de una relación de amigos, su devoción de hermano… algo muy dulce.

No termina de convencerlo.

\- No estoy enojado contigo, Seth – dice Jacob –. Estoy… impresionado. Ha sido _demasiado_ para un día. Definitivamente. No quiero pensar en lo que esto implica y… mierda, denme un descanso, ¿quieren?

Edward ríe para sus adentros.

\- Esa imprimación es una de las razones por las que Sam no lastimó a Lowell – comenta Paul –. Ley más grande y todo eso.

\- No le importó esa ley cuando fuimos nosotros – replica Jacob. Le molesta recordar la reacción de Sam ante la concepción de su hijo.

\- Porque _nosotros _no somos de su total agrado – puntualiza Paul.

Jacob se toma su tiempo para pensarlo.

\- Tengo que hablar con él. Mira… sé que no concordamos con sus ideas, pero tampoco sabemos cómo ha estado pasándola. Abandonaste la manada, Paul, y yo le di la espalda el día que partí con Edward a la isla Esme. Seth y Leah están aquí ahora. La manada quedó incompleta, inestable, y ni yo ni tú estamos seguros de qué tan malo es eso.

\- Es un imbécil – escupe Paul. Desde afuera, Jacob escucha a Leah estar de acuerdo.

\- No digo que no lo es, Paul. Nosotros tampoco somos los mejores, ¿sabes? Yo no me convertí en lobo y el liderazgo pasó a tus manos. Tú declinaste el puesto. Después el concejo decidió que Leah y Seth eran demasiado jóvenes para el cargo y Sam fue la última opción. Sabemos el modo en que eso le afectó… estuvo enojado e irritable por semanas. Soportó algo con lo que no tenía que lidiar _y_ sabiendo que no era el que querían para hacer el trabajo.

\- Vino la competitividad y nuestra amistad se fue al demonio – recuerda Paul.

\- Ustedes solían llevarse bien.

Lowell frunce sus cejas. Recarga su mano en la cara de Paul y pide regresar con Jacob. Paul le sonríe al bebé.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quiere? – pregunta Rosalie.

\- A Jacob – Paul tiene el placer de burlarse del hastío de la mujer.

\- Claro, a Jacob. ¿A quién más? – bufa Rosalie cruzándose de brazos.

Las siguientes horas transcurren veloces para Jacob. Alimenta a Lowell y deja que el pequeño haga una recapitulación detallada de los últimos días para él. El don de Lowell es muy útil para comunicarse. A Jacob le intriga saber si su hijo siquiera va a interesarse en hablar algún día con lo innecesario que resulta ser para él.

Cuando su pequeño se queda dormido Jacob vela por su sueño.

El miedo que siente ante la perspectiva de perderlo pronto no tiene límites.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Se siente tan bien actualizar...

¡Déjenme sus opiniones!

Como podrán darse cuenta... el summary terminó siendo horriblemente inadecuado. Lo siento por eso. Lo cambiaré.

Nos leemos después.


	49. Duda

**Notas de la autora:**

Cuántos meses, ¿no?

Estoy muy contenta de haber regresado.

Gracias por sus comentarios y visitas, las aprecio mucho.

* * *

Hay mucho dentro de la cabeza de Jacob. Decenas de ideas en menos de tres segundos, largas líneas de pensamiento una tras otra, sin parar o reducir su velocidad. No es abrumador o molesto. Es una sensación de lucidez mental increíble. Él nunca experimentó con las drogas, pero es posible que muy pocas o ninguna de ellas alcance un efecto parecido en los humanos.

Sin embargo, aunque las capacidades mentales y físicas vienen acompañadas de emociones inimaginables, el precio por tenerlas resulta ser bastante pesado.

Lowell crece día a día, a veces muy rápido, otras más lento, pero nunca se detiene. Carlisle no pudo calcular un promedio, pues el desarrollo del niño comenzó a variar mucho luego de cumplir las dos semanas de nacido. A determinadas horas del día, Carlisle llama a su nieto para hacer las mediciones correspondientes, y entonces, cuando las cifras resultan tener una diferencia mayor a las dos anteriores, Jacob encuentra una distancia abismal entre el miedo que le provocaba James y el que siente ante la sombría perspectiva de perder a su hijo prematuramente.

James, piensa Jacob, fue una prueba muy sencilla. El dolor de cuando Edward se fue, su angustia al Paul salir herido del enfrentamiento con los neófitos, el fuego infernal de su transformación… nada se compara con la expectativa. Los "quizá" a los que ahora se atiene están hiriéndolo de un modo más profundo de lo que nada pudo haberlo herido.

Un mes y medio después, Lowell se sostiene sobre sus dos piernas largos periodos de tiempo. La primera vez que lo hace es mientras Seth y Jacob juegan con él en la sala. Están sentados sobre la alfombra y Jacob lidia con sus instintos posesivos y protectores teniendo al lobo tan cerca; Seth, a la par, se contiene por precaución. No están pasándola mal, pero es algo complicado. Las risitas espontáneas del niño, que está sentado justo en medio de Jacob y Seth, calman el ambiente, y ambos agradecen que sea así.

Entre los "juguetes" de Lowell hay una esfera de acero macizo e inoxidable. El material es uno de sus favoritos desde que destrozó la muñequera de Edward por error. Cuando trata de alcanzarla con sus pequeñas manos, no mide bien la fuerza y dirección de sus movimientos y la empuja hacia atrás. Jacob, conociendo bien los gestos de su hijo, acepta el fruncimiento de sus cejas como la determinación de ir a por la esfera él solo y no hace ningún esfuerzo por dársela de vuelta.

Ahí es cuando los sorprende.

En lugar de ir gateando al igual que en los últimos días, Lowell se impulsa con sus dos manos en la alfombra y se irgue. Da uno, dos, tres pasos y llega a la esfera. Contento consigo mismo, vuelve a sentarse y gira para lanzar la esfera a Jacob, quien la atrapa y corresponde a las sonrisas de su niño sin falta. Intercambia una mirada veloz con Seth, y en sus ojos cafés se topa con la pesadumbre que siente crecer en su pecho.

\- No han sido ni siquiera dos meses – el susurro le sale sin poder evitarlo. Lowell lo mira con curiosidad un rato, preguntándose a qué se refiere, y luego regresa su atención a la esfera de acero para lanzársela a Seth.

\- Lo sé – es la respuesta grave de su hermano.

Paul entra en la sala un par de minutos más tarde, atraído por el pinchazo de malestar que se extendió a través de él por medio del lazo; que es, sorprendentemente, algo más sólido con el paso del tiempo. Se apresura para llegar a Jacob y toma asiento junto a él en el piso. Apenas tocándole la mano, pregunta qué es lo que sucedió. Su imprima, inclinándose hacia la salvedad de su cuerpo, señala a Lowell y dice en voz falsamente tranquila:

\- Ya puede caminar. ¿No es eso fantástico?

Paul observa la cara risueña de Lowell, el brillo de su corta vida, y se siente asustado de perderlo. Es el hijo de su imprima. Es _su_ hijo. Desde la primera vez que lo tuvo en brazos, mientras su interior se desmoronaba por la muerte de Jacob, el lobo asimiló a la pequeña criatura como suya. A Edward no le agrada demasiado, pero lo agradece mucho. Además, ¿desde a cuándo a Paul le ha importado la opinión de Edward lo suficiente para _pedir permiso_?

\- Nunca, ¿o me equivoco? – Edward es rápido para contestar a sus pensamientos, pero lo es más llegando a la sala y tomando en brazos a Lowell para besarle la frente. El niño le toca la mejilla y se toma unos segundos para hacerle saber lo que pasó mientras estaba de caza. Habiéndolo visto de antemano en la mente de Seth, ver el recuerdo de su hijo caminando no le toma desprevenido, pero sí lo preocupa.

Encontrándose en tal situación, con esa familia extraña justo frente a sus ojos, Seth es perceptivo y se percata de que estar ahí no es lo mejor. Dándole una mirada significativa al niño, se pone de pie y comienza a alejarse. Antes de poder salir de la casa, escucha la queja de Lowell, quien aún quiere jugar con él y se molesta por ser dejado sin más.

\- ¿Por qué no lo llevas afuera? Sabes que le gusta mucho tomar el sol – Jacob sugiere sonriéndole a su hijo. Lowell aplaude la idea y estira sus brazos hacia Seth.

En cuando ellos están en el patio trasero, Edward se hinca frente a Jacob y le toma la mano.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – pregunta Jacob en voz ahogada –. ¿Qué pasará si no hay manera de detener su crecimiento?

\- No lo sé, amor – Edward intenta sonreírle. Esta es una de las peores situaciones: no saber si habrá solución –. Seguiremos buscando.

Jacob se aferra a la mano de Edward. Paul se aprieta contra su costado. No hay mucho que decir al respecto, sólo prometer que no se detendrán hasta que las opciones se acaben.

Él espera, sinceramente, que las opciones sigan emergiendo de la nada aún después de que encuentren la "cura".

* * *

**Notas finales:**

La tensión... necesitamos un momento feliz pronto, ¿verdad?

Muchas gracias por leer, comentarios y lecturas se agradecen y atesoran por igual :)

Nos leemos pronto. Quizá pronto. Posiblemente... lo que sí quiero es darles una vista de la relación Edward/Jacob/Paul en el futuro cercano ;)

¡Gracias a todos!


	50. Escudo

**Aclaraciones:**

Hola a todos y todas.

No tengo perdón de Dios, lo sé.

Discúlpenme, pero estaba escribiendo otro trabajo."Dead Inside", ya publicado, los invito a leerlo. Está en mi perfil y completamente concluido. Es, por supuesto, sobre los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo, de una manera que no los había interpretado antes. Espero que les guste y me puedan dejar un comentario por allá en esa historia.

Aquí está el siguiente capítulo.

Las cosas en este fanfic se ponene interesantes.

* * *

Edward toca el piano. Jacob lo escucha mientras acaricia el cabello de Paul, quien duerme con la cabeza apoyada en su regazo. Lowell está dormido desde hace una hora y descansa tranquilamente en la habitación contigua. Seth y Leah están en los alrededores de la frontera, todavía patrullando porque no confían del todo en Sam o en su promesa de no atacarlos por lo sucedido.

Jacob piensa en su hijo, su padre, hermanas… quiere que lo conozcan. Así como Paul convive con él, Jacob desea que Rebecca, Rachel y Billy disfruten de la compañía de Lowell. Sólo Billy podría saber la verdad de lo sucedido, pero estaría bien. Muy bien. Podrían decir que él y Edward decidieron encargarse de un niño, ser padres. Que quisieron adoptar. Incluso Carlisle y Esme servirían de excusa para justificar la presencia del niño; un sobrino que, lamentablemente, acabó siendo huérfano… En ciertas ocasiones considera contarles la verdad de todo. Los Quileutes y los vampiros. Ellas tendrían la protección de los lobos, y Jacob está seguro de que sus hermanas sabrían mantener el conocimiento en secreto.

Paul se remueve entre sueños y murmura nombres a la mitad de frases sin sentido. Una risa muy baja se escucha provenir de Edward. La música fluyendo de sus dedos no se detiene.

\- Tiene sueños bastante curiosos – comenta Edward.

\- ¿De verdad? Sólo alcanzo a captar lo tranquilo que se siente, no lo que sea que esté soñando.

\- ¿Cómo es esa unión entre ustedes? – pregunta –. Paul jamás quiere decírmelo, y a ti no te lo había preguntado.

\- Es complicado, Edward, y… Hay cierta posesividad y protección para con el lazo. Se siente íntimo. Algo sólo entre nosotros dos. Así como Lowell te une conmigo, el lazo es el puente entre Paul y yo – acaricia la mejilla de Paul con la palma de su mano. Inconsciente e instintivamente, Paul se inclina hacia él sin salir del sueño –. No es igual, por supuesto, pero quisiera contártelo hasta que él esté de acuerdo – mira a Edward, sus ojos carmesíes brillando con culpa –. Lo he lastimado mucho, Edward, le debo esta privacidad y mucho más.

\- Espero entiendas lo que me provoca que digas eso.

\- ¿Celos? – la naturaleza de Edward no podría derivar en otra cosa. Jacob habría encontrado extraño que no los sintiera –. Ese será nuestro gran problema, ¿no crees?

\- Mío y de Paul. Tuyo, no lo creo.

\- Te concedo eso, pero ¿hay forma de arreglarlo? ¿Qué harías para hacer emerger mis celos?

\- Exactamente, mi vida. No tengo manera de hacerte pasar por lo mismo que yo estoy pasando.

Edward podría si quisiera. Y, _oh_, Jacob no lidiaría bien con los celos. Jamás. La idea de alguien más tocando a Edward como él lo hace… no es recomendable que se altere ahora, no con Paul y Lowell tan cerca de sus peligrosas manos. La volubilidad de los neófitos es legendaria. Lo ha controlado bastante bien, pero no confía por completo en sí mismo. Nadie debería confiar en él durante estos primeros años.

\- Imaginármelo parece suficiente, al menos para mí – masculla, su mandíbula apretada y manos flojas –. Edward, cariño, nos tomará tiempo arreglar… esto.

Sin querer contestar, Edward asiente y se vuelve hacia el piano cerrando los ojos. Necesita la música para no perderse en su irracionalidad. Cuesta mucho. Salta de _Moonlight _a _Nocturne _de repente, cortando la concentración de Jacob por unos segundos; a varios metros, incluso dormido, Lowell siente el cambio y despierta durante un instante. Jacob permanece callado, luchando por hundirse en sus potenciados sentidos. No es su intención ignorar el problema, pero tampoco lo es avivar las llamas.

Dios sabe que Edward no goza de un carácter apacible.

Luego de _Nocturne_, Edward toca _Jacob's Lullaby_. Las primeras notas suenan a disculpa. Jacob sonríe en medio de su estudio de los matices y formas de la habitación, esas extrañas sombras y colores que puede ver en las esquinas de las cosas, encendidas bajo luces deslumbrantes que antes no podrían haberlo cautivado como ahora.

La canción es larga. Se extiende más de treinta minutos, sube y baja, se acelera y ralentiza. Es preciosa. Jacob se pregunta qué es lo que siente Paul al escucharla, el cómo afecta a su percepción de Edward y, más que todo, a la percepción del amor que hay entre ellos, algo que le sabe a insulto gracias a las antiguas leyendas en las que tanto cree.

Entre nota y nota, sin aviso alguno, Jacob siente _algo_. Una desconocida y cosquilleante presión contra un costado de su cuerpo. Es desconcertante. Está convencido de que nada lo ha tocado, pero siente que una… ¿presencia?... se aprieta cada vez más en su costado como si buscara ver algo dentro de él. _Entrar en él._

Con una mano metida entre el cabello de Paul, se fuerza a permanecer inmóvil. No quiere hacerle daño por si otra cosa sucede. Entrecerrando los ojos, busca dar con la respuesta que busca. ¿Qué es _eso_? Imposible que lo esté imaginando, su cabeza no da para tanto realismo incluso con sus extraordinarias capacidades. Se trata de algo externo. Una fuerza fuera de lo común. Incorpórea pero poderosa, lo suficiente para hacerse notar sin contar con un cuerpo físico.

Súbitamente, aquella fuerza trata con más ahínco ver lo que desea y la presión en sus costillas y cabeza es demasiada para permanecer inexpresivo. Sacude la cabeza, esperando inútilmente que la presión se desvanezca, _deseándolo_ con todo su ser. Sólo que se vaya, que se vaya, que se vaya rápido y no regrese. Es casi grosero en cómo intenta adentrarse en él, examinarlo por dentro. Qué desagradable…

¡Basta!

La música del piano se detiene con el sonido de un par de teclas presionadas en el orden erróneo. El chirrido se cuela en la cabeza de Jacob justo en el momento que la presión se va. Abre bien los ojos sintiendo la mirada de Edward sobre él y, en cuanto voltea, la expresión en los ojos del otro es de sobresalto y duda.

\- ¿Tú lo hiciste? – le pregunta Edward.

_Sí. Lo hice. Lo hice. Lo hice. ¿Cómo lo hice?_

No hay manera de esté equivocándose. Lo sintió. Se _vio_ rechazando lo que sea que fuese aquella presión, arrojándola bastante lejos, casi desmoronándola. Fue agresivo. Sus manos están abiertas, tensas sobre la cabeza de Paul, quien ha despertado y mantiene su par de atentos ojos en él, dudando de lo seguro que son los muslos que ocupa de almohada, alerta a cualquier cambio negativo que pueda presentar.

\- Lo siento – articula, su voz desastrosamente atropellada entre sílaba y sílaba. Está casi petrificado en su lugar. ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Qué demonios fue eso? No entiende mucho, sólo sabe que tenía que ver con Edward –. Lo siento. ¿Te lastimé? No sé lo que hice. No… lo siento. Lo siento. ¿Qué hice?

\- Tranquilo – Paul se incorpora en un segundo, todo su cansancio enterrado bajo un montón de consternación –. Jacob… tranquilo. Está bien. No lo heriste – de eso no tiene la seguridad. Cerciorarse le tomaría una sola mirada hacia sus espaldas, pero no piensa quitar los ojos de Jacob, quien está tan confundido y asustado que tiembla.

\- Me encuentro perfectamente – Paul, por instinto, se aleja en cuanto la frialdad de Edward aparece junto a su hombro –. No hay de qué preocuparse.

\- ¿Estás… estás seguro? No sé qué fue lo que hice, pero sí que no se trata de algo suave. Lo sentiste, ¿no? – es sencillo percatarse de la verdad –. Te dolió. Sé que te dolió. No te atrevas a mentirme, Edward.

\- Fue un dolor pasajero, instantáneo. Ya no me molesta – la respuesta suena convincente, pero Jacob no deja de temblar y mirarse las manos como si en ellas estuvieran escritas las explicaciones que quiere –. Necesito que salgas de la casa, cariño. Debes calmarte. Nuestro hijo está demasiado cerca.

Un solo pensamiento de Lowell hace que salga.

No se perdonaría si le hiciera lo mismo que a Edward.

Antes de percatarse de hacia dónde lo llevan sus pies, Jacob está al pie de la Montaña Este del Monte Olímpico. Aún ve la expresión de Edward. El dolor que sintió por culpa suya. Vuelve a mirarse las manos y piensa en que no hace más que herirlo. Una y otra y otra y otra vez. Es un ciclo terrible y es toda su culpa.

_¿Qué demonios fue lo que hizo?_

Hay algo muy mal en él. Las premisas que obtuvo a lo largo de su vida son bastante obvias ahora que las mira en retrospectiva. Su familia pertenece a un linaje repleto de magia antigua y secretos impresionantes. A los dieciocho años, ayudado de aquel espíritu que vivía dentro de él, pudo concebir al lado de un hombre. _Un vampiro_.

Lo que sea que esté mal con él, con su cuerpo y su mente, es algo que quizá no pueda soportar. No se cree lo suficientemente fuerte para lidiar con más problemas, y menos con unos que implican y arriesgan la seguridad de Edward, Paul y Lowell. Unos que existen porque él existe.

Mirándose las manos una vez más, se apresura a la cima de la montaña y ahí, rodeado de aire fresco y templado, Jacob consigue calmarse. Incluso logra reírse de cuánto le afecta todo lo que sucede, cuán difícil le resulta hacer funcionar su relación con Edward y Paul.

Y en cuanto su meditación alcanza el punto de sólo percibir los estímulos del entorno, Jacob siente algo. No es nuevo, se da cuenta, sino que apenas lo ha notado.

Es una pared que se extiende de manera protectora, casi consciente, alrededor de todo su cuerpo. Una lámina inmaterial interponiéndose entre él y el exterior.

No comprende lo que es.

Cuando Edward y Paul aparecen frente a él en la cima de la montaña, ambos luciendo preocupados —incluso Paul, aunque entró en fase y su expresión es más difícil de leer en esa forma—, Jacob intenta dar una explicación coherente al respecto.

Por supuesto, falla en todos sus intentos.

\- ¿En verdad estás bien? – pregunta a Edward con un suspiro, rindiéndose en buscar las palabras correctas para darse a entender.

\- No lo dudes – responde él, sonriente ahora que el momento de angustia no pesa tanto. Su expresión, de repente, cambia. Los ojos se le oscurecen del modo más sutil mientras Paul regresa a su forma humana y dice, casi oyéndose enojado –: Sinceramente, ¿por qué no primero vas a la casa, buscas un par de malditos pantalones y regresas aquí para hacer lo que quieras?

\- Oh, cállate – masculla Paul pasándolo de largo y postrándose justo frente a Jacob. Edward mira hacia cualquier dirección menos hacia ellos.

La primera reacción de Jacob es quitarse la chaqueta para enredarla en la cintura de Paul, quien le guiña un ojo, pero no se resiste a ser cubierto; incluso agarra él mismo la chaqueta para que no se caiga de su lugar.

\- ¿Y tú? – cuestiona tocándole a Jacob la barbilla –. ¿Todo bien? ¿Esa "pared", sea lo que sea, te molesta?

\- No. No me molesta.

\- Buscaremos sobre ello, para saber lo que es – interviene Edward –. Ahora quisiera que regresáramos. Lowell se quedó allá casi llorando por la manera en que te fuiste y me encantaría que tú, Paul, regresaras a ser un lobo y no un hombre desnudo.

La expresión en el rostro de Edward lo vale todo.

Riéndose en voz baja, Jacob se encuentra absolutamente libre de preocupaciones.

Dura sólo un par de minutos, pero es capaz de olvidar el crecimiento acelerado de su hijo y los inconvenientes de esta relación de tres.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Gracias a todos por leer.

Como dije, el atraso en esta historia se debió a que estaba concentrado escribiendo otra. Se llama "Dead Inside", está ya publicada y concluida, tiene una lista de canciones en youtube (cuyo link pueden encontrar en mi perfil) y es acerca de los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo, como la gran mayoría de las cosas que escribo.

Hasta luego :)


	51. Bella y Lowell

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Hola a todos!

Antes que nada, quiero avisar que este fanfic está siendo revisado y editado actualmente (17 de febrero de 2016). Nada de la trama cambiará, sólo estoy cambiando errores gramaticales, ortográficos y fallos en el estilo.

Estoy haciendo esto porque ya que estoy retomando el fanfic, no me gusta que esté tan poco pulido porque en verdad lo aprecio bastante. No sé cuánto pueda tardar en editar los 50 capítulos, pero intentaré terminar tan pronto como sea posible.

Y respecto a siguientes capítulos, ya están siendo estructurados, así que tampoco espero tardar mucho en publicarlos.

Sin más, espero que disfruten :)

* * *

Totalmente confundida, Bella observa la pantalla de su laptop e intenta controlar los músculos de su rostro para hacer que su boca se cierre. No es la mejor reacción que pudo haber tenido, eso es verdad, pero no pueden culparla por haber perdido su capacidad de hablar luego de lo que acaba de oír.

Sinceramente... _sinceramente_, ¿no puede Jacob Black mantener su vida en los estándares del resto de la gente de su edad? Bella lo hace y en su opinión no es algo tan difícil. Sin embargo, ella bien sabe que no puede pedir mucha normalidad del chico que le recitó de memoria un capítulo completo del libro de Química que utilizaron en su tercer año de instituto; tampoco pueden culparla porque aquella vez no pudo decir otra palabra que no fuese "¿qué?" durante casi media hora.

El día de hoy, para su no tan grata sorpresa, Jacob ha superado la impresión de aquel viejo —y atesorado, ¿para qué mentir— incidente. Bella no tarda tanto como antes en recuperarse del impacto. Cuando abre la boca para por fin hablar, su voz sale pequeña y aguda y la sonrisa enorme de Jacob no está ayudando, por dios bendito.

—¿Me estás diciendo acaso que-? ¡¿Me estás diciendo que tienes un hijo?!

—_Bells _—Jacob continúa sonriendo y Bella no sabe bien qué hacer con esa sonrisa. Y dios la ayude, porque si no puede lidiar con la expresión de Jacob, ¿cómo va a lidiar con las risitas del niño que su mejor amigo tiene entre brazos?—. _Sí, tengo un hijo; y no, no he perdido la cabeza. Su nombre es Lowell. Lowell Elián. Está a punto de cumplir un año._

El niño agarra la camisa de Jacob entre sus pequeñas manos y ríe con más fuerza cuando éste lo besa en la frente y en las mejillas repetidas veces. Lucen realmente adorables. Bella no termina de aceptar que esto está pasando, pero no puede negar que su pecho se siente cálido y apretado mientras los ve.

—Bien —dice, su voz llamando la atención de Lowell hacia la pantalla—, ¿y puedes decirme cómo es qué sucedió?

—_No es una historia tan complicada _—Jacob acomoda a Lowell en su regazo. El niño tiene sus grandes ojos café fijos en ella—. _Es el sobrino de Edward._

Bella se queda callada. Ni siquiera respira.

—_Sí, créeme, él y yo estábamos igual de sorprendidos al escucharlo _—Bella no quiere interrogar a Jacob. Lo que menos le apetece es una pelea, pero no es capaz de quitarse la idea de que hay algo que no encaja del todo. Y no es por lo que Jacob dijo, sino por cómo lo dijo—. _Edward perdió sólo a sus padres. Tenía un hermano mayor también fue adoptado y no se volvieron a ver luego de eso. Hace poco un tribunal contactó a Edward para decirle que su hermano y la esposa de éste habían muerto. Lowell quedó huérfano... _—Jacob suspira y sostiene al niño fuertemente contra su pecho—. _No tardamos mucho en hacer la decisión._

Lowell ya no le presta atención a Bella. Está más entretenido jugando con una pulsera en la muñeca de su padre.

—Eso es... ¿no es una responsabilidad muy grande? —Bella no quiere recordarle la disolución de su compromiso, que no fue la primera ruptura, pero es imposible evitarlo—. Ustedes no han tenido la relación más estable y-

—_Sabemos que no será fácil _—Jacob la interrumpe sonando un poco enojado. Bella hunde los hombros—. _Ha pasado bastante desde que te fuiste, Bells, y puedo asegurarte que esto no es algo que estemos haciendo por obligación. Es repentino, de eso no hay duda, pero Lowell ya es parte de nuestra vida. Lo queremos._

Jacob nunca podría mentir sobre un asunto de tal magnitud. Bella suspira audiblemente, una sonrisa involuntaria en sus labios ante la visión del pequeño abrazándose a Jacob, y, tras unos segundos, logra tranquilizarse. Un niño es una responsabilidad que ella no podría manejar de ninguna manera. Edward y Jacob, por el otro lado, tienen las aptitudes. Además, la idea de tener una foto familiar de ellos le parece fantástica a Bella. Con este nuevo integrante de la familia Black-Cullen, a Bella ahora le falta una foto para tener su álbum completo y-

—Espera —Bella dice—, ustedes no están casados, ¿cómo es que van a poder adoptarlo?

_—Oh, eso _—Jacob no luce menos contento que hace un instante—. _Para facilitar las cosas y no tener que recurrir a los nombres de Esme y Carlisle, decidimos firmar los papeles._

_ —_Así que están casados —y las cosas siguen escalando en su extravagancia—. Jacob... te das cuenta de que es bastante que digerir, ¿no?

—_¡Dímelo a mí! _—Jacob ríe y Lowell lo acompaña con la misma energía y un par de aplausos—. _Han sido unas semanas bastante cargadas de emoción. Pero no importa cuánto haya costado, no me arrepiento de nada._

—¿Entonces ya todo está bien? ¿Tú y Edward? ¿Tu enfermedad extraña?

—_Edward y yo estamos en uno de los mejores momentos de nuestra relación y de esa enfermedad no tienes que volver a preocuparte. El último tratamiento funcionó. Aún me mantendrán monitoreado, pero Carlisle está casi seguro de que no habrá ningún efecto secundario con el que tenga que batallar._

—Me alegro mucho, Jake.

—_Al igual que yo, Bells._

Y así, con la facilidad de antaño, conversan sobre todo lo que no habían podido decirse a través de simples mensajes de texto. Bella habla sobre sus cursos en la universidad, sobre el profesor que la hace perder algo de su concentración durante las clases y sobre esos malditos proyectos que tiene que entragar dentro de poco. Jacob, según lo que le dice, no ha tenido la oportunidad de viajar más allá de Brasil y no ha tenido demasiados problemas fuera de la enfermedad que pescó estando en aquel país. Lowell, sonriente e inquieto, no deja de moverse durante toda la conversación. Jacob parece perfectamente acotumbrado a tener a Lowell cerca, y nunca le muestra al pequeño nada que no sea una sonrisa.

Antes de cortar la llamada, Bella alcanza a ver a alguien pasando detrás de Jacob y Lowell. Su silueta no parece ser la de Edward, sus hermanos o sus padres. No tiene esa piel pálida ni la finura de sus pasos. Su cabello es oscuro y su piel, morena. Las facciones de su cara le dicen a Bella que lo ha visto antes. No consigue recordar en dónde, y tampoco se atreve a preguntarle a Jacob.

Más tarde en la noche —madrugada, en realidad—, cuando está terminando de corregir uno de sus ensayos al mismo tiempo que trata de subirle el ánimo a su compañera de habitación, Melanie, Bella tiene la epifanía.

—¡Es Paul!

Melanie pregunta de qué demonios habla y Bella, casi sin pensar, le cuenta sobre ese hombre que solía ir a su instituto para recoger a Jacob luego, o_ antes_, de las clases. ¿Qué es lo que hacían? Bella tiene sólo una vaga idea. ¿Quiere saber más? No. Ni un poco.

Irracionalmente, Bella piensa que Paul tiene algo que ver en eso que no le pareció completamente convincente en la actitud de Jacob.

Pero sabiendo que quizá sus conclusiones son producto de su falta de sueño, nunca se lo menciona a nadie.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Muchas gracias por leer.

Si es que ustedes detectan algún error de cualquier tipo, me sería de gran ayuda que me lo hicieran saber :)

Hasta luego.


End file.
